


Midsummer Classic

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Caught Looking World [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Baseball, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for Main Story, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: Summer is the season for a few of Garrett’s favorite things: spending time outdoors, having fun with his friends and family, and, of course, baseball. He plans on enjoying every minute of it, from impromptu road trips to quiet nights at home with Anders. July brings a new series of adventures and challenges, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.Based in my Caught Looking world. Tags will be added as chapters are posted. Rated E for upcoming chapters.





	1. July 1 - Sitting on the porch at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders enjoy a quiet night on their back porch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, this is basically just a bunch of fluff
> 
> The "Midsummer Classic" is another name for the Major League Baseball All-Star Game held, you guessed it, in the middle of the summer (and the middle of the baseball season). We've already seen this once in the main story :)
> 
> This fic takes place after Fall Classic, so two years after the main story. Anders and Garrett are living together in their new house with Woofy and Pounce. If you haven't read or caught up on the main story there might be some minor spoilers/new info but I don't think it's anything major. 
> 
> Apologies for any editing/grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm writing fast so I'm bound to forget stuff!

**_Monday, July 1_ **

“When did it get so hot?” Garrett moaned. He pulled his hair up on top of his head before pressing the cold, unopened can of soda to the back of his neck.

“I think the correct answer is, ‘as soon as you stepped outside,’” Anders replied, smirking as Garrett scoffed.

“I think that applies to you more than me.”

Anders just smiled as he took a sip of his own drink, closing his eyes as the last of the sun’s rays disappeared behind the trees. Despite the heat, they spent a fair amount of time on their back porch, enjoying the unfettered view of the forest and small lake behind them. It was the exact kind of quiet Anders craved after a long day at the ballpark, and there was no one else he’d rather spend it with.

Well, almost no one.

“Love,” Garrett whined. “Pounce is trying to climb up the screen door again.”

Anders grinned, turning around to see that, yes, his beloved orange tabby cat was doing his best to scale the screen behind him. He’d managed to get up about six inches before stopping to stare back at his owners.

“Pouncey,” Anders cooed, getting up from his seat. “What did I tell you about climbing the screen? That’s how things rip.”

Pounce just blinked back at his owner from the other side of the screen. Anders tapped on it gently a few times, but the cat stayed where he was, seemingly uninterested in moving.

“He doesn’t care, love,” Garrett said. Anders could tell he was rolling his eyes even without turning around.

“Maybe he’s just jealous that Woofy can be outside and he can’t,” Anders suggested, still wiggling his fingers in front of the unimpressed cat. Woofy, lying quietly next to Garrett, perked his head up at the sound of his name.

“Well, maybe he should stop being jealous because screens are expensive.”

Anders shot Garrett a disbelieving look over his shoulder, stifling a laugh at the pout on his boyfriend’s face. With a quiet, but fond, sigh he got up and made his way back over to Garrett, nudging him to move over a bit on the loveseat he was sprawled out on.

“I think someone _else_ needs to stop being jealous,” he teased, resting his head on Garrett’s shoulder as he snuggled up next to him. Garrett huffed, large arm wrapping around Anders’ body to pull him closer.

“I’m not _jealous_ ,” Garrett protested. “Just…worried.”

“Hmm. Sounds like something a jealous person would say.”

Anders screeched as Garrett pinched his side, looking innocently away as his boyfriend smacked his leg through his laughter.

“Garrett Hawke, I have never seen a person more bothered by an adorable, sweet cat in my entire life.” He laughed, watching Garrett’s face scrunch up in displeasure. They both glanced back to the screen door to see that Pounce was now no longer anywhere to be found.

“Can we just go back to enjoying our evening?” Garrett asked. He pressed a kiss to the top of Anders’ head, the other man letting out a small sigh of contentment.

“This is all I wanted to do anyway,” he murmured. “Just be here with you.”

“I know, love,” Garrett replied softly. Anders could hear the smile in his voice, even if he couldn’t see it. “These are my favorite kind of nights with you.”

“I’ll remember that when we’re in bed later.”

“Oh, look who’s talking,” Garrett snorted, nudging him with his shoulder. They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, enjoying the small breezes as they came. The night was quiet around them, only the faint sound of insects to break it up.

“Sometimes I wish we played day games every day,” Anders murmured.

“You would roast.”

“I don’t play every day.” Anders glanced up at Garrett with a grin. “But you know what I mean. I could have more nights like this at home with you.”

Garrett’s heart swelled at the words, and he pulled Anders a little closer. Even after two years together, such simple words still made him feel like they were on their first date all over again.

“But then again,” Anders continued, “I would be interrupting all your quality time with Pounce.”

“There is _no_ such thing as quality time with that creature,” Garrett yelled, causing Woofy to look up at them again in curiosity. Garrett pulled away from Anders so he could lean down and pet the dog, whose tail began to wag furiously at the attention. Anders just sat back, taking in the scene with a small smirk.

“He loves you,” Anders remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Of course he does,” Garrett replied, furrowing his brow. “He’s my dog.”

“ _Pounce_ loves you.”

Garrett barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Right. And you’re going to hit two home runs next game.”

“Hey!”

“Love, I’m perfectly content with my relationship with your cat. He hates me, and I will be forever sad that my affections aren’t returned. That’s just how it works sometimes.”

“Well, despite what you think, _I_ know he loves you.” Anders gestured with his head at the spot next to him. “Now, will you come back up here and cuddle with me? I’m sad _my_ affections aren’t being returned.”

“You’re the worst,” Garrett muttered, laughing.

“You love me,” Anders cooed, planting a loud kiss on his cheek as soon as he was in range. Garrett laughed, trying to get out of the way before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend properly.

“Mmhm, whatever you say,” he replied with a sigh, still smiling. Anders settled back in next to him.

“So, do you want to do anything tomorrow before I head to the park? Last minute shopping?”

Garrett scratched his beard, thinking.

“It’s not really last-minute shopping if we don’t leave for like, five more days.” He could sense Anders rolling his eyes next to him. “But I _was_ planning on going out and buying some dog food at some point. Maybe take Woofy with me. You want to come?”

It wasn’t exactly Anders’ idea of a good time, but he also knew how excited Garrett got when they did mundane things together. Like buy dog food. And doing mundane things with _both_ him and Woofy…Garrett might not recover for a week.

“That sounds good, love,” he replied, smiling.

“Really?” Garrett gasped, turning to look at him so quickly Anders almost toppled over. He nodded and Garrett grinned widely.

“Awesome, we’ll have so much fun,” he said. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and Anders braced himself for whatever idea had suddenly popped into Garrett’s head.

“Let’s have a picnic!” he exclaimed. “Me, you, and Woofy. We can go to the duck park near my old place, Woofy loves it there. It’ll be _so_ much fun!”

Anders chewed on his bottom lip for a minute, debating Garrett’s idea of “fun” silently in his head. He must have taken too long to respond, however, because he could see Garrett’s face fall.

“Unless you think it would take up too much time or something,” he mumbled. “We don’t have to…”

“No, I think it’ll be nice,” Anders said, sighing to himself. “We can leave early enough, so we have time for both. It’ll be a good way to start the day.”

Garrett’s face broke back out in his familiar grin, and Anders’ heart warmed at his boyfriend’s happiness.

“Great,” Garrett replied. “We can pick up some food at the deli and walk over to the park, like the old days.”

“You sure you don’t want to visit your old apartment, while we’re at it?” Anders teased, poking Garrett in the leg. The other man just huffed.

“You know it’ll just make me sad,” he said, pouting. “I have so many good memories of that place.”

“And you’re making even more in this one,” Anders said softly, nuzzling into Garrett’s neck. Garrett sighed, pulling Anders closer before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I know,” he murmured, a faint smile on his lips.

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I'm absolutely still working on the main story and about five other side stories AND other fics in other fandoms, but I was getting so bogged down and caught on tiny details that I needed to work on something different, yet familiar. And I've been itching to do another monthly challenge for at least a year now, but never had the time or brain power to get it done. But the last few months I've been residing in a "fuck everything except my dog" kind of mindset, so there's been a lot more time to do stuff I want lmao.
> 
> The chapters will all be fairly short like this, with a few exceptions. I just wanted to write something cute (and sometimes smutty) that you could read during a break or before bed at night. Thanks in advance for any comments, kudos, etc. and thank you for still being interested in this world <3


	2. July 2 - Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders (and Woofy) spend the day at the pet store and the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G, another bunch of fluff and (hopefully) some laughs
> 
> Also known as "Garrett's totally not jealous of Pounce, what are you talking about?" 2.0

**_Tuesday, July 2_ **

“Garrett, I thought you said you were ready?” Anders called up the stairs. He heard a muffled crash in reply and rubbed his temple, sighing.

“Do you have Woofy’s leash?” Garrett eventually yelled back, although he hadn’t yet appeared.

“Me, Woofy, his leash, and everything else in this house has been ready to go for an hour, love,” he replied. Woofy whined quietly, walking in circles near the front door.

“I know, pal, be patient,” Anders told him. “Your dad is taking forever.”

Garrett finally appeared, a huge bunched up blanket clutched to his chest. Anders sighed again.

“Love…”

“I said I wanted a _picnic_ ,” Garrett said before Anders could continue. “You can’t have a picnic without a picnic blanket.”

“Is that the quilt from the guest room?”

“ _No_."

Anders raised an eyebrow and the other man sighed.

“Fine, maybe,” Garrett said quickly. “But still, it’s a _blanket_.”

“We could just sit on a bench like normal people.”

“We’re not normal people,” Garrett huffed again. “You’re a very hot baseball player, and I have a dog.”

Anders burst out laughing. “ _That’s_ how you would describe us? Is that how you introduce yourself to people? ‘Hi, my name’s Garrett, and I have a dog’?”

“I don’t see why that’s funny.”

“It’s not, it’s adorable,” Anders grinned. “Adorable and slightly ridiculous.”

Garrett didn’t reply, frowning slightly and shaking his head as he dropped the blanket on the couch. Woofy was on his heels, rear end wagging so fast Anders thought he would propel himself across the room.

“I know, buddy,” Garrett cooed, bending over to scratch Woofy behind the ears. “Silly Anders doesn’t understand how picnics work. But _you_ do, don’t you, boy? Because you’re a good, smart boy—”

“Garrett?” Anders interrupted, smirking. “Are you planning on leaving sometime today? I _do_ have to be at work later.”

“I’m ready,” he replied, standing. “Just help me grab this blanket and fold it and then we can load into the car.”

The pair – somehow – managed to fold the blanket without too much trouble, and Anders took it upon himself to pack it into the back of Garrett’s SUV. Garrett followed shortly behind with Woofy.

“Love, I can just drop you off at the stadium if you want,” Garrett said as they got into the car. “Instead of rushing back here to grab your stuff. We can just take it now.”

“Then you’d have to drive all the way back out there and pick me up,” Anders pointed out. “We’ll have plenty of time as long as we get on the road soon.”

“Say no more,” Garrett announced, putting the car in reverse. Anders smiled, tying his hair back as Garrett opened the sunroof for Woofy. The dog usually liked to lie in the backseat, occasionally sticking his head out of one of the windows, but the sunroof let him feel a breeze _and_ be warmed by the sun. And track the occasional bird. Now that Garrett had a vehicle that actually gave Woofy room to stretch out, he seemed to enjoy just being transported around in style.

“So, the pet store first?” Garrett asked, turning to Anders with a grin. Anders nodded.

“I have a whole list of things to buy for Pounce,” he said with a straight face, taking his phone out of his pocket. He pretended to open up his note app, scrolling through.

“I came up with some things last night,” he continued. “I saw this amazing cat tree for only a hundred and fifty dollars. It looks just like a real tree!”

“Woofy is going to pee on it, you know.”

Anders bit his lip, stifling a laugh.

“I was thinking we could just turn one of the guest bedrooms into Pounce’s room—”

“ _What?_ ”

“—and put a little cat door on it so Woofy can’t get inside. We can put the tree in there.”

Garrett glanced over at Anders briefly, but it was enough to see the panic on his face. Anders turned to the window, resting his chin in his hand to hide his smile.

“I’m going to pretend you’re kidding because I might start hyperventilating if you’re not.”

Anders just casually shrugged. “We’ll see when we get there.”

Garrett inhaled deeply through his nose and Anders refused to look back over. He knew if he took one look at his boyfriend’s face, he would lose it.

They arrived at the pet store a short time later, Garrett purposely not looking at Anders as he strapped on Woofy’s leash and got him out of the car. They walked into the store in silence, Anders still fighting a smile.

Garrett and Woofy were regulars at the store, with many of the employees greeting them both by name. Woofy’s tail hadn’t stopped wagging since they arrived, and Garrett greeted them all with a wave and a grin. Anders hung back a bit, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

“Do you want to hold Woofy’s leash or push the shopping cart?” Garrett asked as they walked, still slightly tense.

“Aw, I wanted to see you lift those huge bags and carry them over your shoulders,” Anders pouted, reaching over to squeeze one of Garrett’s biceps. Garrett rolled his eyes, but his cheeks still flushed pink.

“I’ll give you a demonstration once we get home,” he said. “You push the cart, then you can watch me lift them in.”

“You spoil me, love,” Anders laughed.

Shopping was quick work. Garrett picked up two large bags of food for Woofy and, after the dog showed particular interest, a new ball. Anders hadn’t mentioned anything about their car conversation, waiting until Garrett was finished.

“Ready to go?” Garrett asked lightly, not looking at him.

“I didn’t get anything for Pounce yet.”

“Pounce is spoiled,” Garrett replied, rolling his eyes. “Does he need food or litter?”

“No,” Anders said, turning the cart toward the cat section anyway. “And no. I just want to look and see if there’s anything cute for him.”

Garrett sighed, not being able to argue when he did the exact thing every time they were remotely near pet products.

“Come on, buddy,” he mumbled to Woofy. “Maybe you can pick out a toy for your brother.”

Anders hadn’t had any intention of buying anything for Pounce – the cat was notoriously not a fan of cat toys – but it had been a while since he’d been in the pet store, so he was curious if something new might catch his eye.

“You’re not really turning one of the guest rooms into Pounce’s room, are you?” Garrett asked as they made their way down the aisle full of cat trees and condos.

“No, love,” Anders laughed. “I was just teasing you. Pounce would probably avoid the room on purpose if he knew it was for him.”

Garrett nodded in agreement and looked relieved.

“Let’s just buy him a box.”

“We can’t just buy him a _box_ ,” Anders scoffed. “That’s not a real toy.”

“Then buy him a box of boxes, I don’t know,” Garrett said in exasperation. “We both know he’s going to ignore anything you buy him and go squish himself into that shoebox you left out three months ago.”

Anders grinned, shrugging. “He looks so _cute_ squished up in that box, though.”

“Oh my god,” Garrett muttered.

"Like a little fat loaf of bread..."

"He does _not_ look like bread."

Anders opened his mouth to reply until Woofy caught his eye. The dog was making a concerted effort to take a bag of cat treats as gingerly as possible from the shelf next to them.

“Look at your dog, love,” Anders said instead, gesturing with his head.

Woofy, successful in his attempt, looked up at Garrett and slowly wagged his tail.

“Aww, buddy, you _did_ pick out something for your brother!” Garrett cried, kneeling down next to him. Woofy’s tail sped up and Garrett looked at Anders over his shoulder.

“I think it’s settled,” he smiled. “Woofy spends more time with Pounce than either of us, I trust his opinion.”

“Let me see those,” Anders replied, rolling his eyes as he took the bag from Woofy’s mouth. He did a quick check of the ingredients before nodding.

“These are fine,” he said. He reached over and scratched Woofy’s head briefly. “Thank you, boy. I’ll let Pounce know _you_ picked them out and not his other dad.”

“I could buy him this entire store and he still wouldn’t like me,” Garrett grumbled as they made their way to the checkout line. “Don’t try and make me feel bad.”

They paid for their purchases and loaded them in the car, Garrett letting out a sigh of contentment now that the main task of the day was over.

“On to lunch?” he asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

They picked up their sandwiches and drinks at the deli, both feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over them as they took the familiar route from the building to the park. It wasn’t overly crowded, considering it was a Tuesday morning, and they had their pick of spots. Garrett chose one nestled under the shade of some large trees…and close enough to a bench if Anders got fussy.

“Hold Woofy for a second while I spread out the blanket?” Garrett asked, handing over the leash. Anders took it wordlessly, looking over the area. They were close to the lake, but most of the other people were gathered closer to the parking area and playground, leaving them in relative privacy.

“Thanks, love,” Garrett said, breaking him from his thoughts. Garrett was holding out his hand for Woofy’s leash and he handed it back as they both sat down on the blanket. Garrett took out a bowl and filled it for water and Woofy promptly flopped down next to them.

“You can go play after we eat,” Garrett told the dog as Anders began parsing out the food.

“You picked a beautiful day,” he said once he finished. Garrett beamed proudly.

“Can’t take any credit for that, but it’s nice,” he replied. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“It’s been fun,” Anders agreed. “I was thinking…since we play a day game tomorrow, do you want to do anything after I get home?”

Garrett thought as he chewed.

“I work the morning shift, but Bethy works the afternoon one,” he said. “I was thinking of visiting her.”

“Why don’t you invite her over for dinner?” Anders suggested. “We can grill something.”

Garrett perked up, and Anders grinned. Very few things got his boyfriend excited like the idea of grilled meat.

“Maybe I could…invite everyone over?” he asked hopefully. “If they’re available. You could invite your friends, too.”

Anders laughed, shaking his head.

“I just assumed Justice was included in the ‘everyone’ you mentioned,” he teased. “But I’ll ask him.”

“You have more friends than that.”

Anders raised an eyebrow as he took another bite.

“Not barbecue-level friends,” he said after swallowing. “Not since Nate got traded. You want me to invite Blackwall?”

“Nah,” Garrett said. “Between me and him that would be too much beard and bulging biceps for everyone to handle.”

Anders nearly spit out his drink, choking as the tea went down the wrong way. Woofy looked over at him nervously as Garrett grinned.

“Oh my fucking god, Garrett,” Anders coughed. “I’m so telling him you said that.”

Garrett’s face went from amused to alarmed in a fraction of a second, eyes widening as he shook his head.

“No, no, no, that’s okay,” he said quickly. “He doesn’t need to know all our secrets.”

“What, that you think he’s hot?” Anders grinned after finally getting himself under control. “I don’t think he swings that way, love, I told you.”

Garrett’s face was turning a dark shade of red and he looked down, suddenly very interested in his food.

“I said that _one_ time after I had too much to drink,” he protested. “And he was parading around without a shirt on. It’s technically _your_ fault for giving me those beers.”

Anders began laughing all over again, feeling slightly bad for Garrett’s discomfort. But only slightly.

“I believe your exact words were, ‘I’d let him plow me into next week.’”

“ _Oh my god_.”

“I’m sorry, love, I don’t mean to tease you,” Anders said, scooting over so they were sitting next to each other. He leaned over to try and kiss his boyfriend but Garrett shifted away.

“Yes, you do,” he groaned, covering his face. “I’m never going to live that down.”

“Sure you will,” Anders soothed, squeezing his leg. “At least _you_ didn’t accidentally flash your brother.”

Garrett snorted, finally turning to look at Anders. After one second of eye contact, they both burst into laughter.

“That was pretty hilarious,” Garrett said, wiping his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him turn so red.”

“And yet, he couldn’t look away…” Anders mused, sending Garrett into another fit of laughter.

“I should text that to Beth, she could probably use the laugh,” Garrett said once he calmed down a second time. “I’ll do it when I ask her to come over.”

Anders chuckled, nodding as he took another bite of his food. “It’ll be fun,” he said. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Garrett smiled before sitting up at attention.

“Where’s Woofy?”

Anders frowned, looking around as Garrett jumped to his feet. When he moved over to Garrett’s side Woofy was out of his line of sight, and he never saw the dog sneak away.

“Woofy!” Garrett called, looking around. “Come back, buddy, I’ll give you some sandwich.”

Anders stood as well, wiping his hands off on his jeans as he looked around. He couldn’t have gotten far…

Suddenly, Anders burst into laughter, causing Garrett to whirl around to look at him. Anders just pointed, grinning.

There, swimming in circles in the middle of the lake, was Woofy. He would swim over to the shore and shake himself off before diving back in, seemingly looking for the ducks that had already flown a safe distance away.

Garrett sighed, visibly deflating. Anders couldn’t tell if it was out of relief or resignation that he would likely be getting soaked at some point in the process.

“Let me clean up the food, love,” Anders said gently. “We can move over to the bench since it’s in the sun and let Woofy dry off a little over there before we leave.”

“Okay,” Garrett mumbled. “I guess I should go get him.”

“I’ll be here,” Anders said, already picking up their sandwiches.

Anders smiled as he watched Garrett sigh and trot down to the lake, once again calling Woofy’s name as he got closer. He was tempted to tell Garrett that _Pounce_ would never run off and jump into the lake, but he was pretty sure Garrett would throw his sandwich at him. Better to leave things be. 

The pair returned about fifteen minutes later, both completely soaked and one looking decidedly happier than the other. 

"I'm pretty sure we have towels in the car," Anders said with an apologetic look. 

"It's fine," Garrett muttered. He stripped off his shirt, squeezing out the excess water before sitting on the bench next to Anders with a sigh. 

"I was hoping we'd get through this without a disaster," he said glumly. 

"It's not a disaster, Garrett," Anders replied, reaching over to rub his back. It was still wet and sticky with lake water and he pulled it back, quickly trying to hide the grimace on his face before Garrett saw. 

"An _inconvenience_ , then," Garrett said. "At least Woofy's not hurt."

"Exactly," Anders smiled. "No harm done. Why don't we finish our sandwiches and then we can go home and get you cleaned up?"

Garrett gave him a sideways look as he bit into the other half of his sandwich, chewing for a moment as he thought. 

"You'll help me?" he mumbled around bread and turkey. 

Anders chuckled, nodding his head. 

"Of course I will, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the excitement I think everyone was expecting lol, but Garrett isn't a *total* walking disaster. Maybe just a category 3 hurricane instead of a 5. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far! The rest of the gang shows up in the next chapter :)


	3. July 3 - Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett, at Anders suggestion, throws a BBQ for their friends and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - some innuendo but nothing bad
> 
> Hey, hey, the gang's all here! :)

**_Wednesday, July 3_ **

**Garrett:** _should I do hamburgers, hot dogs, and steak? Too much?_

 **Anders:** _steak seems like a lot. Maybe chicken?_

 **Garrett:** _maybe…or I could just get a lot of sides?_

 **Anders:** _I’m sure whatever you choose everyone will eat, love_

 **Anders:** _I need to head out for batting practice, I’ll text you when I’m on my way home_

 **Anders:** _< 3_

 **Garrett:** _I’m not responsible for any bad choices!!_

 **Garrett:** _love you_

Garrett sighed as he put away his phone, turning his attention back to the meat section. He already had two packages of hot dogs and two large packages of ground beef, but somehow he didn’t feel like it would be enough. He was feeding potentially eight people, including some (Carver) who could eat enough for triple the people. This was nerve-wracking. He didn’t exactly have a lot of time to debate, however.

It occurred to him on the ride home that he should have just texted Bethany or Fenris and _asked_ them what they would have liked to eat. He sighed. This is why he brought Anders places, so he could suggest things like this when he forgot. Everyone would just have to make do with what he got.

He was unpacking his bags when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket and was immediately gripped by the panic that he had forgotten something. But it was just Bethany.

 **Bethany:** _is it okay if we get there closer to 7?_

 **Bethany:** _by the time I get home and wash up and pick up the others…you know how they are_

Garrett grinned. Fenris was the only one of the group that seemed to understand punctuality.

 **Garrett:** _that’s fine, it’ll give me more time to get this mountain of food ready_

 **Bethany:** _mom made a dessert and I’m grabbing some stuff from work, so don’t go crazy_

 **Bethany:** _and I think Fenris is bringing some wine_

Garrett breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Outside of some fresh fruit, he hadn’t stopped to think about dessert. One less thing he had to worry about.

 **Garrett:** _you’re the best_

 **Bethany:** _see you tonight :D_

Garrett spent the better part of the afternoon preparing the food, although luckily, most of it didn’t require too much in-depth prep. There was just a _lot_ of it. Woofy was on hand, keeping watch in the kitchen for any morsel that might accidentally fall, and Pounce even graced them with his presence for a bit, lounging on top of the refrigerator and watching Garrett with detached interest.

Anders arrived home close to five thirty, grinning when he saw his boyfriend hopping frantically around the kitchen.

“How’s it going, love?”

Garrett jumped, looking over with startled eyes before settling into a tired smile.

“Good, I think,” he said, wiping his hands off on his apron. “I…think I may have gotten too much food.”

Anders set his bag down and walked over. “Can I have a kiss? Then you can show me your meat.”

“No, you don’t get to see my meat until later,” Garrett grinned, kissing him even as Anders groaned.

“I walked right into that.”

“You did,” Garrett nodded. “Want to help me with the veggies?”

In addition to the hamburgers and hot dogs, Garrett had opted for shish kabobs as something a little different. Who didn't like eating food off a stick? 

“I’m almost done cutting up the beef, I just need help with the rest,” he said, nodding at the pile of peppers, mushrooms, and onions. Anders crinkled his nose.

“No mushrooms.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “Then _you_ don’t eat them. Other people like mushrooms.”

“No, they don’t.”

"Anders..."

Anders walked over, resting his hands on Garrett's shoulders before looking deep into his eyes. 

"Why are you feeding your guests fungus, love?" 

“Do you want to help or not!” Garrett cried, half laughing in exasperation.

“Fiiiine,” Anders relented with a sigh, stepping back. He gave Garrett a sly glance. “But you owe me later.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Garrett chuckled, turning back to his own pile of food. “Somehow, I doubt I’m going to mind.”

* * *

A few hours later and the food was prepped, the side dishes chilling in the fridge. Garrett brought the first round of food outside, Woofy hot on his heels.

“I put the veggies on first,” he announced as he came back inside. “I wanted to wait until everyone got here before I started the meat.”

Anders nodded in agreement, not daring to argue with Garrett and his food. Garrett busied himself in the kitchen, preparing to bring the meat outside when Anders heard the doorbell ring. He made his way to the front door, peering out the window.

“Love?” Anders called. “Carver and Merrill are here. And they brought the twins.”

Garrett gasped loudly, tossing down the dishrag in his hand and rushing to the front door. He flung it open before the group was halfway through the door.

“Garrett, hello!” Merrill called, waving at him. She had a bright bunch of daisies cradled in one arm.

“Hope you don’t mind we—” Carver began, but Garrett didn’t get him a chance to finish. He was already on one knee, holding his arms out at the two bodies that barreled into him.

“Look at _you_!” Garrett cried before promptly being knocked over. “You’re both so big!”

Anders sighed fondly behind him before turning to Carver and Merrill, who had finally arrived at the door.

“Welcome, welcome,” he said. “Come inside, if you can manage to get past the roadblock.”

Garrett stood, laughing as he wiped off his face, the two Labradors wagging their tails furiously in front of him.

“Woofy!” he called. “Chocolate and Cinnamon are here to see you!”

The two dogs raced into the house and were greeted by an ecstatic Woofy rounding the corner into the living room. Garrett cringed as they nearly knocked over the couch.

“How about we all go _outside_?” he called out. At the magic word, all three raced to the back porch door, Garrett quickly following behind. Anders shrugged at the others.

“Guess we should follow.”

“These are for you,” Merrill said, handing over the daisies. “Or, well, for _both_ of you. I grew them myself.”

“You’re sweet,” Anders replied, giving her a quick peck on the head. “And thanks for coming. Garrett’s excited.”

Merrill grinned, a bounce in her step as Carver shrugged.

“Free food.”

Anders gestured for both of them to head outside, where Garrett was somehow already in the midst of a wrestling match with all three dogs. Anders had to stifle a laugh, shaking his head.

“You guys head out, I’ll wait for the others,” he said, before calling out to his boyfriend.

“Love! Don’t forget the food.”

He vaguely heard Garrett mutter a curse as he struggled to get up. It was followed almost immediately by the doorbell ringing.

“Coming!” he called, racing over.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Isabela cooed as soon as the door was open, standing on tiptoes to plant a kiss on Anders’ cheek.

“Hello, Bela,” Anders laughed, smiling at the pair behind her. “Beth, Fenris. Welcome.”

“Hey, Anders,” Bethany greeted, hugging him with the arm that wasn’t carrying a cloth bag full of food. “Thanks for having us.”

Fenris followed, giving Anders a short nod of greeting, which Anders returned. They weren’t quite at the handshake stage yet, but it would do.

“Come on in,” Anders said, closing the door behind them. “Garrett was getting pummeled by the dogs, but he should hopefully be cooking by now.”

“Ooooh, the puppies are here?” Beth squealed. “That jerk didn’t even tell me!”

“They’re hardly puppies anymore,” Fenris smirked. “They’re practically as big as you.”

“ _All_ dogs are puppies,” Beth insisted. “I don’t care how big they are.”

“You really are your brother’s sister,” Anders sighed fondly. He and Fenris shared a brief look of amusement before they realized what they were doing and quickly looked away.

“Hawkey!” Bela called, prancing onto the porch. “I came for some of your man-meat! I hope you told Anders to share.”

“You’re so weird!” Anders heard Garrett yell back, laughing at the irony of him using the exact same joke only hours before.

Garrett’s face lit up as the rest of the group appeared, pausing to check the food once more before heading over.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” he said, hugging both Bethany and Fenris. Bela had already wandered over to where Carver and Merrill were lounging on a couch with their drinks.

“You need help, Gare?” Beth asked. She gestured to her bag. “Should I put these inside?”

“Yeah, there should be room in the fridge,” he replied before glancing back at the grill. “Could you bring me out the rolls and a plate? The first round should be done in a few.”

Fenris wandered over to join the others while Beth trotted back inside. Anders smiled at Garrett, reaching out his hand, which Garrett used to pull him closer.

“You okay?” he murmured, Anders nodding his assent.

“So far, so good.”

Garrett smiled, giving him a brief kiss before smacking him on his ass.

“Good, now go get me my fungus.”

* * *

“That was great, Gare,” Beth said a short while later. She stretched as she sat down, cuddling up at Fenris’ side. “But I think you made too much.”

Garrett grimaced, shooting a look at the kitchen, where piles of food sat neatly in plastic containers for everyone to take home. He definitely made too much.

“But now we get to bring some home, so no cooking for me!” Bela grinned, looking up at Bethany from where she rested on Fenris’ lap. Beth fondly rolled her eyes and returned the smile.

“So, Garrett, you’re leaving soon, right?” Merrill asked. Garrett nodded, glancing over at Anders.

“In a few days,” he replied. “We’re on separate flights, but we’re both leaving Monday morning.”

“That’s gonna be so fun,” Beth said. “You better take lots of pictures. It looks beautiful.”

The All-Star Game was in Cumberland this year, right on the coast of Nevarra. Anders had been selected once again and Garrett was tagging along for the trip. The plan was to arrive early on Monday in time to get settled before the home run derby that night. The actual game was on Tuesday, which left them with Wednesday and Thursday to see the sights. Cumberland was right along the coast of the Waking Sea and was known as a vibrant seaside town. Garrett, for one, was looking forward to visiting the beach and boardwalk.

“I’ll even take some videos, how’s that?” Garrett grinned. Beth just stuck her tongue out in reply.

Anders shifted uneasily next to Garrett, glancing between him and the group.

“I went there once when I was young,” Bela chimed in. “They had this _amazing_ Ferris Wheel on the boardwalk, right next to the ocean. Make sure you go on that if it’s still there, Hawkey.”

“That sounds awesome,” Garrett gushed, turning to Anders. One look at his boyfriend, however, and his smile evaporated.

“You okay?” he murmured. Anders fidgeted again, giving Garrett a tentative smile.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Garrett frowned but nodded.

“Anyone want anything else to drink?” he asked the rest of the group, standing. Anders followed suit. “We’re going to refill the cooler. Be right back.”

“We’ll come looking for you if you take too long,” Bela called after them.

As soon as they were inside the house, Garrett put the cooler down, turning to Anders, who wasn’t looking at him.

“Love?” he began. “What’s wrong?”

Anders exhaled deeply before turning around, smiling nervously.

“I was just thinking…” he said, hesitating. “I was thinking…what if we invited everyone?”

Garrett furrowed his brows, looking at his boyfriend in confusion.

“Invite them…where? They’re already here.”

Anders smiled wider, stepping forward to take both Garrett’s hands in his.

“To the game. I’m sure I could still get tickets. If…you think they’d want to.”

Garrett let the idea roll around in his head. On vacation. To the All-Star Game, a country away. With his family, best friends, watching the man he loved. How could he say no to that?

He grinned, nodding. “I think it would be more like if they _can_ , not if they _want_ ,” he said. “Work schedules and all. And Beth was supposed to be watching Woofy and Pounce…I guess we’d have to arrange that. And Chocolate and Cinnamon…”

Anders chuckled, squeezing Garrett’s hands. “Well, let’s go ask them first, then we can work out the details.”

They made their way back to the porch, hand in hand and with wide grins, as everyone looked over at them expectantly.

“We have something we’d like to ask you all,” Garrett began, looking at Anders.

“Oh my god, are you getting _married_?” Beth screeched. Fenris nudged her with his elbow, shaking his head as Garrett and Anders looked at her in confusion.

“Why would I be _asking_ you if we were getting married?” Garrett blinked, perplexed. “And do you really think Anders would propose in the _kitchen_? I would have said no.”

“Hey!”

Garrett grinned, pecking him on the cheek. “Sorry, love. No kitchen proposals.”

Anders rolled his eyes although he was smiling. “Noted.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Garrett continued. “I’ll let Anders do the talking. If you’d stop jumping to conclusions.” He shot a pointed look at Beth, who ducked her head and nodded.

Anders took a deep breath before starting.

“Would you all be interested in coming to the All-Star Game with us?”

There was silence from the group.

“Like…this year?” Beth finally asked.

“Yeah,” Garrett said, nodding his head excitedly. “All of us! Anders said he thinks he can get more tickets, but even if he can’t, we could still all go on vacation together. We’ve _never_ done that! Think how awesome it would be.”

“But you already have a plane ticket, Hawke,” Fenris pointed out. “Even if – and I doubt this – we could get a hotel and tickets to the game, I doubt we’d be able to fly in at the same time.”

“So, I’ll cancel my ticket,” Garrett shrugged. “We can drive! Make a road trip out of it.”

He grinned wider as the others contemplated the idea. Anders squeezed his hand again and they shared a look of nervous hope.

“Well,” Beth said, “Work isn’t an issue for Merrill or me, but I would think everyone else would have to check and see if they could get off.” The bakery was closed for the week, so Beth and Garrett already had off. Merrill worked from home and made her own schedule.

“Way ahead of you, babe,” Bela said, rapidly texting someone. “Aaaaand, done. A little bribery, a little sweet talk, but Varric said it’s fine.” She grinned triumphantly at the group.

“Awesome!” Garrett cheered.

“What kind of bribe?” Fenris asked her, narrowing his eyes. Bela just waved him off.

“He has a cousin that lives in Cumberland. Owns some bar there, The Diamond Lass. He has some stuff he wants me to drop off.”

Fenris scowled but didn’t say anything else. Garrett shot her a thumbs up in reply.

“I can find out tomorrow if I can get off,” Carver said. “When exactly would we be going?”

“Well,” Garrett began, frowning slightly. “I guess we could leave on Sunday if we’re driving. It’ll take us about eight hours, without stops.”

He glanced at Anders, trying to do the math.

“Anders is flying back on Thursday, but that’s not until night, right love?” Anders nodded. “So maybe then we can drive back on Friday? That way we can still have Thursday to sightsee.”

“So, Sunday until Friday,” Fenris confirmed. He pulled out his phone, glancing through what Garrett assumed was his schedule. Although he was self-employed, he kept himself to a fairly strict schedule.

“I have a couple of things I would need to move around,” he said after a few minutes. “But it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Perfect,” Garrett grinned. “So, aside from Carver, we’re all good?” There were murmurs of assent from all around.

“Great,” Anders said, letting out a relieved sigh. “Let me work on the hotel room and the tickets.”

“We’d probably only need one room, in a pinch,” Beth said, looking around. “Two double beds and a cot? That’s enough for the five of us.”

Anders and Garrett both nodded. Anders already had his phone out, presumably texting his agent.

“It’ll work out,” Anders said again, smiling as he looked up from his phone. “I’m just glad you’re all able to make it. It’ll be fun.”

Garrett felt his heart swell at the words. He would never get tired of Anders wanting to be around his friends and family…a part of his life. Even after two years, it still felt new. Partially because he knew how much it meant to Anders, as well.

“I’m so excited,” Beth squealed. She jumped up and threw herself in Anders’ arms, then Garrett’s.

“This is going to be _amazing_ ,” she gushed after finally letting Garrett go. “I can’t wait to start looking things up! Oh my god, and I need to start packing!”

Garrett laughed and she skipped back to her seat, where she and Bela began animatedly discussing what they should bring. Merrill and Carver were in deep discussion, and it sounded like they were debating what to do with their dogs. Garrett guessed he would have to ask his mom to watch Woofy and Pounce, with his usual babysitter now busy.

They were details that could wait for later, he thought, glancing again at his boyfriend. Anders was watching the group with an almost nostalgic smile. Garrett wrapped his arm around Anders’ waist, pulling him close.

“Thanks again, love,” he murmured. "This will be great."

“Hmm, they’ll keep you out of trouble,” Anders quietly teased, leaning into him. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Garrett pressed a kiss to the side of his head, watching the people he loved most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Justice yet, but he'll be showing up soon!
> 
> The Diamond Lass is a dwarven bar in Cumberland. I'm sort of reimagining the city as a seaside town instead of another port city like Kirkwall. 
> 
> I sure hope Anders knows the monster he just created ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, you guys are the best <3


	4. July 4 - Shopping for a bathing suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett has a bit of a bathing suit crisis, so he and Anders go shopping for a new one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating - E. Told you the smut was coming soon lol
> 
> These two should never be allowed to clothes shop together.

**_Thursday, July 4_ **

“This is ridiculous,” Garrett huffed, staring at the open drawer in front of him.

Anders emerged from the bathroom brushing his teeth to see his boyfriend standing in front of his dresser, hands on his hips as he glared at the piece of furniture. He also happened to be fresh from his shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Wha’s ridic’lous?” Anders mumbled around the toothbrush.

“I can only find _one_ bathing suit, and it’s old and ugly. I can’t bring it on vacation!”

Anders didn’t reply, going back to the bathroom to finish washing up. When he returned, Garrett was standing in the same spot, although he was now holding the offending piece of clothing.

“ _Look_ at this!” he said, waving it at Anders. “It’s hideous!”

He held up a very generic, not-at-all hideous pair of swim trunks. Sure, the red had faded a little into an ugly pinkish-purple, but it was hardly the end of the world.

“Well, we haven’t been swimming in a while, love. Maybe you accidentally threw the others out?”

Garrett stared at him like he had two heads.

“Why would I do that?” he asked, blinking. “Out of _all_ my bathing suits, why would I keep this monstrosity?”

Anders closed his eyes, shaking his head as he sighed.

“Just buy a new one, then. You have plenty of time.”

“I have to, now!” Garrett cried, flinging the suit across the room. Both men just stared at it for a moment before Anders broke the silence.

“You know you’re being absurd, right?”

“I know,” Garrett sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It’s just…I feel like this vacation is going to be _so_ much more exciting now. I don’t want to be caught off-guard.”

“By having an ugly bathing suit?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Garrett huffed, turning away. Anders grinned, walking over to wrap his arms around his waist.

“You trying to impress someone, love?” he teased, nipping Garrett’s neck.

“ _Yes!_ ” Garrett cried again. “My friends!”

Anders groaned and pulled away, leaving Garrett to pout alone.

“Do you want to go to the store this morning?” Anders asked, resigned. “I’ll go with you if you want.”

“Yes,” Garrett replied immediately. “I need someone to tell me if I look ridiculous.”

“Well…”

Garrett humphed again, giving Anders his biggest puppy dog eyes as he reached for the side of his towel.

“I guess I should get dressed first…”

Anders grinned, crossing the space between them before yanking the towel the rest of the way off.

“Let me help you with that, too.”

* * *

“Love, you know we don’t have to go to the sporting goods store for your clothes, right?”

Garrett rolled his eyes at the protest as he closed his car door. This was about the fifth time Anders had repeated the phrase.

“I _told_ you,” he replied as they walked into the store. “You can buy your fancy speedos at the department store, and I’ll get my rugged, sensible swim trunks here.”

“You like my fancy speedos, though.”

“Yes, love, on you,” Garrett said, kissing the side of his head. “They leave nothing to the imagination.”

Anders chuckled, leaving it at that. There was next to no chance Garrett was going to be dissuaded, anyway.

They made a beeline to the swimsuit area, which was bursting with options this time of the year. Anders glanced at a couple of racks, not quite turning up his nose, but not seeing anything that piqued his interest, either.

“What about these?” Garrett called out, almost immediately. He was holding up a pair not dissimilar to the ones he had at home, albeit with the proper coloring. Anders scrunched up his nose.

“Those will leave a lot to the imagination.”

Garrett huffed, putting them back. He had another in his hands about five seconds later, looking almost exactly like the first.

“These?”

“Garrett, they look just like the first pair.”

Garrett shrugged. “I have a type.”

He didn’t put that pair back and went back to pick up the first.

“How about I pick a bunch and try them on, _then_ we can decide what’s best?”

Anders bit his lip to stop the snide comment on his tongue. He was never going to say no to getting Garrett in a dressing room, despite their earlier…activity.

“That sounds good,” he replied brightly instead.

Garrett’s eyes squinted suspiciously but he said nothing, turning to peruse another rack. Anders went off in another direction, grabbing a few selections of his own. By the time he made it back to Garrett, his boyfriend had about six different suits in his arms that all looked strangely similar.

“Ready to try them on, love?” he asked. Garrett smiled and nodded.

“I think I should be able to find something out of this group.”

They made their way to the changing area, which luckily only contained one other person at the moment.

“Head down to the one at the end,” Anders murmured, nudging Garrett to the larger stall. “Then I can come in with you.”

Garrett came to a sudden stop, whirling around to look at him.

“Ohhhh no, I know what you’re playing at!” he cried. Anders quickly shushed him, looking around to make sure they didn’t draw any attention.

“You’re trying to sneak in there with me to… _you know_ ,” Garrett hissed. “I just want to try on my bathing suits!”

Anders rolled his eyes, holding up the suits in his own hand.

“I’m trying on some, too, love,” he replied. “I just thought it would be easier, so we don’t have to parade in front of each other in public.”

“Oh,” Garrett replied, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he ducked his head slightly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Anders said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go try on our suits.”

They made their way into the stall, Anders making sure Garrett was on the farther end, closer to the mirrors and the wall and him closer to the door. Garrett was oblivious, humming one of his hair metal songs as he stripped his pants off. As tempting as it was to watch, Anders set about doing the same.

Garrett turned around a moment later, the first swimsuit on display.

“What do you think ab— _ANDERS!_ ”

Anders blinked innocently back at his boyfriend from where he stood…sans clothing of any kind.

“Why are you _naked_?” Garrett hissed. He grabbed the closest article of clothing – Anders’ fallen shirt – and held it up in front of his hips. Anders couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why are you covering me? Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Why did you take everything off!” Garrett cried. “You didn’t have to take off your shirt _and_ pants and…and just prance around like we’re at home!”

“I was just taking my time, love,” Anders cooed. “No one can see us.”

“Um, _security cameras?_ ” Garrett nearly screeched.

Anders sighed, making a big show of rolling his eyes.

“ _Fine_ , fine. Just let me grab the suit I was _eventually_ going to try on.”

Garrett, somewhat doubtfully, stepped back as Anders reached for the much-too-small piece of fabric and put it on. Anders did a slow twirl as Garrett’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Well?”

“Um…” Garrett swallowed. “Uh…that, um…”

“Rendered you speechless, huh?” Anders grinned. He stepped to the side to admire himself in the mirror, slowly turning to view every angle, knowing Garrett’s eyes were glued to his body. The bright teal and yellow pair of briefs clung to him like a second skin, definitely – in Garrett’s own words – _not_ leaving anything to the imagination.

“You’re not really planning on wearing that in public, are you?” Garrett asked after a few moments.

“Why?” Anders pouted, turning back to him. “Jealous? I promise I only have eyes for you, love.”

Garrett took a few steps closer, running his hands down his boyfriend’s sides until they were resting lightly on his hips. His eyes hadn’t stopped roaming Anders’ body since he stepped into the suit and Anders could feel his pulse quicken at the hungry expression on his face.

“No,” Garrett replied hoarsely. “I just don’t think I could keep my hands off you and I don’t want to be arrested for indecent exposure. Or, rather, _you_ get arrested for indecent exposure. _Fuck_ , Anders…”

He leaned down, roughly pressing a kiss to his lips that Anders eagerly returned. Before he knew it, Garrett had him pressed against the closest wall and had begun nipping and sucking his way down his neck. Anders could feel his dick now straining against the thin fabric and was more than ready to take them back off.

“I had imagined this the other way around,” he panted as Garrett slowly sucked a spot below his ear. “I wasn’t planning on being in these things for that long…not the most comfortable like this.”

Those words were enough for Garrett to pull back to look for himself, letting out a strangled moan at the sight. He dropped to his knees almost instantly, reaching up to grasp the edges of the suit before pausing, looking back up at his boyfriend.

“Are you planning on buying these?” Anders nodded.

“Good,” Garrett replied before pressing his lips to Anders’ dick through the suit, kissing and sucking his way up the clothed shaft. Anders was breathing heavily by now, feeling the flush up his chest as his knees grew weak. The fabric of the suit was providing just enough friction to make Garrett’s teasing even more infuriating than usual.

“Shouldn’t take too long, love,” he panted, only somewhat guiltily. _He_ was supposed to be doing this to Garrett, not the other way around. But he was never one to say no to his boyfriend’s mouth, especially when he could get him to engage in something like _this_.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Garrett mumbled, pulling down the now-damp swimsuit to Anders’ knees, just enough that he could slightly spread his legs before Garrett’s mouth was on him.

“ _Fuck_ , love,” Anders groaned, head falling back against the wall as his eyes squinted shut, one hand tangling in Garrett’s hair as he wasted no time swallowing Anders’ cock as deeply as he could. There was no time for finesse or teasing – Garrett’s whole goal was getting Anders off as quickly as possible.

“You feel so amazing,” Anders panted, gently urging Garrett to move faster. “Love you so much.”

Garrett moaned quietly around his dick, reaching with one hand to tease a finger around Anders’ hole, only slightly pressing the tip inside. It was enough for Anders to shudder, urging him forward.

“More, love,” he gasped out. “Please.”

Garrett pulled back, letting Anders’ dick fall out of his mouth as he fought to catch his breath.

“Turn around.”

Anders furrowed his brow but did as he asked, stepping out of his suit in the process.

“What—”

“Touch yourself,” Garrett commanded before spreading the mounds of flesh in front of him to tongue at Anders’ hole. Anders nearly cried out, arching his back in pleasure as Garrett licked and sucked as enthusiastically as he could. Anders’ hand barely grazed his cock and it jumped at the contact, head rapidly leaking now as he teetered closer to the edge.

“Love, I’m not going to—" he tried to get out. Garrett didn’t stop his movements, pausing just enough to grab the discarded suit and wrap it around Anders’ cock as he stroked once, twice, before Anders was coming with a barely-contained moan. He bucked into the fabric as Garrett continued licking his hole, a non-stop assault that had Anders sinking to the floor next to his boyfriend within seconds of stopping.

They both sat, Garrett moving next to him to use the wall as support as they caught their breath. After only a few moments, Anders stirred, pulling his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knees as he glanced over at a very flushed Garrett.

“I’m naked.”

Garrett burst into laughter, Anders grinning in delight. Garrett leaned over to grab Anders’ clothes, throwing them at the man before standing.

“That’s what got us into this mess,” he playfully scolded. “Speaking of which…”

Anders looked down at the piece of fabric he was still clutching, definitely beyond any hope of disguising their activities. Garrett quickly changed out of the swim trunks he was wearing and back into his regular shorts as Anders got dressed. Garrett chose three of the swimsuits, seemingly at random, and picked them up, grabbing Anders’ suit right after.

He waited until Anders was dressed and had calmed down enough that he wasn’t red in the face before smiling and holding out his hand.

“So…self-checkout?”

Anders nodded, lips quirking up at the corners. 

"Let's get home so I can tell you how I _really_ planned on that turning out."

Garrett grinned as they walked out of the dressing area. 

"How about you show me instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a while back I posted a chapter in my "Clearing the Bases" fic about Anders posing for a sports magazine spread nearly naked. I used pitcher Jake Arrieta as inspiration for that (the link is in the fic) and he's my inspiration once again here (to a certain extent lol). Just check out [this Instagram video ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BucFApIgeDd/)from earlier this year. 
> 
> I need to stop enabling Anders' exhibitionist streak. (No I don't). 
> 
> Happy 4th of July if you're celebrating! Thanks for reading <3


	5. July 5 - Car Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett is in a panic preparing for the road trip. He manages to cross off at least one thing on his to-do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> These two are impossible. I don't know how they function on a daily basis.

**_Friday, July 5_ **

“I’m running out of time,” Garrett sighed over breakfast. He was barely eating, moving the eggs around his plate as Anders helped himself to a second serving.

“For what, love?”

Garrett sighed again, putting his fork down.

“I just feel like there’s so much I still have to do before we leave, now that I’m driving,” he said. “I’m going to have to pack differently, wash and clean the car, make sure we have enough snacks…”

“Garrett,” Anders said, reaching out to take his boyfriend’s hand. “Those are all minor, easily managed things. You have plenty of time.”

“I know I’m going to forget something,” he moaned in response. “I’m going to get to the hotel and realize I forgot my underwear.”

“Then you buy new underwear,” Anders laughed. “You just had the car in for service, so you don’t have to worry about that. Why not make a list of the things you want to do? Then you can cross them off and won’t forget.”

Garrett pursed his lips, thinking.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” he admitted. “Maybe I’ll feel less stressed if I can see things getting done.”

“Exactly,” Anders smiled, squeezing his hand.

They finished their breakfast in silence, Garrett still appearing distracted, although he kept his thoughts to himself. Anders finished first and gave his boyfriend a small smile, squeezing his shoulder on the way past him to the sink. 

“I’m going to go jump in the shower so you can get started.”

Garrett mumbled something that sounded like an okay as Anders rinsed off his dishes. Garrett was definitely working himself up for no reason, but if he knew his boyfriend, he wasn’t going to calm down until he was sure he had taken care of every minute detail.

He had only been in the shower for a few minutes when he heard the door open, and a large, Garrett-shaped outline appeared on the other side of the glass shower door.

“Love?” Garrett shouted over the water. Anders opened the door and poked his head out.

“What?” He blinked impatiently as Garrett chewed on the end of the pen in his hand.

“I can’t find the hose attachment for the vacuum.”

Anders looked at Garrett in exasperation, but Garrett wasn’t even looking in his direction, focused on the paper in front of him.

“I’ll help you look for it once I’m done my shower,” he replied. Garrett looked up, frowning.

“But—”

“Let me shower, love,” Anders cut him off. “ _Then_ we can look for it.”

He shut the door but noticed Garrett hadn’t budged.

_If I just ignore him, he’ll eventually go away_ , Anders thought. He wanted to laugh – even in his irritation, he still found everything Garrett did endearing – but he didn’t want to encourage the man any further.

It didn’t seem like he had to, however, since Garrett still hadn’t moved.

“Love, if you’re waiting for a show you’re not going to get one,” Anders called out. He thought he heard Garrett snort in laughter and grinned.

“I’m just waiting for you to get done your shower,” Garrett yelled back.

“Oh for fuck's sake…” Anders muttered before raising his voice again. “I didn’t mean you had to wait _here_. Go do something else in the meantime!”

“I’m good.”

Anders had to chuckle at that. He could just picture Garrett standing there patiently, staring in complete concentration at his list and oblivious to the time. He was tempted to drag the big bear in there with him.

“Love, you’re giving me dirty ideas,” he teased. The door opened a fraction of a second later, Garrett’s confused expression appearing in the crack.

“Huh? I’m just standing here.”

“And I have an active imagination,” he replied, smirking. Garrett rolled his eyes, shutting the door.

“Never mind,” he called. “I’ll go wait in the bedroom.”

* * *

When Anders finally emerged from the shower, Garrett was nowhere to be found. Anders breathed a small sigh of relief…maybe it meant he had gotten distracted by something else and would let Anders finish getting ready in peace.

A glance out back showed no signs of him. Neither did the kitchen or living room, although Woofy was curled up asleep on his bed. Anders bit his lip as he looked around, the bigger question being: did he really want to go track Garrett down and get involved in whatever he inevitably got himself into?

He heard a car door slam a few seconds later and he made his way over to the front window. Sure enough, Garrett’s car was parked in the driveway and Anders could just make out the top of his head on the far side of the vehicle. The hose was pulled out and lying next to a bucket filled with soapy water. Washing the car, then. At least it was something productive.

Anders made his way outside, combing through his still-wet hair.

“Did you find the vacuum, love?” he called over the music blasting from a small speaker.

“No,” Garrett called back. “I just decided to wash the car instead.”

“Good idea,” Anders agreed. “Do you need help?”

“Could you bring the bucket over here?”

Anders grabbed the handle, only briefly wondering what Garrett was doing if the hose and bucket were on the opposite side of the car. He smiled as he rounded the side. 

“Here you go, l— _what are you wearing_?”

The bucket nearly fell out of his hands as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, clad only in a pair of sandals and the shortest pair of jean shorts he had ever seen.

“What?” Garrett blinked innocently at him. “I’m washing the car, and I didn’t want to get my clothes dirty.”

“Garrett Malcolm Hawke, where the fuck did you get those shorts?”

“Oh, these?” Garrett asked, running his hands across the swell of his ass. “They were in my drawer somewhere.”

“Did they have the rest of the pant legs attached?”

“Maybe,” Garrett grinned. “I just thought this would be more comfortable.”

“For _who?_ ” Anders croaked. His eyes felt like they were bulging out of his head.

“For me,” Garrett replied, rolling his eyes. He then took that moment to stretch, knowing Anders’ eyes were trained on every movement, before pulling his hair back into a bun. “Do you not like them?”

“They’re absolutely dreadful. I think you should take them off.”

Garrett burst out laughing, shaking his head as he finally took the bucket from where Anders was still loosely gripping the handle.

“Don’t be ridiculous, love,” he replied. “I don’t need to get sunburned _there_.”

Anders just blinked after him as Garrett turned around, bending over slowly as he placed the bucket on his other side. He grabbed the soapy sponge, over soaked with water, and went to wash the side of the car. The excess water splashed back, covering Garrett’s face and chest in soap suds. He could hear Anders make a strangled noise off to his side but played it off, humming along with the radio as he wiped down the car.

“It’s such a beautiful day, isn’t it?” he asked Anders – who hadn’t moved – a few minutes later. “Maybe I can get a base tan before we head out. That way I won’t look ridiculous on the beach.”

Anders shook his head slightly, coming out of his daze.

“Yeah…um, what bathing suit did you get again?”

Garrett winked and flashed him a grin. “Something longer than these.”

Anders huffed, crossing his arms as he playfully looked away.

“Better be,” he teased. “Although I can’t imagine your sister letting you go out in public wearing something like that. Or your brother. Or Fenris…”

“Bela would.”

“Isabela would insist on it,” Anders agreed. “But I think she’d be outnumbered.”

Garrett shrugged. “It’s okay. I don’t feel like fighting people off of me, anyway.”

Anders raised an eyebrow, crossing the space between him and his boyfriend. He wrapped two fingers in the belt loops, pulling Garrett closer.

“Getting cocky now, are we?” he murmured. He leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss.

“You keep rubbing up against me like that and there’s going to be a whole lot more cockiness in these shorts,” Garrett smirked. Anders burst out laughing.

“That was awful.”

“Everything is awful today,” Garrett huffed, rolling his eyes. “’Those shorts are awful, Garrett.’ ‘That joke is awful, Garrett.’ Well, _I_ think it’s awful you haven’t once tried to touch my ass in these shorts, _Anders_.”

Anders’ hands immediately slid around and grabbed two handfuls of barely-contained flesh through his jeans, roughly pulling him close. He massaged his ass gently, unable to resist peeking around to see exactly how much skin was now showing.

“How is your dick not falling out of these things?” he murmured, looking down between them. He was greeted by a very firm outline stretching across the little bit of fabric covering his front. Garrett just shrugged.

“I think I asked you the same thing yesterday.”

Anders grinned, running one hand lightly across the bulge in front of him before biting his bottom lip and looking up sweetly at his boyfriend.

“I know I just got out of the shower, but I think I need to help _you_ clean up now. Inside.”

“What, the driveway isn’t public enough for you?” Garrett smirked. Anders just rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to scandalize the neighbors,” he retorted, then paused.

“Now, if you were washing the car in the _back_ yard…”

Garrett barked out a laugh but followed along as Anders dragged him back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading <3


	6. July 6 - Mix Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett still thinks he's a teenager in the 90's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating - T
> 
> Anders' agent is finally revealed ;)

**_Saturday, July 6_ **

“Anders, are you _sure_ you have everything ready? I haven’t checked your bags as many times as my own.”

Garrett was bustling around the bedroom, double and triple checking every bag he had spread out across the bed and floor. Anders just stood back, watching him bounce around the room like a pinball.

“I’ve been doing this a long time and without any help, love,” Anders tried to soothe him. “I think I’ll be okay.”

Garrett stopped mid-step and glanced over at him like he was debating whether Anders was being serious or not.

“I promise,” Anders chuckled, walking over to him. “And I’m pretty sure you have enough here to last two weeks. Do you really need all this?”

“What if I don’t like the clothes I packed and want different clothes?”

“So, you packed enough for four weeks?” Anders raised an eyebrow. “You barely wear a shirt as it is. I think you’ll be fine.”

Garrett gave him a one-shouldered shrug as he glanced back at one of his bags…presumably the one that held his month's worth of shirts.

“So, like…two weeks' worth of shirts?”

Anders smiled. “Maybe aim for ten days.”

Garrett scrunched his nose and then sighed as he began to pull items from the bag. Anders was wrong; it looked like he had his entire closet in there.

“I’m going to make a phone call, love,” Anders said, pulling out his phone as he walked to the door. “To check on the hotel and the tickets. Holler if you need me.”

Garrett’s eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly.

“Don’t mention me.”

Anders grinned, unable to resist teasing his boyfriend one last time.

“Are you saying I _shouldn’t_ send a photo of you shirtless and packing?”

“ _Anders_ ,” Garrett wailed, looking at him pleadingly. “Can we _please_ try to forget the fact that your manager has a crush on me? I’m traumatized enough as it is.”

“She’s going to ask about you, you know,” Anders cooed. “Should I have her wait in the hotel lobby for you?”

“I hate you.”

Anders cackled and, blowing a kiss in Garrett’s sullen direction, lifted the phone to his ear.

“Cassandra!” he exclaimed, grinning as he walked down the hall. “How’s my _favorite_ agent in the world?”

* * *

About 15 minutes later, he reentered their bedroom to see clothes strewn across the bed and Garrett, somehow, in much better spirits. And wearing one of the shirts that apparently didn't make the cut. 

“Did a storm pass through here while I was gone?” he joked, picking up a few shirts so he could sit on the bed. Garrett just smiled at him.

“I was organizing,” he replied. “Those are just the shirts I need to put away.”

Anders nodded in response, watching Garrett hum as he started refolding the shirts. It was another one of the vaguely familiar metal songs that he had seemed to always have playing in the background.

“ _I got the itch, and a restless soul,”_ he sang quietly. “ _She gone with the wind, gonna go for broke tonight…”_

Anders leaned back on his elbows, small smile on his face as he listened. Garrett seemed utterly oblivious, absorbed in what he was doing.

“ _No problems now, the coast is clear, it’s just the calm before the storm…”_

Anders hummed along as Garrett got to the chorus.

“ _This must be just like livin’ in paradise…”_

Garrett turned to him in surprise, belting out the next line with a grin on his face.

_“And I don’t want to go home!”_

They both chuckled, Garrett pausing his folding to flop on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“And here I thought you didn’t like my music,” he teased.

“I never said that,” Anders replied, rolling his eyes.

“Good, cause it’s on your mixtape.”

Anders furrowed his brow, looking over at Garrett.

“My what?”

“Well, it’s not really a mix _tape_ ,” Garrett explained quickly. “Just a playlist or whatever. But I made it for you to listen to on the plane!”

He looked at Anders with a mixture of hope and nervousness and Anders felt himself relax back into a smile.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded enthusiastically, sitting up. “I know the ride isn’t long, so the playlist is only about 45 minutes. But it’s all songs you’ll like. They reminded me of you.”

He looked away shyly, still grinning, and Anders felt his heart melt. He reached over and grabbed a handful of Garrett’s shirt, pulling him down next to him.

“That’s absolutely adorable, love. Thank you.”

Garrett shrugged, still smiling. “It’s no big deal. I just thought you might like it.”

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Anders replied. “Do I get to see it now or not until I’m leaving?”

Garrett paused, thinking.

“I mean…I guess I can send you the link now.” He glanced at him quickly. “You’re not going to listen to it before you get on the plane though, right?”

“I promise,” Anders chuckled, fishing out his phone from his pocket. Garrett did the same, tapping the screen a few times before tossing the phone to his side.

“There,” he said. “You should have it now.”

Anders opened the music app and immediately saw the new playlist.

“’Garrett hearts Anders’?” Anders had to bite back a laugh.

“Well, I _do_ ,” Garrett huffed.

Anders leaned over to give him a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the list. His brow furrowed once again.

“Love…” he began, hesitating. “These are all songs _you_ like.”

“No,” Garrett insisted, grabbing the phone. “No, y _ou_ like them, too. You told me!”

He began pointing out the songs one by one.

“This one we listened to in the car a few weeks ago when we were running errands. I was singing along, and you told me to sing quieter so you could hear the song.”

Anders bit his lip. He remembered that. Garrett was singing so loudly he thought his eardrum would burst.

“And then this one,” Garrett continued. “I played at the barbecue the other night, and we were all dancing, remember?” Anders nodded, keeping his comments to himself once again.

“You don’t remember this one?” Garrett whispered, pointing out a song toward the bottom of the list. “Remember that night we pulled over and you made me turn the music up loud so no one could hear—”

“I remember that night, love,” Anders said quickly, feeling his cheeks flush. _Of course_ Garrett would remember the song that was playing when he fucked him on the side of the road. Of course he would.

Garrett was looking at him now, hurt expression on his face.

“You don’t like it?”

Anders sighed, smiling, before leaning over to kiss him again.

“Of course I do,” he murmured. “I was just a little confused at first.”

Garrett squinted at him, likely waiting to see if Anders would laugh. When he didn’t, he relaxed.

“I just thought it would be nice.”

“It’s _very_ nice,” Anders assured him. “And very sweet. I’ll listen to it as soon as we’re in the air.”

That seemed to placate Garrett, who nestled a little closer to Anders on the bed.

“So, what did Cassandra say?”

“She wasn’t able to get another room in our hotel,” Anders replied, giving him an apologetic look as Garrett’s face fell. “But she got one in a hotel down the block. Two conjoined rooms, so everyone will have space to spread out.”

Garrett’s face brightened. “That’s good, at least. And they’re not too far away. We can just meet them in the middle or something.”

Anders nodded. “There’s plenty of public transportation, I don’t think it’ll be an issue. And you all have tickets to both the home run derby and the game itself.”

“Awesome,” Garrett grinned. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“Mmmm,” Anders hummed, rolling onto his side to face his boyfriend. “Do you want to thank Cassandra yourself? I’m sure she’d be over the moon.”

“ _No_.”

“A shame,” Anders sighed dramatically. “After all that hard work she did…”

“Don’t make me feel guilty!” Garrett cried, lightly shoving Anders. “Do you _know_ how weird it feels to get googly-eyed by someone you barely know?”

“I do, as a matter of fact,” Anders smirked. Garrett just rolled his eyes. “She also mentioned that she’d be _more than happy_ to play tour guide while we’re there. Since she’s from Nevarra.”

“No.”

“I think you should ask her to show you the beaches,” Anders continued, undeterred. “I’ll let you borrow my speedo.”

“Have I told you I hate you today?”

Anders blinked innocently, glancing at his phone.

“That’s not what this playlist says.”

“That’s it!” Garrett cried, jumping to his feet. “You’ve distracted me enough this morning, let me finish packing.”

Anders chuckled as he rose also. Garrett was pointedly not looking at him as he grabbed another armful of shirts to fold. Anders walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Garrett’s waist, resting his head on his back.

“You know I’m just teasing you, right love?”

Garrett just grunted in reply, causing Anders to wrap his arms a little tighter.

“Gar-rett,” he sang. “Look at me, love.”

Garrett sighed and turned to face him, barely keeping the smile from his lips.

“What do you want?”

Anders grinned, leaning forward.

“Just a kiss.”

Garrett obliged, smirking as they pulled away.

“I’ll figure out a way to get you back, you know.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Anders grinned, taking a step back. He gave Garrett a quick slap on the ass as he turned back to the bed.

“Finish up your packing,” he said. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song Garrett's singing - if you don't know it - is "Just Like Paradise" by David Lee Roth. One of Garrett's idols. You can watch/listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4qh_9vH1Ww)
> 
> This is the last of the short chapters for a little while! Thanks again for the comments, kudos, etc. <3 And for reading!


	7. July 7 - Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads out to the All-Star Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating - M (I guess? I feel like it should always be at least an M if Bela is involved)

**_Sunday, July 7_ **

“Thanks again for doing this, Mom,” Garrett said, reaching down to scratch Woofy behind the ear. “It’ll be so much better for Woofy to be in his own house.”

“Don’t mention it, dear,” Leandra said, patting him on the arm. “I’m just so happy you’re taking your brother and sister along with you.”

Garrett rolled his eyes once his back was turned. It was like he was a teenager again, his mom begging him to take the twins along whenever he left the house. It didn’t matter that this time he actually _was_ happy they were coming along.

“Gare, where do you want us to put our bags?” Bethany called from the driveway. She, Carver, and Merrill were unloading their bags from Leandra’s car, who had driven them all over. Since Beth – Woofy’s original dogsitter – was now going with them, Leandra had offered to stay at Garrett and Anders’ house so Woofy (and Pounce) wouldn’t be alone the whole week. It was a huge relief, if Garrett was being honest.

“Gimme a second, I’ll help you,” Garrett called back. They were still waiting on Fenris and Isabela, but Garrett wanted to be on the road within the hour so they wouldn’t be rushed. Anders had left a while ago for the ballpark, so they had said their goodbyes earlier that morning. He had managed to get a flight out of Kirkwall that evening instead of the next morning, so he was planning on going straight to the airport after his game.

“Don’t mind me,” Leandra said. “I’ll go inside and see if I can find Pounce.” Unlike Garrett, Pounce actually liked his mother.

“I tried not to pack too much,” Beth said apologetically once Garrett got to the car. Several bags were sitting on the ground near the truck, but, to Garrett’s relief, none of them were overly large.

“Did you guys work out seating arrangements yet?” he asked before touching the bags. Beth nodded.

“Fenris is going to sit up front with you,” she began. “Carver and Merrill in the middle seats because Carver wants the leg room. And me and Bela in the back.”

“She’ll do the least damage back there,” Carver muttered.

“I’m so excited, Garrett!” Merrill said, scrunching up her shoulders in delight. She turned to Carver. “This is our first _real_ vacation, isn’t it?”

“ _Awwwww,_ Carvey,” Beth cooed. “We get to be part of your _first vacation_?”

“Shut up, Beth,” Carver hissed before turning to Merrill, smiling. “I guess it is, sweetheart.”

“We’ll make sure you have some alooooone time,” Beth cut in, giving him an exaggerated wink. Garrett couldn’t help but snort.

“Okay, okay,” he said before Carver could retort. “That makes things easier, then. You and Bela can fit some of the smaller bags in the back with you. We should be able to get the rest in the trunk. I don’t want to start loading things in yet, though, until Fen and Bela get here.”

The pair in question showed up about ten minutes later.

“All of my favorite people!” Bela exclaimed as she hopped out of the car. She ran over to Merrill, sweeping the smaller woman into a hug as Merrill laughed. Even Carver had a slight smile on his face watching the scene.

“Hawke,” Fenris greeted as he walked over.

“Hey, Fen,” Garrett grinned. “You ready for this?”

“What could possibly go wrong?” Fenris dryly replied with a smirk. They watched as the girls quickly gathered together, all talking a mile a minute as they discussed their plans. Garrett gestured for Carver to come over and join them.

“Should we get the bags loaded while the girls do…whatever they’re doing?”

“I put the cooler up near Merrill and me,” Carver said, nodding toward the car. “We can probably fit another small bag up there.”

“I can keep my camera equipment up front with us,” Fenris added. “Bela packed surprisingly little—”

“That’s not a surprise,” Carver and Garrett said at the same time. They heard Bela cackle loudly a second later and all three sighed good-naturedly.

“Anyway,” Fenris continued, “Bela doesn’t have much, so she can probably keep her duffle in the back with them.”

“Let’s just…start packing and then we can see what we need to do,” Garrett said. He looked over at the girls. “Ladies! Any bags you want to keep with you, grab now. We’re gonna start packing up the truck.

“Hello, Hawkey,” Bela said, coming over to plant an obnoxiously loud kiss on his cheek. “I didn’t forget you.”

“I didn’t think you did, Bela,” Garrett chuckled. “You excited?”

“ _Wait_ until you see my bathing suit.”

Garrett groaned, giving her a pleading look.

“Please, Bela, I don’t want to see these,” he said, gesturing to his chest, “again. Once was enough.”

“ _These_ ,” Bela mimicked, grabbing her chest, “are fabulous and you should be so honored. But no, that’s not what I meant.”

She winked before turning around to saunter back to where the rest of the group was standing. Garrett sighed, shaking his head. It was going to be a long week.

The car was packed with relative ease and more space left over than Garrett was expecting. Which, as Merrill pointed out, meant more space for souvenirs.

“I think that’s everything,” Garrett announced as he closed the trunk hatch. “Shall we go say goodbye?”

The group headed inside where Leandra was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Pounce curled up in her lap.

“Mom, don’t move,” Garrett demanded, pulling out his phone. He took a quick photo of the pair and opened up a text to Anders.

 **Garrett:** [attachment]

 **Garrett:** _do you see this?? I TOLD you he likes everyone but me >:(_

“Okay, moving on,” he said, putting his phone away. “We’re heading out now, Mom. Do you need anything?”

“I’ll be _fine_ , Garrett, I told you,” she said, gently moving Pounce off her lap. She got up and moved next to Carver, resting her hand on his arm. “You all have a safe and lovely trip. I’ll expect lots of pictures.”

“We’ll send you tons, Mom,” Beth grinned. “Make sure you watch the game on Tuesday!”

Leandra nodded before turning to Carver.

“Make sure you text me when you get there, dear.”

“ _Just_ Carver?” Garrett asked, trying not to roll his eyes. “It’s okay if the rest of you die in a fiery crash, as long as Carver’s okay!”

“Oh, you know that’s not what I meant,” Leandra scolded. “I just know that Carver will actually listen to me.”

She paused for a moment before looking at Beth.

“Bethany, remind your brother to text me.”

“ _Mom_!” all three siblings cried at the same time. Fenris and Bela were barely containing their grins, trying to look anywhere but at the other people. Merrill was nodding her head happily from Carver’s other side.

“I’ll remember to text you,” Carver mumbled, pulling his arm away. “Can we just go now?”

He leaned down to give Leandra a quick peck on the cheek, Merrill and Bethany doing the same. Fenris and Bela just waved before following the others outside. Garrett, meanwhile, was kneeling on the floor next to Woofy.

“Are you going to be a good boy for your grandma?” he asked quietly, scratching his head. Woofy just stared back, tongue hanging out to the side.

“You’re such a _good boy_. Make sure that bad cat doesn’t get you in trouble. Listen to your grandma. I’ll try and FaceTime you tomorrow. Okay, boy?”

Woofy gave him a quick lick and Garrett stood, walking over to give Leandra a hug.

“Just text me if you have any questions,” he said, glancing forlornly back at Woofy. “He’s a good boy, he shouldn’t give you any trouble.”

“I’ve spent enough time around him, dear,” Leandra assured him. “We’ll be fine. Just concentrate on driving and have a good time.”

“Okay,” Garrett sighed. “Guess we’re leaving, then. Thanks again, Mom.”

Garrett jumped in the driver’s seat, glancing in the mirror to make sure everyone was settled. There were smiles and excited conversations all around, and Garrett couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Ready to get a move on, Hawke?” Fenris smirked from beside him.

“Let’s get out of here,” Garrett grinned. He waved to Leandra standing on the front stoop and pulled out of the driveway.

“Next stop, Cumberland!”

Everyone in the car cheered and Garrett turned on the radio as they went back to their individual conversations.

“Do you know where we’re sitting at either game?” Fenris asked. Garrett shook his head.

“Nope. Anders said he’d get the tickets from his manager once we got there.”

“Oh, right,” Fenris smirked. “Your secret admirer.”

“It’s _hardly_ a secret,” Garrett huffed, glaring. “And don’t you start in on me, too.”

Fenris just held up his hands, grinning.

The drive was going to take around seven hours, Garrett estimated, if they made good time. He factored in a stop or two along the way and figured they should arrive (hopefully) around the same time as Anders later that evening.

The ride was relatively uneventful for the first hour or so, everyone settling into their seats and conversing with each other as they passed through the familiar areas surrounding Kirkwall. He could hear Merrill and Carver checking in with Merrill’s aunt, who was watching their dogs while they were away. Bethany and Isabela were in a heated discussion that jumped from suntan lotion, mixed drinks, bathing suits, Fenris, tattoos, and cell phones in the span of about 45 minutes. His head was spinning just being on the outside of the conversation.

“How do you keep up with that?” he asked Fenris, who raised an eyebrow in return.

“By doing exactly what I’m doing right now.”

Garrett grinned and shook his head. It must have somehow gotten the girls’ attention because Bela was hollering at him moments later.

“Hawkey!” she shouted. “Turn down the radio, I want to talk to you!”

Fenris turned the radio off and Garrett glanced into the rearview mirror at her. She and Beth both had their arms draped across the seats in front of them, leaning forward.

“So, what’s the plan for the next few days?”

“Nothing, tonight,” he hollered back. “Unless you guys feel like going out on your own. Tomorrow we can do whatever until the Derby. Tuesday is the game. Wednesday and Thursday we can sightsee or something. Friday we come home.”

“Bethy and I want to go to the beach.”

Garrett nodded. “I assumed we would spend a day there,” he replied. “We can do that tomorrow if you want.”

She and Beth exchanged grins.

“Is Anders going to be with us?”

“Uh…” Garrett paused, thinking. “Maybe not tomorrow. He has baseball stuff most of the day. Wednesday and Thursday he will be.”

“Do you know if anyone else is coming along?”

“ _Bela!_ ” Beth hissed, smacking her in the arm. Bela just grinned and looked up at Garrett expectantly as Fenris turned around to make a face at them both.

“Uh…” Garrett began again. “Like…who?”

Bela glanced at Beth, who was shaking her head and whispering _stop_ every other second. She ultimately ignored her, flashing a grin back in Garrett’s direction.

“Someone…associated with Anders, maybe?”

“Oh, for fucks…can you guys _stop_ with this already?” Garrett yelled. Everyone in the car went quiet as Garrett continued his rant.

“I know how _hilarious_ it would be for Cassandra to show up at the beach where you can all tease me and make her blush but it’s _not_ funny.”

Bela blinked at him for a few seconds before turning to Beth, who was equally confused.

“I meant Justice,” Bela clarified. “You big nerd.”

“Oh.”

Fenris reached over to pat Garrett on the shoulder.

“I think maybe you’re the one a little too obsessed with the Cassandra thing, Hawke,” he remarked. “I doubt she’ll even talk to us for more than a minute.”

Garrett nodded, quiet for a moment before looking back at the mirror.

“Sorry, Bela.”

“You know I still love you, Hawkey,” she grinned. “But that didn’t answer my question.”

“I have no idea,” he admitted. Now that the idea was in his head, he felt his stomach roll. He had put all his attention into ignoring Cassandra, when she was only the _second_ most terrifying person he might be dealing with this trip.

“I didn’t even think of Justice,” he whispered to Fenris a moment later. Fenris just shrugged.

“I think it’s the best case scenario, honestly,” he said. “He’ll be spending so much time fighting off the two of them he won’t have any time to interact with you.”

“That is true,” Garrett replied. “But still…”

“I don’t think we need to worry about anything, Hawke,” Fenris cut in. “Let’s just focus on enjoying ourselves.”

Garrett sighed, but he knew Fenris had a point. Maybe he _was_ being too overdramatic. It’s not like he would have to have a lot of contact with Cassandra. He might not have to see her at all. And Justice…well, he was sure Justice would turn up at some point. But he wasn’t _quite_ as terrified of him as he used to be, and Beth would provide a useful distraction. If it got that far.

“I think we should play a game,” Merrill piped up from her seat.

“Yes!” Bela cheered. “This is a _road trip_ , after all! What should we play?”

“Please say punch buggy,” Carver begged. Beth scrunched up her nose, shaking her head.

“No, you punch too hard,” she argued. “Let’s do the license plate game.”

“That one’s so _boring_ ,” Bela moaned, rolling her eyes. “Besides, we’re still in the Free Marches. Nothing fun yet.”

Garrett heard Fenris exhale quietly next to him, and without turning around said, “Sweet and sour.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Bela and Beth shouted at the same time.

“How do you play that?” Merrill asked.

“You wave at people in the passing cars,” Carver explained. “If they wave back, they’re sweet. If they don’t, they’re sour. When we were little we would usually pick a number and the first person to get to that number won.”

“I won a lot,” Beth chimed in smugly.

“That’s cause you’re a girl,” Garrett called back, grinning. He loved playing that game as a kid, even if Beth _did_ win most of the time.

“Our windows don’t open back here, though,” Beth said, frowning.

“Someone come up here and take my spot,” Fenris said, finally turning around. “That way I don’t have to play.”

“You’re no fun, sweets,” Bela pouted. “But I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Bela unbuckled her seat belt and was ready to climb over the middle row before Garrett caught her.

“Whoa, wait a second!” he shouted. “I’ll pull over first. Please, no one die in my car.”

Luckily, they were close to a rest stop, so Garrett made the executive decision to use that as their first break of the day. They could use the bathrooms, stretch their legs, eat if they wanted, and then rearrange themselves back in the car for the game.

“Oh, thank god they have coffee,” Fenris nearly moaned when they got inside.

“More like thank god they have _pizza_ ,” Carver said in the same tone.

Merrill turned to Carver, resting a hand on his arm.

“I think I’d like some coffee, too,” she said, smiling. “And maybe a muffin. I’ll go with Fenris.”

Carver dug out his wallet and handed her a few bills, which she tried to give back, protesting that she had her own money.

“Just take it, sweetheart,” he said quietly, probably hoping Garrett wouldn’t hear. “Buy yourself whatever you want. We’re here to enjoy ourselves, remember?”

“Thank you,” she murmured, inching forward on tip-toes for a kiss. Carver obliged, and they went their separate ways.

“Do you think they have sex?”

Garrett jumped, stifling a shout, only to see Beth standing behind him, grinning.

“I try not to think about those things, thank you.”

Beth shrugged. “I do. But then again, I see them more than you do. Part of me thinks Carver is too scared to make a move.”

“But…” Garrett sputtered. “They’ve been dating longer than Anders and I have.”

“Maybe it’s a waiting til marriage thing,” Beth said, shrugging again as she took a bite of her pretzel. “I’m totally going to make us play truth or dare one night, I need to know.”

Garrett’s eyes lit up. “Oh, _please_ do it when I’m there,” he begged. “You know how much I love that game.”

“More like how much you love making Carver as uncomfortable as possible,” Beth laughed. “But sure. Maybe one night when both you and Anders can join us.”

“Absolutely,” he immediately agreed. “That will be a blast." He glanced at her food and then around the area.

"But first, I need food." 

Fenris and Merrill were both at the small coffee bar ordering their drinks and snacks. Carver had wandered over to the pizza shop and looked like he was ordering a large pizza just for himself. Beth had already gotten a lemonade and soft pretzel and was now making her way back over to where Bela was waiting for a burger.

A burger sounded good, so he headed in their direction. Beth had apparently only stopped by to tell Bela something before walking over to where Carver was now seated with his pizza. Bela slid up next to Garrett, hooking her arm with his as soon as he was close.

“Missed me, Hawkey?”

“You know how much I love meat, Bela.”

She cackled in response, smacking him lightly on the ass a few times as he grinned.

“I know _all_ about your love for meat, in all its varieties,” she grinned. “Just be sure to save some room for your favorite man meat later tonight.” She gave him an exaggerated wink to ram the point home. Garrett just rolled his eyes, even though he was grinning.

He had come to realize in the last year or so that Bela was actually the easiest person to talk to about his and Anders’ sex life – if he ever felt the need to say anything, that is. She didn’t repeat anything he said, she always listened, and – more than once – offered great advice. He wasn’t too interested in the details of that side of _her_ relationship with his sister and Fenris, but she knew if she ever needed to talk, he would treat her with the same respect.

“I almost said he’s going to be too tired to play ‘hide the meat’ tonight, but then I realized who I was talking about,” Garrett deadpanned. “I hope my ass is up for it after a day driving.”

Bela giggled, swatting him lightly. “What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on your wall, honey,” she said. “I have a feeling that boy can go allllll night.”

“He can,” Garrett groaned, drooping slightly. “And it’s amazing and I love it, but sometimes I’m just tired.”

“Hey, I get where he's coming from," she shrugged. "Some nights I just want to fuck until it’s all out of my system. Your sister-.”

“Okay!” Garrett yelled. “And this is where the conversation stops. Thanks for that, Bela.”

“Everything okay over here?” Fenris asked, appearing with his large coffee and Danish. “These pastries are nowhere near as good as yours, Hawke.”

Garrett puffed out his chest proudly at that, almost forgetting the topic of conversation he had just been engaged in.

“We were talking about us having sex, sweets,” Bela informed Fenris. Fenris just frowned, brows furrowing as he took a sip of his drink.

“’Us’ as in you and Hawke?” he asked.

“Well, not _this_ Hawke,” Bela grinned. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t giving away any of your secret moves.” Fenris rolled his eyes as she continued. “I was just telling Hawkey I would love to be there the next time the two of them go at it.”

“You’re impossible,” Fenris said, shaking his head.

“I’ll ask Anders if he’s willing to shoot a celebrity sex tape,” Garrett said dryly. “Then you can pretend you were there.”

No one said anything for a moment, and Garrett went to go pick up his food. When he got to their table, Bela was unusually quiet.

“Would you really?” she asked after a moment.

Garrett almost spit his burger out all over Fenris. That was not remotely intended to be a serious suggestion.

“ _No!_ ” he half-cried, half-choked. “And don’t you _dare_ suggest it to him because he’ll want to do it! Probably somewhere outside so he can feed his exhibitionist streak even more.”

“Uh _huuuuh_ ,” Bela murmured. “Our Anders likes to do it in public, who would have known.”

Garrett froze, French fries halfway to his mouth when he turned to look at his friend.

“Don’t you dare mention this to him. He’ll kill me. Or I’ll die of panic like I do every time he gets the idea in his head. “

Bela made like she was zipping her lips and smiled. “Your secret’s safe with us, Hawke. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry about what?” Beth asked a second later, trailed by Carver and Merrill.

“Hawke was panicking over whether we’d have seats close enough for me to use my camera,” Fenris said before anyone else could talk. He nudged Garrett lightly with his foot under the table.

“And he’s still worried about the whole,” Bela covered her mouth before whispering, “ _Cassandra_ _situation_.”

“I am not, and you are all mean people,” Garrett announced. “Except for you, Merrill.”

“Why just Merrill?” Bela demanded.

“Because Merrill has never been purposely mean towards me,” Garrett huffed. “So she is the purest one of our group.”

“I can’t really argue with that,” Fenris said.

“Me neither,” Beth chimed in with a shrug.

Merrill just smiled happily at everyone before taking a sip of her coffee.

They chatted amicably as they finished their food before piling back into the car. Bela was now up front where Fenris was sitting. Carver announced he and Fenris were going to try and play the game from the backseat – so Beth could have his seat next to Merrill and the windows – although Garrett was convinced that was just an excuse for neither of them having to play.

“First one to ten wins,” Beth announced, rolling down her window. 

“You’re so going down,” Bela laughed as she and Merrill did the same.

They were heading to a busier stretch of highway as they made their way closer to the Planasene Forest, another popular tourist area.

“Remember,” Garrett told them. “Only cars with other passengers in them. Don’t distract the drivers.”

“Yes, _dad_ ,” Beth scoffed, even though she was grinning.

Luckily, there were plenty of packed cars along the way. Beth had a slightly better advantage, considering she was the only one on that side of the car and Bela and Merrill had to compete against each other. Merrill seemed to be winning, but Garrett was having a hard time keeping up with the score. But judging by Bela’s frustration, she was falling behind.

“Kitten, close your eyes,” she said to Merrill at one point. Garrett glanced over to see her reaching to the hem of her shirt.

“Bela, _don’t you dare_ ,” he shouted.

“Bels, come on!” Beth protested. She unbuckled herself so she could grab the back of Bela’s shirt and pull her back in.

“That’s cheating!” she scolded. Bela just grinned, fixing her shirt.

“I wasn’t _going_ to do it,” she protested. “Just let them think I was.”

“And what if it was a little kid in that car?” Fenris asked from the back, scowling.

“ _Obviously_ , I would make sure it wasn’t,” Bela replied, rolling her eyes. “You’re all so boring.”

“Ten!” Merrill shouted, sitting back in her seat with a grin. “Did I win?”

“You did,” Fenris confirmed, patting her on the shoulder.

“Nice job, Merrill!” Garrett cheered. “No one can resist your adorable face.”

Carver was beaming from the backseat and Merrill turned around to smile at him. Everyone was back in good spirits and settled into their seats for the rest of the ride.

By the time they reached Cumberland, it was well after eight p.m. Anders’ flight was due around 8:30, so Garrett hoped he would be at the hotel by the time he got there.

“I guess we’ll stop by your guys' hotel first,” he told the rest of the group. “Anders said the rooms were being held under the name ‘Hawke’ so either Beth or Carver will have to show ID.”

“That’s fine,” Beth said, looking at Carver who also nodded.

“I’m going to come in with you anyway,” Garrett said. “Just in case there are any problems and I need to reach…Anders.” He wasn’t calling Cassandra unless he absolutely needed to.

They found a spot in the already crowded parking lot and made their way inside to the slightly less crowded lobby.

“Keep an eye out for you-know-who,” Garrett whispered to Fenris.

“I don’t even know what she looks like, Hawke,” Fenris replied.

“Someone tall who looks like she could kick your ass and has a permanent resting bitch face.”

“That’s rude.” Fenris raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m sure she’s a very nice person.”

Garrett shrugged. “Anders likes her, but you know he makes questionable decisions about people.”

“Like you?”

“Like _Justice_ ,” Garrett cringed.

“Justice is fine, Hawke,” Fenris grinned. “You’re the only one who's scared of him.”

Garrett shook his head. “That’s a lie and you know it.”

“I have the keys!” Beth announced, walking over to them with a smile. “Everything went fine, Gare.”

“Perfect.” Garrett sighed in relief. He glanced at his phone, which read 8:35.

“Anders will probably be landing soon, if he hasn’t already,” he told the group. “You want me to help you lug this stuff upstairs?”

“We’ll be fine, Garrett,” Carver said, hoisting his and Merrill’s things over his shoulder.

“Yeah, just text us once you’re settled,” Beth added. Her eyes widened suddenly. “ _Carver_ , you better text Mom.”

Garrett grinned as Carver muttered under his breath and pulled out his phone.

“That’s why she told you, Bethy,” he laughed. “But yeah, I’ll let you know once I’m in the room and then we can talk about tomorrow.”

They parted ways, and Garrett checked his phone once more on the way to the car. He had one missed call and text from Anders.

 **Anders:** _hey love, getting in the cab now to head over to the hotel. see you soon <3_

Garrett smiled as he got into the now empty and eerily quiet car. He felt a pang of sadness that they wouldn’t all be staying at the hotel together, but it would be nice to have at least a little privacy with Anders while they were away. It _was_ supposed to be their vacation too, after all.

He pulled into his (much fancier) hotel lot about ten minutes later and parked, scanning the area for any signs of his boyfriend. Not seeing him outside, he unloaded his bags and made his way to the lobby, which was less busy than the other hotel but somehow made him feel more on edge.

He felt his phone buzz a second later.

 **Anders:** _at the check-in desk_

Garrett looked around and finally spotted Anders leaning casually against the counter while the receptionist tapped away on the computer in front of him. Anders smiled and waved once he caught Garrett’s eye.

“Have you been here long?” Garrett asked once he maneuvered his way through the crowd.

“Only a few minutes,” Anders shrugged. “We landed a little earlier than planned, so that was nice. How was _your_ trip?”

He grinned at the last statement and Garrett couldn’t help but smile back, even though he was rolling his eyes.

“It was something,” he chuckled. “But good, overall. They’re all settled in the hotel, no problems there. I told them I’d text them once we were settled, too.”

The receptionist interrupted them to hand Anders the key cards and a few informational pamphlets before wishing them a pleasant stay. They gathered up their bags and made their way to the elevators. Once the doors were closed, Anders turned to Garrett and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I enjoyed your playlist.”

Garrett’s face lit up. “Yeah? I knew you would!”

Anders grinned, pulling away when the doors opened.

“Come on, you goof,” he said, nudging Garrett into the hall. “Let’s relax. I want to hear all about your day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't think I FaceTime my dog when I'm at work then you don't know me. She couldn't care less but I like to see her face. 
> 
> Honestly, this chapter could have been so, so much longer, but I'm on a time crunch lol. Luckily, there are three more full days of them hanging out :) There was also a fairly long part I cut during Garrett's and Bela's conversation about sex that I thought was funny but kind of felt out of place in the overall chapter. Maybe it'll make its way somewhere else at some point. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3


	8. July 8 - The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides to spend the day at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Another long chapter!

**_Monday, July 8_ **

“What time do you have to be at the park?” Garrett asked the next morning. He and Anders were still curled up in bed, enjoying the little bit of laziness it afforded them before the busy day.

“I don’t know,” came Anders’ muffled voice, his face mostly pressed into the pillow. “Can’t I just stay here with you?”

“Stop getting selected as an All-Star and then you can,” Garrett teased. Anders finally lifted his head, messy hair all over the place, and smirked.

“You know we wouldn’t be here if that were the case.”

Garrett shrugged. “I’d make you take me on a vacation anyway,” he said lightly. Anders grinned.

“You know I’d take you anywhere, love.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrett sighed. “And then you’d never let me get out of bed. Waste of money, if you ask me.”

Anders just smiled at him sleepily, burrowing back into his pillow.

“If there’s one thing I have, it’s money,” he said around a yawn. “We’ll go on a trip once the season is over. Wherever you want.”

“’Kay,” Garrett replied, smirking. They had this conversation often. He didn’t even care about traveling that much…he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

“What are your plans for today?” Anders asked, throwing an arm over Garrett’s chest. He looked half asleep again.

“The beach, maybe,” Garrett replied. “We were debating between that and the boardwalk, but I’d kinda rather do the boardwalk with you. More touristy and whatever.”

Anders hummed his reply, eyes closed and definitely at least partially asleep.

“But it’ll be a good chance for me to strip and run naked across the beach,” he continued, watching Anders’ expression closely. “Maybe do a few cartwheels through the surf.”

“That’s nice, love,” Anders mumbled. Garrett stayed quiet, watching his boyfriend with a smirk until Anders popped one eye open.

“Wait, what did you say?”

Garrett burst out laughing, leaning over to kiss Anders’ head.

“Nothing at all,” he grinned. “Want me to order us some breakfast? I told Beth I would text her, anyway.”

“I suppose,” Anders sighed, rolling over. “I’ll jump in the shower, I guess.”

Garrett grabbed the room service menu, playfully bumping Anders with his hip as his boyfriend staggered out of bed and to the bathroom. After ordering enough food for four people, he picked up his cell to text his sister.

**Garrett:** _you guys up?_

**Bethany:** _yup, debating what we want to do for breakfast. Did you eat?_

Oops. Maybe he should have thought to ask them if they wanted to eat together. One morning wouldn’t hurt, though, right?

**Garrett:** _we actually just ordered some food. I wasn’t sure if you all would be up and about yet_

It was only a little lie.

**Bethany:** _it’s fine! I think the hotel has a buffet, we can grab something there_

**Bethany:** _plans for today?_

**Garrett:** _I was thinking beach? We should leave for the Derby around 5 since it’ll be packed_

**Bethany:** _sounds good. You want to meet in front of our hotel around 11?_

**Garrett:** _perfect. I’ll text you when I’m on my way_

**Bethany:** _okay!_

Anders reappeared a few minutes later, towel hung loosely around his hips as he used another to dry his hair.

“Everything good?”

“Yup,” Garrett nodded. “Food should be here soon. I’m meeting everyone around 11 to head to the beach.”

“Okay,” Anders smiled. “I’ll be at the park all day, probably, so I’ll see you back here, I guess.”

“I’ll be sure to text you if anything dramatic happens,” Garrett snorted. “And with this group, in an unfamiliar place? Pretty much guaranteed.”

* * *

Garrett pulled up in front of the hotel almost exactly at 11 and saw the rest of his friends leisurely milling around outside.

“Curbside service!” Garrett hollered with a grin as he slowed down in front of them. The group hollered and quickly piled into the car.

“Hey, Gare!” Beth greeted as she got into the front seat. “We only have four towels, do you think we can rent chairs once we get there?”

“Guess we’re gonna find out,” Garrett chuckled.

Bethany had looked up directions to the beach that morning and guided Garrett along the streets until they found the public beach. The boardwalk was several blocks west, but they decided to opt for more beach (and fewer people) the first day.

Eventually, they found a spot to park closer to one of the emptier portions of the beach. Empty being a relative word, considering it was still much busier than anywhere near Kirkwall.

“There are the chair rentals,” Beth pointed out once they hit the sand. “Who wants to come with me?”

“Can we get an umbrella, too?” Merrill asked. She ducked her head slightly, smiling. “I tend to burn.”

“I’ll come with you, Bethy,” Carver volunteered.

“We’ll go find us a good spot, in the meantime,” Garrett said.

They headed off in opposite directions, making their way through families and their sandcastles and groups of laughing young people. There were a few solitary beachgoers reading books or couples lounging under an umbrella. Garrett steered the group closer to those people and away from the screaming children. The day was absolutely gorgeous, with a clear blue sky and very faint breeze coming off of the ocean. It was just hot enough that a dip in the water would be welcome, but they wouldn't be obnoxiously hot if they didn't.

“There looks good, Hawke,” Fenris pointed out a few minutes later. There was a fairly large space with only a sprinkling of people around. Garrett nodded.

“This is such a lovely beach, Garrett,” Merrill said, one hand up to block the sun as she surveyed the ocean. “It seems so much cleaner than back home.”

Fenris snorted. “You mean because they don’t have dock trash filtering into their ocean like we do back home?”

“It is beautiful,” Garrett agreed. He thought about maybe convincing Anders to come out here one evening before they left. Maybe with a drink or two. It could be very romantic. He'd have to ditch the others, though. Otherwise Bela would be cozying up right between them. 

Bethany and Carver showed up a minute later, Carver lugging a large umbrella over one shoulder and a couple chairs in the other. Beth had a chair in each of her hands, also.

“Look, Gare!” she said after she handed her chairs over to Fenris. She pulled a few papers out of her beach bag. “They’re having a bunch of activities down here for the week. There’s going to be fireworks!”

Garrett took the papers from her and looked them over. There were a ton of activities and events planned on and around the beach over the course of the week, including a fireworks show on Wednesday.

“Wow, they’re going to be out in the ocean,” he read. “That’s really cool.” He was definitely dragging Anders to that one.

“Hawkey, how do you like my bathing suit?” Bela asked, breaking his train of thought. He looked up to see her in what he could only describe as a very _small_ mermaid-inspired outfit. The top of her bikini was a pair of iridescent bluish-purple seashells that just barely covered her breasts. The bottom was the same color, covered in a fish scale pattern. It was so perfectly Bela.

“It’s cute,” Garrett said. “A little…much, but you look nice.”

“Look at the back!” she shouted, turning around to show the little half-skirt that came down over her rear.

“What’s the point of that?” Garrett asked, frowning. “Won’t it just give you an uneven tan back there?”

Bela cackled and reached behind her, tearing the piece of fabric – that was apparently held in place with Velcro – off the suit, leaving her in a thong.

“Bela!” Garrett cried. “Put that back! Do you want a _child_ to see your ass?"

“I happen to have a very nice ass, thank you,” Bela replied, twisting to the side to admire it. “Besides, it’s not like they’ve never seen one before.”

“Bela…” Fenris sighed.

“Oh, you’re no fun, any of you,” Bela pouted. She handed the fabric over to Bethany. “Put this back on for me, Bethy?” Beth complied, biting back a laugh when she caught another look at Garrett's still-horrified expression. 

"It's not that big a deal, Gare," she grinned. 

"I bet _Anders_ would like," Bela added, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, very mature, Bela," Garrett said with a roll of his eyes. Anders probably _would_ like it - encourage it, in fact - but he was going to keep that part to himself.

They divvied up the chairs and blankets, Merrill taking a spot under the umbrella with Bethany, and Bela spread out on blankets near them both. Carver sat to Merrill's other side with Garrett and Fenris nearby. 

Merrill had pulled out a book and Fenris had brought his headphones, but the others hadn't thought to take anything with them. There were a few snippets of small talk, but mostly they just sat and looked at the water.

“We should have brought a ball or something to toss around,” Carver said after a while.

“I didn’t even think of it,” Garrett admitted. It had been so long since he’d been at the beach he hadn’t planned much beyond a bathing suit and a towel.

Beth rolled over on her stomach to face the others. “Why don’t we go test out the water?”

Bela waved her away, half asleep on her blanket.

“Go without me,” she said. “I don’t want to get my suit wet.”

“I’ll stay behind, too,” Fenris chimed in. Garrett nodded.

“Okay, well, Carver, Merrill, you in?” They nodded. Merrill tucked her book in her bag and took Carver's outstretched hand.

“Guys, do you remember the time we went to the beach when we were little and Dad got the seaweed stuck on his foot?” Beth asked as they made their way to the water.

Carver grinned. “He thought it was a sea creature. He screamed so loud.”

“How old were you?” Merrill asked, swinging their arms between them.

“I think we were maybe seven?” Beth replied, looking at Carver, who nodded. “Garrett was old enough that he was too cool to be seen around a couple of little kids and a screaming father.”

“Can you blame me?” Garrett snorted. “That was pretty hilarious, though. Mom was ready to rush him to the hospital until she realized what it was.”

“I’ve only been to the ocean once,” Merrill said, all three heads whipping around to stare at her.

“Really?” Carver asked. “You never told me that!”

Merrill just shrugged. “I’m more of a forest and mountain type of person.”

“Well, we’ll have to change that,” Carver grinned. Before anyone could react, he had scooped Merrill up in his arms and charged into the water, her squeals and laughter trailing behind them. He turned his back to the waves, shielding her as they came crashing down and totally drenching them both.

She was on her feet, wiping her hair out of her face by the time Garrett and Beth joined them.

“You are so mean,” Merrill laughed, giving Carver a playful shove.

“See!” Garrett exclaimed. “I’ve been saying that forever and no one listens to me.”

“Shut up, Garrett,” Carver shot back, grinning.

“This is like bath water!” Beth moaned, sinking down to her shoulders. “I might just spend the whole day in here.”

“It’s much clearer than the water at home,” Merrill remarked, looking down at her feet.

"I don't know if I like that better or worse," Garrett mused. "At least in the cloudy water we can't see what's crawling around our feet."

"Oh, thanks Gare," Beth whined, looking around her. "Now I'm going to be paranoid I'll step on a crab."

"I think I see one right there," Garrett gasped, eyes wide as he pointed to a spot behind her.

" _Where_?" she screeched, whirling around. Garrett took the opportunity to sneak up behind her, quickly pinching her leg while she was distracted. 

Beth screamed loud enough that it echoed back to the beach, both Fenris and Bela looking over at the commotion. Garrett just waved at them, grinning, before he felt a smack to the back of his head. 

"That wasn't funny, Garrett!" 

" _Ow_ ," Garrett shouted, turning back around. Beth was glaring at him, although a small smile was tugging at her lips. 

"It was a little funny, Bethy, you have to admit."

"You're the worst," she sighed before sinking back down. 

They hung around in the water a while longer, just enjoying bouncing with the waves and chatting with each other. By the time they made their way back to the shore, almost an hour had passed. Fenris and Bela hadn’t made an appearance at all, both now lounging with their eyes closed – Bela on her blanket and Fenris in one of the chairs.

“Guys,” Beth whispered as they got closer. “I think they’re asleep.”

“We shouldn’t wake them,” Merrill whispered back.

Carver and Garrett exchanged a rare, quick grin that didn’t go unnoticed by Bethany.

“Ohhhhh no, you two,” she hissed. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Just a _little_ joke,” Garrett pleaded.

“Come on, Bethy, you know it’ll be funny,” Carver chimed in.

“They’re going to kill you,” Beth replied, shaking her head. Her mouth quirked up in a small smile before she looked away.

“Merrill, maybe we should take a walk or something,” she suggested. Merrill bit her lip, looking at Carver briefly before nodding at Beth.

“Good idea,” she replied. “I want to take some shells back as souvenirs, anyway.”

The girls walked off while Carver and Garrett stepped away to confer quietly.

“What can we do that won’t piss them off too much?” Carver asked. Garrett looked around, hoping an idea would pop into his head quickly. His fake crab trick wouldn't work this time...but thinking back to their earlier conversation, he thought of something that might.

“We could cover them in seaweed?” he suggested.

Carver shrugged slightly, not looking impressed.

“Do you have a better idea?” Garrett demanded. “I didn’t really come packed and ready for pranks.”

“No, that’s fine,” Carver sighed. “I can’t think of anything, either.”

They quickly retreated to the edge of the surf, looking for a suitable pile of seaweed to choose from. It took a few minutes, but both eventually had two handfuls.

“You get Bela, I’ll get Fen?” Garrett whispered as they got closer. Carver nodded.

“Let’s do it at the same time so one doesn’t wake the other up.”

“Good idea,” Garrett agreed.

He crept over next to Fenris while Carver knelt down next to Bela. They looked at each other while Garrett counted down from three with his fingers. On one, he began to slowly lower the largest piece of seaweed right on top of Fenris’ chest.

“Don’t even think about it, Hawke.”

Garrett bit back a scream, losing his balance and nearly falling over as Fenris popped one eye open and smirked up at his friend. Carver, startled at the movement, dropped almost his entire handful on Bela’s back. She awoke with a screech, clawing at the offending plants.

“What is that?” she shouted, jumping to her feet. “Get it off of me!”

“Sorry, Bela, sorry,” Carver yelled back. “It’s nothing!”

She reached down and picked up the seaweed, throwing it at Carver’s face.

“You jerk!” she cried. The plant hit Carver right on the side of his face, eliciting another shriek (this time from him), causing Bela to burst into laughter.

“Serves you right,” she yelled. Garrett and Fenris couldn’t help but join in as Carver scowled at them all.

“This was all Garrett’s idea, you know.”

Garrett shrugged apologetically as the other two pairs of eyes turned to him.

“It was sort of my idea,” he conceded. “To be fair, Beth and Merrill tried to talk us out of it.”

“Told you they’d be mad,” said a voice behind them. Beth and Merrill came walking back, both with a handful of shells.

“Yes, Bethany, you’re always right,” Carver mocked, rolling his eyes. His attitude quickly changed as Merrill started showing him the shells she found.

“Can we just enjoy the rest of our day, Hawke?” Fenris sighed, settling back into his chair. "We still have a long night ahead of us."

Beth headed back to her blanket to shake out the sand that had covered it when Bela went after Carver.

“Merrill and I saw a couple of food trucks a few blocks up,” Beth called over her shoulder. “I vote we grab some lunch, relax, and then head back to the hotel to wash up before the Derby.”

The others agreed, and each settled back into their own conversations or, in Fenris’ case, into his nap. Garrett pulled out his phone, smirking as he opened a new message.

**Garrett:** _Bela gave Carver a smackdown with a wad of seaweed lol_

Anders, to Garrett's surprise, responded almost immediately.

**Anders:** _did you get video??_

**Garrett:** _no :( I was too busy trying to do the same thing to Fenris_

**Anders:** _you're going to get punched lol_

**Garrett:** _don't give him ideas lol. And why are you texting??_

**Anders:** _I have a couple TV interviews in a few, just waiting for them to start_

**Garrett:** _well aren't you cool and famous_

**Anders:** _that's what they tell me. And you forgot sexy_

Garrett grinned, wishing Anders could see him roll his eyes right now. 

**Garrett:** _how could I forget that?_

**Anders:** _you're rolling your eyes, aren't you?_

**Garrett:** _nooooo_

**Anders:** _why don't you send me a sexy beach pic? ;)_

Garrett quickly looked around, biting his lip. How was he going to sneak a photo with everyone around? Then he was hit with a brilliant idea. 

"Hey, Bela!" he called. She looked over, raising an eyebrow. 

"Can you come over here?" he grinned. "I want to take your picture."

She got up and walked over, giving him a suspicious look.

"Not that I don't _love_ having my picture taken, but why?"

Garrett didn't see any need to lie, so he just smiled wider, knowing she would be all in once he told her.

"I want to show Anders."

Sure enough, her face brightened immediately. 

" _Well,_ " she exclaimed. "Why didn't you just say so."

"Keep your clothes on, Bela," Fenris droned from Garrett's side, not bothering to open his eyes. Isabela pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's not _that_ kind of photo?"

"It's totally that kind of photo," Garrett whispered, holding a finger to his lips. Bela giggled, covering her mouth. 

"Go stand a little over that way," Garrett said, waving her over. "Turn to the side...kind of stick your leg out...there. Perfect!" 

He took a few quick shots, giving her a thumbs up once he finished. She squealed, clapping her hands before skipping back over. 

"Be sure to send those to me, Hawkey," she said. "And _definitely_ let me know what Anders says."

Garrett nodded and felt the phone vibrate in his hand.

**Anders:** _are you ignoring me? :(_

**Garrett:** _nope, I had to take the pictures!_

**Garrett:** [attachment]

**Garrett:** _here you go ;)_

Anders didn't immediately respond and Garrett grew nervous. _He_ thought it was funny, but maybe Anders wouldn't. Maybe he should take a couple photos of himself, just to be safe. 

"You look like you're going to fall out of your chair, Hawke," Fenris said with a smirk. Garrett sat back, smiling sheepishly. 

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for Anders to answer."

"Are you sure you don't want some sexy pics of your own, Hawkey?" Bela called out. "I mean, they won't be as good as mine, but we can try."

"Can you guys do this somewhere else?" Carver said in exasperation. "I don't want to see either of your asses." 

"Your sister does," Bela shot back, standing. Carver just rolled his eyes. 

"I don't want to see Garrett's, thanks," Beth replied, rolling over on her blanket. 

"Come on, Hawke," Bela huffed, grabbing his arm. "We'll make sure you have something to make your man all hot and bothered." 

"Well, no, I don't-- I mean, it doesn't have to be--" Garrett stuttered as Bela dragged him closer to the water. She held her hand out for his phone once they got to the surf. Garrett glanced at it one more time to make sure Anders hadn't responded, then handed it over. 

"Now, I want you to stand there and kind of turn your face to the right...like that. And now take your hair down and kind of run your fingers... _perfect_. Stay like that for a minute."

She quickly took a few shots, checked them, and nodded her head. 

"Now I want you to get in the water, kind of splash yourself or stand in a wave or something, I don't know," she directed. Garrett frowned, unsure where this was going, but waded in a little deeper and splashed some water on himself so he was wet from the neck down. 

"Great," Bela nodded. "Now pull your hair up, _slowly_ , cause I'm going to take some pictures from the chest up." 

"Bela, this is-" 

"Just do it!" 

Garrett sighed but complied, trying to go as slowly as possible. He couldn't imagine this was remotely sexy, but at this point, he just wanted to get it over with. 

"Love it," Bela shouted. "Now, come a little closer and pull your shorts down."

" _Bela!"_

"Not all the way," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Just enough to show your hip bones. You know..." She gestured to the level she wanted him to lower them to. Garrett complied, now red in the face. 

"Oh, that's hot, Hawkey," Bela grinned. "Stretch your arms up a little, let's see all those muscles." 

After a few more pictures Garrett huffed impatiently. 

"Are we done yet?" he whined. "You've taken _way_ more of me than I did of you." 

"My boyfriend already has plenty of sexy photos of me," Bela replied offhandedly, flipping through the photos. 

"How do you know mine doesn't!" 

"Because you clearly can't be sexy on your own," she said with another eye roll. "Are you sure I can't get you to do anything a little more risque? Maybe a hand down your shorts or show a little ass?"

" _Bela, the children!_ " 

She sighed, holding the phone out to him. "I guess we're done then." 

He took the phone back, giving her a begrudging thank you. They walked back to the others in silence. 

"You know, if you ever want to do anything like this in private, I'm sure I could borrow one of Fen's cameras," she said, giving him a mischievous grin. Garrett opened his mouth to immediately tell her no, then shut it.

"Maybe for his birthday," he mumbled. 

Bela cackled, squeezing him around the waist before flopping back down on her blanket. No one else said a word and stayed very conspicuously silent. 

"Okay, just get it out of your systems," Garrett sighed. 

"No, it was very nice, Hawke," Fenris said, nearly choking on his laughter. "You have a future in modeling." 

"I'm shocked you stayed clothed," Beth added, grinning. 

"Not by my choice!" Bela exclaimed. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're all hilarious," Garrett mumbled, sinking lower in his chair. Just then, he felt his phone buzz. 

**Anders:** _sorry, first interview done_

**Anders:** _not exactly what I imagined, but tell Bela she's hot as fuck_

"Bels, Anders says you're hot as fuck," Garrett announced. 

"I _knew_ it!" she cheered. 

**Garrett:** _sorry love, I thought it would be funny_

**Garrett:** [attachment]

**Garrett:** _better? ;)_

He sent one of the last photos with his hips showing because Bela seemed to think they were the best. This reply was a lot faster. 

**Anders:** _please tell me you really did get naked on the beach_

**Garrett:** _NO!!!_

 **Garrett:** _there are children and my sister here_

**Anders:** _I'm going to show all my friends my sexy boyfriend_

**Garrett:** _you have ONE friend and I doubt Justice cares_

**Anders:** _I have two. Cassandra counts_

Garrett was immediately seized by panic, nearly dropping his phone in his haste to reply. Maybe he should just call Anders. Let him hear the panic in his voice and convince him that it was literally the worst idea in the world. 

**Anders:** _I'm joking, love_

**Anders:** _you looking fucking hot as hell_

**Anders:** _please tell me there's more_

**Anders:** _but don't send them yet cause I'm wearing tight jeans and don't need to show off to these reporters_

Garrett snorted, causing everyone to glance over at him, but he just shook his head. 

**Garrett:** _there are a bunch more_

**Garrett:** _I'll show you tonight ;)_

**Anders:** _pictures of you are like foreplay all by itself_

**Anders:** _they're calling me in, see you tonight <3_

**Garrett:** _you charmer. have fun <3_

"Well?" Bela asked, cutting into his thoughts. "What was the verdict?"

Garrett sighed, shaking his head fondly at his friend. 

"You're two of a kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been posted a lot earlier but I literally added an extra 1.3k words as I was editing. Oops. 
> 
> Garrett is definitely NOT going to mention Bela's suggestion. Any of them lol.


	9. July 9 - Baseball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's All-Star Game day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> A couple familiar faces show up and (of course) everything can't quite go as planned. 
> 
> Another long one!

**_Tuesday, July 9_ **

Garrett pulled up in front of the other hotel in what was quickly becoming a routine the next morning, everyone piling in with as much enthusiasm as the day before.

“I still can’t believe we’re going to the All-Star Game!” Beth screeched as soon as the doors were shut.

“The atmosphere is amazing,” Garrett gushed. “It’s like a normal game amped up to eleven.”

“And we get to see like every superstar in the game all at once,” Carver added. “I don’t even care who wins, I just want to see _them_.”

The drive to the stadium wasn’t long, but with such a large area blocked off for the block party and other week-long festivities they parked farther from the stadium than they probably would have on an average day. The walk from their parking spot was almost as long as the drive from the hotel.

Garrett handed out their passes – which doubled as their tickets – before they entered. Thankfully, Anders had gotten the tickets from Cassandra on the plane, which meant Garrett hadn’t been graced by her presence.

_Yet_ , he thought grimly.

Music was blasting from the parking lot where the pre-game celebration was being held. Carnival-like rides filled one area of the lot, while food and merchandise vendors dotted the entire area. There were also a wide variety of baseball-themed games and displays on hand.

“Oh, I want to get an All-Star jersey,” Beth sighed. “Do you think they have one with Anders’ name on it?”

“I’m sure,” Garrett nodded. The twins had come dressed in Champions jerseys while Garrett wore one of Anders’ old All-Star jerseys.

“There are some,” Merrill said, pointing at a large tent. They made their way over, looking over the ones on display until they found Anders. Bethany picked through the pile, looking for her size, and then nearly screamed when she saw the price.

“Never mind,” she said glumly, putting it back. “That’s ridiculous. Who can afford this stuff?”

“Get it,” Garrett urged her, picking it up himself when she refused. “Bethy, I’ve got it. Just pick out what you want.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, warily taking the jersey from him. Garrett just shrugged sheepishly.

“Anders told me to treat you guys,” he said. “Seriously, anything you want, just tell me. Who knows if we’ll ever have this chance again?”

“We can’t _do_ that, Gare,” Beth insisted. “He’s already done this much for us, I can’t just…spend his money, too!”

“Yes, you can,” Garrett laughed. “ _Bethany_. Even if we all get jerseys, hats, programs, food, _whatever_ , what’ll it come to? A few thousand? I don’t mean to sound obnoxious, but he makes that in a half-hour. It’s not a big deal.”

Beth sighed, looking at the others for support. Carver just shrugged, as if to say “he has a point” and the others didn’t offer much else. Garrett could see the minute the resignation set in.

“Fine, if you insist,” she smiled, trying her best to hide her excitement.

“Do you think I can find a Justice jersey, too?”

* * *

Several bags of merchandise later, they finally made their way around the rest of the lot. Garrett was almost bursting with happiness, unable to repress the grin that appeared every time he looked at one of his friends. He thought back to the first All-Star Game he attended when he was left to wander on his own for those couple of days. While he still enjoyed himself, this was an entirely different experience being with people he cared about.

“Ooooh, Hawkey, I want to get my face painted,” Bela squealed, grabbing his arm. He looked to where she was pointing and saw a few tables set up with lines of children – and a few teenagers – waiting.

“Oh, me too!” Merrill chirped. She turned to Carver, who was already nodding his head.

“Beth, you want to get in on this too?” Fenris asked with a smirk. She grinned sheepishly in reply.

“Why don’t you three go get your faces done and we’ll go get a beer?” Garrett suggested. He pointed at a large tent near the bandstand where people were milling about. “There’s a place right over there, we can meet you when you’re done.”

The others agreed, Carver slipping Merrill a couple of bills before the girls skipped away.

“I hope they do daisies,” Garrett heard Merrill tell the others.

“You need to get something baseball-themed, Merrill!” Beth protested before their voices were drowned out by the crowd.

“Well,” Garrett said, turning to Carver and Fenris. “Beer?”

They found a high top near the edge of the tent where they would easily be seen by the girls when they came back. The music was booming this close to the stage, making it hard for them to hear each other, so they settled for listening to the band and sipping their beers for a while.

“So, what time will we be able to get in the park?” Fenris shouted over the din. Garrett glanced at the time on his phone.

“About an hour,” he yelled back. “Although we should probably get in line sooner if we don’t want to wait forever.”

They finished their drinks just in time for the girls’ arrival. Merrill did, in fact, have a daisy painted on her hand.

“I was afraid I would sweat and it would ruin it,” she explained to Carver. “It’s just so _cute_.”

Beth had a baseball on one cheek and Anders’ number on the other. Bela opted for a more…original option. Her shirt was now tied up above her waist to show off the baseball she had painted around her belly button.

“I do like it,” Garrett admitted when Bela turned to him. “But I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who could pull it off.”

“ _You_ certainly couldn’t,” Fenris muttered from his side, smirking.

“I heard that!”

They decided to go wait in line, opting to walk a little farther away from the block party to a shorter line. It still stretched back quite a distance, but it was a lot better than their other options.

“I think we’re in for a little wait,” Garrett said, shrugging apologetically. “But at least we’ll have plenty of time to get our food and hang out a little once we're inside.”

They had already explored the stadium the evening before at the Home Run Derby. The stadium, home to the Cumberland River Riders, had a definite aquatic theme to it. Located right off the Cumber River, a portion of the stadium was designed to give a perfect view of the water. The outfield area that typically would contain seating instead contained a slide made to look like a winding river that emptied into a faux pool of water. The team’s mascot, Red the River Rider, would traditionally slide down into the “pool” after a home run or a win.

“I want to get those fish tacos we saw yesterday,” Beth said, dreamily. “They looked _amazing_.”

“Well, we all have our tickets,” he reminded them, holding up the pass around his neck. “So, if we want to split up once we get inside, it’s cool.”

“I’d like to try and get some more photos of the river,” Fenris remarked. He hoisted his camera bag a little higher on his shoulder. “I scoped out a few spots last night that I think will work.”

“That’s cool, we can—"

“ _Garrett?_ ”

Garrett abruptly stopped, scanning the crowd for the voice.

“Maybe there’s another Garrett here,” Beth suggested.

“Garrett!”

He turned to see a small woman walking towards him with her arm raised, huge grin on her face.

“Neria!”

Once she realized he saw her, she came running over, throwing herself into a hug.

“Oh my god, it’s so good to see you!” Garrett laughed, hugging her back. “I should have texted you, I didn’t even think!”

“It’s okay,” she said once they parted. “I just got here last night.”

“It’s been kind of hectic,” Garrett added, gesturing with his head to the rest of the group. “Last minute road trip.”

“Oh my god!” Neria exclaimed, clapping her hands. “I haven’t seen any of you in forever! It’s so nice to see everyone again.”

The others said their hello’s and shares pleasantries before breaking off into their own conversations to let Garrett and Neria catch up.

“Come, stand in line with us,” he whispered, pulling her closer to the group. “How are you? How’s the baby?”

“She’s good,” Neria giggled. “Staying with my folks while I’m here. I’m just in town today, and then we’re both heading to Denerim for a couple days. Nate told me just to stay home…like I would miss him being an _All-Star_.” She rolled her eyes like it was the most ridiculous request in the world. Which, in Garrett’s eyes, it was. He couldn't even imagine Anders suggesting something like that. But, then again, his boyfriend liked the attention a lot more than Nate. 

“Seriously,” he agreed with his own eye roll. “We’re here for the week, checking out the sites and stuff. It was actually Anders’ idea to bring everyone along.”

“Really?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. She glanced at the group and gave Garrett another look, silently asking a question.

“Things have been good,” he answered, smiling. “With _everyone_. I think things are finally okay with all…that.”

“I’m so glad,” she said, squeezing his arm with a smile. “So, where are you sitting?”

They compared seats and were disappointed to see they weren’t near each other. Neria had gotten her seats through Nate’s new team and they had apparently seated their players’ families together.

“You’re welcome to wait in line with us, though,” Garrett told her. Neria bit her lip.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“The more, the merrier, sweets,” Bela said, appearing at Garrett’s side. “You know we don’t mind.”

Neria smiled, looking relieved, and Garrett slung an arm over Bela’s shoulders, pulling her close. How he got such amazing friends, he’d never know. But he was thankful for them every day. He smiled at Neria, nodding.

“What she said.”

* * *

It ended up being close to a 45-minute wait until they finally got inside the ballpark, although it didn’t feel like it. They passed the time joking and sharing stories, Neria telling them about Nate’s new team and what it was like to uproot their family to follow his career.

“It’s tough, I won’t lie,” she admitted. “Especially with a baby. We loved Kirkwall, too. We wouldn’t have left if it was up to us.”

“We miss watching him play,” Beth sympathized. Garrett nodded.

“Anders has mentioned more than once that Nate was one of the few guys he really considered a friend on the team,” he added. “It’s a shame.”

They said their goodbyes once they were inside the gate, Garrett enveloping her in another hug.

“Keep in touch, okay?” he told her. She nodded, smiling, although her eyes looked a little sad.

“Come with Anders the next time the team is in town,” she replied. “I’d love to see you, even if it’s just at the games.”

Garrett promised, making a note to check the schedule the next chance he had. Seeing Neria reminded him just how much he had missed her, and how much he was already looking forward to seeing her again.

Once they had parted ways, Garrett waved the rest of them over to the side to discuss their plans.

“So…food and stuff and then we meet at our seats?” he asked. “Just remember the pregame stuff starts at 7:30.”

“I just want to take some pictures,” Fenris said. “I’ll text you when I’m done and come find you.”

“Merrill and I are going to the team store,” Carver said. “We want to see if they have anything for the dogs.”

Garrett’s eyes lit up at that, right around the same time his stomach grumbled. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

“Let me know if they have anything? I can swing by after I eat.”

They all parted ways, promising to be in their seats by 7:30, at the latest.

“Guess that means you’re with us, Gare,” Beth grinned.

“My two favorite Hawkes,” Bela sighed, linking arms with them both.

“Don’t let Carver hear you say that,” Garrett snorted.

“And why am I not _the_ favorite Hawke?” Beth asked, with mock offense.

“You are, darling,” Bela replied, giving her a quick kiss. “I just don’t want to make Hawkey jealous.”

“Look at the jealousy on my face,” Garrett deadpanned. “I am so sad.”

“Come on,” Beth laughed, rolling her eyes. “I have some tacos calling my name.”

* * *

Fenris caught up with them not long after Beth got her coveted tacos.

“I think I got some really great shots,” he said, a genuine smile on his face. “I brought my laptop so I can check them out back at the hotel.”

After picking up some more food, they parked themselves at a table in the shade to eat. There was still no sign of Carver or Merrill, so Garrett just assumed they were shopping or had gotten food on their own.

As the time inched closer to 7:30, however, they began to worry.

“Do you think we should just go to our seats?” Beth asked, glancing at her phone again. “Why haven’t they answered?”

“Maybe their hands are full,” Fenris offered with a shrug. “I vote we go to the seats. They have their tickets, they can find it.”

Garrett couldn’t help fidgeting, his anxiety skyrocketing. _Why_ did Carver have to stress him out on this day, of all days?

“Let’s just go,” he said. “We’ll text them both once we’re at our seats and let them know.”

Their seats were in the lower level, a little to the right of first base behind the dugout. Garrett was impressed Cassandra managed to get six seats this close; it couldn’t have been easy.

“This is awesome!” Beth exclaimed as they sat. “I feel like I need to buy Ms. Pentaghast a gift.”

“You can start by not calling her that,” Garrett grimaced. “But yeah, we should probably at least get her…I don’t know, some candy or something. What do mean ladies like for gifts?”

“Hawke…” Fenris sighed, shaking his head.

“ _I_ vote for candy and flowers,” Bela said, grinning. “And we’ll make sure it’s only your name on the card.”

Garrett just glared at her in response.

“ _So_ , did anyone hear from Carver yet?”

“We’re here,” came Merrill’s voice from behind them. They were, in fact, laden with bags. But Merrill’s voice lacked her usual enthusiasm. The more Garrett looked, the more he realized they both seemed to be trying their hardest to appear completely neutral.

“Uh, everything okay?” Beth asked, sharing a look with Garrett. “We tried texting you guys like fifty times.”

“We’re fine,” Carver replied flatly. Merrill just nodded.

Garrett felt his phone buzz a second later.

**Bethany:** _wtf?_

He locked eyes with her and shook his head, shrugging. He saw Bela bite her bottom lip, serious for once, as she glanced between Beth and Garrett. Beth leaned over and whispered something to her, and he saw Bela nod once before turning to Merrill on her opposite side.

“What did you end up buying, kitten?”

Merrill frowned and glanced at Carver, who sighed deeply before slumping down in his seat.

"Carv?" Beth prodded. 

“Fine, I may have almost gotten kicked out of the park.”

“ _What_?”

Merrill looked down at her lap, almost on the verge of tears. Bela put an arm around her, pulling her close as she started whispering what Garrett could only hope were soothing words into her ear.

“Carver, what the hell did you do?” Beth demanded.

“We were in the team shop, looking for pet things like I told you we were going to do,” he began. “I reached for this little baseball rope toy thing on one of the higher shelves, and it accidentally fell on some kid’s head.”

“Carver apologized, but the boy’s dad started yelling at him,” Merrill added, sniffing.

“Yeah, the guy was like ‘you need to be more careful, what if that was something heavier,’” Carver mocked. “Like, dude, I wasn’t reaching for a mug, it was a damn plush dog toy. But anyway, I told him to calm down and I guess he didn’t like that because he shoved me.”

“He _what?_ ” Both Garrett and Beth shot forward to look at him at the same time, protective sibling alarms sounding in their heads. Carver just shook his head.

“I didn’t do anything, I just raised my hands and took a step back,” Carver continued. “But…”

“I hit him with my bag,” Merrill blurted out, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I didn’t even realize I was doing it! I just stepped in front of Carver and swung at him. It wasn’t hard, but I still did it.”

Fenris put his head down, biting back a laugh.

“ _Stop it_ ,” Garrett hissed.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Fenris exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “I just keep picturing little tiny Merrill fighting for Carver’s honor and I want to crack up.”

“It _is_ pretty adorable,” Bela added, nudging Merrill with her shoulder. “I’m proud of you, kitten. Sticking up for your man like that.”

Merrill sniffed again, looking at her uncertainly.

“Really?”

Bethany leaned over, patting Merrill on the leg.

“I would have socked the guy in the face if he did that,” she said. “Ask Carver, I’ve done it before.”

Carver shrugged, nodding when Merrill looked at him for confirmation.

“So, then what?” Garrett asked impatiently. “He shoved you, Merrill hit him back, how did you not get in trouble?”

“Someone had seen the whole thing happen and stuck up for us when security came,” Carver replied. “They just gave us both a warning.”

Fenris glanced from him to the pile of bags at their feet, confused.

“All that happened, and you _kept shopping_?”

Carver shrugged. “They had a lot of cool stuff.”

Garrett leaned over and put his head in his hands.

“Oh my god,” he moaned. “I’m going to die on this trip. Tell Anders I’m sorry.”

“There, there, Hawke,” Fenris said, patting him on the back. “Just be happy it turned out this way. You might have had to call Cassandra for help, if not.”

Garrett shot back up and looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly calm.

“You’re right. Never mind.”

“Well, everything turned out okay, that’s what matters,” Bela announced, kissing the side of Merrill’s head before letting her go. Merrill immediately leaned to her other side and latched on to Carver’s arm. Garrett just sighed again.

“The pregame stuff is getting ready to start,” he muttered. “Let’s just try and enjoy the rest of this day.”

He could see the players begin to mingle in the dugout and tried to spot Anders, but there was no sign of him yet. He thought he spotted Justice – who was also an All-Star this year – but whoever it was moved too quickly for Garrett to be sure.

“Hey,” he murmured, leaning over toward Fenris. “Can you make sure you get some pictures of Anders?”

“Are you serious?” Fenris asked, looking at him incredulously. Garrett frowned.

“Well, yeah, I mean—”

“Hawke, did you _really_ think I was going to come all this way and not take any pictures of your boyfriend?” He grinned, shaking his head. “You’re something else.”

“I just wanted to make sure!” Garrett cried. “I don’t know, you might get distracted by a cloud or something and miss him.”

Fenris rolled his eyes. “Then point him out to me just to make sure.”

“Ooh, get some shots of Justice, too,” Garrett added eagerly. “Maybe I can win some brownie points if I send him a few.”

“I don’t think you need to win brownie points, Hawke,” Fenris sighed. “But sure.”

“Oh, and—”

“I’ll try and get pictures of everyone I recognize,” Fenris cut in. “There will be plenty of time.”

“Sorry.” Garrett grinned and nudged Fenris with his elbow. “Thanks.”

Fenris just sighed again and shook his head, but he was smiling. “It’s the least I can do for taking us on this trip.”

Before Garrett could respond, the announcer’s voice boomed throughout the stadium, welcoming them all to the game. The music swelled louder along with the cheers of the crowd, everyone craning their necks to get a glimpse of their favorite players.

Garrett couldn’t help but get chills, remembering the first time he was here when Anders started. They were barely dating at the time, and he was full of pride, excitement, and absolute terror that someone would know the real reason why he was there. Now? The pride and excitement were still there. And, well, now that he thought about it, Carver was adding the terror. So maybe it wasn’t so different after all.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they began to announce the players, starting with the reserves. Anders and Nate Howe would be announced with the reserves. Justice was elected as the starting catcher for their league by the fan vote, so he would be announced at the end.

“Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes,” Garrett yelled, elbowing Fenris.

“Hawke, _stop_ ,” Fenris growled, shifting away. “I can’t take pictures with you shoving me.”

“He’s right there in the dugout!” Garrett shouted, either ignoring or not hearing Fenris’ comment. Anders’ head was just visible in the line of players getting ready to run on the field, laughing with the other pitchers around him. Garrett couldn’t help but smile, seeing how relaxed his boyfriend was. He was still cocky as hell, but the large chip on his shoulder seemed to be whittling down more and more each year.

“Keep your arm down, Hawke,” Fenris said, hands continually moving to adjust his lens and camera settings. “I don’t need your big fingers blocking the view.”

Anders was next on the step, and Garrett couldn’t contain himself, cheering and whistling before they even said his name. He glanced over at his friends to see Merrill jumping up and down, clapping, and Carver whistling through his fingers. Bethany had her phone out, panning around the crowd and back to Anders, while Bela was screaming all number of things about how much she loves Anders’ sexy curveball. Or something. 

He turns back right as they announce Anders’ name and the crowd erupts in the loudest cheers yet. Anders is loving it, face etched in his trademark smirk as he waves to the crowd. Garrett’s pretty positive he’s going to lose his voice at some point, but it’s worth it.

They go through the rest of the lineups and finally get to the starters, so Garrett nudges Fenris again.

“I _know_ , Hawke,” he says before Garrett can even open his mouth.

“Just making sure!”

Justice’s name is announced – using his real name, of course – and the crowd cheers loudly for him, as well. His demeanor is almost the opposite of Anders’. He’s stoic, face barely hinting at a smile as he acknowledges the crowd, humbled by the honor of being selected by these same fans. Garrett glanced over at Anders and sees his boyfriend leaning past the line of players on the field, clapping and cheering for his best friend.

The pregame ceremony wraps up shortly after, and everyone takes their seats as the game begins. Fenris has finally put down his camera, scrolling through the pictures on his card.

“I hope they put Anders in to pitch before they take Justice out,” Garrett said with a sigh.

“Why?” Fenris asked without looking up. “You don’t see them together enough every other game of the year?”

“You’re awfully feisty today,” Garrett grumbled.

“I could say the same about you,” Fenris shot back, smirking. “Didn’t Anders get a picture of them together last night on his phone?”

“Yeah, but you know how his selfies are,” Garrett whined. “It’s not as nice as when _you_ take the photo.”

“If this is your way of buttering me up, it’s not working.”

Garrett just shook his head, giving him a fond eye roll. “You’re impossible.”

The rest of the game passed uneventfully. It was slightly disappointing, by Garrett’s standards. Anders didn’t come in until after they had taken Justice out, and he only pitched to three batters. He was sure Anders didn’t mind, but Garrett wanted a _little_ more time to relish him being there.

They stayed until the very end, Anders and his team losing by one run. Not that it mattered, since the game didn’t count for anything. Garrett turned to the rest of his group as they were gathering up their things.

“Want to see if we can get down closer and talk to him?”

“Bethy says yes because she wants to give Justice a congratulations kiss,” Bela shouted before anyone else could answer. It was met with a swift smack on the arm.

“Whatever, I’m going down there,” Garrett announced, pushing his way through the crowd without waiting for anyone else. When he glanced back, he saw Fenris hot on his heels, but the others were still maneuvering around Carver and Merrill’s multitude of shopping bags.

The players were still mingling on the field, giving each other congratulatory hugs or handshakes with a handful being interviewed by reporters. There were also a ton of fans still hanging around, but Garrett managed to shoulder his way through them until he was practically hanging on the netting.

“ _Anders!_ ” he shouted. The other man didn’t seem to hear him, standing with Justice and a few other players, chatting.

“Do you think he has his cell?” Garrett asked. Fenris didn’t answer, quickly snapping as many pictures as he could without getting jostled around.

“Garrett, hey!”

Garrett heard the familiar voice and looked to see Nate Howe standing a short distance away, waving.

“Hey, Nate!” he hollered back enthusiastically. “Great to see you!”

Nate excused himself from the players he was standing with and walked a little closer.

“Did you talk to Anders?” he shouted.

“Nope,” Garrett yelled. “Too far away.”

Nate just held up a finger, smiling, before jogging over to the other men. Garrett saw him lean in and say something to Anders and his boyfriend’s face light up, immediately turning in his direction. Garrett grinned and waved.

Anders turned and said something to Justice before shaking the hands of the other players he was with. They both made their way over, arriving right as the rest of Garrett’s group finally pushed their way through.

“Ohmygod, they’re here,” he heard Beth screech behind him.

“Hey, love,” Anders said, grinning. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Hello, Garrett,” Justice greeted, nodding his head before turning to look at the others. “And Garrett’s friends.”

“Hi!” Beth called, standing on her tiptoes to wave.

“Hello, Bethany,” Justice smirked, waving back.

Garrett could faintly hear another screech behind him, and he shook his head, turning back to the men in front of him.

“So, that was fun.”

“Would have been more fun if we won, but oh well,” Anders said, shrugging. “You heading back to the hotel?”

“Yup,” Garrett nodded. “Just wanted to say hi real quick. I’ll leave you to the rest of your adoring fans.”

Anders smiled, playfully rolling his eyes, but the screams for both Anders and Justice from the crowd surrounding him hadn’t gone unnoticed. He wouldn’t be selfish; after all, _he_ got to see Anders all the time.

“Bye, love,” Anders said before walking over to sign some autographs.

Beth immediately grabbed his arm as soon as they were free.

“He remembered me!”

“Bethany, he’s known you for like a year and a half,” Garrett sighed. “And he’s not stupid. Of course, he remembers you, he was being nice.”

“I don’t care,” she replied, refusing to let it ruin her good mood. “He said hi to _me_ specifically.”

“Just let her get it out of her system,” Fenris told him. “She’ll be like this the rest of the night.”

They all piled into the car, bags and everything, and Garrett just sat there for a minute as everyone got settled.

“What’s wrong?” Fenris asked him.

“We officially went to our first All-Star Game together, guys,” Garrett said, turning around to grin at everyone. “Thanks for coming with me.”

The group erupted into another round of cheers.

“And only two of us almost got arrested,” Beth shouted with another whoop.

“And it wasn’t me!” Bela added.

Garrett just shook his head, glancing at them fondly one more time before starting the car.

“You guys are the worst,” he said.

“But also the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real All-Star Game is on this evening at 7:30pm (US eastern time)! My team only has one player there this year so I don't care a whole lot lmao, but I'll still be watching. 
> 
> I love Merrill. She and Carver seriously went back to the hotel with like 8 shopping bags.
> 
> So, I'm caught up on my days that were already written, so I'm kinda writing on the fly now. I'm hoping I can keep up with my schedule, but apologies in advance if I skip a day. I have one more long chapter and then they go back to being a little shorter, so I think I can do it. I think lol. 
> 
> Red and his slide are modeled after Bernie Brewer, the mascot for the Milwaukee Brewers. He has a slide that goes to a makeshift home plate instead. 
> 
> And again, excuse any typos or errors that I may have missed. Thanks for reading <3


	10. July 10 - The boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an action-packed day, highlighted by a trip to the boardwalk and some unexpected guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> There's a tiny bit of angst (a couple times) so sorry in advance! 
> 
> This is also the longest chapter yet at around 8400 words. Yikes...

**_Wednesday, July 10_ **

“Are you sure we have to go out today?” Anders mumbled from under the covers the next morning.

“Haven’t you said that every morning?” Garrett replied with a chuckle. He pulled the blanket down, revealing Anders’ sleepy face. Anders frowned, trying to yank the sheet back on top of him.

“Too bright.”

“Oh my god, I haven’t even opened the curtains yet,” Garrett laughed. “You are the absolute worst morning person.”

“You still love me,” came the muffled reply.

“Come on, get up,” Garrett urged, shaking Anders through the sheets. “I’m hungry.”

“Oh,” Anders said, peeking his head out. “Actually, I made plans for breakfast. For all of us.”

“Were you going to tell me?” Garrett exclaimed, diving for his phone. “I have to tell the others before they go eat!”

“Well, it’s really brunch,” Anders replied, sitting up. He scratched his head, yawning. “But yeah, you should probably let them know.”

Garrett sighed, shooting Anders an annoyed expression as he called his sister.

“Why are you calling and not texting, what happened?” Beth demanded as soon as she picked up.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Garrett cried. “I just thought this would be faster.”

“Oh.” The relief was in her voice was palpable. “Okay, so what’s up?”

“Anders made brunch reservations for all of us. So, don’t eat.”

“O-kayyy,” she drawled. “Where and when?”

Garrett pulled the phone away and turned to Anders, who looked like he was asleep again.

“ _Anders_ ,” he hissed, swatting at his leg. Anders’ eyes opened with a jolt. “Where and at what time should they meet us?”

“We’ll pick them up at 10:30,” he replied, rubbing his eyes. “Tell them not to worry about finding their way there.”

Garrett pressed the phone back to his ear. “Did you get that?”

“Yep, we’ll be ready. I’ll let everyone know.”

“Perfect, see you then.”

Garrett hung up and turned back to his boyfriend, who shockingly hadn’t fallen back asleep, even though he looked like he wished he could. Instead, he was just gazing at Garrett with a sleepy smile, beckoning for him to come closer once he put his phone down.

“Come cuddle with me,” Anders whined, wrapping an arm around Garrett’s waist. “I’m cold.”

“You are not,” Garrett laughed. “But I’ll cuddle with you anyway.” He tucked himself closer, nudging an arm under Anders’ pillow so he could pull him flush to his chest. Anders nuzzled up, settling under Garrett’s chin.

“I like being the little spoon,” he mumbled into Garrett’s shoulder. Garrett craned his neck down to kiss the top of his head.

“I know you do, love,” he murmured affectionately. “You’re lucky you have such a large boyfriend.”

“Mm _hmm_.”

They laid there quietly for a while, both still drowsy and content to stay in bed for just a little longer. Garrett finally shifted when he felt the tell-tale pins and needles shoot up his arm.

“Let me move my arm,” he grunted, nudging Anders over. The other man complied and then promptly snuggled back up to Garrett’s side.

“So, are you going to tell me anything about this breakfast?” Garrett murmured after he had gotten comfortable.

“Nothing to tell.” Anders yawned. “Just a nice place I heard about. I was planning on taking you anyway, so I asked if they could fit a few more.”

“I hope it’s not one of those fancy places that charges you thirty dollars for an egg the size of my eyeball.”

Anders chuckled. “I hope not either, or I’m going to be out a lot of money.”

He leaned over, grabbing his phone from his side of the bed.

“We should probably get up, love,” he sighed. “What were your other plans for today?”

“Well, we thought we’d do the boardwalk in the early part of the day, and then maybe have a late dinner on the beach,” Garrett replied. “There are fireworks tonight, right on the water.”

“How romantic,” Anders murmured, kissing him briefly. “Sounds good to me.”

They both showered and got dressed, making sure to bring along anything else they thought they might need to get them through the day. The last thing Garrett felt like doing was driving back across the city just because he forgot something in the hotel.

The others were waiting outside the hotel once again when Garrett and Anders arrived, although the mood was slightly more subdued than it had been the last few days. Likely because of Anders now being there. They all filed into the car, saying polite hello’s before quietly buckling into their seats.

“How are you all enjoying the trip so far?” Anders asked, twisting around in his seat.

“Awesome,” Beth piped up from the back. “Thanks again, we’ve been having a great time.”

“I’m glad.” Anders smiled warmly. “Hopefully Garrett hasn’t been driving you too crazy. I know how he gets on these trips.”

“Hey!”

“He’s only been slightly panicked, not full-blown panicked,” Beth replied. “So, that’s something.”

“I can hear you, you know.”

“Concentrate on the road, love,” Anders said, patting him on the arm.

“You concentrate on the road!”

“This is what we’re talking about, Hawke,” Fenris added, smirking.

Garrett groaned, letting his head thump on the seat.

“Not you, too! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Maybe he’ll calm down now that you’re here,” Carver said to Anders. “Most of his freak-outs have revolved around you.”

“ _No,_ no,” Garrett protested. “Yesterday’s freak out was because of _you!_ ”

“How about we just…stay relaxed,” Anders suggested, biting back a laugh. He rested his hand on Garrett’s leg, patting it reassuringly. Garrett sighed.

“I’ll try.”

They arrived at the restaurant a short time later. It didn’t appear overly fancy from the outside but was definitely not a place any of them would have chosen on their own.

Anders smiled at the hostess as they entered.

“Hi there, I have a reservation under ‘Anders.’”

The hostess checked her chart and nodded, smiling.

“Right this way.”

They had taken about five steps into the dining area when Garrett stopped, spun on his heels, and began walking back toward the door.

“Nope,” he said to the others as he passed. “ _Nope._ ”

“Garrett…” Bethany sighed, watching her brother pass. She glanced at the table, eyes widening, and ran after him.

“Gare, wait!”

The rest of the group followed Anders and the hostess to their table, where two others were already seated.

“Everyone, I know you’ve met Justice before,” Anders began once the hostess left. “And this is Cassandra Pentaghast, my agent. Now—wait, where’s Garrett?”

“He, uh, needed some fresh air,” Fenris stalled, looking toward the door. “I think Bethany followed to make sure he’s okay.”

“Oh, for the love of—” Anders sighed. He turned to Justice and Cassandra and gave them his brightest smile.

“Excuse me for a minute.”

Garrett meanwhile, was pacing in front of the restaurant, Bethany standing there helplessly as she tried to calm him down.

“Garrett, it’ll be _fine_ ,” she insisted, clearly exasperated. “I have to sit there with _Justice_ like two feet away from me, I’m going to be terrified, too.”

“It’s too much, the two of them,” Garrett replied, shaking his head. “I’ll end up choking on my fork.”

“I’m not even going to begin to tell you how ridiculous you sound right now.”

“Garrett!”

Anders came bursting out of the door a second later, and Bethany realized it was one of the few times she had actually seen him mad.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Garrett said before he could get another word out. “You should have told me.”

“Then you wouldn’t have come,” Anders snapped. Garrett whirled on him.

“At least we would have had this argument in the hotel room instead of outside of a restaurant!”

Beth began inching toward the door, deciding that she’d rather deal with her own anxiety than watch the two of them fight in public.

“I’m just gonna…” she began before slipping through the door.

“You’re embarrassing me!” Anders cried.

“And _you’re_ putting me in a no-win situation,” Garrett yelled back.

“You are being such a baby right now.”

Garrett stopped dead in his tracks and Anders felt a pang of guilt at the hurt written all over his face.

“Maybe I should just go back to the hotel, then.”

“Garrett,” Anders sighed. He walked over and guided Garrett off to the side, where fewer people were liable to see them.

“I’m sorry, okay?” he began after a deep breath. “I should have told you they would be here. But you _really_ need to get over this.”

Garrett just stared at the ground, shuffling his feet. Part of him knew he was being ridiculous, but a larger part felt he was really in an unfair situation. It was also hard to hear over the frantic beating of his heart. 

“Love, please?” Anders pleaded. “Can we just go back inside?”

Garrett nodded wordlessly but didn’t move.

“Do I have to carry you?”

“Yes,” Garrett muttered. Anders barked out a laugh.

“Did you just say yes?”

Garrett sighed, finally looking at his boyfriend.

“You really hurt my feelings.”

“I promise we can talk about this later,” Anders murmured, taking both of Garrett’s hands. “Then you can yell at me all you want. But let’s get some food in our stomachs first.”

Garrett grimaced but allowed himself to be led back into the restaurant. Anders squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile as they approached the table, and Garrett did his best to plaster a smile on his own face. It did make him feel slightly better that Bethany somehow ended up directly across the table from Justice and was currently a deep shade of pink.

“We’re back,” Anders announced with a grin.

“Sorry,” Garrett apologized as he sat, refusing to look at anyone directly. “I got a little lightheaded. I should have eaten something small before we came over.”

“It’s good to see you again, Hawke,” Cassandra said. Garrett glanced up to see her smiling awkwardly at him.

“You, too,” he mumbled, looking back at his plate.

“Did everyone order already?” Anders asked. He reached down and gave Garrett’s leg a squeeze.

“We were waiting for you,” Justice replied. “I am glad you are feeling better, Garrett.”

“Thanks,” Garrett replied. At least he could actually look at Justice.

“Love, look at all the bacon in this meal,” Anders said, nudging him slightly as he pointed to the menu. “This is right up your alley.”

Garrett brightened, quickly finding it on his own menu.

“I want that,” he agreed.

With the tension now (mostly) dissipated, everyone relaxed and fell into easy conversations. Bela, to her credit, was keeping up a steady stream of conversation with Justice, allowing Bethany to jump in when she felt comfortable without shouldering the entire thing.

“Did you enjoy yourself at the game yesterday, Hawke?” Cassandra asked politely after a while.

“You can call him Garrett, Cass,” Anders chuckled. A blush promptly rose in her cheeks and she shot him a withering glare.

“It’s okay,” Garrett quickly replied. “Half my friends call me Hawke.”

“You can call him Hawkey like I do, he _loves_ that,” Bela added, giving him a wink. Garrett sent his own glare in her direction as Cassandra’s blush deepened.

“We had a great time,” Garrett said, sitting up straighter in his seat. He felt suddenly very annoyed by his friends teasing him – and Cassandra’s subsequent embarrassment - and it filled him with a confidence he hadn’t felt around the other two before.

“Thanks for the seats, Cassandra,” he continued, emboldened. “And for making all of these last-minute arrangements for my friends. We really appreciate it.”

Cassandra sat back, looking at him with wide eyes as the rest of the table fell silent. Anders smiled proudly at him, giving his hand a squeeze under the table.

“Cassandra does make these things look easy,” Justice added with a small smile. It snapped the woman in question out of her daze, suddenly businesslike again.

“I was just doing my job,” she said brusquely, clearing her throat. She fiddled with her napkin and silverware to avoid looking at them. “But thank you. I’m glad you are enjoying yourselves.”

Their waiter reappeared a moment later with their drinks, allowing the group time to pause and regroup. As soon as he left, Justice turned back to Anders and Garrett.

“What are your plans for today?”

“The boardwalk, I think you said, love?” Anders replied, draping his arm across the back of Garrett’s chair. “And then the beach tonight.” Garrett nodded.

“The beaches here are lovely,” Cassandra said. “I used to come here often as a girl.”

“It’s _so_ much nicer than our beaches at home,” Beth gushed. “I didn’t want to get out of the water the other day.”

“Bela has the most _beautiful_ swimsuit,” Merrill piped up. Bela actually looked shy for once at the words.

“Thanks, kitten,” she replied. She looked over at Garrett, innocently blinking her eyes. “I think Garrett’s swimsuit is new, also. Isn’t it?”

Garrett frowned, but Anders cut in before he could respond.

“I got a new suit, too,” he said quickly. “But mine was a little too skimpy for Garrett to wear.”

Cassandra began choking on her water across the table. Garrett flushed a deep red, glancing at Anders.

“Not helping,” he said through clenched teeth.

“You okay, Cass?” Anders asked. Cassandra nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she settled down.

“My apologies,” she said, a little hitch still in her voice.

Garrett shot another glare at Bela as he took out his phone.

“Here’s Bela’s suit,” he said, holding it up for Justice and Cassandra to see.

“Oh, that is lovely,” Cassandra said politely.

“Swipe over, there are more,” Garrett said, giving Bela a smug smile.

Cassandra reached up, swiping to the side before jumping back as if burned.

“Oh, my,” she mumbled, looking away. If possible, she was even a darker shade than before.

“Your suit is also lovely, Garrett,” Justice smirked. Garrett quickly turned the phone around, realizing that they had swiped in the _opposite_ direction and had ended up on Garrett’s assortment of “sexy” photos instead.

“Oh my god,” Garrett groaned, resting his head in his hands. “Okay, I’m just not going to talk anymore.”

Anders leaned closer, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Justice is just teasing you,” he said. “He only does that with people he likes.”

Garrett peeked at him through two fingers.

“Really?”

Anders chuckled lowly in his ear, sending a shiver through Garrett’s body.

“I promise,” he assured him. “Tell him that he wouldn’t know because he hasn’t been on a beach in years.”

“I’m not saying that!” Garrett cried, bolting upright. Anders just grinned.

“What lies are you spreading about me down there, Anders?” Justice said, raising an eyebrow.

“I was just telling Garrett that you haven’t stepped foot on a beach in years, so you have no right to judge anyone’s bathing suit choices.” He punctuated it with a sweet smile.

Justice just huffed, giving him a challenging look. “I will have you know I purchased a new suit myself so that I _could_ enjoy the beach this trip.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Beth squeaked.

Anders leaned back in his chair, grinning.

“You should come with us today, then,” he said casually. He turned to Cassandra. “You too, Cass.”

Garrett tensed in his chair, but Anders’ hand began to soothingly massage his shoulder.

“No, but thank you,” Cassandra demurred. “I am flying home this afternoon.” Garrett felt some of the tension drain out of his body.

Justice, meanwhile, had his chin resting on his hand and was studying Anders appraisingly.

“I would love to go,” he eventually said.

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with their food, giving them a few brief minutes before anyone said anything. Anders took the opportunity to lean back over to Garrett.

“Are you okay with that?” he whispered. Garrett nodded.

“He’s your best friend, it would be pretty rude to take the invitation back, right?” He laughed nervously. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, love,” Anders murmured, punctuating it with another peck on the cheek.

They ate their breakfast with no more mishaps, chatting amicably with each other throughout. Having his food to focus on helped Garrett relax, and he began to wonder if he really _was_ just cranky because he was hungry. Not that he would mention that out loud.

Before long they were saying their goodbyes to Cassandra outside of the restaurant.

“Please enjoy the rest of your trip,” she said to them all. Anders pulled her into a hug.

“You’re the best, Cass,” he said. “Thanks again for all your help.”

“Remember, we have to discuss that contract extension when you get back,” she said seriously, pointing at him. “Don’t forget to call me.”

“I know, I know,” Anders sighed, rolling his eyes. “Have a safe trip home.”

Cassandra departed and the rest of them stood around in the parking lot, waiting for their next move.

“So…the boardwalk now?” Garrett asked. The others agreed.

“Do you think we can fit Justice in the car?” Anders frowned. “It might be a little cramped.”

“I have a rental,” Justice said. “I can take a few people with me, if you would prefer.”

“Ooh!” Bela raised her hand immediately. “Bethy and I will go with you.”

Beth seemed resigned to Bela’s behavior and just nodded, refusing to look at Justice. Garrett rolled his eyes, but Bela just made a face in return.

“Fine. Great. Let’s just get going,” he said. “Beth, you can give Justice directions. We’ll follow you.”

As soon as they were back in the car, Garrett turned to Fenris.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” he demanded. “I don’t trust Bela.”

“What’s she going to do, Hawke?” Fenris smirked. “Lock Beth in the car with him?”

“Oh god, I didn’t even think of that!” Garrett cried. “My baby sister! _Carver_ , you need to help here!”

Carver just shrugged. “Justice doesn’t seem like the type of person to take advantage. It’s just harmless fun.”

“You are the worst twin ever,” Garrett grumbled, turning back around to start the car. Anders was staring at him with a bemused expression.

“What?” Garrett snapped.

“Did we not have enough sex on this trip or something?” Anders asked. “You’re awfully high-strung today.”

The car was filled with a chorus of disapproving noises, the loudest coming from Garrett.

“Can you _not?_ ” he hissed. And then, quieter, “The sex has been great.” 

Anders just grinned, sitting back in his seat as Garrett pulled out of the lot behind Justice. It took slightly longer for them to arrive at the boardwalk than it did to the beach the other day, mostly because there was limited parking. After circling the block a few times, they both eventually found spots.

“Finally!” Garrett exclaimed as the groups met up again.

“Anyone need some sunscreen before we head up?” Beth asked, taking it from her bag. “Gare? You’re looking a little pink.”

“I’m fine,” he said, waving her away. “I put some on yesterday.”

“Uh,” she began, exchanging a look with Anders. “You know it washes off, right?”

“I _meant_ , if I were going to get burnt, it would have happened one of these other days,” he explained. “And I didn’t, so I’m fine.”

“…’kay,” she replied. “I won’t force you.”

Merrill pulled out her own bottle, and the rest of them applied it generously while Garrett tied up his hair. He turned to Anders after a moment, small frown on his face.

“Can I take my shirt off?”

Anders sighed. “Why are you asking permission? Please put on at least a little sunscreen if you do, love.”

“I told you, I’m _fine_ ,” Garrett cried. “I got my base tan at the beach.” He yanked his shirt over his head, handing it to Beth, who tucked it into her bag wordlessly.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” Anders said, shaking his head.

They headed up onto the planks, the sun blazing overhead in the early afternoon hours. The boardwalk was crowded, but not overly so since a lot of the people were on the beach instead. It would pick up in the evening when the sun went down and the sand lost its appeal.

“What does one do on the boardwalk?” Justice asked as they walked.

Bela turned around with a grin, walking backward as she talked.

“Lots of food, for one,” she said. “And there’s rides and games and stuff. And lots of tacky tourist shops. It’s great.”

“Hmmm,” was all Justice replied, glancing at the stores as they walked past. It was hard to read his expression with his sunglasses on, but he seemed unimpressed.

They window-shopped a bit as they walked, but the brightly colored t-shirts and fake license plates didn’t really appeal to them.

“I wish I hadn’t eaten so much at breakfast,” Garrett lamented as they passed one of many ice cream stands. “Everything looks so good.”

“We’ll have time for ice cream later,” Anders assured him.

“Ooh!” Beth exclaimed suddenly, pointing. “A candy shop! I told Mom we would bring her home some salt water taffy.”

“Oh man, we have to get some of that, too,” Garrett said to Anders, who just shrugged.

“I don’t know what that is, but okay.”

Garrett stopped, whirling around to grab Anders by the shoulders.

“You haven’t had salt water taffy?” he cried. “ _Anders!_ ”

Anders gently removed Garrett’s hands from his shoulders, shaking his head in disbelief.

“No?” he said. He took one of Garrett’s hands in his, patting it gently. “How about you pick some out for me and I’ll try it.”

“I swear, you live under a rock,” Garrett muttered, dragging him into the store. Anders just chuckled and followed along.

Many, many boxes of candy later, they emerged from the store, Garrett grinning from ear-to-ear.

“You didn’t get any chocolate, did you?” Anders asked, looking at the bag dubiously. “Cause it’s going to melt in about three seconds out here.”

“Uh,” Garrett frowned. “Didn’t think of that.”

“Neither did I,” Carver grimaced. “What are we supposed to do?”

“I think the cooler is still in the car,” Fenris said. “The ice packs from last night probably aren’t completely melted yet. Maybe we can put them in there?”

“Perfect!” Beth grinned. “Gare, give me your keys, I’ll walk the bags back.”

“I’ll come with you,” Fenris said, turning to Garrett. “We’ll text you if we can’t find you.”

The pair set off with everyone’s bags, Garrett watching them for a few moments. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Fenris lean over to give Bethany a quick kiss.

“I think he’s jealous,” Bela murmured behind him with a giggle.

“Seriously?” Garrett laughed.

“He won’t ever say it,” Bela said as they continued walking. “But I think he’s a little intimidated by you-know-who.” She gestured with her head at Justice, who was conversing with Anders about something.

“But…he knows it’s just a crush, right?” Garrett frowned. Bela shrugged.

“He does. I think he’s just a little insecure.”

“Then why doesn’t he act like that with _you_?”

Bela smiled, looking away.

“I think he’s a little partial to our Bethy,” she said lightly. “But I am, too, so it’s okay.”

Garrett bit his lip, unsure what to say.

“Oh, don’t take it so seriously,” Bela laughed, swatting him gently on the arm. “There’s nothing wrong. I’m just saying he’s probably using this as a chance to remind her of his undying love.”

She fluttered her eyes, dramatically twirling around before bursting into another round of giggles.

“I can’t imagine Fenris confessing his love for _anything_ ,” Garrett admitted, shaking his head. “Except maybe for his camera. Or being grumpy.”

“Who’s grumpy?” Anders asked, sliding his arm around Garrett’s waist.

“Fenris, probably,” Garrett replied. “Bela and I were just being silly.”

Anders frowned, looking at Garrett’s back.

“Love, I really do think you’re getting red back here.”

“Stop looking at my ass in public,” Garrett said, elbowing him. “You’re going to draw attention.”

“I think you’re doing that pretty well on your own,” Anders snorted. “You haven’t seen the girls staring at you?”

“No.” Garrett frowned. “Are you sure they aren’t looking at you? Or Justice?”

Anders grinned. “I’m pretty sure they’re looking at the tall, buff, sexy man walking around without his shirt on.” He paused for effect. “That’s you, by the way.”

“Whatever,” Garrett scoffed. “I told you I’m fine.”

They purposely slowed down their walking to give Fenris and Bethany time to catch up. Merrill dragged Carver into one of the tourist shops while the other four waited outside, looking out over the beach.

“Let’s go somewhere warm with a beach this offseason, love,” Anders murmured. “I don’t get to enjoy it in the summer.”

“Sure,” Garrett shrugged. “You know I’m up for anything.”

Anders smiled fondly at him, leaning up against his side.

Fenris and Beth came strolling down the boardwalk not that long after, holding hands and definitely looking a lot cozier. Bela poked Garrett in the side, nodding at them.

“Told you,” she whispered.

As soon as they reached the others, however, Beth let go of his hand to latch on to Bela, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“The chocolate is safe!” she announced, grinning.

“We can finally get on with our day,” Garrett replied. He rolled his eyes dramatically, earning a smack on the arm from his sister.

“Look at this cute little sign I got,” Merrill said to Beth, digging through the bag in her hand. She held a tiny wood sign in the shape of a winding river, painted in soothing blues and greens with “Cumberland, Nevarra” written in scrolling letters.

“Oh, that is adorable,” Beth said. “I kinda want one.”

“I got it right over there.” Merrill pointed at the store she and Carver had just vacated. Beth grabbed Fen’s hand and dragged him behind her.

“I guess we’ll be right back,” he called over his shoulder.

Garrett groaned, leaning against the railing. “We are never leaving this spot. Get comfortable everyone, we live here now.”

Justice crossed his arms, looking at Anders with one eyebrow raised.

“Your boyfriend is quite dramatic.”

“This isn’t even that bad,” Anders sighed, running a hand down his face.

“I think I want some food after this,” Carver said, shielding his eyes as he looked ahead of them. “I see a hot dog stand down there.”

“Oh my _god_ , boardwalk fries are the best,” Garrett moaned. “I’m going to get a gallon of them.”

They waited impatiently for another ten minutes before Garrett gave up, exhaling loudly.

“What is taking them so long?” he demanded. “I don’t even see them. I’ll be right back.”

Without waiting for a response, he jogged over to the store, looking for any sign of the pair. He finally found them staring at something on the one wall that was blocked from their view outside.

“What are you two _doing_?” he asked when he was within earshot. He got closer and finally saw what they were looking at, Fenris glancing at him almost sheepishly.

“I want a hermit crab.”

“ _Garrett_ ,” Beth whined. “He wants a hermit crab. Do you think it would survive the trip home?”

“Uh,” Garrett frowned, scratching his beard. “I know literally nothing about hermit crabs.”

Bethany turned to Fenris, biting her lip as she thought.

“How about we stop on the way back? That way you don’t have to worry about dragging it on the rides and all that stuff. I’m sure it will be fine on the beach with us tonight.”

Fenris’ eyes lit up and he nodded his head.

“I’ll get it a lot of real beach sand.”

Garrett stared at him, wide-eyed.

“I have never seen you this excited about anything,” he murmured, in awe.

“Shut up, Hawke,” Fenris replied, grinning. “Let’s go so I can come back and get Stabby.”

“You already _named him_?” Beth squealed in delight.

“You named him _Stabby_?” Garrett asked, grimacing.

Fenris just sniffed, turning away. “Don’t be rude or I’ll train Stabby to pinch you.”

“What even is this day,” Garrett wondered aloud as they walked back to the rest of the group. “I’m going to wake up soon and have a real, normal day, right?”

Anders just gave him a confused glance, opting not to ask what he was talking about.

“Carver and Merrill went ahead to the hot dog place,” he told Garrett. “Apparently he was ‘ready to faint from hunger’ even though we ate like, an hour ago.”

Garrett nodded. “In Carver’s case, that’s probably true.”

The pair had already gotten their food by the time the rest arrived. Merrill held a small container of fries while Carver balanced two hot dogs in his hands.

“Ohmygodtheyhavecorndogs,” Garrett yelled, rushing to the line.

“Love, wait,” Anders called after him. Beth just touched his arm, shaking her head solemnly.

“Don’t get between Garrett and his corndogs. Trust me.”

Anders blinked at her, then looked back at his boyfriend.

“I feel like this is a story I should know, but I’m also a little afraid to ask.”

“I’ll tell you some other time,” Beth chuckled. “But if you want something you better get in line because his mind is only focused on one thing right now.”

Anders sighed fondly, turning to Justice. “Want something?”

Justice pondered it for a moment and finally shook his head.

“I think I will wait for ice cream.”

“Well, all this talk of corndogs has me wanting one,” Bela said. “I’ll go with you.”

They joined Garrett in line, Anders tapping him on the shoulder, making him jump.

“Did you forget about us, love?” he asked, bemused.

“Sorry,” Garrett grinned. “I’m suddenly _starving_.”

Anders didn’t say a word when Garrett ordered three corndogs and the largest container of fries they offered. He just quietly ordered his own hot dog and a large lemonade, knowing Garrett would be disappointed he forgot to order a drink.

“I feel like I should be making some kind of dirty joke,” Bela mused, looking at her own corndog as they met the rest of the group. “I’m so disappointed in myself.”

They ate their food and strolled toward the end of the boardwalk, where the mini amusement park was located. They could see the Ferris Wheel looming ever closer, letting them know they were almost there.

“Did you look and see what kinds of rides were at this place?” Anders casually asked, stealing a fry.

“I think Beth did,” Garrett replied, looking over his shoulder. “Bethy, what rides are at this place?”

“Uhh,” Beth began, pausing to think. “The Ferris Wheel, obviously. I think a small roller coaster, a carousel, I don’t know…some spinny things? I didn’t pay a whole lot of attention, to tell you the truth.”

Garrett huffed, turning back to his food. “Never mind. I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

“I just…” Anders started, glancing at Garrett quickly from the corner of his eyes. “I’m not a huge fan of rides.”

Garrett eyed him as he chewed the rest of his last corndog. Anders braced himself for what was sure to be another round of Garrett loudly declaring that Anders lived under a rock and that he was dragging him on every possible ride so that _he_ would love them just as much as Garrett does.

To his surprise, Garrett just shrugged.

“Okay,” he said simply. “Will you at least ride the Ferris Wheel with me?”

Anders grinned, delighted by this turn of events. Garrett’s hands were still full, so Anders opted to wrap an arm around his waist instead, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Absolutely.”

They arrived at the complex a few minutes later, immediately noticing the mass of yelling children and families already crowding inside. Garrett heard Carver exhale loudly behind him and couldn’t really disagree.

“Well,” Beth said. “I guess we should have expected this.”

They entered anyway, walking over to the token machines. Garrett grimaced when he saw the price, but Anders just stepped quietly in front and began feeding bills into the machine.

“Start passing them out,” he whispered. Garrett took the first handful, turning to Merrill, who happened to be the closest.

“Here you go!” he said cheerfully, dropping them into her hands. She blinked at him in surprise.

“Are these for all of us?”

“Just you,” Garrett grinned. “And I guess Carver. Go! Have fun!”

She looked up at Carver with wide eyes and he just shrugged.

“Thank you, Anders,” she said before heading in the opposite direction with Carver in tow.

Garrett scooped up another double handful and turned, squinting his eyes at Beth, Fenris, and Bela.

“I feel like I should give these to Fenris so they’ll be used properly,” he mused. “I don’t know…”

“Oh, just give them all a handful, love,” Anders said in exasperation. “There’s plenty.”

Garrett still passed the first handful to Fenris, who looked at them doubtfully.

“What am I supposed to do with these? I don’t like rides.”

“There are games,” Garrett replied, pointing. “Go win Stabby something.”

Fenris flushed, shooting Garrett a glare, but nodded.

“Win me something, Fen,” Bela whined before being handed her own pile of tokens. “I’ll come with you.”

“But…” Beth protested. “Who’s going to go on the rides with me?”

“Oh, I’ll go on some with you,” Garrett sighed. “We can ditch Anders.”

“I heard that.”

“I enjoy rides,” Justice spoke up. Beth turned to look at him and Garrett was pretty sure her eyes couldn’t get any wider.

“You…you do?”

Justice chuckled, taking the tokens that Anders shoved at him.

“I don’t know why everyone is so shocked by that,” he mused.

“Because everyone thinks you don’t like fun,” Anders answered, holding the remaining tokens. “ _I_ know better.”

Garrett bit his lip, exchanging a look with Beth.

“Well, this is good, then,” he eventually said. “The four of us can hang out.”

He could feel Anders watching him but he refused to meet his gaze, instead turning to his sister, who looked like she might throw up. He slowed down to let Anders and Justice walk ahead, lingering with Beth a little ways behind.

“I can’t do this,” she hissed. “Please don’t leave me alone with him, I’m going to say something incredibly stupid, I know it.”

“Just relax, Bethy,” he said. “He’s not that intimidating.”

“Oh, like _you’re_ one to talk!” she snapped.

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” Garrett sighed. “But something like a roller coaster isn’t going to hurt, right? It’s not like you have to chat.”

“I guess,” she said reluctantly. “But don’t like…sneak away to make out with Anders or something.”

Garrett snorted. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

They caught up with the other two and looked around, debating what they wanted to do first.

“Let’s save the Ferris Wheel for last,” Garrett suggested. “It’ll be a nice, relaxing way to end.”

The others nodded and Beth pointed to the large tilt-o-whirl in a corner.

“That looks like fun!”

Anders shook his head. “I’m sitting out of that one. The rest of you are welcome to it.”

“I’ll go on that,” Justice nodded.

“Me too!” Garrett added quickly. He could see Beth exhale next to him. “Sorry, love. You okay on your own?”

“I think I’ll be able to handle it,” Anders smirked. “Let’s go.”

They spent the next hour or so hopping from ride to ride. Garrett managed to convince Anders to ride some of the tamer rides, like the carousel, but most of them he avoided. Bethany, for her part, seemed to relax at Justice’s presence after a few rides.

Garrett hesitated when they got to the roller coaster. It was one of the old wooden ones that he knew Beth loved but always seemed to make him a little nauseous.

“Bethy, I don’t know about this one,” he hedged.

“Oh, whatever,” Beth said, waving him off. “Justice, you up for this?”

The other man nodded and they walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Garrett and Anders behind.

“Well.” Anders finally said. “That was…something.”

“I’m honestly speechless right now,” Garrett murmured in response. “I hope she doesn’t get in line and realize she has to talk to him while they wait.”

Anders grinned, taking Garrett’s hand. “If we hear a screech, I give you permission to save her.”

Garrett nudged him toward an empty bench. “Let’s at least sit down while we wait. They could be a while.”

The pair returned about twenty minutes later, both grinning and looking no worse for the wear outside of Beth’s messy hair.

“That was so fun, Gare,” she said when they caught up. “You should have come.”

“I’m pretty sure I heard you screaming from down here,” he grinned.

“Nope, that was him!” Beth laughed, pointing at a surprised Justice. Anders’ face lit up in delight.

“And I _missed_ it?” he cried. “I can’t believe this!”

“I assure you, I did not scream,” Justice replied with a grimace. “But you may believe what you wish.”

Anders clapped him on the back, still laughing. “What a guy.”

“Carver texted me,” Beth said after a minute, looking at her phone. “They’re just about ready to go. Should I text Bela?”

Garrett nodded. “Let’s tell them we’re heading for the Ferris Wheel now, if they want to ride. Otherwise, we’ll meet them out front.”

The four of them got into the Ferris Wheel line, but there was no sign of the others. Garrett felt his phone buzz after a few minutes.

 **Bethany:** _I know we’re having fun and all but a Ferris Wheel ride is too romantic!!!!_

Garrett sighed, giving her a level gaze.

 **Garrett:** _fine. Let me tell Anders_

 **Bethany:** _don’t say it out loud!!_

 **Bethany:** _and thanks, you’re the best <3 _

Garrett grimaced at her and opened up a new message.

 **Garrett:** _beth is too scared to ride with justice_

It took a few moments for Anders to realize his phone was buzzing. Garrett could see him frown when he read the message.

 **Anders:** _are you asking me for my permission to ride with Justice?_

 **Anders:** _I love it. Yes. Absolutely._

“No!” Garrett exclaimed, looking at Anders in panic. Justice turned to him, one eyebrow raised.

“Something wrong?”

“Oh, no, uh…” Garrett stuttered, looking at Anders helplessly. “My mom just told me my dog ripped up a pillow. My, uh, favorite pillow.”

“I see,” Justice replied. Garrett didn’t think he bought it.

“Your dog is amusing,” Justice continued. “I would like to hear more stories about him.”

Garrett opened and closed his mouth a few times, mind going completely blank. Dog? What dog? _Stories_?

“He has so many stories he doesn’t know where to start,” Anders offered cheerfully. He gave Garrett a quick pinch on the side. “Right, love?”

“No,” Garrett blurted out. “I mean, yes? Woofy is great.”

They arrived at the front of the line, the ride attendant waving them forward.

“Two per car,” he droned.

“Come on, Beth,” Anders said cheerfully, taking her hand. “I have some _very_ important things I need to talk to you about.”

Garrett just watched forlornly as they hopped into the waiting car, leaving him behind with Justice. The other man turned to him, giving him an almost sympathetic look.

“I guess we will have time for those stories, now.”

Garrett sighed, trying to smile.

He wouldn’t lie, it was a tight fit with the two of them and he felt slightly ridiculous. Bethany was right; this _was_ a little too close for comfort. He had imagined he would be cuddling with Anders, overlooking the ocean as they rose to the top. Instead…instead he was with one of the people he was most scared of in the world.

“Garrett…” Justice began as the wheel started to turn. “I know you are still somewhat nervous around me, for whatever reason. I would like to know what I can do to change that.”

Garrett sighed, looking at the ground slowly falling away from them.

“I know this is cliché, but it’s honestly not you, it’s me,” he replied. “I don’t even know _why_ you scare me. You’re just…intimidating.”

“You are larger than me.”

“I don’t mean _physically_ ,” Garrett snorted. “Like…emotionally? No, that’s not it. In personality? I have no idea.”

“Is it because I’m close to Anders?”

“No,” Garrett shook his head vehemently. That he was sure of, at least. “I’m so happy Anders has someone like you in his life. It’s definitely not that.”

Justice looked out over the water thoughtfully, falling silent. Garrett took the opportunity to take his phone out to try and snap a few photos. He saw he had a text from Anders waiting.

 **Anders:** _I love you <3 I’ll make it up to you_

Garrett smiled, feeling some of his discomfort melt away.

“It is hard, sometimes,” Justice said out of the blue, startling him. He quickly put his phone down, turning to the man next to him.

“What is?”

“I don’t mean this negatively, so please don’t take it that way,” Justice began. “I am very protective of Anders, as you know. And I am very happy for him. For you both.”

He paused, almost unsure of what to say next. He exhaled quietly, looking away again.

“Sometimes, I just miss him.”

Garrett bit his lip, feeling a surge of sadness and…guilt, he thought, well up in his chest. He knew what his friends went through when he began to spend all his time with Anders when they first started dating. It never occurred to him that Justice might be going through the same thing.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to take him from you.”

Justice smiled, looking back at him.

“You didn’t,” he said simply. “I am just saying it’s nice to have days like this.”

“You should hang out with us more, then,” Garrett said boldly. “We’d love to have you.”

Justice chuckled, shaking his head. “You do not mean that. And I would not want to impose.”

“Pfft,” Garrett said, making a face. “You’re Anders’ _family_. And one of our friends. If you’re imposing, everyone’s imposing.”

“Well…” Justice said, considering. Garrett looked at him and they both grinned.

“Seriously,” Garrett said. “You should definitely hang out with us more.”

“Thank you,” Justice smiled. “I appreciate it.”

The ride ended shortly after and they dismounted to a nervous-looking Bethany and smirking Anders waiting for them.

“Okay, love?” Anders asked, taking his hand. Garrett nodded, beaming at Justice.

“We’re great.” Justice smiled, nodding back.

Anders’ eyes widened, looking between the two before breaking into a huge grin.

“Awesome.”

The others were waiting for them outside of the complex. Merrill was carrying a stuffed dog almost as big as one of her real dogs, and Carver appeared to have several smaller toys sticking out of his pockets. Fenris, they noticed immediately, was holding a small carrier.

He smiled shyly as Beth approached, holding it up. “I went back and got Stabby.”

They began walking back the way they came. Garrett glanced at his phone, realizing they still had a little under two hours before the fireworks would start.

“So…” he began, looking at the others. “Do we want to go chill on the beach until the fireworks? I realized we didn’t bring any of our blankets…”

“There are plenty of stores,” Anders replied. “Let’s just go buy a few new ones. Maybe even a _picnic_ blanket.” He grinned at their inside joke, nudging Garrett gently.

“Oh, you’re _so_ funny,” Garrett huffed, even though he was smiling. He turned to Carver. “What do you say we pick up a bunch of pizzas, Carv? We can eat them on the beach.”

Carver perked up, nodding. “I love that idea. We passed a place earlier.”

“Of course, Carver knows where every food place is already,” Bela laughed. Carver made a face at her, but smiled. 

“Someone has to do the important work, _Bela_.”

Garrett grinned, shaking his head. He grabbed Anders’ hand, pulling him toward the closest store.

“You guys wait here,” he called. “We’ll be right back with the blankets.”

Several blankets, pizzas, and sodas later, they made their way onto the beach. It was more crowded the closer they were to the boardwalk, so they opted to walk farther down. It would also save them time getting back to their cars, they reasoned.

“Do you think this is a good spot?” Garrett asked, stopping after a while. “It shouldn’t really matter how far we are from the boardwalk, right?”

“I can’t imagine,” Beth replied, shrugging. “We’re still close, and it’s not like there are trees or anything to get in our way.”

They began spreading out their blankets, Carver holding the stack of pizza boxes like Gollum. Anders cleared his throat, tugging on Garrett’s arm.

“Love, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Garrett frowned. “Yeah, of course. What’s wrong?”

Anders gestured for him to follow a few feet away, out of earshot. Garrett noticed the others glancing at him curiously, but he ignored them.

“What is it?” Garrett murmured when they were far enough away.

Anders smiled, somewhat shyly, and looked down at his feet.

“It probably sounds dumb, but uh…I was kind of hoping we could sit alone for a little while.” Garrett opened his mouth to respond but Anders quickly kept going.

“Not right now, I mean. Like, after we’ve eaten. Before the fireworks.” He studied Garrett’s face for his reaction. “I know you said you wanted something romantic, so…”

Garrett grinned, reaching out to rest his hands on Anders’ waist.

“I thought _I_ was supposed to be the romantic,” he teased. Anders scoffed, looking away as he blushed slightly.

“I’m romantic _a lot_ , thank you,” he huffed. “Do you think the others will mind?”

“I think they’ll tease us a lot,” Garrett replied. “But what else is new?”

They walked hand-in-hand back to the blankets where the others were already spread out and divvying up the pizza and sodas.

“Everything okay?” Beth asked casually once they had settled.

“Yup,” Garrett replied, not choosing to elaborate further.

They ate their pizza, laughing and joking as the sun began to set. Garrett could tell the excitement and exhaustion of the day was starting to catch up with them all, but they were determined to fight through it and end the night with a bang. Literally.

Garrett estimated the fireworks should begin around nine, although the brochure had just dubiously listed the start time as “after sunset.” Around 8:30 he nudged Anders, who he was pretty sure was falling asleep on his lap, to get him up.

“You want to head over now?” he murmured. Anders nodded groggily, pushing a few strands of stray hair out of his face.

“Hey guys,” Garrett began. “We’re uh…going to head down the beach a bit.”

“Why?” Carver demanded. He was met with a prompt smack on the arm from Bethany.

“That’s fine,” Beth smiled. “Enjoy yourselves, we’ll be here.”

“Hawkey, wait!” Bela shouted, gesturing for him to come closer. He leaned down so she could whisper in his ear.

“Sex on the beach is _not_ a good idea,” she said at full volume. “Sand everywhere. _Everywhere._ ”

Garrett sighed loudly as he stood, Bela grinning in delight.

“ _Anyway_ ,” he said. “We’ll be taking our blanket and leaving now. See you in a little while.” 

He rolled up the blanket and took Anders’ outstretched hand.

“Are you sure you don’t want to run?” he grumbled. “Get away from these guys faster?”

“Relax, love,” Anders chuckled. “Let’s just enjoy our alone time.”

They strolled leisurely down the beach, Garrett looking over his shoulder every once in a while to check if the others were still in eyesight. Once they had put a comfortable distance between them, he began looking for a spot to set the blanket down. Luckily, not many people were on the beach this far out, so they had the stretch of sand to themselves.

“Here?” he suggested after a few minutes. Anders nodded and helped him spread the blanket out. They both laid down facing the direction of the boat holding the fireworks, Anders resting his head in the crook of Garrett’s arm.

“So,” Garrett said after a while. “Is what Isabela said true?”

Anders burst into laughter, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Garrett.

“Why do you think _I_ would know?” he smirked.

“Because if _anyone_ besides Bela would have an answer to that, it would be you,” Garrett smirked. “Don’t lie.”

Anders leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to Garrett’s lips.

“I think my sexual exploits have been greatly exaggerated,” he replied.

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded. “By _you_.”

Anders just laughed again, curling himself up into Garrett’s side once more.

“Well, you apparently found one of the few things I _haven’t_ done, because I have no idea,” he said. “But I can just imagine it’s probably…scratchy.”

Garrett cringed at the idea.

“Yeah, never mind,” he agreed. “Let’s just make sure we shower thoroughly once we get back to the hotel.”

“Someone thinks he’s getting lucky tonight.”

“ _Someone_ is only _un_ lucky when his boyfriend is out of town,” Garrett retorted with an eye roll, causing Anders to crack up once more.

“You tell so many lies, Garrett Hawke.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrett grinned, rolling over so he was resting above Anders. “You sure you don’t want to get lucky right here?”

Just then, the first boom crackled in the sky, lighting up the side of Anders’ face. He abruptly pushed Garrett off of him, causing the other man to fall on his side with an _oof_.

“Move, you big bear,” Anders said. “I’m _trying_ to watch the fireworks.”

Garrett sighed loudly as Anders tucked himself into his side again.

“You get me all hot and bothered and then ditch me for a light show.”

Anders patted the bulge in the front of Garrett’s shorts.

“I’ll take care of you later, love.”

Garrett couldn’t help but grin, twisting his head to kiss Anders as another shower exploded over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I got this posted before midnight and kept my streak, I'm awesome.
> 
> I know there are mistakes in here somewhere (or many somewheres) but I worked about 14 hours today AND finished/quickly edited this so the time for a proper edit will have to come tomorrow. Hopefully there aren't any that are too glaring. UPDATE: re-edited, but please let me know if I missed something!
> 
> I hope the cute made up for the tiny sad bits. Being at work makes me Fenris-level grumpy so I think some of that bled in here lmao. 
> 
> Speaking of Fenris...I had a hermit crab named Grover when I was little. I made this HUGE little beach area for him in a big cardboard box. All real beach sand (I live about half an hour from the beach in NJ), lots of shells, his own little pool...all sorts of stuff. That asshole used to escape CONSTANTLY. I'd come home from school or from visiting my grandparents, go to feed him or something and be like "WHELP, Grover's loose again, hope the dog didn't eat him!" and I'd find him hiding in a corner on like, the opposite side of the house. Same thing used to happen to my hamsters, now that I think about it. I'm apparently not good at keeping small pets. But I will say both Grover AND my hamsters (who were named Itchy and Scratchy) lived for several years and I was very proud of that. 
> 
> Also, saltwater taffy is the best and was invented in Atlantic City, woooo. I cannot go to the boardwalk without coming home with a box or five. It's a must, and Fralinger's is the best. Banana and peppermint are my favorite flavors, in case you're wondering. 
> 
> This is why this chapter is so long and posted so late, I don't know how to shut up. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity. We'll have some shorter (but hopefully just as interesting) chapters coming up :)


	11. July 11 - Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of literally no one (except maybe himself), Garrett is covered in sunburn and now has to face the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> No warnings, unless sunburn bothers you lol. Garrett is a dumbass. Short, sort of in-between chapter after these last few monsters :) Apologies again for any mistakes, I did another quick editing pass.

**_Thursday, July 11_ **

Anders awoke the next morning to a very restless Garrett tossing and turning on his side of the bed. He looked like he was trying to get comfortable without waking Anders, but was only succeeding in shaking the bed and yanking the bit of covers Anders had left off his body.

“Love?”

Garrett froze, then slowly pulled the covers up higher.

“Hmmm?”

“Love,” Anders repeated, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Garrett flinched away like he had been shot.

“ _Don’t!_ ”

Anders propped himself up on an elbow and stared at his boyfriend cowering under the covers.

“Garrett, what’s wrong?” he asked gently.

“You were right, okay?” came the muffled reply.

“I usually am,” Anders teased. “But about what, specifically?”

Garrett dramatically flung off the sheets revealing a vast expanse of inflamed, red skin across his back and shoulders.

“Oh, love,” Anders murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“You can get the ‘I told you so’ over with,” Garrett grumbled.

Anders scooted a little closer, careful not to touch him.

“I’m not saying that,” he sighed. “Is the front just as bad? What about the rest of you?”

Garrett lifted the blankets that still covered his legs, Anders getting a peek at his arms and chest in the process. They didn’t look _quite_ as bad, but they were still red.

“My feet hurt.”

“You probably burned the tops of those, too.” Anders grimaced. He might have some ibuprofen for the pain, but he doubted he (or Garrett) had anything else that would help.

“Can I look at the rest of you, love?” he asked. Garrett only whimpered.

“I can help you,” Anders cajoled. “I just need to see how bad it is.”

Garrett sighed. “Let me get up.”

He got out of bed agonizingly slow, and Anders felt himself cringing in sympathy. Garrett held out his arms, turning slowly so Anders could get a full view. He was splotchy red in some places and barely burnt in others…almost like he forgot to apply sunscreen in certain areas.

“Love, did you put your sunscreen on yourself?”

Garrett nodded. “I think Beth helped me with my back. Maybe?” He thought about it for a minute. “Or maybe I meant to ask her and I forgot. I don’t know.”

Anders chewed on his bottom lip as he looked Garrett over. That would explain why his chest didn’t look as bad as his back. On the whole, though, it was still pretty bad.

Garrett was patiently waiting for Anders’ assessment, a hopeful expression on his face. Anders did sympathize, even if it _was_ Garrett’s stubbornness that got him here in the first place. He sighed again, trying to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

“Here’s what we’re going to do, love,” he said. “I have some ibuprofen in my bag and I want you to take a couple. While you’re doing that, I’m going to run you a cool bath and you’re going to soak while I go out to the store and buy you some aloe lotion. Once you’re out of the bath, we’ll slather you in that and hope it helps.”

“I don’t know if I can sit in a cold bath,” Garrett frowned. Anders just chuckled.

“Trust me, it’ll feel amazing once it touches your burns.”

Garrett sighed again, resigned, as Anders got out of bed.

“What did you want to do today?” he asked as he rummaged through his bag.

“Nothing outside.”

Anders bit back a laugh before Garrett could see him. The last thing he needed was for Garrett to think he was making fun of him.

“I’m sure we’ll find something,” he replied. “It’s an old city, there have to be a bunch of historical things we can see.”

“But… _beach_.”

Anders chuckled as he pulled out the small bottle of pills he usually kept in his bag for emergencies.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve had enough beach for a while. Here, take two of these and undress, I’ll run the bath. And make sure you drink lots of water.”

Garrett caught the bottle as Anders threw it, making a face as his boyfriend walked by.

“Are you sure about the whole ‘no kids’ thing?” he called, shaking out a couple pills in his hand. “Cause you sound an awful lot like a worried mom at the moment.”

Anders stuck his head out of the bathroom, eyebrow raised.

“Do I really need to make a daddy joke right now?”

Garrett coughed as the water he just sipped went down the wrong way.

“I hate you,” he choked out, thumping his chest as he coughed again. Anders just grinned and retreated back into the bathroom.

Garrett joined him a few minutes later, sans clothes, which allowed Anders to get a better look at just how much damage was done. He refrained from commenting, but figured the longer Garrett soaked, the better.

“I shouldn’t be long, love,” he said as Garrett eased into the water. “Just…stay here until I get back, okay? It’s best to put the aloe on as soon as you get out.”

“Oh my _god_ this feels like heaven,” Garrett moaned once he was mostly submerged. “Take your time, I’m never getting out of this tub.”

Anders chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Anders quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his wallet and phone, and rushed out the door. He thought there was a store on their block that would likely have the lotion he was looking for.

As he rode the elevator down, he shot off a quick text to Bethany.

 **Anders:** _don’t tell him I told you, but your brother looks like a lobster right now_

 **Bethany:** _I KNEW IT_

 **Bethany:** _he is even more stubborn than Carver sometimes. How much is he whining?_

Anders chuckled, scooting past a few people as the elevator doors opened.

 **Anders:** _not as much as I expected, tbh_

 **Anders:** _he’s in a cold bath right now._ _I’m running out to grab some aloe_

 **Bethany:** _anything you need from us?_

Anders thought about it for a moment, but there wasn’t a whole lot they could do at this point except maybe cut Garrett some slack.

 **Anders:** _I don’t think he should be out in the sun today…anything we can do inside?_

 **Bethany:** _Bela needs to stop by some bar as a favor to her boss, but otherwise I have no idea_

 **Bethany:** _do you want us to head out on our own and let you know?_

Anders felt bad, considering they had the car at their hotel and the others were left with nothing. He could always just give them the keys and swing back to pick him and Garrett up if they found something.

 **Anders:** _do you want to borrow the car? Maybe I can manage to keep Garrett in for the morning, at least. Give him some time for the swelling and pain to go down_

 **Bethany:** _sure! We can walk down there and grab the keys from you. I’ll text you when we’re there_

 **Anders:** _awesome, see you in a little while_

He put his phone away as he entered the store, relieved that he had been observant enough to notice it earlier. He headed immediately to the lotion aisle and was confronted with several different brands that advertised aloe’s soothing qualities. He frowned and, rather than waste time deciding, grabbed a basket and threw four different bottles into it. One of them was bound to help.

He wandered a few of the other aisles as he headed toward the registers, looking to see if there was anything else that might take Garrett’s mind off his burns. He caught sight of a small dragon as he passed the toy section and smiled, an idea forming in his head. It might take a few extra minutes, but if it made his boyfriend smile, it was worth it.

* * *

Garrett was dozing in the tub when he heard the hotel door slam shut, the sound of plastic bags rustling from the sitting room.

“Love?” Anders called. “I’m back.”

“I’m still in here,” he replied. Anders appeared a minute later, smiling and holding several bottles of lotion.

“I look like a shriveled lobster now,” Garrett pouted, holding up his hand.

Anders chuckled, putting the bottles down and grabbing a couple of towels.

“Let’s get you out of there, then, and put some lotion on.”

Garrett gingerly stepped out of the tub, grimacing slightly as he moved. The pills and cold had helped a little, but he had a feeling he was in for a rough couple of days.

Anders helped pat him dry, careful not to press too hard or rub any of the sensitive areas. They eventually chose a bottle of lotion at random to try first.

“I’ll do your back, you do you front, okay?” Anders said, passing the bottle over once he had an ample amount in his hand.

“I feel like those words come out of your mouth a lot,” Garrett snorted. “This wouldn’t happen to be a sexy rubdown, would it?”

“I have no desire to make you scream in pain, love,” Anders smirked. “Maybe we should hold off for a bit.”

“Yeah,” Garrett sighed. “My ass isn’t burnt, anyway. That’s your favorite.”

Anders gave him a light slap on his ass, chuckling.

“True,” he admitted. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t borrow my speedo? Imagine the burn you’d have had then.” He stepped back a minute, appraising.

“Now it’s just like you have a permanent pair of board shorts on.”

“Oh, look who’s talking mister permanent farmer’s tan,” Garrett laughed. “I told you that you should wear that sleeveless shirt when you practice.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anders sighed, although he was grinning. “Whatever was I thinking, not listening to the obvious master of being out in the sun.”

“You’re lucky I’m in pain, cause I would kick your butt right now.”

“I know you would, love,” Anders replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They finished up applying the lotion and Garrett staggered out of the bathroom in a T-pose to allow it to dry. He was greeted by a large, bulging gift bag sitting on the table.

“What’s that?” he asked, flapping his arms slightly to dry faster.

Anders snorted, looking away. “Love, I can’t talk to you when you’re standing there naked, confused, and flapping your arms like a bird.”

“How is this different than any other day?”

“You are impossible,” Anders chuckled. He grabbed a clean pair of Garrett’s boxers and handed them over. “At least put these on, your sister is stopping by.”

“ _Why?_ ”

Anders shrugged. “They’re running some errand for Bela, I think. I told them they could borrow the car while we rested and decided what to do with our day.”

Garrett exhaled, relieved. He gingerly pulled his boxers up, careful not to let the waistband touch any of the sore skin.

“That’s fine,” he replied. “So…what’s in the bag?”

Anders grinned and grabbed the bag, handing it over.

“A get-well gift.”

Garrett’s face lit up. “A present!” He paused before opening it, giving Anders a suspicious look. “This isn’t going to be like…a bag of ice or something, is it?”

Anders rolled his eyes. “Just open it, you goof.”

Garrett pulled out the first layer of tissue paper and gasped.

“You got me a _Toothless_?” He grinned, holding up the small stuffed dragon. “Oh my god, he’s going to sit with big Toothless at home, this is so exciting.”

“I thought you would like that,” Anders laughed. He gestured at the bag. “Keep going.”

Garrett pulled out several movie theater-sized boxes of his favorite candy, a bag of microwavable popcorn, several magazines, and a light-up rubber ball. He held the last one up, looking at Anders in confusion.

“What’s this ball for?”

“Oh,” Anders ducked his head. “That’s supposed to be for Woofy. Sorry, I thought I kept it in the other bag.”

Garrett gaped and almost dropped the entire bag on the floor.

“You bought a toy for _Woofy?_ ” he whispered. “Oh my god, this is the best gift ever.”

“Garrett!”

“Sorry,” he shook his head. “The entire gift is amazing. I just…this is adorable. I love it.”

He held his arms out stiffly in front of him, beckoning Anders closer.

“I’m not going to hug you,” Anders chuckled. He stepped nearly flush with Garrett, resting his hands on his clothed hips, and pulled him into a kiss. “But you can have as many get-well kisses as you want.”

“You’re amazing,” Garrett murmured against his lips. “Sorry I was a dumbass.”

Anders stepped back and smiled, shaking his head.

“You know for next time,” he replied. He looked at the contents of the bag, now sitting on the bed. “I figured if you didn’t want to go out, at least you would have some things to occupy you. We could rent a movie or something and just relax.”

Garrett opened his mouth to protest, but Anders held up a hand.

“At least until the others get back with the car and you’ve had some time to rest. _Then_ we can decide if we want to go out.”

“Fine,” Garrett sighed, but there was no annoyance behind it. “I am kinda starving, now that I think about it.”

Anders smiled again. “Go get settled, I’ll order some food.”

Garrett began making his way to the plush couch in the sitting room, grabbing another bottle of water along the way. He froze halfway there, looking back over his shoulder.

“Did you tell Beth about this?”

“Um…kind of?”

Garrett closed his eyes briefly, sighing again.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and commenting! <3 I promise I will answer them soon, now that I have a couple days off work (again).


	12. July 12 - Driving/singing with the windows down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads home after their week in Cumberland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Another shorter one :) Garrett is cranky

**_Friday, July 12_ **

“I wish Anders could have driven back with us,” Beth said the next morning as they packed the car.

“I know,” Garrett lamented. “But he’s pitching tonight and he’s cutting it close as it is. There would have been no way unless we left yesterday.”

Fenris pulled down the back hatch, smirking at Garrett, who was currently trying to do his best not to touch his burns.

“Probably better for you anyway, Hawke,” he said. “I can’t imagine you would have been up for driving yesterday.”

Garrett sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

“But _now_ who’s going to rub lotion on me until we get home?”

Everyone went silent for a moment, looking at Garrett like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Finally, Bela burst into laughter.

“Do you _really_ need to ask that question, Hawkey?”

“Oh god,” Garrett groaned, gingerly getting into the driver’s seat. “Please let us have a traffic-free ride home.”

Garrett was much more subdued as they began their trip back, half of his attention focused on his discomfort whenever a particularly big bump or pothole jostled him in his seat. Anders had flown out the night before, leaving Garrett to his own devices that morning. More for his sake than anything else, he had texted the rest of the group and asked if they could leave sooner, rather than later. The faster he was back home, the better.

“Hawke, are you sure you don’t want one of us to drive instead?” Fenris asked from the seat next to him. Garrett just shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road.

“It’s keeping my mind occupied,” he responded. “And hands.”

Fenris just shrugged. “If you change your mind, just tell us at the next rest stop.”

By Garrett’s estimations, they would be at their first break in about another hour. He was thankful, at least, that it was a bright, clear day with barely a cloud in the sky. If nothing else, it kept his mood up.

He was more than ready to get out and stretch his legs by the time they pulled into the rest stop, however. The others hopped out of the car, splitting up to either hit he bathrooms or grab a light snack. Garrett stood and stretched, wincing slightly, before heading to the bathroom. Anders had told him (many, many times) that he needed to drink as much water as possible and he was amazed he hadn’t had to stop on the side of the road.

Carver, Merrill, and Bethany were sitting at a table when he emerged, each cradling a coffee and Merrill and Beth sharing a muffin between them. He glanced at the time on his phone, a small surge of happiness filling his chest when he realized Anders should still be at home.

**Garrett:** _can I have coffee or will my insides burn, too? :(_

**Anders:** _LOL_

**Anders:** _you are such a drama queen. Have some coffee, love_

**Anders:** _how are you feeling?_

**Garrett:** _cranky_

He sighed, looking to see where the others had gotten their coffee. Fenris and Bela were still in line, so he walked over and joined them.

“How are you feeling, Hawkey?” Bela asked. “In all seriousness, do you need help with your lotion?”

“No, but thank you,” he replied glumly. “Right now I just want some coffee. And Anders.”

“Well, you can have one of the two now,” Fenris said. “Get something sweet to eat, it’ll cheer you up.”

“’Kay,” Garrett mumbled. “How’s Stabby?”

Fenris ducked his head a little, smiling. “He’s good. I’m going to get him a bigger house when we get home.”

“We went back out last night to get another bag of sand,” Bela grinned. “And some shells and other things.”

Garrett frowned. “Is that why your duffle bag is so heavy? It’s full of _sand_?”

“I wanted him to have sand from his home,” Fenris replied defensively. “Not foreign Kirkwall sand.”

Garrett just rolled his eyes, which Fenris missed as he turned to grab his and Bela’s coffees and then headed to join the others. Garrett opted to take his advice, ordering a large coffee and the biggest cinnamon roll they had.

He could feel his phone buzz again as he was waiting.

**Anders:** _I bet :(_

**Anders:** _I miss you. The house feels empty without you here_

Garrett felt a wave of sadness and homesickness wash over him. He was tired, achy, and just wanted to be curled up with his boyfriend and dog. The remaining five-hour drive home might as well be five years.

**Garrett:** _I miss you too :( how’s Woofy?_

**Anders:** _he’s been looking for you. He keeps walking into the bedroom and sniffing your side of the bed_

“Gare, you look like you’re going to cry,” Beth said, startling him. She was gazing at him in sympathy and concern. He hadn’t even realized she walked over to join him.

“Your stuff’s done, I think,” she said, nodding at the counter. He mumbled an apology to the barista and grabbed his coffee, Beth grabbing the paper container with his cinnamon roll. They walked to where the others were slowly finishing up their snacks, also looking at him with worried expressions.

“Sorry,” he said to them all. “I’m just tired and ready to be home.”

“Your skin is looking better,” Merrill offered optimistically. “And your cinnamon roll looks delicious.”

Garrett gave her a faint smile. “Thanks, Merrill.”

“I think we need to do something fun to pass the time when we get back in the car,” Bela announced.

“No more games, please,” Carver groaned. Bela swatted him.

“I was going to suggest Hawke picks what we do,” she retorted. “Hawkey?”

Garrett swallowed his large bite of cinnamon roll. “How about I just put some music on and we sit quietly?”

Bela made a face while the others just glanced at each other.

“I like that idea,” Fenris offered.

“Of course you do,” Bela sighed. “How about you and Garrett enjoy your quiet and music and the rest of us will just keep doing whatever we were doing.”

Garrett finished the rest of his food and wiped his mouth, looking at the others.

“You ready?”

They all walked back to the car saying little to each other. Garrett didn’t feel much better after the food and caffeine injection, but he was happy he could talk to Anders for a bit. It just strengthened his resolve to get home faster.

Despite the tepid reception, Garrett turned on the radio anyway, turning it to his favorite hair metal station. He could hear Fenris sigh next to him and he shot him a look.

“Problem with my music selection?”

“No, Hawke,” Fenris groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It’s just not very… _quiet_.”

“I didn’t mean I wanted the _music_ to be quiet,” Garrett scoffed. “I meant the rest of you.”

Fenris snorted and shook his head, grinning.

“Hawkey,” Bela said, suddenly appearing over his shoulder. Garrett let out a little yelp of surprise.

“ _Bela!_ ” he shouted. “Why are you out of your seat?”

“I thought we were trying to be quiet.”

Garrett opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by another gasp behind him.

“Oh, I _love_ this song,” Beth cried. “Turn it up, Garrett!”

Garrett couldn’t help but smile when he heard the familiar piano chords begin to play. He reached over, cranking up the volume.

“ _You know I’m a dreamer, but my heart’s of gold…”_ Beth sang loudly, eyes closed as she swayed in her seat. “ _I had to run away high, so I wouldn't come home low…”_

Garrett felt another twinge in his chest. Of all the songs that could have come on the radio, this was one of the few that could always fill him with a mix of happiness and sadness. Especially on a day like today.

“ _Just one more night, and I'm comin' off this long and winding road…_ ” Beth sang. Garrett looked into the rearview mirror and met her eyes for the chorus.

_“I'm on my way, I'm on my way, home sweet home…”_ they both belted out.

Beth laughed, clapping her hands, while Bela cheered next to her.

“Sing it, Hawkey!”

“ _Tonight, tonight,”_ they both sang, Beth turning to the others to encourage them to join in.

“ _I'm on my way, I'm on my way, home sweet home…”_

Before Garrett knew what was happening, Bela popped forward and pressed the button on the ceiling to open the sunroof. Beth pressed the button to lower her window and Bela quickly followed suit once she had ducked back to her seat. Fenris whipped around to glare at them, but Garrett just grinned and shook his head before turning the music louder.

Bela exchanged a look with Bethany, who nodded. Bela began standing on her seat, using Beth for balance as she stuck her upper half out of the sunroof.

“Bela…” Merrill called in warning, looking to Carver for help.

“Beth, come on,” Carver sighed. “Don’t encourage this.”

She just turned around and stuck out her tongue before joining Bela out the window. Garrett, although nervous about the turn of events, decided to throw caution to the wind for a few minutes. Let them all live a little…at least until the song was over.

Beth pounded on the roof after a couple seconds to get his attention.

“Turn it louder, Gare! We can’t hear it out here!”

Garrett turned to Fenris and shrugged, smiling widely before turning the music even louder. Fenris shook his head, frowning, and looked like he wanted to cover his ears. He picked up Stabby’s cage instead, examining it as if the music was going to harm the little crab. Garrett ignored him, rolling down his own window in the process.

“ _I'm on my way,”_ he sang loudly. “ _Just set me free, home sweet home_.”

If only Anders were here to see him, he thought. He’d probably be making a face similar to Fenris’, but it might be worth it.

He smiled, the wind whipping his hair around his face as he and the girls finished out the rest of the song. The ducked back into the car, laughing and hair a mess as the song ended. Garrett turned the sound down, vaguely registering a Whitesnake song coming on next.

“That was awesome,” Bela cackled. Beth nodded eagerly beside her.

“Man, I haven’t heard that song in forever.”

Garrett just chuckled, bouncing his head a little in time with the new song. He decided to leave the windows down, enjoying the rush of air on his face. His mood had improved considerably, and he wanted to hang on to the feeling for as long as he could.

He glanced at his friends in the mirror, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Fenris still looked slightly annoyed, but it seemed like Stabby had cheered him up somewhat. He felt a little embarrassed at the way he had been acting all day and resolved to do something to make it up to his friends.

“Hey, guys,” he called out. “At the next rest stop, food is on me.” It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“I’m suddenly really starving, Garrett,” Carver yelled from the back.

Garrett groaned and caught the eye of Fenris, who was now smirking in his direction.

“You asked for it, Hawke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the road trip was fun while it lasted. I always enjoy sending these guys to new places, but now it's time to head on back to good ol' Kirkwall. 
> 
> The song they're singing along to in the car is ['Home Sweet Home' by Mötley Crüe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gmrh42foUsg).


	13. July 13 - Watching the fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett is thrilled to be home and tries to end the day with a little romantic interlude outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

**_Saturday, July 13_ **

“Have I told you today that I love you?” Garrett smiled. “Because if I haven’t, I love you very, very, very much and I’m so happy we’re home.”

Woofy just stared at him happily, licking the side of his face once Garrett leaned down.

“My good boy,” Garrett continued to croon. “You were such a good boy for Grandma, I’m so proud of you.”

Garrett had been in a nearly constant state of telling Woofy how much he loved and missed him ever since he got home the night before. Anders broke up the monotony a little once he got home from his game, but they were both so exhausted they fell asleep almost immediately and slept well past what they typically would this morning.

Anders was only home for a couple hours that morning before he had to head back to the ballpark, so Garrett quickly caught him up to speed on their trip home. Anders, in turn, relayed what Leandra had told him – mostly about how well-behaved both Woofy and Pounce were while they were gone – but encouraged him to call his mother himself.

Garrett drove to see his mom instead, bringing along the thank you gifts he and Anders had picked up in Cumberland. He took Woofy along for the ride and was so happy being back with his best friend that they ended up stopping at both the pet store and the park on their way back home. Although his burns felt a little better, he still made sure to slather on sunscreen (and wear a shirt) whenever he thought he’d be outside for more than a few minutes.

“What should we have for dinner, buddy?” Garrett asked the dog after standing back up. “I haven’t had a hamburger in a few days, should we grill? Ooh! I didn’t tell you about the corndog I had the other day!”

Garrett kept up a steady stream of conversation as he made dinner, making sure to grill an extra patty for Woofy. The dog just sat patiently listening, happy that his owner was finally back home. Pounce had only made a brief appearance after Anders left, and Garrett didn’t make much of an effort to search him out.

He watched the Champions game as he ate, happy to be back in the comfort of his own house again. As much as he loved to travel, there was nothing like that first day or two back home. Including being able to soak in his own, Garrett-sized tub once the game was over. He had about an hour to kill before Anders would get home, so he took the opportunity to sooth his skin a little more before getting into bed.

He had only been soaking for about fifteen minutes before he heard scratching at the door.

“Hold on, buddy,” he called to Woofy. “Just give me a few more minutes.” Garrett smiled to himself. Woofy really did _miss_ him.

The scratching picked up even more frantically a few minutes later, accompanied by a long whine. Garrett frowned. Maybe it was a bathroom whine, not an “I miss you” whine. He sighed, easing himself out of the tub before gently patting himself dry.

“I’m coming,” he called again, stepping into the fresh pair of boxers he set out. “If you have to pee, do it in Pounce’s box.”

Woofy let out another low whine when Garrett finally answered the door, hopping around and wagging his tail.

“You gotta go, buddy?” he asked, patting him on the head. “Let’s go, then.”

Woofy sprinted to the back door, Garrett following. He caught a glimpse of Pounce sprawled across the windowsill in the front room, no doubt waiting for a glimpse of Anders’ headlights once he got home.

Woofy pushed himself through the door as soon as Garrett began to open it, bolting to the backyard. Garrett took his time, stopping to check on a few of the flowers that dotted the back porch while Woofy did his business. When he looked back, however, he saw his dog jumping and flipping in the air as he pranced across the yard.

“Woof?” he called out. “Did you become an acrobat while I was away?”

The dog didn’t acknowledge him, sprinting and hopping as he tried to grab something out of the air. It was only then that Garrett took notice of the dozens of glowing little bodies floating around his yard.

He grinned, joining Woofy on the lawn as his dog continued to run circles as he chased the bugs. Garrett was momentarily disappointed he had left his phone upstairs. This was too cute to not get on video.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Woofy didn’t seem to be getting tired any time soon. Garrett thought he heard a car door slam, but he couldn’t tell if it was from his house or one of the neighbors down the road. When Anders didn’t immediately appear, he assumed it was the latter and went back to watching his dog.

“There you are,” came a voice from the back porch a few minutes later. Garrett looked up to see Anders coming down the steps, smiling.

“Hey, love,” Garrett greeted, coming over to meet him. They exchanged a quick kiss. “I thought I heard you. You’re home sooner than I expected.”

“No traffic,” Anders shrugged, yawning. “How was your day?”

“Went and visited my mom,” Garrett replied, wrapping an arm around Anders’ waist. “Took Woofy to the pet store and the park. Then just chilled here. There’s an extra burger and some salad in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you,” Anders murmured, giving him another kiss. “What are you doing out here, anyway?”

“Oh,” Garrett grinned sheepishly. “I came to let Woofy out and there were _so_ many fireflies, I wanted to get a closer look.”

Anders took a step away, looking Garrett up and down.

“That would explain why you’re out here in just your underwear,” he chuckled. Garrett huffed.

“Not like anyone can see us in the backyard,” he replied. “Isn’t that what you always tell me?”

“Mmmm,” Anders hummed, leaning back in close. “I do tell you that. How’s your sunburn, by the way?”

“Nope,” Garrett laughed, pushing him away. “You’re not going to try and seduce me in my own backyard. I just got out of the bath.”

“Oh,” Anders sighed, feigning disappointment. “I was hoping we could take one together.”

“Let’s go sit down for a few,” Garrett suggested instead. “It’s such a nice night out.”

“It’s sticky and humid.”

“You know what I mean.” Garrett rolled his eyes. Instead of walking back to the porch, however, he grabbed Anders’ hand and pulled him down onto the grass instead.

“What are you doing?” Anders asked, laughing.

“We’re going to lie here and look at the stars and the cute little bugs with their light-up butts.”

True to his word, Garrett sprawled out on the grass, one arm resting under his head and lack of clothing be damned. He looked over at Anders, who sighed fondly and then followed suit.

“You’re going to get bugs in your hair, love,” Anders told him as he snuggled into Garrett’s outstretched arm. "Or get chewed up by mosquitos." 

“Then I guess that’s a good excuse to take a shower after this,” he replied casually. Anders let out an approving noise but didn’t add anything else.

They laid there quietly, listening to the sound of the crickets and frogs in the distance and the faint sounds of Woofy sniffing around the yard. Every couple of seconds, a little flash of light would appear in front of their faces before quickly flying away.

“Did you used to do this when you were a kid?” Anders murmured after a few minutes.

“Sometimes,” Garrett replied. “Bethy was kind of scared of bugs for a while, and Carver usually did what she did. I think he was secretly scared of them too and just used her as an excuse.”

Anders chuckled. “Maybe she knew _he_ was scared and _she_ pretended to be so he wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

Garrett sat up slightly, looking at Anders in wonder.

“I never thought of that,” he whispered. “Oh my god, that makes so much more sense.”

He settled back down, still blinking in disbelief. Anders just laughed again.

“Your sister doesn’t strike me as the type to be scared of a little bug.”

“Nope,” Garrett agreed. He turned slightly to look at Anders. “What about you?”

“I wasn’t scared of bugs, love.”

“No,” Garrett laughed. “I mean, did you ever come outside and look at the fireflies?”

“Well, I called them lightning bugs, for one,” Anders replied with a grin. “And I used to try and catch them when I was little. You know, grab a mason jar and see how many I could catch and then watch them all fly around for a bit before I let them go.”

“That’s mean.”

“How is it mean?” Anders burst into laughter. “They were only in there for a few minutes.”

Garrett pouted and rolled over, draping an arm and leg over Anders’ body, causing him to laugh harder.

“Now you’re trapped,” Garrett said, voice muffled in Anders’ shirt. “It doesn’t feel very nice, does it?”

“It feels wonderful, actually,” Anders replied. He poked Garrett in his side, but the larger man refused to budge.

“I like hearing stories about when you were little,” Garrett mumbled. “Tell me another one.”

Anders sighed, shifting into a slightly better position while he thought.

“Do you know what else I would do on the nights I caught lightning bugs?” he asked. Garrett made a vague noise in reply. “I’d go inside and have my favorite meal.”

Garrett picked his head up, looking at Anders curiously. “What was your favorite meal?”

Anders blinked at him innocently. “A hamburger and salad. And _then_ I’d go take a shower and climb into bed because I was exhausted from playing baseball all day.”

Garrett groaned and rolled off of his boyfriend, letting out a dramatic sigh of resignation.

“ _Fine_ ,” he huffed. “Let me go heat up your burger. Do you want me to make you anything else?”

“No, love,” Anders replied, standing and brushing the grass off his pants. “Thank you for saving me some food.”

“Of course.” Garrett smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He whistled for Woofy and the trio made their way inside, Garrett making a beeline for the fridge. Anders came up behind him as he waited in front of the microwave, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’ll be done in a minute, love,” Garrett said, leaning back into him. "Your salad is on the table.”

Anders just hummed in reply, not moving.

“Love?”

“Hmm?” Anders asked.

“Why aren’t you moving?”

Anders finally let go, grabbing Garrett by the waist and turning him around. Garrett looked at him in confusion, and Anders grinned.

“That didn’t hurt, did it?”

Garrett frowned. “I mean, it wasn’t pleasant, but you can touch me.”

Anders just kept grinning and Garrett finally caught on, rolling his eyes.

“You’re impossible,” he scoffed, turning to grab the plate from the microwave. He shoved it at Anders, who still looked impossibly smug.

“Go eat your burger,” Garrett said, shooing him to the table with a sigh. “I’ll meet you in the shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We call them lightning bugs where I'm from, but I just read a whole long thing not that long ago about how most places call them fireflies and blah blah so they're fireflies here, but lightning bugs in my heart. 
> 
> Garrett didn't miss Woofy, did he? ;)


	14. July 14 - Broken AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air conditioning breaks at home and Garrett handles it about as well as you'd expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

**_Sunday, July 14_ **

“Come on, Woofy!” Garrett called, dropping his keys on the table. “You’re gonna let flies inside.”

Woofy came trotting in the front door after Garrett, promptly running over to his water bowl. Garrett followed suit, making a beeline to the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water. He stood there chugging the bottle, brow furrowed as he looked around. Something didn’t feel right.

He ventured into the living room, stripping off his shirt in the process, and looked around. Nothing _seemed_ out of place, but something hung in the air. Something…heavy. Stifling, almost.

Garrett headed over to the main floor thermostat and gasped audibly when he saw the number.

“Fuck,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, stomach dropping when he realized he was well past the chance to catch Anders before his game. Not that _he_ would necessarily know what to do. He probably had Cassandra do these things for him before.

Garrett bit his lip, glancing at the thermostat again. Maybe it was a simple fix. Maybe Pounce had accidentally knocked something loose on one of his rare trips to the basement. He decided to head down there first and check it out before doing something drastic like calling his mom.

Woofy trotted down the stairs behind Garrett as he apprehensively headed to the basement. He wasn’t sure what he was going to be walking into and was trying to prepare himself for the worst. Did air conditioners catch on fire? That would explain why the house was already so hot. Or did they flood? He had no idea. Living in an apartment for the better part of his adult life meant that he didn’t have to worry about these kinds of problems.

What he found when he finally reached the unit was…absolutely nothing. No leak. No fire. No noise. Just a big, quiet, non-functioning machine.

The problem, he realized as he was standing in front of the machine, was that he knew absolutely nothing about HVAC units. He could feel his heart begin to pound harder in his chest. He couldn’t sleep in a house in the dead of summer without air conditioning. Not when the temperature outside was already approaching one hundred degrees.

“What do you think, boy?” Garrett asked, scratching his beard as Woofy sniffed around the unit. “See something I missed?”

Woofy glanced at him and slowly began to lift one of his rear legs.

“ _No, no, no!_ ” Garrett yelled. “Peeing doesn’t solve anything!”

Woofy ducked his head and quickly lowered his leg, walking over to nuzzle Garrett’s hand. Garrett sighed in combined relief and frustration and scratched him behind the ear.

“Alright, boy,” he muttered, pulling out his phone. “Guess it’s time to call the big guns.”

* * *

“Mom, I don’t _know_ when it stopped working, I was out all day!”

Garrett paced the basement, ready to pull his hair out.

“No, I don’t see anything wrong,” he said loudly. “It’s just sitting there like a piece of junk. What am I supposed to do?”

He sighed as his mother continued to lecture him through the phone like it was somehow _his_ fault the thing broke.

“Anders can’t answer his phone right now…no, I don’t know where he bought it from, it was here when we moved in… _no,_ I didn’t have the temperature set to sixty degrees!”

Would it be rude to hang up on his mom? Because he was rapidly approaching it.

“Mom… _Mom_ …just give me the name of a repair guy so I can call. I don’t want the animals to be in this heat.”

That seemed to snap her out of her lecture, and within minutes Garrett had said his goodbyes and was dialing a local repair shop.

“What do you _mean_ you can’t come out until tomorrow?” he groaned. “I’ll pay extra to have someone come out tonight!”

He sighed, trudging back up the steps to find a piece of paper to write down the information he was being given. Apparently, with the temperatures rising so high a lot of units were becoming overloaded, which meant their repairmen were working nearly around the clock trying to see everyone. Maybe if he told the guy whose house he would be fixing he would put them higher on the list…

No, he thought, feeling a pang of guilt. Maybe if Anders was doing the calling he could play that card, but Garrett felt like it was a cheap move to use his boyfriend’s name like that.

“We can have someone there between one and three—”

“You don’t happen to like brownies, do you?” Garrett blurted out. There was silence from the other end.

“Um…”

“Cause I make some killer brownies,” Garrett rushed on. “I could have some ready by the time you get here this afternoon, if you could fit it in…”

More silence from the other end, followed by a quiet sigh.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hawke, but the earliest we can have someone at your residence is tomorrow between one and three in the afternoon.”

Garrett thumped his head against the kitchen cabinet and tried not to whine into the phone.

“Fine,” he said shortly. “I’ll be here. But if you can get someone here sooner—”

“We will be sure to let you know if that’s the case, sir,” the man cut him off. “Otherwise, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Garrett said goodbye and hung up, flopping down on the couch. It was already too warm for comfort. He debated packing up Woofy and Pounce and bringing them over to his mom’s house, but that seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

He thought they had a few fans in the basement, left over from when they painted the walls. It probably wouldn’t do much, but it was better than nothing.

Within a half-hour, he had found and brought up three large fans. One he put in the bedroom to cool it down for the evening, and the other two he put in the living room. He then proceeded to shut all of the blinds and curtains, hoping it might somehow magically cool the room down. Woofy immediately made himself at home in front of one of the fans, and Pounce followed soon after.

_If_ Pounce _is gracing me with his presence then you know we’re in trouble_ , he thought grimly. Might as well text Anders and at least warn him what he was coming home to.

**Garrett:** _the air conditioner is broken and it’s approximately 400 degrees in here_

**Garrett:** _I already called a repairman but they can’t come out until tomorrow_

**Garrett:** _I’m going to live in the refrigerator, bye_

He tossed his phone next to him on the cushion and closed his eyes. He could probably just strip down completely. Maybe cover himself in ice packs. No one would have to know.

His phone buzzed a few minutes later, startling him from his daydreams of polar ice caps and igloos.

**Anders:** _what?_

Garrett frowned, rechecking the time. Anders should be in batting practice right now, not texting him.

**Garrett:** _excuse me, sir, shouldn’t you be working?_

**Anders:** _coach asked to see some pictures from last week, I’m playing hooky_

**Anders:** _is it really that bad?_

**Garrett:** _I’m pretty sure my sunburn spontaneously reappeared_

There was a lull in response time and Garrett examined his arm. It _did_ feel more sensitive than it had yesterday. Although Anders probably had more to do with that than the heat.

**Anders:** _I’m sure that definitely happened, love_

**Anders:** _go soak in another cold bath_

**Anders:** _is the power out too, or just the air?_

**Garrett:** _just the air. I’m watching tv._

**Garrett:** _pretty in pink just came on!_

**Anders:** _love, 80’s movies aside, why don’t you just go buy a portable AC unit?_

Garrett stared blankly at the last text. He knew there were window units, but he just assumed that would be too much trouble to deal with for a day.

**Garrett:** _a window unit?_

**Anders:** _no, a standalone unit. Look it up._

**Anders:** _I have to head back out there, but buy one_

**Anders:** _just charge it to the card. Get a couple if you want_

**Anders:** _text me later, I’ll see it before I come home_

**Garrett:** _k_

**Anders:** _garrett_

**Anders:** _don’t overthink it, just go to the store_

**Anders:** _think of woofy_

**Anders:** _love you_

Garrett frowned. It couldn’t be that easy…could it?

**Garrett:** _I’ll check it out_

**Garrett:** _text you later <3_

* * *

An hour and a half later and Garrett was lugging two large boxes into the house. He had spent a considerable amount of time at the appliance store listening to the salesman regale him with information on all the different units and their bells and whistles. He really didn’t care if it was Bluetooth enabled or had a sleep mode or whatever the hell else was on the laundry list of features. He just wanted a cold house.

The larger of the two models he planned on placing in the living/dining room area. The smaller unit he put in the bedroom. The animals could decide where they wanted to spend the rest of the day and night, but at least there would be two areas that would be free from the heat.

After setting both the units up and turning them on, he settled back down in front of the tv and pulled out his phone to update his boyfriend.

**Garrett:** _okay you were right_

**Garrett:** _I got two units, one for downstairs and one for the bedroom_

**Garrett:** _I currently have them set on arctic blast so I’m sorry if the electric bill is high this month_

He sighed, already feeling some relief from the forceful gust of air coming into the room. Woofy had made himself at home not too far away, and Garrett felt like he could finally relax.

* * *

When Anders arrived home a few hours later, he found Garrett fast asleep on the couch in a nearly frigid room. Without waking him up, he walked over to the unit and found it set at 62.

“What the…” he sighed, adjusting it to a more reasonable temperature. Woofy had jumped up and was dancing around him, begging for attention. The movement must have been enough to wake Garrett because he began to stir a few seconds later.

“Oh,” he said, blinking his eyes sleepily. “Hey, love. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Are you sure the air’s broken?” Anders chuckled, coming over to join Garrett on the couch. “It’s freezing in here.”

“I was _roasting_ this afternoon,” Garrett replied defensively. “It was horrible. Ask my mom how much I was freaking out.”

“I don’t need to do that,” Anders murmured, leaning in for a kiss. “Have you checked the bedroom? Are we sleeping on an iceberg tonight?”

Garrett grinned, ducking his head a little. “No? But I didn’t turn that one as low since the room’s smaller. We should probably go look, though. Just to be safe.”

Anders sighed, giving him another quick kiss on the lips.

“No big deal,” he replied, standing. He reached out a hand, pulling Garrett up with him. He smiled, nodding toward the stairs.

“If it’s too cold, you’ll just have to cuddle with me all night.”

Garrett grinned, following as Anders headed to their room.

“If you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I am an absolute nightmare without AC, so I don't really blame Garrett for this at all. 
> 
> Thank you, past me, for finishing this chapter last night because I was at a BASEBALL GAME all day today (my favorite player got the game-winning hit!) and I'm exhausted. Being a fan is tough work, let me tell you.


	15. July 15 - Water balloon fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett finds a pack of water balloons and cajoles Anders into tossing them around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G, no warnings here

**_Monday, July 15_ **

“I can’t sit in front of the tv anymore,” Garrett sighed the next morning. They hadn’t yet gotten out of bed, but Garrett was already dreading a day of being confined to one of the two rooms with air while he waited for the repairman to arrive.

Anders hummed from next to him on the bed, still nestled deep in the covers and not bothering to open his eyes.

“Just stay in bed with me until I have to leave,” he mumbled. “That’ll help pass the time.”

“While normally I would like that idea, I’m getting incredibly antsy.”

Anders sighed, rolling onto his back. His head lolled to the side to look at his boyfriend.

“I don’t know what to tell you, love.”

“And everyone is working today,” Garrett continued to whine. “So I can’t even call someone to come over.”

“You lead a tough life.”

Garrett glared at him. “You don’t need to be an ass.”

“Garrett, you have to be in the house for _one_ day,” Anders laughed. “I’m sure you can find something to pass the time.”

He reached over and began lightly running his fingers down Garrett’s arm, despite the other man continuing to sulk. Anders just waited patiently, smiling, until Garrett sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat.

“ _Fine_ ,” he relented. “Will you help me clean up a little in the basement before you leave? I didn’t realize we had left so many boxes around the unit.”

“Sure, love,” Anders murmured, leaning over to give him a kiss. “Let’s eat something and then see what we can do.”

Garrett didn’t fare much better in the kitchen.

“It’s too hot for me to cook,” he complained. “I want eggs, but it’s too hot to cook eggs.”

“I’ll cook you some eggs, love.”

Garrett had his back to Anders and his eyes widened in horror at the offer.

“No, that’s okay,” he replied quickly. “Maybe I’ll just have cereal.”

He turned around and Anders just shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m fine with cereal. Do we have fruit?”

Garrett’s face lit up. “No cereal, I’ll make parfaits!”

Anders gave him a small smile. “Okay?”

“Don’t be so enthused,” Garrett huffed as he began rummaging through the refrigerator. “Just sit tight, this will only take a few minutes. Do you want blueberries?”

About fifteen minutes later, Garrett triumphantly set a large glass heaping with blueberries, yogurt, and granola in front of his boyfriend. He waited expectantly as Anders took his first bite.

“Well?”

“It’s good, love.”

Garrett deflated. “ _Just_ good?”

Anders raised an eyebrow as he took another bite. “ _Very_ good,” he clarified after he swallowed. “So good I’m going to finish it before you stop worrying and eat your own.”

Garrett grinned, cheeks flushed pink as he sat down with his own glass and began to eat.

Before long, they were standing in front of a large stack of boxes. Ones both had seemingly forgotten about.

“Are these all your Christmas decorations, love?” Anders asked.

Garrett stood silently, scratching his beard as he looked at the mess in front of him.

“Maybe?”

Anders sighed. “Well, I don’t feel like digging through them now. Let’s just move them out of the way.”

They began moving the boxes to another corner of the basement, where they would likely be forgotten about for another five months. By Anders, at least. Garrett made a mental note to come back down one day while Anders was at work and sort through them all.

“Hey,” Anders said as he lifted one smaller box. “This one is marked ‘summer.’”

He looked up at Garrett questioningly, Garrett furrowing his brow.

“I have no idea what’s in there,” he replied. “Maybe grill stuff? We did buy a lot of new things once we moved.”

Anders shrugged and put the box down as Garrett came over to inspect. Sure enough, there were several grilling tools and outdoor things from Garrett’s old apartment that didn’t make the cut after the move to the new house.

“I don’t know what to even do with this stuff,” Garrett murmured, sifting through the pile. “We don’t need any of this.”

“Then we mark it trash,” Anders replied. “There’s no point in hanging on to some grill tools and old sprinklers.”

“Oh!” Garrett exclaimed, holding up a sprinkler shaped like a rubber duck. “This is Woofy’s sprinkler! We should save this, I can put it out for him to play in.”

Anders just blinked at his boyfriend for a moment before shaking his head. It wasn’t worth a discussion.

“Sure, love.”

Garrett didn’t acknowledge him, now elbows-deep in the box to make sure he didn’t accidentally throw out any other hidden treasures.

“ _Anders,”_ came the gasp only a few minutes later. Anders looked over to see his boyfriend holding up a small bag of balloons.

“Did you get party supplies mixed up with the summer things?”

“No!” Garrett replied, excitedly. He stood, waving the bag in front of Anders’ face. “These are _water balloons_!”

“Oh…neat.”

Garrett paused, giving Anders a level stare.

“Why aren’t you excited about water balloons?”

Anders shrugged, looking away.

“…Should I be?”

“Yes!” Garrett cried, accidentally flinging the bag at him in his frenzy. Anders didn’t move, both watching the bag bounce off his chest and fall to the floor. He looked up at Garrett with raised eyebrows.

“Sorry,” Garrett muttered, picking it back up. He turned it over in his hands a few times before looking up and smiling brightly.

“So…wanna go play with some?”

Anders couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“So you can throw them at me for real?” he teased.

Garrett nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly! Come on, we don’t have to do the whole bag, just a few. It’ll help us cool off!”

“Or we could just sit in front of the air conditioner.”

“That’s no fun,” Garrett whined. “Please? I promise, just a few minutes, then we can come back inside and shower and lounge in front of the AC naked.”

Anders sighed, smiling. “You do know how to tempt me, love.”

“Yes!” Garrett said, pumping his fist. “I’ll go start filling them up!”

Without waiting for a reply, he bounded up the stairs two at a time. Anders heard the backdoor slam a few seconds later.

“But love…the boxes…” he half-heartedly called after him. With a sigh, he moved the remaining few boxes before joining Garrett upstairs.

The man in question was nowhere to be seen, however.

“Love?” Anders called, glancing into the living room. “Are you in here?”

Pounce was sprawled across the back of the couch, languidly swaying his tail as he watched Anders with half-open eyes. Anders took a detour to pet him, enjoying the blast of cold air on his face.

“Where’s your dad, Pouncey?” he cooed, scratching the cat under his chin. “Or your big brother? I can usually find one if I find the other.”

Just then he heard a scratch and a low whine coming from the back door. Anders sighed, giving Pounce one final scratch.

“Well, I guess I know where your dad went.”

He made his way to the door, hollering through the screen and hoping Garrett was somewhere close enough to hear him.

“Love, can I let Woofy out?”

“No!” came Garrett’s voice from the side of the house. “I don’t want him accidentally swallowing a balloon.”

Anders had to agree it was a valid point but felt bad for the dog nonetheless.

“Hey, Woofs, let me get you a treat,” he said, the dog perking up at the word “treat.” Anders went into the kitchen and dug out a pack of graham crackers, slathering one side with peanut butter. Woofy was practically dancing in front of him at this point, and Anders used it to lure him back to his bed in the living room.

“Here you go, buddy,” he murmured, putting it down on the bed. “We’ll be back soon.”

As soon as Woofy was occupied, Anders raced to the door, slipping outside before Woofy could follow. He found Garrett immediately, impatiently filling up balloon after balloon and placing them gently in two small buckets.

“How’s it going?” he asked, strolling over. Garrett looked up, smiling brightly.

“Great,” he replied. “I think I have about ten for each of us, so far.”

“And how many are we getting total?”

“Um…” Garrett frowned, looking at the remainder of the pack on the ground. “I don’t know. Twenty?”

Anders nodded. “And…then what?”

Garrett looked at him like he had two heads. “And then we throw them at each other. What did you think we would do?”

“I assumed we would throw them at each other,” Anders smirked. “But _how_? What are we supposed to do, stand a few feet apart and take turns?”

“ _No_ ,” Garrett huffed, annoyed. “We can like…chase each other and stuff. Hide behind trees. Sneak attacks.”

He frowned, looking around the yard.

“This is much more fun with more people.”

“Love,” Anders sighed, trying to be gentle. He watched Garrett fill up two more balloons as he thought of what to say. “Why don’t we fill all the balloons and then just…wait for the others to come over? We can even get _more_ balloons, make it more exciting.”

“That’s a great idea,” Garrett replied, lighting up. “The second part, anyway. I’m still going to pelt you with these.”

“What—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish as Garrett spiked the balloon in his hand on Anders’ shoulder. With a loud whoop, he snatched up one of the buckets and sprinted away.

“Other bucket’s yours, love,” he called as he ran to the opposite end of the yard. “Better be quick, I’m a pro at this!”

He dashed away, still laughing to himself as Anders glanced at the bucket at his feet. With a sigh, he picked it up and walked out into the yard. His boyfriend really learned nothing.

“Garrett,” he called. He picked up a balloon, tossing it back and forth in his hands as he looked around. “Do we have to have this conversation again?”

He felt another balloon smack him in the back and whirled around quickly. Garrett was laughing and running in the other direction, balloon in one hand and bucket in the other. He had also lost his shirt somewhere in the process.

Anders watched as Garrett peeked out behind a tree, then immediately dodge behind it again when he saw Anders looking. Anders put his bucket down, still holding the balloon.

“You have to move around and stuff, love,” Garrett called from behind the tree. “That makes it more fun.”

“I thought of something more fun,” Anders yelled back. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

Garrett laughed. “Nope, not falling for that one. You’ll get me as soon as I move.”

Anders gently tucked the balloon in his hand in the back of his pants, very slowly stepping away from the bucket. He held his hands up, calling out to Garrett again.

“I’m unarmed,” he shouted. “And not even near my bucket. Just come here for a minute.”

Garrett slowly looked around the side of the tree and saw Anders a few feet away from the balloons, arms in the air. As soon as he was a few steps away from the tree, however, he realized his mistake. Before he knew what was happening, Anders had reached behind him and manifested a balloon…which promptly exploded in his face.

Garrett doubled over laughing at Anders’ shocked expression. He was staring at the remnants of the balloon in his hand, utterly perplexed at the turn of events.

“You can’t grip a balloon like a baseball!” Garrett gasped out, tears running down his face. “You have to be _gentle_.”

He grabbed another balloon from his bucket and tossed it, hitting Anders in the leg.

“Like that!”

That seemed to snap Anders out of his daze, and he lunged for his own bucket, grabbing another balloon and letting it fly before Garrett could react. It hit him square in the chest, wiping the smile from Garrett’s face.

He looked down at his wet chest, then back up to Anders. They stared at each other for a moment, then Garrett broke into another a grin.

“ _Exactly_ like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get better at like...stopping chapters at natural spots rather than writing and writing because I feel like I need to keep going. Normally I wouldn't mind that when I wasn't on a deadline, but in a series like this, I need to know when to stop lol. So no, there's no culmination to the water balloon fight, but I'm sure you can imagine how it turned out. And I'm sure there will be references to it in later chapters ;)
> 
> And for those of you who read 24 Days of Handers, this was a definite throwback to the snowball fight :D
> 
> Thanks again if you're still reading or dropping in for the first time! We're halfway through (HOW is July half over???) but there's a lot more fun on the way!


	16. July 16 - Sitting in a hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets fixated on having a hammock in the backyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T, just some sex talk. Like, when isn't there?

**_Tuesday, July 16_ **

“Doesn’t it feel so much better with air in here?” Garrett asked the next morning for maybe the twentieth time. “I feel like it feels even better than before, don’t you?”

Anders ignored the questions, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He and Garrett were lounging on the couch before Anders had to leave for the ballpark, catching up on some shows they had missed while they were in Cumberland. Except Anders couldn’t actually _hear_ the television because Garrett kept talking about the air conditioning.

“It’s almost like I need to wear a shirt in here, it’s so chilly,” Garrett continued to babble.

“The air feels exactly like it did two days ago,” Anders interrupted sharply. “Can we just watch the show?”

Garrett went quiet and Anders felt slightly guilty at his tone. He knew his boyfriend was just happy he could relax in comfort again, but he didn’t need to keep repeating it.

He sighed quietly and smiled, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

“Sorry, love,” he murmured. “I just want to relax with you before I have to leave. And you’re leaving right after me, right?”

Garrett nodded but didn’t reply.

“Are you mad at me?”

Garrett nodded again.

Anders chuckled, poking him in the side.

“You’re not allowed to be mad at me,” he teased. “It’ll make the room hot again.”

Garrett huffed. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“It got you talking though, didn’t it?” Anders grinned. Garrett went back to sulking.

“Thank you for getting the air fixed, love,” Anders continued, resting his head on Garrett’s shoulder. “Pounce says thank you, too.”

“I didn’t do it for _him_.”

Anders sat up and gasped in mock horror.

“Poor little Pouncey,” he said forlornly, shaking his head. “I told him you were so worried about his well-being.”

“And what did he do, laugh at you?”

“Love,” Anders coaxed. “You can’t be mad at me _and_ Pounce.”

Garrett crossed his arms. “Yes, I can.”

Anders sighed, snuggling closer. “Fine, then I’m just going to sit here quietly and watch TV.”

They were watching one of their favorite home improvement shows, a guilty pleasure for Anders. During most weeks they would record the shows in the evening and then binge-watch on a weekend or an evening when Anders didn’t have a game. But with nothing on their agenda for that morning, Anders convinced Garrett to fit in a few episodes before they both had to go to work.

The episode they were currently watching dealt with a backyard renovation. A young couple moved onto a five-acre property and the yard was completely overgrown. High on their list of additions were a pool, a grilling area, and “lounging area.”

Although their house was brand new, Anders was always on the lookout for something new or different he could add. Their backyard was a clean slate, with only the porch taking up space. They had floated the idea of putting in a pool, but decided to settle in the house for a while before taking on such a huge project.

The part that was intriguing him the most in this episode was the lounge area. The builder suggested adding a large hammock to a small grove of trees and filling in the sparse areas with bushes and flowers. The artist’s conception nearly took Anders’ breath away.

“Love,” he sat, swatting Garrett on the leg. “Love, I want one of those.”

“Huh?”

“I want a hammock in the trees,” he said, sitting up. “Let’s build one.”

“You want _me_ to build one?”

“ _No_ ,” Anders sighed, smiling. “Let’s have someone come make one. We can design it and have it put in the back corner, near the flowerbed.”

“We _could_ …” Garrett mused. “I don’t know if the trees are close enough, though.”

Anders hopped up, holding out his hand. “Let’s go look.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, come on!” Anders said impatiently, bouncing his hand. “Pause the show, we can finish it later.”

“But love, what if it all turns into a disaster,” Garrett smirked, standing. “Maybe the homeowners don’t like their hammock and you’ll change your mind.”

“I won’t, let’s go.”

Garrett sighed, following Anders to the back door. Woofy caught wind of their intended destination and got in line, trotting ahead of Garrett for unplanned outside time.

Anders made a beeline to the corner, standing with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the area until Garrett caught up. Garrett stood silently next to him, already knowing what his boyfriend was going to say.

“It’s too big.”

“That’s what he said,” Garrett grinned, wagging his eyebrows. Anders turned and gave him an unamused look.

“Is now _really_ the time for a dick joke, Garrett?”

“You can’t set me up like that and not expect me to knock it down.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Anders sighed, turning back to the yard. “The trees are too far apart. Is there anywhere else we can put it?”

“Not really,” Garrett replied, looking around. “I don’t think you want it in the middle of the yard. Especially if we eventually cut down some of those trees. I think you’re out of luck.”

“ _Gar-retttt_ ,” he whined. “I really want this.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow, looking at his pleading boyfriend.

“Now you know what I feel like.”

“When? Now?”

“ _All_ the time!” Garrett huffed.

Anders grinned, latching on to his arm. “Well, I have a new appreciation for it. So _please_ let’s figure out a way to do this for me? I don’t ever ask for anything.”

“Except sex.”

Anders rolled his eyes. “Yes, except sex. I’m _so_ greedy and—”

“You _are_ greedy when it comes to sex!”

“I am not!” Anders said with an affronted look. “I always make sure you’re taken care of, love.”

“You do,” Garrett agreed, nodding. “You just want it _all_ the time. And now you want a hammock.”

Anders just blinked for a minute, trying to decide if his boyfriend was serious.

“I’m…not really sure what to say to that,” he eventually said. “I don’t really equate the two. Can we go back to talking about the hammock?”

“Why don’t we have something built?” Garrett shrugged. “Like one of those pergolas? I’m sure we could have it modified to fit a hammock or two.”

Anders’ face lit up and Garrett kept going, like he did this all the time.

“You can really make it nice,” he said. “Plant some climbing flowers or vines, get a shade over the top if it’s not under a tree…you can have your own little sanctuary.”

Anders felt like his face was going to split from how wide he was grinning.

“You’re a natural at this, love,” he gushed. “Maybe you should be the one designing this instead.”

Garrett blushed, shrugging slightly. “I could maybe make you a cake of it if you wanted. I don’t think I’m good enough to actually build it.”

“You’re good enough for anything, love,” Anders replied, giving him a kiss. “What if you just sketched it out? Then we would have someplace to start.”

Garrett smiled as he got used to the idea. He nodded. “I could do that. It might be fun.”

“Our first big project together,” Anders cooed, kissing him again.

“What, this entire house doesn’t count?”

“Nope,” Anders grinned. “That was stressful, not fun. _This_ is our first fun project.”

Garrett just rolled his eyes, flinging an arm over Anders’ shoulders as the other man laughed. An idea was forming in Garrett’s head, but he’d need some time and help from Bethany. _Maybe_ even Carver.

Anders was still animatedly discussing ideas and Garrett smiled as they walked into the house.

* * *

“Love?” Anders called as he walked through the front door later that night. “You still up? I saw the lights on.”

“In here,” Garrett yelled back from the kitchen. Anders dropped his bag near the stairs and made his way over.

“Late night snack?” Anders asked, giving him a kiss.

“Sort of,” Garrett smirked. He picked up a small plate covered with a napkin in one hand and held the other out to Anders. “Come with me.”

Anders narrowed his eyes but took Garrett’s outstretched hand. “Where are we going?”

Garrett led them out the back door into the yard.

“I was doodling some plans at work this afternoon, and I got to thinking,” he said. “What if Anders doesn’t like the hammock? We’ll have gone through all that trouble for nothing. So, I decided to do a practice run.”

He led Anders to the area they had examined earlier…although it was now filled with a rudimentary hammock on a stand. A handful of small lanterns surrounded it on the grass, and a small folding table was on the side. Garrett put down the plate next to two wine glasses.

“When did you have time to do this?” Anders exclaimed, laughing. Garrett shrugged.

“I ordered it online and did store pickup,” he replied. “Bethy covered the last hour of my shift and Carver came with me and helped me set it up. We just got done maybe an hour ago.”

He pulled the napkin off the plate, revealing an assortment of cheeses and crackers.

“I know it’s nothing fancy,” he continued, almost shyly. “I just thought we could relax out here for a bit and test it out. We can get something nicer when it’s time.”

Anders didn’t reply, just smiled at his boyfriend before gingerly sitting on the hammock. He swayed slightly and let out a small yelp before regaining his balance.

“This is pretty cool,” he said, swinging slowly. “Will it really hold both of us?”

“That’s what the instructions said.” Garrett chuckled. “I wasn’t about to ask Carver to test it out with me.”

Anders burst into laughter, then patted the spot next to him.

“Come on, then, you adorable goof. Get comfy with me.”

It took some maneuvering, but they managed to situate themselves in the middle of the hammock. Garrett wrapped an arm around Anders’ shoulder, allowing him to nestle closer into his side.

“This is nice,” Anders murmured after a few minutes of silent swaying. “I could fall asleep here.”

“Me too,” Garrett replied. “I’m not sure how we’re supposed to eat or drink anything, though. Didn’t quite think that one out.”

Anders chuckled, rolling over so he was nearly on top of Garrett.

“How about we take that up to the bedroom and enjoy it there while I thank you properly?”

Garrett rolled his eyes and huffed in mock annoyance.

“I’m telling you, sex and hammocks, that’s all you ever think about.”

Anders grinned, kissing him. “Don’t worry. Give me enough time and I’ll figure out sex _in_ hammocks, instead.”

Garrett rolled onto his feet, helping Anders out, as well.

“I don’t doubt it, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I don't think I've ever been in a hammock. They look nice but don't look like something I'd enjoy (or ever use). I'll live vicariously through Anders, I guess.
> 
> BYE, I'M OFF TO WATCH BASEBALL (again). Italian Heritage night, wooooo!


	17. July 17 - Drive-In movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders take an impromptu trip to a local drive-in theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T, the usual

**_Wednesday, July 17_ **

“Do you want to do something tonight?”

Garrett and Anders were sitting around the kitchen table, finishing up breakfast. Anders had a game that afternoon at four instead of the usual seven, which meant he would be home much earlier. Garrett wanted to take advantage of the treat, especially with a road trip taking Anders away for the weekend.

“Like?” Anders asked, taking a bite of toast.

“A movie?” Garrett suggested, hopefully.

“We can watch a movie here, love.”

“I know,” Garrett grinned. He slid his phone across the table. “But I thought _this_ might be more fun.”

Anders picked it up, eyebrows raising as he read the screen.

“A drive-in? I didn’t think they even had those anymore.”

“Me either!” Garrett exclaimed. “Beth told me about it yesterday. It’s out near Sundermount, so it’s a bit of a drive, but I thought it might be a fun change.”

Anders smiled, looking up. “I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“We went once when we were kids, but it was in Ferelden,” Garrett replied enthusiastically. “I never thought I’d get to do it again.”

He paused, biting his lip.

“So…does that mean you want to go?”

Anders passed the phone back and nodded, still smiling.

“Sure, love. It’ll be fun.”

Garrett grinned, squirming in his seat in excitement.

“Awesome! Now…” he scrolled through the page. “What do you want to see?”

Anders laughed. “I couldn’t even begin to tell you what’s playing right now.”

“Something scary?” Garrett asked, eyebrows raised. “I know how much you love scary movies.”

“Oh, shush,” Anders said, blushing slightly. “You just want an excuse to cuddle.”

Garrett put down the phone and folded his hands, looking at Anders seriously.

“That reminds me,” he said gravely. “Are you listening?”

“Yes?” Anders replied, cocking his head to the side.

“There will be no sexual relations on this trip.”

“Garrett!”

“I’m serious, Anders,” Garrett continued, somehow keeping a straight face. “I want to watch the movie, stuff my face with popcorn, and not traumatize the people in the cars next to us. Do you think you can do that?”

“No.”

“ _Anders_ ,” Garrett whined, all pretenses gone. “Come on!”

Anders grinned. “I’m just joking, love, geez. I can behave for one night.”

“ _Can you?_ ”

Anders tried to school his expression into something serious but was not nearly as successful as Garrett.

“I promise. I will keep my hands and dick to myself until we get home.”

“And?”

“And my mouth.” Anders rolled his eyes. “Really, Garrett. I can behave for a few hours.”

“Anders, I mean no offense when I say this, but you’re full of shit.”

Anders burst out laughing, sitting back in his seat. Garrett fought the smirk forming on his mouth but it was a losing battle.

“You are _such_ a jerk,” Anders grinned. “I can ask Justice along if you think we need a chaperone.”

“I’m tempted to say yes!” Garrett cried. Anders just shrugged.

“He’s caught me in compromising positions before, it wouldn’t be anything new.”

“Oh my god,” Garrett groaned, putting his head down on the table. “That was not a mental image I needed.”

“Love,” Anders sighed, still smiling. He scooted his chair closer and reached out to scratch Garrett’s head. “Don’t get so worked up, I’m just teasing you. I’d love to go watch a movie and _only_ watch a movie.”

Garrett turned his head to face Anders, still resting it on the table.

“And stuff popcorn in your mouth?”

“And maybe eat popcorn like a normal person,” Anders confirmed.

Garrett sat back up, in good spirits again.

“Okay, so let’s decide on a movie.”

* * *

By the time Anders arrived home that evening, Garrett was bouncing in excitement at the front door.

“I have the car packed,” he said as soon as Anders walked in.

“Hello to you, too, love,” Anders replied, leaning in for a kiss.

“Hi,” Garrett said, giving him a quick peck. “Go to the bathroom and then let’s go.”

Anders glanced at the time. “There’s no rush. Can I at least change my clothes?”

Garrett gave an impatient whine and looked like he was going to argue, but nodded his head.

“Sorry, I just want a good spot.”

“I’ll be fast,” Anders chuckled.

They opted for the newest superhero movie. Anders didn’t have much of a preference, considering he hadn’t heard of most of the movies being shown, so he deferred to Garrett. When he came back down the stairs, clad in fresh clothes more suitable for the evening, he saw Garrett hadn’t moved from the spot he last left him.

“Ready?”

“Comeon, comeon, comeon,” Garrett replied, opening the door. “We’re going to be late!”

“Okay!” Anders laughed, holding up his hands. “I’m going.”

“This is so exciting,” Garrett said once they were in the car. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Anders reached over and squeezed his leg, smiling.

“It’ll be fun,” he agreed. “Just please pay attention to the speed limit.”

There were a line of cars when they arrived, which disheartened Garrett somewhat until they realized it just took a little time for the vehicles to get situated in front of the screens. He pulled into an available spot with the back of the car facing the screen.

“I think you’re backward, love,” Anders said as Garrett turned off the car. Garrett rolled his eyes, although he doubted Anders could see.

“We’re sitting in the back,” he responded. “Did you not notice I put the last row of seats down?”

Anders craned around the side of his seat to look.

“Oh yeah. Look at that.”

Garrett chuckled. “Let me just turn the radio to the right station and we can get settled.”

Once the radio was on and at a reasonable volume, they both got out of the car and made their way to the back. Garrett opened the back hatch and attached two bungee cords to the sides, keeping it level with their vehicle so they didn’t obstruct the view of the people behind them. He had already filled the back with pillows and blankets, forming a comfortable nest for them to sit on.

“Look at this!” Anders laughed, delighted. “You went all out, love.”

Garrett could feel himself blush and he just shrugged, grinning.

“Who knows when we can do this again? I wanted it to be nice.”

He turned, looking in the direction the ticket seller pointed to for the concession stand. It was several rows from where they were parked and he could see a line forming. He grabbed Anders’ sleeve and tugged.

“We should get some food now before it gets too long. Do you want to stay here or come with me?”

“I’ll come help,” Anders replied. “I might want something besides popcorn.”

“Pffft,” Garrett said, grinning as he took Anders’ hand. “Who doesn’t eat popcorn at the movies?”

They came back to the car a short while later laden down popcorn, hot dogs, sodas, and candy.

“Okay, I’m glad you came with me,” Garrett chuckled as they wove between the cars. “I would never have made it back with everything.”

“I don’t know how we’re going to fit this all in the car,” Anders joked. Garrett grinned.

“It’ll be in my stomach soon enough.”

They were soon settled in the car, nestled in the blankets and pillows with their food spread out between them.

“I didn’t even know we had this many pillows,” Anders mused, examining one next to him. Garrett was already halfway through his first hot dog.

“I think I took every single one except the ones we sleep on,” he admitted. “It took a while.”

The movie started shortly after, everyone quickly settling into their chairs and cars as the opening credits flickered to life. Garrett glanced at Anders, who had his eyes glued to the screen as he popped Skittles into his mouth. He couldn’t help but grin, snuggling a little closer.

“Who’s that?” Anders asked after a moment. Garrett huffed.

“The main character.”

“Okay, but _who_ is he?”

Garrett blinked. “His name is literally in the title of the movie. What are you talking about?”

“I have no idea what’s happening.”

“I don’t have time to explain it now,” Garrett sighed. “Just…try to enjoy and I’ll fill in the gaps later.”

The action was non-stop, and Garrett found himself cheering quietly every time another plot was foiled. Anders, meanwhile, had little to no reaction.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Garrett laughed, nudging Anders, who merely shrugged.

“I don’t know who any of these people are. Is the main character dating that girl? Cause he was giving googly eyes to that guy _and_ that other girl. I’m so confused. Is he friends with the bad guy?”

“Oh my god,” Garrett muttered, shaking his head.

“I haven’t seen the other forty movies like you, love,” Anders replied. “I thought this was a Superman movie or something.”

“ _No!_ ” Garrett cried. “Superman isn’t even in this universe! _Why_ would you think that?”

Anders shrugged again. “I know like, three superheroes. And none of them are in this movie.”

“I’m making a note in my phone. As soon as the season’s done, we’re marathoning every one of these movies. We’re not leaving the house for days.”

Anders pouted. “That’s not a very good reason to stay in bed.”

“ _House_ , Anders. I said _house_. Oh my god…”

Anders chuckled, reaching for the remainder of his candy.

“I just like getting you riled up, love.”

“I’m ignoring you for the rest of the movie,” Garrett replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. “I’m not going to miss the big ending because I’m arguing.”

“Sorry,” Anders said, pretending to zip his lips. He reached over and grabbed Garrett’s bucket of popcorn, quietly eating and watching the rest of the movie he had absolutely zero interest in. But Garrett was invested, sitting forward eagerly as it neared its conclusion.

“This is going to be good,” he said, turning to Anders and grinning widely. Anders just smiled and nodded.

The movie was over about fifteen minutes later and Garrett was pumped, eyes wide and bouncing around as the adrenaline from the last action scene and promises of another movie still lingered in the air.

“I can’t _believe_ that happened,” he gushed, hopping out of the car. “Wasn’t that crazy?”

“It was certainly something,” Anders nodded, smiling. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, love.”

Garrett’s face fell and he bit his lip, watching as Anders slid out of the car beside him.

“Did you not have a good time?”

“I had a great time,” Anders replied, surprised. “Even though I had no clue what was going on, it was still fun, just being with you and doing something different.”

“Are you lying?”

“No, love,” Anders chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. “And I think it would be fun to do this again.”

Garrett’s face lit up and he nodded.

“Absolutely! And we’ll have more time to pick a movie we _both_ want to see.”

“That sounds great,” Anders replied warmly. They buckled into their seats, joining the line of cars out of the lot.

“Thanks for taking me out, love,” Anders said, placing his hand palm up on the center console. Garrett took it, entwining their fingers together.

“We’ve been spoiled, being together for almost three weeks,” Garrett replied. “It’s going to be weird when you leave tomorrow.”

“At least it’s only for three days,” Anders said, squeezing his hand. “You’ll just have to stay out of trouble until I get home.”

Garrett huffed, grinning, as they pulled onto the road.

“Famous last words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my city has the ONLY drive-in movie theater in New Jersey! I drove by it today on my way to the allergist and thought of this fic :) If you ever get a chance to visit one, they're a blast! I'm a little more partial to going when it's NOT 100 degrees out, though. 
> 
> Can you believe Anders actually behaved himself? ;)


	18. July 18 - Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is away on a road trip and Garrett is bored, so he goes out with Bethany and Fenris for some ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

**_Thursday, July 18_ **

**Garrett:** _how’s the weather over there?_

 **Anders:** _love, I’m like 3 hours north of you. It’s the same weather_

 **Garrett:** _it feels like 300 hours :(_

 **Anders:** _I know, I miss you too_

 **Anders:** _tell Pouncey I said hi_

“Ugh,” Garrett grimaced at the last text. He glanced over to where the cat was sprawled out in a patch of sun.

“Pounce,” he called, getting no acknowledgment from the cat. “Your dad said hi and said you need to be nice to me.” Still nothing.

 **Garrett:** _he said you need to come home_

 **Anders:** _I’m_ _sure he did. Talk to you later, love_

Garrett sighed, putting down his phone. Anders had left for Starkhaven earlier that morning and wouldn’t be home until Sunday night. The house already felt empty and quiet, and no matter what Garrett did, he was bored out of his mind.

At the moment, he was just biding time until he had to go in for his short shift at work. It was too hot to stay outside for long, and Woofy seemed to have no interest in being out there for longer than he had to. It was going to be a long few days.

When he arrived at the bakery a few hours later, he found it with a slow but steady crowd and plenty for him to do. And luckily, he was working with Bethany for the rest of the afternoon, which (he hoped) would make time go faster.

“I’m already going bored out of my mind,” he told her during a lull in the crowd. “How am I going to survive until Sunday?”

“You’re so dramatic,” Beth laughed. “Or spoiled, I can’t tell which.”

“Probably both.”

Beth nodded. “That’s what I was leaning toward. You want to do something tonight?”

“Yes!” Garrett perked up. “What do you want to do?”

Beth shrugged, pulling out her phone. “Bela’s working, but I can see if Fen is available. Want me to invite Carver and Merrill?”

“I don’t care if it’s just the two of us,” he replied happily. “As long as I’m doing something.”

A handful of customers came in, and Garrett shooed her out of the way, taking care of them himself. His improved mood gave him a burst of energy and he happily greeted and served the group before turning back to Beth.

“Carver and Merrill are busy,” she said. “Still waiting to hear back from Fen. Oooh, speaking of which, I have to show you these.”

She grinned, turning the phone around to show Garrett, who burst into laughter. On the screen was a picture of Fenris, smiling brightly as Stabby sat on his shoulder.

“Oh, there’s more,” Beth chuckled, swiping over. Stabby sat on a pillow, by himself in an armchair, in front of a plate of food, and in a variety of other poses.

“This is nuts,” Garrett murmured, shaking his head. “I love it.”

She tucked her phone back in her pocket and laughed.

“I think he called it ‘A Day in the Life of Stabby’ or something like that. I swear, that crab gets its picture taken more than Woofy.”

“Hey, now,” Garrett said, affronted.

“Anyway,” Beth said, rolling her eyes. “What do you feel like doing? Wanna grab something to eat?”

Garrett shrugged. “We can. Wanna go to Bianca’s? We can watch the game.”

“Ehhh,” Beth hedged. “I’ve been there a lot lately. Anywhere else?”

Just then her phone buzzed and she paused, pulling it back out.

“Fenris said he can come,” she read. “He wants to go for ice cream.”

“ _Fenris_ wants to go for ice cream?” Garrett asked, staring with his mouth open. “I don’t know who this man is anymore.”

“He’s a changed man ever since Stabby, what can I say?” Beth replied without looking up from her phone. “I’ll tell him okay?”

“Sure.” Garrett shrugged. “I can always go for ice cream.”

The rest of their shift passed quickly enough. Both wanted to go home to shower and change before heading out, so they agreed to meet at a local ice cream parlor a little over an hour later. Garrett was so happy to have plans that he barely paused when he got home. He let Woofy out while he took a shower, and after changing into clean clothes, made sure he and Pounce had enough food before jumping back into the car to meet the others.

He was the first one there and realized with a flash of embarrassment that he was nearly fifteen minutes early. He debated texting Beth to let her know but decided he would just hang out and wait instead. It would give him a chance to text Anders and leave him a message to see after his game got done.

 **Garrett:** _Beth and Fenris saved the day, we’re going out for ice cream_

 **Garrett:** _I almost asked if you wanted anything lol_

 **Garrett:** _hope the rest of your day was good_

 **Garrett:** _pounce glared at me before, it was rude_

 **Garrett:** _talk to you later <3_

Luckily, the shop wasn’t too crowded, but he decided to head inside and grab a table anyway. A waitress followed him, sliding over a menu.

“Just you?”

“I have two friends coming,” Garrett replied. “I’m a little early.”

She placed two more menus down on the table with a smile. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Garrett was overwhelmed with choices as he looked at the menu. He hadn’t thought he was _that_ hungry, but now seeing the variety of options in front of him, he thought he might be able to eat his weight in ice cream.

He was so engrossed in the menu that he didn’t even realize Fenris and Bethany had arrived until they were sliding into the booth in front of him.

“Hey, Gare,” Beth greeted.

“Hawke,” Fenris nodded.

“Hey, Beth. Hey Stabby Senior.”

Beth snorted, trying to cover it at the last minute, while Fenris just smirked.

“You two are hilarious,” he drawled. “I figured if anyone was going to be happy with my pet obsession, it would be you, Hawke.”

“I never said I wasn’t happy,” Garrett replied. “It’s just fun to finally have something to tease you about.”

Fenris looked down at the menu, still smirking, although the tips of his ears were turning pink. Garrett and Beth exchanged a grin before picking up their own menus.

“I was looking at this before you guys got here and I want almost everything,” Garrett announced with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, I’m _starving_ ,” Beth said. “So, I think I’m going for this waffle sundae.”

Fenris looked where she was pointing on the menu and frowned.

“You’re going to eat _all_ of that yourself?”

Garrett barked out a laugh. “Have you not seen her when she’s hungry? She rivals Carver.” Beth just grinned and shrugged.

Having decided, she put down her menu and took out her phone while the other two decided.

“I think I’m just going to get a root beer float,” Fenris said after a few minutes. “And maybe steal a bite or two of Beth’s waffle.”

“Like hell, you will.”

Garrett grinned, although he was still examining his menu closely.

“Should I get a banana split? Or a sundae? Ooh, or maybe just a couple scoops of ice cream with like ten toppings…”

“Just pick something, Gare,” Beth said, rolling her eyes. “It’s not that big a deal.”

“It _is_ ,” Garrett insisted. “There are too many good things, this is overwhelming.”

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress said, appearing at their side.

“Yup!” Beth said before Garrett could answer. She smiled innocently as he glared. “I’ll take the waffle sundae, vanilla ice cream and hot fudge, please.”

“Root beer float for me,” Fenris said. All three eyes then turned to Garrett, who was biting his lip as he frantically tried to decide.

“Um…” he began, eyes flying over the laminated paper once more. “I’ll just uh…banana split. I guess.”

“Are you sure?” the waitress asked, lifting an eyebrow as her pen hovered over her notepad.

“Yeah,” Garrett sighed. “If I want something else I’ll just drag these two back here.”

Beth stuck her tongue out and the waitress chuckled, picking up their menus.

“I’ll bring you some waters and be back in a bit.”

As soon as she was gone, Garrett’s attention was back on Fenris.

“So. When do I get to see Stabby’s lair?”

“He doesn’t have a _lair_ , Hawke.”

“It’s more like a tropical island,” Beth said. “He got one of those huge fish tanks, it’s like a luxury resort.”

“It’s not,” Fenris muttered, half his face now pink. “I just hated how he was in that cramped little cage. Now he can move.”

“Hey, you don’t have to justify spoiling your pet to me,” Garrett said. “I just want to see it.”

Fenris sighed and pulled out his phone, tapping a few times before sliding it over to Garrett.

“There. Enjoy.”

Garrett grinned as he swiped through the photos of the ridiculously large and elaborate home Fenris had made for the hermit crab. If _he_ thought it was ridiculous, then that was saying something.

“It’s amazing,” Garrett said, handing the phone back. “I hope Stabby lives a long and happy life.”

Fenris just shook his head, smiling. “Thanks, Hawke.”

They lapsed into easy conversation. Garrett was constantly checking the score of the Champions game, giving updates to the other two when warranted. As much as he hated not watching the game live, he was happy to be out of the house with his friends.

The waitress returned a short time later with their food, Bethany’s easily taking up half the tray.

“Holy crap, Beth,” Garrett laughed as the plate was set in front of her. “Good luck eating all that yourself.” Three waffles overlapped on the plate, covered with at least four scoops of vanilla ice cream and topped with hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream, and the obligatory cherry on top. Garrett doubted _he_ could eat the entire thing, let alone his little sister.

“Watch me,” she grinned in challenge.

Fenris took his float with a quiet thank you and Garrett looked with wide eyes as his banana split was placed at his spot. It was larger than he remembered, but all it took was one glance to wipe all doubts about his decision away.

“I have to take a picture of this to send to Anders,” he said before taking a bite.

 **Garrett:** [attachment]

 **Garrett:** _LOOK WHAT I GOT_

 **Garrett:** _I was going to make a banana/dick joke but I’m too excited to eat this so just pretend I did_

He put his phone down and took a large scoop of banana, chocolate ice cream, and whipped cream, shoving the entire thing in his mouth. He closed his eyes, letting out an entirely too loud moan as he chewed.

“Oh my god, this is amazing,” he groaned before taking another bite. “I’m going to live on banana splits.”

He heard a shutter click a second later and opened his eyes to see Fenris holding up his phone, smirking.

“Don’t worry, I won’t send this to your boyfriend.”

“I will,” Beth mumbled, mouth full of waffle. “Send it to me, send it to me.”

Garrett heard her phone buzz a second later, and she cackled, tapping quickly for a few seconds before putting it back down. She smiled sweetly at her brother and took another bite.

“Why do you all like to torture me?” Garrett sighed. “I guess I’ll have to drown my sorrows in bananas and ice cream.”

They finished their food without any more incidents, laughing and joking throughout the rest of the meal. Beth, somehow, managed to eat her entire plate by herself, smiling smugly when she put her fork down for the last time. Garrett and Fenris just shook their heads in amazement.

“I got the check,” Garrett announced when it arrived.

“We can pay for ours,” Beth told him, but he insisted.

“Nope, you got me out of the house,” he said. “I owe you for that.”

“You make it sound like a chore, Hawke.”

Garrett grinned.

“And sometimes you act like it is,” he teased. “So just let me pay.”

“We should hang out tomorrow,” Beth said as they walked to their cars. “You’re not working, right? I have the morning shift, so we could do something in the afternoon.”

“Sure,” Garrett shrugged. “Just let me know.”

They parted ways after that, Garrett driving home full and happy. The baseball game had ended while he was on the road, the Champions winning by two runs. It only improved his mood, and he entered the house not nearly missing Anders as much as when he left.

“There’s my good boy!” he cried as Woofy came to greet him. “Were you and your brother good while I was gone?”

Woofy just wagged his butt faster, trying to give kisses whenever Garrett would bend closer. He just chuckled, walking to the back door to let him outside. When he turned around, he saw Pounce lying on the kitchen counter, watching him serenely.

“Even _you_ aren’t going to put me in a bad mood,” Garrett said, wagging his finger at the cat, who just ignored him.

He began to get ready for bed while Woofy was outside, brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas. He walked out of the bathroom and stopped short at the sight in front of him.

“Pounce…” he said warily, looking at the cat curled on Anders’ pillow. “That’s not where you sleep.”

Pounce yawned, blinking at him twice before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. Garrett sighed and couldn’t help a _small_ smile. Even though he would never tell another soul.

He made sure to snap a quick picture to send to Anders.

 **Garrett:** [attachment]

 **Garrett:** _look at your son_

 **Garrett:** _also, ignore anything you got from Bethany tonight_

Anders usually sent him a goodnight text before he went to bed, whether Garrett was still awake or not. It was a ritual by now, and Garrett figured if he didn’t get one by the time he crawled into bed he would have one waiting in the morning.

He went to let Woofy in, checking that the doors were locked and alarm on before returning to his bedroom. Pounce opened an eye as he entered before promptly going back to sleep. Garrett just stood next to him for a moment, hands on his hips.

“You can’t sleep there tonight, you know that, right?”

Pounce, as usual, made no indication he had heard.

“Come on, Pounce,” Garrett whined. “Don’t make me move you, I know you’ll maul me.”

Still nothing.

“ _Fine_. I’m bringing in the big guns.” He whistled and Woofy came barreling into the room a few seconds later.

“Get him off the bed, boy,” Garrett commanded, pointing at the pillow. Woofy looked at him, at the bed, then back at him before jumping onto the bed and curling up much like Pounce.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Garrett moaned. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Woofy at least had the good grace to look somewhat guilty.

“You know what, I don’t even care,” Garrett muttered. “But don’t complain if I accidentally kick you in my sleep.”

He turned off the lights and crawled into bed, trying to make himself comfortable with a cat five inches from his face and a very large dog sprawled on the opposite side of the bed. Which wasn’t entirely different from Anders being there, but still.

He was just about to doze off when he heard his phone buzz. He roused himself from his sleep and grabbed it from its charger.

 **Anders:** _wow where do I start here_

 **Anders:** _I think I want to frame that picture of Pouncey omg_

 **Anders:** _please tell me he’s still there_

 **Garrett:** _he’s still there >:(_

 **Anders:** _AWWWWW_

 **Garrett:** _woofy is here now, trying to counteract his evilness_

 **Anders:** _don’t be mean_

 **Anders:** _you can’t say anything, you looked like you were getting a blowjob while you were eating that ice cream_

 **Garrett:** _I DID NOT_

 **Garrett:** _SEND ME THAT PICTURE, THEY DIDN’T SHOW ME_

 **Anders:** [attachment]

 **Anders:** _explain yourself_

Garrett made the photo larger and groaned. His head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, and definitely looked like he was in the throes of an orgasm.

 **Garrett:** _…_

 **Garrett:** _it was good ice cream_

 **Anders:** _so it seemed lol_

 **Anders:** _I’m glad you had a good time, love_

 **Garrett:** _I still miss you <3_

 **Anders:** _miss you too <3_

 **Anders:** _I’ll be home before you know it_

 **Garrett:** _I know :)_

 **Garrett:** _go get some sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow_

They said their goodnight’s and Garrett settled back into his pillow. He rolled on his side, catching sight of Pounce again. After a minute of hesitation, he reached out, running his hand down Pounce’s back once.

“Don’t tell anyone I did that,” he mumbled, pulling the blankets over his shoulder.

He could hear Pounce sniff and smiled, taking that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and ice cream is almost always a recipe for some kind of trouble. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Paul Simon, cause I could not remotely concentrate on _anything_ today until I turned my Paul Simon playlist on and then I wrote almost this entire thing in one sitting. And usually I can't write with music on so this was doubly great. 
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos <3


	19. July 19 - Berry Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett, Fenris, and Bethany spend the afternoon blueberry picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, I came down with a migraine this evening so I didn't really get to edit because I wanted to post and keep my record going :) I'll go through it again tomorrow morning!

**_Friday, July 19_ **

Garrett headed over to his mom’s house the next afternoon, opting to meet Bethany and Fenris there rather than have them drive to his house. One of the downsides of now living on the outskirts of Kirkwall was being well out of everyone’s normal driving distance.

“Hey, Mom,” Garrett greeted as he walked in the door.

“Hello, dear,” she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Bethany’s in her room, I think.”

Garrett nodded. “Fen here?”

“Not yet,” Leandra replied. “Take a seat. Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich.”

“I’m good, Mom,” he chuckled, flopping into one of the chairs in the living room.

“Hey, Gare,” Beth said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she walked into the room. “Fen should be here in a minute.”

“Did you decide what you wanted to do?”

She grinned, taking a seat on the couch.

“We thought we’d go pick some blueberries.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely, Bethany,” Leandra called from the kitchen where she was undoubtedly making Garrett something to eat anyway.

“Yeah, sounds lovely, Beth,” Garrett teased. “No, but for real, what are we doing?”

“I just told you.”

Garrett blinked. “Why would we want to pick blueberries? The store has a perfectly good blueberry section.”

“Because it’s _fun_ ,” Beth replied, rolling her eyes. “And think of all the things you can make with blueberries!”

“That’s true,” Garrett admitted. He did love blueberries and cream. And blueberry pie. And blueberry muffins…

“Okay, you got me,” he said, shrugging. “So, where are we going?”

She described a small farm in one of Kirkwall’s suburbs, about a twenty-minute ride away. Apparently, Fenris had driven by it a few weeks ago and had mentioned it to Bethany, who seemed delighted with the idea of harvesting her own fruit. Again.

Garrett thought back to their apple picking adventure last fall and grimaced. He had a bump on his head for two days after getting pelted with an apple by an unruly child. Blueberries were small, though. Much less of a chance of any fruit-related injuries.

Fenris pulled in just then and they said goodbye to Leandra, joining him outside.

“So, what else is at this place?” Garrett asked once they were on the road. Fenris frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Like…it can’t just be blueberries, right?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s all there is, Hawke,” Fenris replied. “What else did you want there to be? Rides?”

“That would be fun!”

“I’m pretty sure we just go, pick some berries, and leave, Gare,” Beth said from the backseat. “It’s not an all-day affair.”

“Oh.” Garrett looked out the window for a moment, thinking.

“Do blueberries grow on bushes or trees?”

There was quiet in the car for a few beats before Bethany answered.

“Bushes, Garrett.”

“Well, I didn’t know!” Garrett cried. “All the ones I’ve seen have been big, like trees!”

“Maybe like big bushes, Hawke,” Fenris said with a smirk “I’m pretty sure you’ll be taller than they are.”

“I’m just trying to keep myself safe, that’s all.”

They pulled onto the dirt driveway to the farm a short while later, happy that there were only a handful of other cars in the lot. There was a small booth sitting on the edge of the field, and they headed there first.

“Would you like a large bucket, a small bucket, or a stack of containers?” the young girl staffing the booth asked.

“We’re going to share a small bucket,” Beth said, gesturing to herself and Fenris. Garrett squinted at the girl, thinking.

“Hmm…I’m thinking I want a lar—”

“He’ll take the containers,” Beth quickly interrupted. She gave the girl a smile that said _boys, right?_

Garrett frowned but took the offered stack of containers and a cardboard box lid to hold them. He waited until they were out of earshot before turning to Beth.

“What if I wanted the large bucket?”

“Do you remember apple picking?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “You brought home enough apples to feed an army and complained for days.”

“Yeah, but I can freeze blueberries,” he argued. “And I use up a lot more when baking cause they’re so small.”

Beth opened her mouth to retort, but Fenris touched her arm, shaking his head slightly.

“Hawke, if you fill those and end up wanting more, I’ll go back and get you a bucket,” he said. Garrett seemed to ponder this for a moment but eventually nodded.

“Deal.”

Garrett tucked the box under his arm, and they chose a row at random. The bushes reached to about Garrett’s shoulder – much taller than he would consider an average bush, and he felt somewhat vindicated.

The bushes themselves were thriving, big clusters of fat, ripe blueberries just waiting to be picked.

“I want to eat them all right now,” Beth murmured, plucking one off a branch. “Do you think we can?”

“There was a sign at the entrance that said they don’t use pesticides and are safe to eat,” Fenris informed her.

“Oh, good,” Garrett mumbled. They turned to see him already chewing a mouthful of berries, more in his hand.

“Garrett!” Beth cried, lip curling in disgust. “Seriously?”

“You were going to do it!” he replied, swallowing. “Just think of it as me testing them for you.”

“My hero,” she said, rolling her eyes. Then she paused, glancing furtively at her brother.

“So…how are they?”

Garrett grinned, popping the rest in his mouth and giving her a thumbs up.

“Can we just pick some berries _without_ eating them immediately?” Fenris asked with a smirk. Bethany ducked her head a little and nodded.

Garrett turned back to his side of the row and stared doubtfully at the bush for a moment.

“Do you think I can just like…shake these branches, and the blueberries will fall off?”

“ _No_ ,” the other two answered simultaneously. Garrett sighed.

“This is so much work.”

“Oh my _god_ , Gare, just pick some berries,” Beth told him. She grabbed Fenris by the elbow and pulled him up the row, away from Garrett. He just ignored them, studying the branch in front of him.

The berries came off easily, as ripe as they were, and before long, he had already filled two of his six containers. He glanced over at Beth and Fenris, watching as his sister playfully tossed a blueberry at Fenris, and it bounced off his head. She erupted into giggles and dodged as he threw one back at her.

Garrett felt a wave of loneliness wash over him as he watched. He couldn’t imagine Anders being particularly enthused about this activity, but he still wished his boyfriend was there. With the other two occupied, he pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of his berries, and then a selfie in front of the bushes and one of him about to put a berry in his mouth.

**Garrett:** _went blueberry picking today with Fenris and Beth :)_

He attached all three photos before typing out another message.

**Garrett:** _there are no children to beat me up today, thankfully_

**Garrett:** _there will be lots of yummy things to eat when you get home!_

He resisted typing again how much he missed Anders, knowing the jealousy of watching Beth and Fen would pass quickly. It was better to focus on the positives, anyway. Anders should know by now that he’s missed.

“Are you texting or picking berries?” Beth called out, disrupting his train of thought. He looked over and saw her holding up their bucket. “We’re already two-thirds full.”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just telling Anders what dorks you two are,” Garrett grinned, tucking his phone away. “Now stop bugging me so I can pick some blueberries!”

Beth grinned, rolling her eyes again as she held out the bucket for Fenris to drop another handful inside. Garrett returned to his own row, picking up a new container and getting back to work.

He was halfway through his fifth container when he heard Beth screech.

“It’s a bee, it’s a bee, _it’s a bee_ ,” she yelled, ducking her head and covering it with her arms.

“It’s just a honeybee, Beth,” Fenris told her, staring at her like she was out of her mind. “It’s not going to bother you if you stop freaking out.”

“ _Yes, it will_ , it’s going to sting me on my face, I know it!”

Fenris turned to look at Garrett, a look of incredulity on his face. Garrett just shrugged.

“No bees down here.”

Beth heard and perked up, dashing over to stand behind Garrett.

“Are you sure?” she asked, gripping his arm so tightly he was afraid it would leave a mark.

“ _Ow,_ ” he cried, shaking her off. “And yes. I haven’t seen any, at least.”

Fenris came walking over with their bucket, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

“You know bees pollinate blueberry bushes, right?”

“ _Why_ would I know that, Fenris?” she shouted. “For all I know, that bee was trying to kill me.”

“Are you allergic to bee stings?”

She blushed, crossing her arms and looking away.

“No, but that’s beside the point.”

“I think bees are cute,” Garrett unhelpfully added. “Those little round bodies, buzzing around all happy cause they have their honey.”

“Those are bumblebees,” Fenris snapped. “Honeybees have longer bodies.”

“Why do you even know these things? Stop ruining my childhood.”

Fenris sighed, choosing to ignore him and turning back to Bethany.

“Are you okay now?” he asked, much calmer. “We don’t have to go back down there.”

She nodded, still frowning.

“Can we just finish up and go home?”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Garrett agreed, holding up the container still in his hand. “I have one and a half left, and then I’m ready.”

They quickly finished up and made their way back to the booth where the girl weighed their hauls and gave them their price. Before long, they were back in the car and on the way home. It was a quiet ride at first, everyone lost in their own thoughts and tired from the excitement and being out in the sun. Eventually, Fenris spoke up.

“Hawke, I think your dramatics are genetic.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Garrett and Beth both exclaimed. Beth swatted him on the arm and Fenris grinned.

“I take offense to that,” Garrett replied. “I am _much_ more dramatic than Beth.”

“Exactly,” Beth chimed in. Garrett paused, thinking.

“Maybe not as dramatic as Carver.”

All three burst into laughter, Fenris shaking his head.

“Carver isn’t dramatic, he’s just cranky.”

“He’s not as cranky anymore,” Beth said, pretending to swoon. “Not since he fell in _loooove_.”

“I swear to god, he’s going to get married before any of us,” Garrett huffed, slumping down in his seat. “I’m going to be _so_ mad.”

Fenris cleared his throat.

“I think I might be able to fix that.”

Silence filled the car, and Garrett wasn’t sure which one of them was more on edge. Fenris didn’t say a word, putting on his blinker and pulling over to the side of the road.

“Fen, what are you—”

Fenris held up his hand, taking a deep breath. He glanced at Bethany, then turned to Garrett, exhaling.

“Hawke, will you marry me?”

“I _hate_ you!” Beth cried, flopping back in her seat. Garrett let out a groan, thumping his head against the car window. Fenris sat proudly smirking for a moment before pulling back onto the road. Garrett couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re really the worst, you know that?” 

“I can’t believe you broke my heart like this, Hawke,” Fenris sighed. “I guess all our romantic hopes do rest on Carver.”

“Um, _hello_?” Beth shouted from the backseat.

Fenris blinked innocently, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

“Yes, Bethany?”

“I’m going to tell Anders that you propositioned his boyfriend.”

Fear flashed up in Garrett’s chest and Fenris went quiet, suddenly serious. Bethany must have realized her mistake because she sat back, not saying another word. Garrett bit his lip, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

“I think you should, Beth,” he said, glancing back at her. She frowned and he winked, hoping she would play along. Garrett turned back to Fenris, all innocence.

“You two could duel for my honor,” he continued. “Whoever wins gets my hand in marriage.”

Fenris snorted and Garrett could feel the tension in the air disappear.

“Yeah, Hawke, I bet you’d like that,” he smirked. “But I think I’ll pass.”

“Your loss,” Garrett shrugged, although he couldn’t help but grin. “I think I’m quite the catch.”

Beth leaned forward, patting him on the shoulder.

“The kind of catch we throw back in the ocean. It’s okay, Gare.”

All three laughed, throwing taunts and playful insults back and forth as they drove the rest of the way home. Garrett noticed the sense of carefree happiness that had taken hold in his chest, and he smiled.

As he glanced at two of his best friends, he couldn’t help but wish this summer would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris knows rudimentary bee facts because I know bee facts and I wanted to share my knowledge lol. I used to want to be apiarist (well, still do kinda) but I can't have beehives in my city because of some kind of ordinance. Dumb!
> 
> Also, fun fact: I was stung by a bee on my first day of school in first grade (I sat on it, lmao). I was then stung by a bee on my second day of school in second grade. I remember both times clearly because I acted like I got shot and my mom had to come into school to calm me down. I swear I'm not a drama queen. 
> 
> Fun fact #2: I live 20 minutes from the Blueberry Capital of the US, so blueberry farms/picking was a staple of my childhood lol
> 
> I can't believe we're on day 20 and I've managed to keep up, ahhhhhhhh! (No jinx, no jinx, no jinx...)


	20. July 20 - Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his blueberry picking adventure, Garrett decides to grow some himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Apologies again for the late editing, I know it needs another round!

**_Saturday, July 20_ **

“I don’t understand, I feel like I picked ten pounds of blueberries yesterday, how can I already be out?”

Garrett sighed, staring at the massive pile of baked goods cooling on the counter. He still had a pie in the oven but also had plans for a lemon-blueberry pound cake, blueberry jam, and hopes of freezing the remainder to pick at over the next couple weeks.

“Well, they’re small, they can be deceiving,” Beth replied with a shrug. She had stopped by before work after Garrett realized he had accidentally left his wallet in Fenris’ car the day before.

“I _told_ you I should have gotten the large bucket,” Garrett huffed. “You’ve deprived me of baked goods.”

“ _Or_ you could just go to the market and get some more blueberries.”

“That’s so much work.” Garrett bit his lip. “Plus, these blueberries were so much better than the ones you get at the store. They’re even better than the ones we get at work.”

“I know, I was pretty impressed,” Beth admitted. “I feel like when they’re not grown on these commercial farms, they taste better.”

Garrett nodded, picking up a few of the remnants and popping them in his mouth.

“You could always just drive out to the farm whenever you want more,” Beth continued. “Or grow them yourself.”

Garrett perked up, looking at her with interest.

“You think I could grow them here? Myself?”

She shrugged. “I don’t see why not. You’re not exactly lacking for space. The hardest part would probably be keeping Woofy away from them.”

Woofy looked up at the sound of his name, tail wagging slowly as he looked at Beth. She smiled and gave him a little wave. Garrett, meanwhile, began pacing, a look of excitement on his face.

“I could totally do it,” he said. “I have the perfect spot for them, too. And why stop at blueberries? I can raise strawberries, raspberries…even blackberries! Oh my god, I’d be drowning in berries, I’d love it.”

Beth chuckled, shaking her head.

“That sounds like a lot of work all at once, but I know better than to try and stop you,” she grinned. “Maybe you should run it by Anders first, though. Or wait until he gets home.”

“I’ll text him later.” Garrett waved her off. “He won’t care. He has his hammock project; this will be mine.”

She made a face, as if to say he had a point.

“Well, don’t let me keep you from your planning,” she said, grabbing her keys. “I have to get ready for work. Text me later, we might be having a get-together tomorrow.”

“Aren’t you working with me tomorrow?”

Beth leaned over to pet Woofy, who smothered her with kisses.

“Yeah, but at least it won’t be last minute. Where’s Pounce?”

Garrett snorted. “Who knows. Probably thinking up ways to kill me in my sleep.”

“You’re so dumb.”

Garrett shooed her away, turning back to the oven. “He’s probably on the couch. I need to check my pie, I’ll talk to you later.”

She walked away with a wave as he opened the oven, the mouth-watering smell of blueberries and buttery pie crust filling the air.

“There you are, Pouncey!” he heard her exclaim from the living room. “I just wanted to say goodbye, you handsome boy.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. As if _Pounce_ could ever compete with Woofy’s handsomeness.

“Bye, Gare!” she called a few minutes later. “See you tomorrow!”

“See ya, Beth,” he hollered back. The door slammed a few seconds later, and he was left in peace and quiet. The pie still had a few minutes before it was ready to come out of the oven, so he grabbed his phone. Anders should still be in his hotel room – or at least not at the ballpark yet – so he decided to bring up the garden idea now.

**Garrett:** _hey love, you busy?_

Anders didn’t immediately reply, so he opened up a browser search for blueberry gardens. He was immediately hit with pictures, videos, and a plethora of how-to pages on garden design and tips. It was slightly overwhelming, but he could feel his excitement grow all over again.

**Anders:** _just got out of the shower. Morning <3_

He quickly flipped back over to the text.

**Garrett:** _morning <3_

**Garrett:** _I have the best idea_

More silence. That usually wasn’t a good sign, but Garrett wrote it off as Anders drying off or getting dressed. Or something.

**Anders:** _does it have to do with the dog?_

Why did he always assume Woofy was involved?

**Garrett:** _no! I want to have a garden_

**Anders:** _that is a thousand times less horrifying than I was expecting_

**Anders:** _I think it’s a great idea, love_

**Garrett:** _really??_

**Anders:** _definitely. You can grow us all sorts of good things to eat_

Garrett was grinning so widely at his phone that his face was getting sore. Anders was rarely this enthusiastic about any of his ideas, so he decided to run with it.

**Garrett:** _I got the idea because I wanted to grow my own blueberries. And then it just steamrolled from there_

**Garrett:** _I want to start today!_

**Anders:** _no work today? I can’t remember_

**Garrett:** _nope. So I might start clearing out some dirt in the backyard_

It was then that he realized he might not actually have any tools _to_ start digging up the yard. They had a lawn company come to do the majority of the lawn mowing and landscaping, which left them with just the old push mower and few garden tools Garrett had from his old apartment.

**Garrett:** _I’ll probably have to run out to the hardware store and grab some stuff, though_

**Anders:** _what are you putting in besides blueberries?_

**Garrett:** _strawberries! And maybe raspberries. Do you like blackberries? I’m not thrilled with them but I can plant a couple if you like them_

**Anders:** _you know you can grow more than berries, love_

**Anders:** _and no, I don’t like blackberries_

One less thing to worry about, then.

**Garrett:** _what else would you like?_

**Garrett:** _I have no idea where I’m getting these plants, btw_

That…was probably something to think about. He knew he could grow a lot of them from seed, but he always thought that was more of a vegetable thing. What did you even plant for a blueberry bush? A blueberry?

**Garrett:** _love, do blueberries have seeds?_

**Anders:** _just know that I’m picturing your face when the wheels start turning in your head and I’m smiling like a dork right now_

**Anders:** _and I have no idea, you’re the gardener_

Garrett felt himself blush, a warm feeling filling his chest. Anders’ support was only fueling his enthusiasm for his new project.

**Garrett:** _not a gardener yet :) but I’ll figure it out_

**Anders:** _I’m sure you will, love_

**Garrett:** _I also baked enough for twenty people_

**Anders:** _I hope blueberry muffins are part of that_

While blueberry muffins were a staple of his at the bakery, it was only recently that Anders had developed a fondness for them after Garrett brought home a couple from work.

**Garrett:** _of course <3_

**Anders:** _I knew I was dating you for more than your body_

**Anders:** _which I miss greatly, btw_

**Garrett:** _flatterer_

**Anders:** _you know it_

**Anders:** _I’ll text you tonight, love. Need to get ready_

**Garrett:** _I’ll send you pictures! Talk to you later_

Garrett stuck his phone back in his pocket and checked the pie as the timer went off, placing it on the waiting rack to cool. Part of him wanted to sit down with a muffin and a cup of coffee and carefully plan out this garden project, but another part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and just go crazy, adding things as he went.

He decided to take the middle road. Whistling for Woofy, he went out back and surveyed the area he had in mind. He wanted at least a general idea of the space he had to work with. The biggest challenge, he thought, was going to be deciding exactly what and how much he wanted to plant. His mind was quickly filling with dozens of different fruits and vegetables he’d like to grow, but rationally, he knew he needed to start small. And he knew enough about gardening to know it was too late to plant a lot of the crops he had in mind, anyway. This might have been an idea that was better formulated in March or April than the middle of July.

After checking to confirm that no, he didn’t have much in the way of gardening tools, Garrett opted to go with his gut and drive to the local home improvement store to pick up supplies and, hopefully, a little expert advice.

He made a beeline to the gardening section once he arrived, thankful that it wasn’t too crowded. A young, eager-looking man approached him immediately.

“Hey there, I’m Pol. Anything I can help you with today?”

Garrett smiled. Something about his enthusiasm reminded him of Merrill.

“Yes, actually,” he replied. “I’m starting a garden from scratch, and I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Pol chuckled. “Well, I think I can help you get started, at least. What are you thinking of growing?”

Garrett launched into his plan, beginning with the blueberries before eventually listing the litany of other plants he ultimately wanted to add. Pol nodded, interjecting ideas or questions as Garrett spoke.

“Have you thought about doing raised beds instead of just plowing the dirt?” Pol asked. “I personally think they look a lot nicer, and it can save you some time if you know you’re only working with a certain amount of space.”

He walked Garrett over to look at some examples, and Garrett knew immediately that was what he wanted. He thought Anders would appreciate the clean lines and modern look of the beds. They seemed easy to put together, also, which was a plus. No tilling and digging up the ground to get the dirt ready when he could fill it with pre-bought soil, instead.

“Unfortunately, a lot of the plants you’re looking to grow you’ll either have to buy as adult plants or hold off until next year,” Pol told him. Garrett’s enthusiasm took a dive.

“What about my blueberries?”

Pol bit his lip, thinking.

“I’d recommend going to that blueberry farm you mentioned and asking them,” he said. “I think you could probably get away with planning some young bushes, but I’m not sure.”

It wasn’t a complete loss, however. Along with picking up two of the large raised beds to bring home, he also had packets of several vegetable seeds and two young strawberry plants. At least it would give him something to start with.

Despite the mid-afternoon heat, he headed right outside once he arrived home to put the raised beds together. The process was easier than he expected, and outside of what he hoped wasn’t a new round of sunburn, the beds were put together and filled with soil within a couple hours.

After taking a quick air-conditioned break inside – where he finally got to enjoy one of his muffins – he headed back out with some string and his packets of seeds. He laid out a grid in each bed, making sure to note where he planted each type of vegetable for later reference. Woofy lounged in the shade of a nearby tree and watched.

“I wish you could dig these holes for me, bud,” Garrett called out to him after a while, wiping the sweat from his head. “I think I’m going to look forward to spring gardening when I’m not dying from the heat.”

He ended up planting what Pol called “second season” carrots, lettuce, broccoli, and peas, along with his strawberry plants. He made sure to leave room for the blueberry bushes, although he doubted he would have time to make the trip out to the farm that day.

It was nearing dinner by the time he finished. The beds took up a relatively small portion of the yard to the right of the porch, where they would be able to see them from inside the house. He snapped a few pictures to send to Anders later that night, feeling proud of his handiwork.

The heat left him without much of an appetite, so he decided to jump in the shower and cool down before the game came on. He saw he had missed texts when he got out from Bethany.

**Bethany:** _how did the garden plan go over?_

**Bethany:** _Fen said you should plant some apple trees while you’re at it_

**Bethany:** _btw we’re having a bonfire here tomorrow night so you should come_

Garrett frowned. It was _way_ too hot for a bonfire.

**Garrett:** _a bonfire? In this weather?_

**Bethany:** _oh shush, it’ll be like a foot high. I just want to roast marshmallows_

**Garrett:** _the gardening went AWESOME btw_

He sent her the pictures he took and tossed the phone on his bed while he combed out his hair and put on a fresh pair of pajama pants. He felt infinitely better after the shower and began to debate what he wanted for dinner when he heard his phone buzz again.

**Bethany:** _I have to admit, I’m impressed. That looks awesome_

**Bethany:** _how did you do all that in one day??_

**Garrett:** _I can do magic, didn’t I tell you?_

**Bethany:** _huh, I thought I was the only one who could do that_

**Garrett:** _surprise :D_

**Garrett:** _and yes, I’ll come tomorrow_

**Bethany:** _awesome :D we can talk more about it at work_

They said their goodbyes and Garrett headed downstairs to find some food before the game started.

Instead, he found Pounce sprawled on the kitchen table.

“Are you just, like, _trying_ to get my attention lately?” he asked, putting the cat on the floor. “I eat there, I don’t need your fur in my food.”

Pounce meowed and brushed up against Garrett’s leg, causing him to freeze. He looked down to see Pounce rubbing his head against Garrett’s calf, making small purring noises.

“What are you doing? What’s wrong with you? Why are you touching me?”

Pounce sneezed and then sat at Garrett’s feet, licking a paw.

“I know I fed you,” he said, still not moving. “Are you sick?”

Pounce looked up at him and meowed again before walking off toward the living room.

“Oh, thank god,” Garrett sighed. He pulled out his phone.

**Garrett:** _I have so many fun photos of the garden to show you but I just want you to know your cat is super weird and keeps touching me and making these cute noises_

**Garrett:** _I’m scared. Come home._

He glanced into the living room to see Woofy curled up asleep on his bed and Pounce sprawled across the top of the couch. Garrett couldn’t help but smile as he turned back to the kitchen to find something to eat.

His eyes landed on the blueberry pie still resting on the cooling rack from earlier and he grinned.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had 90% of this chapter written and then at 10:30 tonight when I went to edit, I decided I hate it and started from scratch. I probably shouldn't mention that this was written in an hour and a half because it'll seem rushed lol, but it probably wouldn't have taken me a whole lot longer anyway.


	21. July 21 - Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany throws a bonfire (in the loosest sense of the word) for the gang to wind down the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (I guess? I don't even know anymore)
> 
> Yay, Anders will be back home after today!

**_Sunday, July 21_ **

“So, do you want me to bring anything tonight?”

Garrett was wiping down the counters at Bodahn’s the next afternoon. The lunch crowd had finally dispersed, and he and Bethany finally had a free minute to talk.

“I don’t think so,” Beth replied. She poured herself a small cup of coffee, sighing happily after taking a sip. “I wasn’t really planning on doing a whole lot of food. Unless you wanted to?”

“Nah, I can eat before I come over. I still can’t believe you want us to sit around a fire in ninety-degree weather.”

“It won’t be ninety by tonight, dork,” Beth laughed. “And I just want to roast marshmallows, maybe have a few beers—”

“You’re not old enough to drink.”

“I’m _twenty-four_ , Garrett.”

“Not old enough to drink.”

“Anyway,” she said, rolling her eyes. “If you want to bring anything, go for it. But all I’m going to have is marshmallows and drinks.”

Garrett gasped. “Not even stuff to make s’mores? What kind of heathen are you? _Ow!_ ”

A sugar packet bounced off his head and Beth grinned.

“That didn’t even hurt.”

“It wounded my pride, Beth.”

“Oh my god,” she chuckled. The bell over the door rang a second later and she shooed him away so she could approach the counter. Garrett flicked her on the arm as he walked by like any good older brother would do, although she kept her grin focused on the people approaching the counter.

“Hi! Welcome to Bodahn’s, what can I get for you?”

Garrett glanced back to see her leaning slightly to the right, her hand hovering around her knee, giving him the finger. He shook his head in mock disappointment and disappeared back into the kitchen.

* * *

Garrett decided to take it upon himself and pick up some graham crackers and chocolate on his way home since Bethany didn’t seem overly enthused about the idea of s’mores. He grabbed another bag of marshmallows too, just in case. And, on a whim, he picked up a packet of hot dogs. He knew he could count on at least Carver to eat a couple of them with him.

He stopped home to shower and change and do one last check through the house to make sure the animals were taken care of. Anders thought he would be landing around nine that evening and Garrett doubted he would be home from the get-together by the time Anders got in. He decided to text him a reminder, just in case.

 **Garrett:** _great game today, love. A win against that asshole always feels a hundred times better_

Anders had pitched that afternoon against Starkhaven, striking out Sebastian Vael three times. Although there hadn’t been any more incidents since their brawl two years ago, tensions were always high when the two faced each other.

 **Garrett:** _I’m heading out to the bonfire in a bit, just wanted to let you know the animals ate dinner and Woofy went out_

 **Garrett:** _I’ll probably be home between 10 and 11, just text me when you get in_

 **Garrett:** _also, none of my plants have sprouted yet, I think my garden is broken_

 **Garrett:** _love you <3_

He decided to bring his mom a few of his muffins from the day before, so after carefully wrapping them up, he grabbed the rest of his purchases and headed out. Bethany had been right; the weather was considerably cooler in the evening than it had been during the day. Still warm, hovering in the mid-seventies, but nothing like he was worried it could have been.

There were already several cars in the driveway when he arrived, so he assumed he was the last one there. The sound of voices laughing and quiet music playing drifted from the backyard, but he decided to head inside to say hi to his mom first.

“Mom?” he called out as he walked through the door. “I brought you some muffins.”

Leandra walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and smiling.

“Hello, dear,” she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Are these your muffins?”

“Yup,” he replied proudly. “From the blueberries we picked the other day. I put a couple aside for you before Anders eats them all.”

She chuckled, taking the plate from him. “How is Anders?”

“He’s good.” Garrett followed her into the kitchen. “He should be getting home later tonight. He had a game this afternoon in Starkhaven.”

“Was he pitching?”

“Yup, he won,” he told her proudly. “I’m sure you’ll see highlights on the news tonight.”

“Tell him I said congratulations.”

Garrett couldn’t help but grin. His mom still had only a rudimentary understanding of the game, but she always made sure to congratulate him on his wins or offer a consoling word or two if he lost.

“I will,” he promised. “Is everyone outside?”

She nodded and he made his way out back where everyone was gathered around the firepit. There was a large cooler overflowing with ice, beers, and sodas on one side and a small tray table to one side of Bethany holding the marshmallows and skewers.

“Hey Gare!” she called as he walked out the door. “You’re just in time!”

“For what?” he smirked. He patted Fenris on the shoulder in greeting as he took the seat next to him.

“To roast marshmallows, duh,” she grinned, tossing one at him.

“What is it with you and throwing things at me today?” he cried, deflecting it with his arm.

“What is it with you and not catching things today?” she retorted, shaking her head. “Anders would be so disappointed.”

“Whatever,” Garrett grinned. He held up the bag in his hand. “I brought stuff for s’mores and some hot dogs.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Carver cheered, holding out his hand. “Pass those hot dogs this way.”

Garrett handed the packet over, shooting a look at Beth. “Try not to throw one of the skewers at him, Bethy.”

She passed one to him, smiling sweetly at Garrett.

“I’m only throwing things at you, Gare.”

Fenris took the bag out of Garrett’s hand and began digging through it.

“I could go for a s’more. Pass me a stick, Beth.”

She handed the rest of the skewers out and they passed around the marshmallows and hot dogs. The firepit wasn’t quite big enough for all of them to roast at once, so they took turns, which generally meant Carver got to go first and take up the entire space, and everyone else jumped in when they could.

“We should have brought the dogs,” Merrill remarked as she held a marshmallow over the fire. “Garrett, you could have brought Woofy.”

“I didn’t even think of it,” Garrett admitted. “Although he probably would have sat here and begged for food the entire time.”

“Kind of like Carver,” Beth quipped.

“What is _with_ you today?” Garrett asked incredulously. “Your poor brothers.”

“I did’n hear her, what’d she say?” Carver mumbled around a mouth full of hot dog.

Garrett grinned, shaking his head. “Just eat your hot dog.”

“So Hawke, what did you end up doing with your blueberries?” Fenris asked.

“ _Oh_ , Bethany didn’t tell you?” Garrett huffed. “I should have gotten the big bucket.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Muffins, a pie, and lemon-blueberry pound cake,” he replied. “I was going to make jam, but I decided to freeze the rest for later.”

“Oh, that pound cake sounds _divine_ ,” Bela moaned. “I’m coming over to steal some.”

“You’ll have to fight Anders,” Garrett chuckled. “I don’t expect much to be left once he gets home. That man likes his baked goods.”

“I think he just likes your muffins,” Bela replied, wiggling her eyebrows. “You know…” She made grabby motions with her hands. Garrett just rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I get it,” he said. “How about I make you your own pound cake once I get more blueberries?”

Bela clasped her hands to her chest and beamed at him. “You spoil me, Hawkey.”

“Speaking of blueberries,” Beth said, licking melted marshmallow off her thumb. “How is the garden going?”

They continued to chat over the next hour as the sun went down. Eventually, everyone caved and had a hot dog, and most of the s’mores supplies were gone before long, as well. Garrett kept checking his phone for a message from Anders, but by nine-thirty he still hadn’t gotten anything.

“Everything okay, Hawke?” Fenris asked him after he had checked his phone for the hundredth time.

“Yep, just waiting to hear from Anders. I thought he would have been home by now.”

“I am,” came a voice from behind him. Garrett whirled around to see Anders exiting the house, Leandra closing the door behind him. Bela let out a cheer, holding up the bottle in her hand.

“The man of the hour is here!” she yelled. “How are you, hot stuff?”

“Hello, Bela,” Anders replied with a smile. He walked over to Garrett, who was now standing, and gave him a kiss. “Hi, love. Surprise?”

“What are you doing here?” Garrett asked. He couldn’t help but grin, thrilled to see his boyfriend after what felt like four long days.

“In Kirkwall? I thought I lived here.”

“Oh, shut up, you know what I mean.”

Anders just shrugged. “I thought I’d surprise you.” Then, smiling sheepishly, said, “Plus, I didn’t know if I’d still be awake by the time you got home. So I figured I could at least see you for a little bit before I passed out.”

“ _Awwwww_ ,” Beth cooed behind them. Garrett shot her a glare. Anders leaned around his boyfriend, waving at the group.

“Hey, everyone,” he said. “Sorry for crashing the party.”

“Oh please,” Beth said, rolling her eyes. “You know you’re always welcome here. Come sit down.”

Garrett went and grabbed another chair, putting it in between him and Merrill. Anders sat, and Bethany immediately passed him a skewer and the bag of marshmallows.

“Oh, I don’t—”

“You _have_ to roast a marshmallow if you’re at the bonfire,” she said, waving the bag at him until he took it.

“Fine,” he smiled. “But just one.”

“You pitched an awesome game today,” Carver said, shoving three marshmallows of his own on his stick. “Although I wouldn’t have minded if you beaned Vael once.”

Garrett grimaced, glancing quickly at Anders, who appeared unperturbed.

“I wouldn’t have minded it, either,” he responded casually, turning his marshmallow over. “But I’m sure they would have ejected me and I didn’t feel like dealing with that.”

“I bet he was scared of you,” Carver continued. “He probably struck out on purpose.”

“I don’t think _anyone_ strikes out on purpose,” Beth responded, making a face at him. “Why would you even say that?”

“He _could_ have,” Carver retorted. Garrett could tell they were getting worked up and he had to think of something quick to diffuse the situation before it turned into a twin shouting match. Before he could, however, Anders spoke up.

“I’ve struck out on purpose before,” he grinned. “ A few seasons back, when I was still in Calenhad, we were getting blown out and I was so pissed I think I just swung at three straight pitches so I could go sit back down.”

He chuckled at Beth and Carver’s dual shocked expressions.

“I never told you that, though.”

Carver burst into laughter, slapping his hand on his knee before pointing at Beth.

“See, I _told_ you!” he hooted. “That is so awesome, Anders.”

Beth, to her credit, just smiled and shook her head.

“Fine, fine, I’ll admit that’s _one_ acceptable reason to strike out on purpose.” 

Anders popped his roasted marshmallow in his mouth and winked at Garrett, who couldn’t help but grin back.

“On that note, I think I’m ready to head home,” Anders announced, handing his stick to Garrett.

“Already?” Bela pouted.

Anders stood, stretching his arms, and nodded.

“It’s been a long day, and I can hear my bed calling me.” He glanced at Garrett. “And I heard there’s a pile of blueberry muffins with my name on it at home.”

“Oooh, right, the _muffins_ ,” Bela said, giving Garrett a mischievous smile. “Can’t forget about those.”

Anders looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Garrett just shook his head briefly and stood.

“I think that’s my cue to head out, too,” he said. “Thanks for inviting me. Bela, I’ll let you know about that pound cake.”

“I love you, Hawkey!”

“Night, everyone,” Anders said. He nodded at the group and Garrett waved, and they both headed inside to say goodbye to Leandra. After ten minutes of her praising Garrett’s muffins and asking whether Anders was getting enough sleep, she finally let them escape.

Garrett walked with Anders to his car, which was parked on the street in front of the house.

“So, I’ll see you at home, I guess,” he said as Anders unlocked the car.

“Let’s hope I’m not already asleep by the time you get there,” Anders teased, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Garrett scoffed.

“We both know you’re going to spend the next hour cuddling Pounce, don’t try to deny it.”

Anders grinned, shrugging.

“I won’t try and deny it, then. But the sooner we get home, the sooner I can finish cuddling him and get to cuddling _you_.”

“Good point,” Garrett agreed, giving him another kiss. Anders grinned and opened his door.

“See you at home, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need to do some editing but heatwaves and migraines (that should be a band name) are preventing me from doing much beyond the actual writing. Which doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but here we are. 
> 
> 10 days to go!!


	22. July 22 - Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening thunderstorm poses two challenges for Garrett - keeping Woofy calmed, and keeping Anders entertained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E. Time to bring back the smut

**_Monday, July 22_ **

Garrett took a peek outside the window, biting his bottom lip as he watched the clouds roll in and the sky darken at only six in the evening. The weather service had been calling for thunderstorms overnight, but it seemed like they were going to happen a lot sooner than anyone expected. Garrett knew Anders and the rest of the team were hoping to get at least a few innings in before the rain hit, but it was beginning to look like they weren’t going to get that chance.

“I don’t think we’re going to be watching the game tonight, buddy,” Garrett sighed, letting the curtain drop back into place. Woofy was lying on his bed fast asleep, but Garrett knew it wouldn’t be that way for long. The dog was not a fan of storms – especially if they were going to be as loud as he expected.

“Woofs, let’s go outside before the rain starts,” Garrett said. Woofy jumped up immediately, tail wagging as he trotted to the back door. Might as well get one more trip out before the rain came.

Woofy roamed around as Garrett took a seat on the porch, pulling out his phone.

**Garrett:** _I’m guessing you’re in the clubhouse and not on the field_

Anders couldn’t have been happy. Although he wasn’t pitching today, he absolutely _hated_ rain delays. When he was at home, he was perfectly content to lounge around and be lazy, but when he was at the ballpark, he couldn’t stand to be still and wait for something as unpredictable as Mother Nature.

**Anders:** _the tarp is on the field and Justice has told me to settle down three times already_

**Anders:** _I have no patience for this_

Garrett couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the mental image of Justice trying to calm Anders down over a little bit of (potential) rain. Justice didn’t seem to get rattled easily, but Garrett didn't imagine anyone having infinite patience when Anders got like this.

**Garrett:** _it got dark really fast. Maybe the rain will be in and out and you won’t have to wait long_

**Anders:** _or maybe I’ll end up sleeping here tonight_

Just then, a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky over the trees. He began to count the seconds until he heard thunder, thankful that it still seemed to be a few miles away. The air felt very heavy, though, and he knew the storm was imminent. Just because the lightning wasn’t close didn’t mean the rain wasn’t.

“Come on, Woofy!” he called. “Let’s get inside before your beautiful fur gets wet.”

Woofy obliged, and they made it inside right before another flash of lightning appeared. Luckily, Woofy didn’t seem to be too fazed by it yet, likely because the thunder was barely more than a grumble in the distance. Still, Garrett knew it was better to keep him calm early before it got worse.

Once he was settled back on the couch, he pulled his phone out again, almost forgetting to respond to Anders’ last text.

**Garrett:** _nope, not allowed :( you already left me alone for a month this week_

**Anders:** _stop being dramatic_

Garrett frowned. Anders must really be in a bad mood if he wasn’t playing along with Garrett’s jokes. He decided to try another tactic.

**Garrett:** _I give you permission to punch Anders if he’s being a jerk_

He only had to wait a few seconds before he got a response.

**Justice:** _He is being a huge jerk, but I don’t think punching is the answer._

**Justice:** _Tripping, maybe. I can make it look like an accident._

Garrett barked out a laugh and took a screenshot of the conversation to send to Bethany later.

**Garrett:** _smart man! He’s being very moody. Have they given you any idea about the delay?_

**Justice:** _Not yet, but the weather tracker shows a massive storm coming. I expect it to be a while._

Garrett groaned, dropping his head against the back of the couch. While he certainly didn’t mind entertaining Anders during the rain delay, he had a feeling it might be more trouble than it’s worth.

**Anders:** _are you talking to justice? He keeps glancing at me and then at his phone_

Way to go, Justice. Nice subtlety.

**Garrett:** _maybe he’s making fun of you to all his other friends_

**Anders:** _he has no other friends!_

**Garrett:** _that’s so mean_

**Garrett:** _when he texts me back I’m going to tell him you said that_

**Anders:** _I KNEW IT_

Garrett grinned. Talk about dramatic. Although he was sure Anders had already said something, he figured he should warn Justice, just in case.

**Garrett:** _Anders is apparently mad we’re talking about him. Just fyi_

**Justice:** _Yes, he told me to stop distracting his boyfriend._

**Garrett:** [eyeroll emoji]

He decided to let them fight it out for the time being and went to go look out the window again. Woofy was still, thankfully, calmly lying on his bed and chewing a bone. Garrett saw the trees swaying with much more force than before, to the point where he could hear the wind mixing in with the thunder growing louder in the distance.

He glanced at the time as he sat back down. The game was scheduled to begin in about fifteen minutes, but he doubted that was going to happen. He had the pre-game show on the TV but hadn’t really been paying attention while he was texting, so he turned up the volume once the hosts came back on screen.

The report came across the bottom ticker before they said anything, announcing that the game was in a delay until further notice. The radar screen popped up a few seconds later, showing a very large moving blob of dark green, yellow, and orange passing over Kirkwall.

“There’s no way they’re playing this game tonight,” Garrett muttered.

Another flash of light distracted him from the TV, and Garrett went over to look out of the front window again. This time when he looked out, he could see lightning in streaks instead of just through the clouds and he grimaced.

The thunder boomed through the house and Woofy let out a small whimper in his bed. Garrett was immediately on the floor at his side.

“It’s okay, pal,” he cooed. “It’s just noise, it can’t hurt you. You wanna go hide in the bathroom?”

Woofy just stared at him with his big, sad dog eyes and didn’t move. Garrett sighed and made himself more comfortable on the floor before grabbing his phone from where he left it on the couch. He saw he had a message from Anders waiting.

**Anders:** _I told justice to stop distracting you_

**Garrett:** _distracting me from what?? I can talk to you both at the same time_

**Anders:** _no, just me_

“Oh my _god_ ,” Garrett groaned out loud. Anders had completely bypassed the other stages of crankiness and went right to clingy, possessive Anders.

**Garrett:** _what, are you afraid I’m going to fall in love with him if we talk too much??_

He knew he was antagonizing Anders needlessly, but he was getting annoyed.

**Anders:** _> :(_

Garrett took one look at the response and burst out laughing. It was so childish and so…so something _he_ would do. It just looked hilarious coming from Anders.

**Garrett:** _just relax, love. I saw the game is delayed…maybe they’ll postpone_

**Garrett:** _woofy is already getting nervous with this thunder_

**Anders:** _how’s Pouncey?_

**Garrett:** _WOOFY is good, for now. I have no idea where the cat is_

**Anders:** _you should check on him_

**Garrett:** _I don’t know where he is!_

**Anders:** _then…go…look…for…him…_

Garrett glared at his screen for a minute, tempted to completely ignore anything Anders asked for or about with that attitude. Pounce wasn’t even bothered by storms! But he had a feeling that if he didn’t reply, Anders was going to latch on to this one thing and pester him for the entire night.

“I’ll be right back, buddy, okay?” he said to Woofy, giving him a quick scratch behind the ears. “I need to go look for your dumb brother.”

He got up and wandered into the kitchen, one of Pounce’s favorite hang-out spots. There was no sign of him there, nor in the living room (after a quick check just to make sure he hadn’t been purposely blocking him out), so he meandered up the stairs to the bedroom. Maybe he fell asleep on Anders’ pillow again.

“Pounce?” he called, poking his head into one of the guest rooms. “Are you hiding from me? I don’t really care where you are, I just need to tell your dad you’re okay.”

He wasn’t expecting any kind of response from the cat, so he kept looking. The bedroom also appeared empty, but he took a quick look under the bed and around the other furniture to make sure he wasn’t missing him.

“Where the hell are you, Pounce?” he called again. He must have been downstairs and Garrett just overlooked him. He didn’t check too hard in the dining room, so that was a possibility. Or the cat knew he was looking and stayed one step ahead. He wouldn’t put it past him.

He decided to use the bathroom real fast before heading back down, and he stopped short almost as soon as he stepped foot in the room. There was Pounce, curled up in one of the sinks, fast asleep. Garrett scrunched his nose, trying to will the cuteness away, but it was a losing battle. He pulled out his phone and took a picture.

**Garrett:** _I found your cat_

**Garrett:** [attachment]

“Now I have to use the other bathroom,” he huffed. “I can’t pee in front of you.”

Pounce didn’t even bother to open an eye as Garrett left and stomped (quietly) down the hall to use the other bathroom. When he got back downstairs, he saw Woofy still curled up on his bed, which was a relief.

Judging by the noise outside, however, the storm had finally hit. He could hear the rain pounding against the windows along with the occasional crack of lightning. At this point, he just hoped the power didn’t go out. He decided to grab the emergency lanterns, just in case.

Anders had responded in the meantime and was just as enthusiastic as he expected.

**Anders:** _my anger has been cured, that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen_

**Garrett:** _you say that literally every time I send you a picture of Pounce_

**Anders:** _because it’s true!!!!_

**Garrett:** _you never get that excited over my pictures anymore :(_

**Anders:** _yes I do_

**Justice:** _Thank you for the distraction. Anders has shown me the cat’s photo three times already._

Garrett snorted. Of course he did.

**Garrett:** _no problem lol. I figured that was the only thing that would cheer him up_

**Justice:** _Much better than my tripping idea :)_

“Oh my GOD, Justice used a smiley face,” Garrett cried. “I have to text everyone I know.”

He took a screenshot and added it to the group that he would send off to Bethany later.

**Anders:** _love, send me more pictures_

**Garrett:** _no, he’s still in the sink_

**Anders:** _loooooove_

**Garrett:** _omg I thought you got out of your cranky mood_

**Anders:** _I’m not cranky, I’m whiney_

**Garrett:** _well, I’m still not going back up there. Woofy needs me_

Garrett glanced over at the dog just as another loud burst of thunder reverberated through the room. This one was close enough that it rattled some of the glass, which meant Woofy was officially done with everything. He hopped out of his bed and was up the stairs before Garrett could blink.

He sighed, turning off the TV and trudging up the stairs behind him. As he expected, Woofy was now lying in the bathtub. He peeked over the side as Garrett walked in, his tail making a quiet thump on the tub floor when he saw him.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Garrett said soothingly. He dropped two plush toys into the tub. “I brought you your toys. Just relax, I’ll stay up here with you. And your brother is right over there.” He nodded at the counter but Woofy just stared, panting slightly.

“And I guess I need to take another picture of _you_ ,” he continued, walking over to Pounce. The cat hadn’t moved, so the photo wasn’t much different from the first.

With one more glance at Woofy, he walked back into the bedroom and turned the TV on. The sports network was playing a repeat of an old show while they were in the delay, so Garrett just left it on in case they broke in with any news.

He decided to change into his pajamas since he was essentially going to be in the bedroom for the rest of the evening. After pulling on a pair of pants, he flopped onto the bed to reply to Anders.

**Garrett:** [attachment]

**Garrett:** _here_

**Anders:** _he’s so handsome!_

**Garrett:** _you can’t even see his face. He’s just a blob of orange fur, like he poured out of the faucet_

**Anders:** _awwwwwwwww_

**Garrett:** _I’m going to sleep now_

He wasn’t, but he hoped maybe Anders would quiet down for a bit and leave him be. Now _he_ was the one getting cranky and annoyed and he really just wanted to relax and watch some TV. He should have known that wasn’t going to happen, though, because his phone vibrated in rapid succession a few seconds later. He sighed, picking it up.

**Anders:** _why? :(_

**Anders:** _are you mad I called Pounce handsome and not you?_

Garrett rolled his eyes.

**Garrett:** _no_

**Anders:** _you’re very handsome, love :)_

**Anders:** _and sexy_

**Anders:** _more sexy than handsome_

**Garrett:** _is that supposed to be a compliment?_

**Anders:** _yes!!_

**Garrett:** _okay_

Garrett groaned again, reaching for the remote to turn the channel. He needed something to capture his attention and it was becoming harder and harder. At this point, he really did feel like just going to bed. Anders had other ideas, however.

**Anders:** _why are you mad at me_

**Garrett:** _I’m not, I’m just in a bad mood_

He let it go at that and Anders didn’t reply. Garrett felt a twinge of relief mixed with guilt. He didn’t want to drive his boyfriend away, but he also didn’t want to listen to him whine for the rest of the night.

Eventually, he settled on an old action movie, one he hadn’t seen in a while. It hadn’t aged quite as well as he remembered, so it was more amusing to watch the outdated special effects than the actual plot. About fifteen minutes had passed before he felt his phone buzz again and he sighed. He had to give Anders credit for waiting that long, at least.

**Anders:** [attachment]

Garrett clicked on the photo curiously, half-expecting it to be a photo of him making a sad face or something else equally guilt-inducing. He gasped quietly at the actual photo once it opened…showing Anders standing in what looked like a bathroom stall, still in full uniform, except his pants were around his knees and he had his hard dick in his hand.

**Anders:** _does this make you feel better?_

He had to laugh. Of _course_ Anders assumed that a dick pic would brighten his mood. Maybe he should have thought of that.

**Garrett:** _what are you doing?? Someone is going to see you!_

**Anders:** _no, I’m done, no one heard me_

**Anders:** _you don’t like it? :(_

Garrett’s dick was responding with more interest than his brain at the moment, but he wasn’t about to let Anders know that.

**Garrett:** _wait, what do you mean “heard” you_

**Garrett:** _what did you do?_

**Anders:** [attachment]

**Anders:** [attachment]

Another two photos popped up. The first was a shot from further away of Anders leaning against the stall wall, jersey unbuttoned and open to show his chest down to his knees, where his pants were still pooled. He was flushed red and his cock was standing erect, also a deep red. The second was a closer shot of his dick, Anders’ hand wrapped back around the head, pushing a bit of precome out of the tip.

Garrett’s dick was definitely straining against his pants now and he squirmed, trying to arrange himself to get more comfortable. The problem was, as soon as he touched himself, he wanted to keep going.

**Garrett:** _fuck, Anders_

**Garrett:** _did you really do that with everyone in the other room??_

**Anders:** _mmhmm ;)_

Garrett didn’t know why he was surprised. Doing something like this was right up Anders’ alley. And right up _his_ alley, too, if the throbbing in his pants was anything to go by.

**Garrett:** _how about you just blow off this game so I can blow you instead?_

**Anders:** _Garrett Hawke that is the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me_

Garrett chuckled, shaking his head. He bit his lip, debating whether he should touch himself or just let the expectation build until Anders got home.

**Anders:** [attachment]

This one wasn’t a photo...it was a video. Garrett knew as soon as he saw the little triangle button on the screen what it would be, but he was still surprised by how quickly he pressed it. There was Anders, in full glory, stroking himself as he bit back the noises coming from his throat.

Because he didn’t have a place to rest the phone, the screen was mostly focused on his hand pumping his cock, but he would occasionally pan up to his face. Every time he did, he was becoming more and more disheveled, bottom lip red and swollen from biting down on it so much and his forehead sticky with sweat and stray pieces of hair. He was an absolute mess and Garrett loved it.

He hadn’t even gotten a full minute into the video before he restarted it, pulling his own dick from his pants. He had a feeling it wasn’t going to take him long to come, so he only lightly stroked himself as he started the video again. He had no idea how anyone hadn’t heard Anders. The noises he was making – between the slapping skin-on-skin sounds and his own grunts and moans – were loud and clear through the phone and he could only imagine them echoing through the empty bathroom. He hoped it was empty, anyway.

Anders raised the camera to his face again, giving him a cocky grin as he did so.

“Have to pass the time some way, right?” he grunted out before his head tipped back and he closed his eyes, letting out another moan.

The camera was back on his dick a second later, and Garrett could tell he was close. He began to speed up his own movements, practically bucking up into his own hand as the camera started to shake erratically as Anders couldn’t keep it still. He was groaning louder now, paying particular attention to the head as he stroked.

“Garrett…Garrett… _fuck_ ,” Anders moaned right before he came, covering his abdomen and hand with thick streaks of come. Garrett came a second later, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a brief cry of pleasure as he came all over his stomach.

He quickly turned his attention back to the screen as he came down, lightly touching his sensitive cock as he watched Anders continue to stroke himself, a smaller, second orgasm following the first. Anders was breathing heavy and kept rubbing until nothing more came out. The camera stayed there for a moment, Anders shaking his dick in its direction as he got his breathing back under control. Eventually, he moved it back up to his face.

“Gotta go clean up now,” he grinned. “Hope you’re feeling better…I know I am. Talk to you soon, love.”

The video ended and Garrett closed his eyes, throwing an arm over his eyes as he calmed down. He finally rolled over and grabbed a couple tissues to clean up before picking up his phone again. As he expected, there were missed texts from Anders.

**Anders:** _I’ll take your silence to mean you’re enjoying that ;)_

**Anders:** _and I know what you’re going to ask and NO, no one was in there and no one knew_

**Anders:** _private show just for you, love_

**Garrett:** _you’re going to kill me, you know that?_

**Anders:** _in a good or bad way? :(_

Garrett burst into laughter, the high from his orgasm still clouding his thoughts. This was ridiculous.

**Garrett:** _I would imagine the idea of killing me would be bad, regardless_

**Garrett:** _and both_

**Anders:** _uh…huh…_

**Garrett:** _that was incredibly hot, btw and I came really hard_

**Garrett:** _I hope I can do it again once you get home…_

**Anders:** _you’re deluded if you think you’re only going to come one more time tonight_

**Garrett:** _stop using big words and sentences, my brain can’t think_

**Anders:** _I’m going to fuck you for hours when I get home_

**Anders:** _better?_

**Garrett:** _no, because idk when that will be :(_

**Anders:** _lol_

**Anders:** _you didn’t see the news then?_

Garrett frowned, turning his attention back to the TV. The reporters were back on screen, although it looked like they were saying goodbye. He turned the volume up.

“And again, tonight’s Champions game has been postponed due to weather. No word yet on when the game will be made up, but we’ll be sure to let you know.”

Garrett grinned. That was a _much_ better result than he was expecting.

**Garrett:** _just saw…sorry, was a little distracted_

**Garrett:** _why are you texting me and not on your way home??_

**Anders:** _oh, we’re having a meeting before we leave_

**Garrett:** _and you’re not in the meeting?_

**Anders:** _I am, I’m just not paying attention_

Garrett groaned, sitting up on the bed. He hoped the manager didn’t realize – or care – that Anders’ head wasn’t fully in the game at the moment. He knew Anders got a lot of leeway because of who he is, but there was going to be a point where he pushed things too far. And, knowing his boyfriend, he would have no qualms telling the team he was too busy sexting his boyfriend to listen.

**Garrett:** _I’m going to stop texting you now_

**Garrett:** _please drive safely_

**Garrett:** _I’ll be waiting for you naked in bed_

**Anders:** _I’m supposed to drive safely after hearing THAT?_

**Anders:** _ugh, fine_

**Anders:** _see you soon love_

**Anders:** _don’t touch yourself until I get there!!_

Garrett grinned, closing out of the message and plugging his phone in the charger. He debated taking a shower, but decided that the commotion might bother the animals…who he just remembered were still bunkered down in the bathroom. He should probably check on them.

He decided to go check on the storm, first. It was still raining steadily, but the wind and thunder had calmed down somewhat. He hoped that was the worst of it and he’d be able to eventually coax the animals out of the bathroom and into their regular sleeping areas. He was pretty sure Anders was going to insist on it, anyway.

He smiled as he made his way back to the bedroom. He still had about an hour until Anders got home, which was plenty of time to text Bethany and catch her up on the Justice story of the evening. He grabbed his phone, tapping out a quick message. 

**Garrett:** _I hope you're sitting down, because I had the BEST conversation with Justice tonight_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Sorry, I forgot what that was. Anders has been good for a while, he deserved some action ;) Even if it was only from his hand so far...
> 
> I found it amusing that we had our first (much needed) thunderstorm in for-ev-er tonight. Perfect timing! My dogs don't give a shit about thunder, though. Thankfully.


	23. July 23 - Night Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders wishes they had a pool to swim in after work. He finds (what he thinks is) a suitable alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M. Mostly just for dick talk lol

**_Tuesday, July 23_ **

“It’s beautiful out tonight, isn’t it?”

Anders and Garrett were sitting on the back porch, enjoying the cooler air after the storm the day before. Anders had just gotten home from the ballpark about twenty minutes earlier, and instead of going right to bed, asked Garrett to stay up for a little longer. Garrett made them some iced tea and they took it outside, where they sat observing the stars and enjoying the fresh air.

“I’m so happy the heat’s gone, at least for a bit,” Garrett agreed. “I can’t wait until the fall and we can sit out here all the time.”

Anders hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his drink.

“Sometimes I wish we had a pool,” he admitted. “I think it would be nice to come home after a long, hot day and just take a quick dip to cool off before bed.”

Garrett shrugged. “We can always put one in, love. I have no problem with that.”

He grinned, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Or you can just, like, walk down to the lake and take a swim there,” he chuckled. “I don’t know how clean the water is, but—”

“That’s a great idea!” Anders exclaimed. He sat up straighter in his chair, craning his neck to look at the trees in the distance. “No one would be over there, it would be like having our own private lake.”

“Well,” Garrett blinked, confused. “Technically part of the lake _is_ ours…”

“I can’t believe I forgot about that,” Anders grinned, practically laughing in delight. “We have that _whole_ area down there and we’re just ignoring it. We should use it!”

Garrett frowned. “I mean, that’s a lot of trees to cut down. I don’t really like that idea.”

“We don’t have to cut the trees.” Anders waved him off. “I meant we should put a little dock down in the lake or something. Cut a small path down there, maybe get a little rowboat. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Garrett thought it over and had to admit the idea was appealing. He and Woofy had made a few trips down to the lake, but he mostly tried to keep the dog away since he couldn’t keep an eye on him unless he was there, too.

“It would,” Garrett replied with a smile. “We should go check it out tomorrow or something and see what we would need to do.”

“Why wait?” Anders stood and, with a grin, held out his hand. Garrett gave him a confused smile in return but took his hand.

“Wouldn’t it be better when it’s light out?”

“The moon’s out,” Anders replied, pointing to the sky. “That’s enough.”

“I really don’t think it is, though,” Garrett continued, following behind Anders as he trotted down the steps and across the yard. “Anders, wait. Maybe we should think about this more…”

“Just use your phone for a flashlight through the trees, love,” Anders called over his shoulder. “It’s not that far.”

It was far enough, Garrett thought. They could barely see the lake through the trees, and their house would completely disappear once they got far enough in. He didn’t really like the idea of being out there alone and in the dark when no one knew where they were.

“Anders, I don’t want this to turn into a horror movie,” Garrett called out. He gingerly picked his way through the trees, careful not to trip over any roots or rocks. Anders seemed much less wary, charging his way through like he walked this way every day.

“Anders!” he yelled again. “Can you slow down, please?”

Anders stopped and looked back at Garrett, who was at least several yards behind. He lifted up his phone, shining the light right in Garrett’s face.

“ _Stop_ that!” Garrett cried, shielding his eyes. “Do you want me to walk into a tree?”

“Sorry,” Anders replied sheepishly, lowering the light a bit. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Garrett huffed, finally catching up. “You were just walking too fast and I didn’t want to break an ankle chasing after you.”

He couldn’t see, but he thought Anders rolled his eyes at him as he turned back around.

“Come on, love, we’re almost there.”

They made it to the lake a few minutes later, and Garrett’s breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. The lake was calm, only a few ripples in the water here and there, and the moon loomed large overhead. Anders was similarly awed, standing at the edge and staring ahead.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he murmured as Garrett approached. “I can’t believe we’ve been ignoring this the entire time we’ve lived here.”

“I mean, we’ve only been here about a year,” Garrett responded. “But yeah, this is pretty incredible.”

Without another word, Anders pulled his shoes and socks off, with his shirt not far behind.

“What are you doing?” Garrett hissed.

Anders tossed his shirt to the side and began unbuttoning his pants, giving Garrett a confused glance.

“Going swimming. Isn’t that why we came down here?”

“ _No!_ ”

“I’m pretty sure it was, love.” He was standing there now clad only in his briefs. “I said I wanted a pool to swim in after work, and you said we should just swim in the lake.”

“I—” Garrett began, but then stopped short. Maybe he did suggest that. But _still_ …Anders didn’t have to take him seriously.

“Okay, one quick lap and then we go back.”

Anders laughed, shaking his head.

“No way,” he replied. “I’m swimming as long as I want. Are you going to join me?”

“No.”

“Come on, love,” Anders pleaded. “It’ll be a lot more fun if you’re there with me.”

Garrett scrunched his nose, glancing at the water.

“What if it’s not clean?”

Anders sighed in exasperation. “You swim in the ocean, don’t you? This water is just as clean.”

“You don’t know that,” Garrett insisted. “What if it drains down from some chemical plant? Or a _sewage_ plant?”

Anders blinked at him for several seconds as Garrett raised an eyebrow triumphantly.

“Love…” Anders said slowly with a sigh. “Tell me where the closest chemical plant is.”

“Um…”

“How about the sewage plant?”

“There’s got to be one somewhere!”

Anders nodded. “You’re right, there does. Just not anywhere around here. And _definitely_ not anywhere close enough to drain into this lake.”

Garrett sighed, knowing he was on the losing end of the battle. He glanced back up at Anders, frowning pitifully.

“I can’t swim.”

Anders burst into laughter. “You’re so full of shit, Garrett,” he grinned. “I saw you swim like two weeks ago.”

“ _No_ , that was a doggy paddle. It’s completely different.”

“You were doing a backstroke.”

“Ugh!” Garrett cried, throwing his hands in the air. “Fine. _One_ swim.”

Anders just grinned, not agreeing to anything as Garrett began peeling off his own clothes. Eventually, they were both only clad in their underwear, staring at each other.

“Well?” Garrett prompted, gesturing at the water.

“I think we should swim naked.”

_“Anders!_ ”

“What?” Anders laughed. “Do you really want to wear soaking wet underwear back to the house?”

“Yes, if it means my dick isn’t exposed to potential sewer water.”

This time Garrett _could_ see him roll his eyes.

“Love, it’s not going to hurt you,” Anders replied. “Watch, I’ll show you.”

Before Garrett could react, Anders slid his briefs down his legs and kicked them over to the other pile of clothes. With a few long steps, he was suddenly waist-deep in the water.

“It’s not bad!” he called. “Warmer than I expected.”

Garrett just stood on the shore, arms crossed as he watched. Anders glanced down, apparently groping himself.

“My dick is still here, love,” he yelled. “I think it’s safe.”

Garrett snorted, putting his head down so Anders wouldn’t see. He hoped if he delayed this long enough, Anders would get bored and decide he had enough.

“I can see you laughing at me,” Anders said. “Get your sexy butt in here.”

“Okay, but I’m keeping my underwear on,” Garrett replied, wading into the water. He reached Anders a few seconds later, treading water a small distance from the shore.

“See? It’s nice.”

“I guess,” Garrett sighed, looking around. “It would probably be nicer during the day when I could see something.”

“What’s there to see?” Anders asked, swimming closer. “Just you and me, love.”

“How’s everything feeling down there?” Garrett smirked, nodding at the water. Anders grinned and grabbed Garrett’s hand, putting it on dick.

“You tell me.”

Garrett gasped, yanking his hand away.

“Anders, I don’t know how to tell you this…but I think it shrunk.”

Anders burst out laughing, slapping the water so a huge wave splashed Garrett in his face.

“That is _so_ rude, Garrett Hawke.”

“I’m so sorry,” Garrett replied forlornly. “I think the only cure is to listen to your boyfriend and go back home.”

“Nah,” Anders said casually, floating on his back. “I think I’ll stay out here a little longer. It’s nice.”

Garrett sighed and turned back in the direction they came, hoping to catch a glimpse of the house. He thought he could see a faint light from the back porch, but couldn’t be sure. He squinted, focusing, until he suddenly felt something wrap around his legs and pull.

“ _Ohgodwhatisit!_ ” he screamed, trying to kick his legs. Whatever it was was soft, tangling around his ankles. He tried to kick harder and eventually was free. He whirled around to make sure Anders was okay and was just in time to see his boyfriend resurface from under the water.

“Was that _you_?” he cried. Anders just grinned.

“Maybe.”

Garrett inhaled deeply, trying to keep his cool. “Why would you do that?”

Anders grinned wider and lifted his arm…with Garrett’s boxers in hand.

“To get these.”

“Oh _god!_ ” Garrett cried, reaching down to verify that he was, indeed, naked. “We need to get out of here _right now_.”

Anders burst into laughter, propelling himself a few feet away. He attempted to throw Garrett’s water-laden boxers at him, but they were too heavy and didn’t go far. They both watched as the fabric floated between them for a few seconds before Garrett snatched them back with a glare.

“I am _so_ getting you back for that.”

“How?” Anders smirked. “I’m already naked.”

“I’ll steal your clothes when we get back to shore!”

Anders rolled his eyes.

“Oh, no,” he deadpanned. “I’ll have to walk back to my own house naked with only my boyfriend to see me. You really got me, love.”

Garrett frowned, thinking.

“No sex tonight.”

Anders gasped, eyes widening.

“You don’t mean that.”

Garrett nodded smugly.

“Yup. Bet you regret it now, don’t you?”

Anders swam closer, pouting.

“Don’t be mean, love. I just want to swim naked with you.”

Garrett laughed, looking at his boyfriend fondly as his pout grew.

“You make it sound like such a reasonable request.”

“Isn’t it?”

Anders swam close enough that he could loop his arms around Garrett’s neck, pulling him close.

“I think you just like being mean to me.”

Garrett chuckled, giving him a quick kiss.

“That’s me. Mean ol’ Garrett.”

Anders leaned in, his kiss lingering much longer.

“I definitely want to do this again, you know.”

Garrett snorted. “Which part? The swimming? The nighttime? The nakedness?”

“Maybe all of them,” Anders grinned. “But definitely the swimming.”

Garrett sighed dramatically as he gently began paddling them back to the shore.

“I guess that can be arranged.”

They walked back to their clothes, opting to just carry them back to the house rather than put them on soaking wet.

“If we had a dock out here we could just lie down and dry off,” Anders mused, stepping into his shoes.

“ _Or_ we could just bring towels and dry off like normal people.”

Anders rolled his eyes, smiling as they headed back through the trees.

“You’re no fun, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett, why would you suggest something like that. Don't you _know_ your boyfriend will literally jump at any chance to take off his clothes? *shakes head*


	24. July 24 - Staying up until dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Garrett decide to stay up all night and watch movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

**_Wednesday, July 24_ **

“Let’s do something fun tonight.”

Garrett looked up from his plate of French toast that morning and saw Anders staring at him expectantly.

“Like?”

Anders shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t have a game tomorrow so we should enjoy the night. Stay up late or something.”

Garrett squinted, studying him.

“Is this your way of asking for sex? You’re usually blunter than that.”

Anders burst out laughing. “It wasn’t, but if that’s what you want to do…”

“No,” Garrett said quickly. “We can do something else. Before that, anyway. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Anders replied. He picked up a strawberry, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. “I don’t really feel like going out anywhere. But I don’t want to come home and just fall asleep like we usually do.”

“That’s not what we usually do.”

Anders grinned. “You know what I mean.”

Garrett smirked, wiping up some syrup with the remainder of his toast. “I’m not going back to the lake if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“Nah,” Anders sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Anything you’ve been wanting to do?”

“Bethy and I had talked about going to the Fair.”

Anders pursed his lips, thinking. “That sounds fun, but wouldn’t it be closing by the time I get home?”

“Yeah,” Garrett admitted. He perked up. “But we can go tomorrow if you want. Since you’ll be home all day.”

“Sure,” Anders smiled. “Does that mean you don’t want to do anything tonight?”

“No, we can,” Garrett replied. “I just need time to think.”

Anders stood, bringing his empty plate to the sink to rinse off. He rejoined Garrett at the table after refilling his cup with orange juice.

“Didn’t you have a stack of movies you wanted me to watch?” he asked. “What if we just watched a few of those?”

Garrett gasped. “We could have a _slumber party_.”

“Well, no…” Anders furrowed his brow. “I just meant curling up on the couch for a few hours.”

“Let’s make a blanket fort.”

Anders coughed, nearly choking on his drink.

“I am not making a blanket fort, love.”

“Movies are more fun with blanket forts.”

“And how am I supposed to _see_ the movie?” Anders asked, raising an eyebrow. “I know you and your blanket forts, you’ve made them enough in bed. They’re suffocating.”

Garrett frowned. Those were _different_ blanket forts.

“Okay, just movies then,” he sighed. “And popcorn.”

Anders leaned over to give him a quick kiss. “As much popcorn as you want, love.”

Garrett finished up his food as Anders rose to put his cup in the sink. He smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend walk away to get ready for work.

Just because he said no to a blanket fort didn’t mean Garrett couldn’t try something else.

* * *

When Anders arrived home that night, it was to an oddly subdued house. No Woofy running to the door to greet him, no Garrett loitering around the front door like he tended to do. It was dark and quiet.

“Love?” he called out, frowning. Even the TV sounded like it was off.

He made his way through the kitchen to the back door, wondering if Garrett was outside with Woofy. The back lights were mostly off, though, and the door locked.

Could he have fallen asleep by accident? Anders felt his heart sink. He actually _had_ been looking forward to a movie night with Garrett, ridiculous ideas and all. But if Garrett was already tucked into bed, he wouldn’t wake him.

The door to their bedroom was closed, which was also an odd sign. Usually, Garrett would leave it open so he could hear when Anders arrived home.

“Love?” he called out quietly before opening the door.

He was immediately knocked backward by an overenthusiastic Woofy, who came barreling out the door as soon as it was fully opened. Garrett appeared a second later, clapping his hands and calling Woofy back.

“What are you doing up here?” Anders asked, wiping dog slobber off his face.

“Sorry,” Garrett grinned. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Anders lifted an eyebrow in question, and Garrett just grinned wider.

“Let me just get Woofy settled,” he said. “You wait here.”

Garrett shooed Woofy back into the bedroom and closed the door. Anders could vaguely hear him saying something, and then he was slipping back out into the hall.

“Are you ready?” Garrett asked, excitement written all over his face. “You didn’t want to shower or anything, did you?”

“I showered at the park,” Anders replied. He couldn’t help but smile at Garrett’s enthusiasm. “I _would_ have liked to change into my pajamas, though.”

“Oh!” Garrett perked up. “I brought them to the guest room for you. You can just change there.”

He took Anders’ hand and nearly dragged him down the hall before Anders could even ask _why_ he wasn’t allowed in his own bedroom. Sure enough, sitting on the bed were his pajama pants and a t-shirt, along with his toothbrush.

“Go, go, get comfortable,” Garrett said, smiling. He just stood there, staring at Anders expectantly.

“Are you going to stand here and wait?” he asked, reaching for his pants.

“Mmhmm.”

Anders chuckled quietly and disrobed, pulling on his pants and shirt. Once he finished, he held up the toothbrush.

“What’s this for?”

“Well, Anders,” Garrett began, taking it from his hand. “This is called a _toothbrush_. You use it to—”

“Okay, smart ass,” Anders chuckled. “I meant, why is it _here_?”

Garrett shrugged. “In case your mouth felt dirty. I didn’t see a spare in the guest bathroom.”

Anders placed it on a side table and smiled.

“Are we eating? I don’t want to brush my teeth and eat something right after.”

“Oh, good point,” Garrett said, taking his hand again. “Come on, then. Let’s get started.”

They made their way down the stairs and right before they entered the living room, Garrett stopped, turning to face Anders with another grin.

“Are you ready?”

“I sure hope so,” Anders chuckled. “I never know with you, love.”

Garrett left him standing there and walked over to the light switch, flicking it on with a flourish. Anders looked into the living room and saw it transformed into…something. The couch and oversized ottoman had been pushed together to form one large square in the middle of the room. Piled on top of it looked to be most of the blankets they owned (many of which Anders recognized from the drive-in only a few days before) and several more pillows. Sitting on each side were two large trays, each holding a bucket of popcorn, bottle of sparkling water (in Anders’ case) and soda (on Garrett’s), along with several boxes of movie theater-sized candy.

Garrett was staring at him eagerly as Anders surveyed the room, barely containing his excitement.

“That’s not all!” he cried, unable to wait any longer. “Come here.”

They walked a little further into the room, and Anders spotted one of the coffee tables moved to the other side of the couch, piled high with more food and drinks. Some of the few remaining blueberry muffins were there, along with what looked like fresh batches of chocolate chip cookies, veggies and dip, and slices of cheese and pepperoni.

“I wanted to have a theme,” Garrett said in a slightly disappointed tone. “But I would have needed more than an afternoon. So I just baked some cookies.”

“ _Just_?” Anders scoffed. “Garrett, this is a _ton_ of work! Look at how cute these trays are!”

He gestured over at the trays balanced on the cushions and Garrett blushed.

“It wasn’t a lot,” he shrugged. “I just thought it might be something fun.”

“I love it,” Anders murmured, pulling Garrett into his arms. He gave him a lingering kiss, smiling against his lips once they pulled apart.

“Did you pick out some movies, too?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Garrett replied, running over to the couch where he had tossed his phone. “I thought we could play superhero catch up!”

Anders smirked. “I had a feeling you’d say that.”

Garrett deflated slightly, giving him a worried glance.

“Do you not want to?”

“Of course, I do,” Anders replied, making his way over to his side of the couch. “I had just made a bet with myself that that’s what you would pick.”

He picked up his tray and gingerly sat back down, making sure not to spill anything as he put the tray next to him. He patted the cushion to his side, smiling at Garrett.

“Are you going to join me?”

Garrett grinned and climbed over the ottoman, making himself comfortable in the nest of pillows and blankets. He cuddled closer to Anders, showing him a list on his phone.

“So, technically there are already seventeen movies in this universe—”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me we’re watching seventeen movies tonight, Garrett.”

“Of course not,” Garrett scoffed, pointing at the top of the list. “We’re going to start with Iron Man. Wait…have you seen Iron Man?”

“I have no idea.”

Garrett nodded in satisfaction. “You would remember if you did. So anyway, we’re going to start with Iron Man, and then watch The Incredible Hulk. A lot of people say to skip the Hulk’s movie because it doesn’t really fit in with the rest of the MCU, but I—”

“Love,” Anders interrupted. “You’re saying a lot of words that make no sense to me. I barely know what a Hulk is.”

“Sorry,” Garrett grinned, ducking his head a little. “Anyway, so after the Hulk is Thor, and I think you’ll like him cause he reminds me of you.”

“Is he hot?”

“Yes,” Garrett nodded immediately. “Bethy loves him.” Anders hummed in approval as Garrett continued.

“I figured we would get through three movies and see how we felt. It’ll probably be after four a.m. by the time we finish.”

“Well,” Anders smiled, reaching for his popcorn. “We better get started, then.”

* * *

**_2 hours later…_ **

“Okay, but that agent that keeps showing up has to be a bad guy, right?” Anders asked as the end credits to Iron Man appeared on the screen. “He was so shady, lurking around and then ‘conveniently’ helping at the end.”

He huffed, sitting back against the pillows. Garrett paused the movie and turned to face him, resting one hand on his shoulder as he looked into his eyes.

“Anders, I am going to tell you this one time,” he began gravely. “We do not slander Phil Coulson in this house.”

“Who the hell is Phil Coulson?”

Garrett threw his hands in the air with a shout.

“The _agent_ you were just talking about!” he cried, pointing at the screen. “They said his name like thirty times!”

“I don’t pay attention to names,” Anders replied, waving him off. “Just Tony and Peppa.”

“ _Pepper_.”

“Yeah, her.”

“Oh my god,” Garrett groaned. “I knew I should have printed out a cheat sheet.”

He sat up, unpausing the movie.

“Now _pay attention_ ,” he demanded. “There’s a scene after the credits that’s _very_ important.”

* * *

**_2 hours later…_ **

“What did I just watch?”

Anders sat, nose crinkled as he scratched his neck as the credits began to roll.

“What don’t you understand?”

Garrett tipped the popcorn bucket into his mouth to catch the remainder, waiting for Anders to respond. Woofy, who Garrett had let downstairs in between movies, sat watching to see if any escaped.

“First of all,” Anders began, turning to him. “I thought the Hulk was good.”

“He is,” Garrett nodded.

“Then why is Tony working with the people who were trying to hurt him?”

Garrett sighed. “Well, it’s complicated…”

“That Tony’s working with the bad guys?”

“They’re not really _bad_ , per se…”

“I like Tony,” Anders said, sitting back on the couch. “He’s cool. Is he in the next movie?”

Garrett blinked at him for a few moments, small smile on his face.

“Anders, do you have a crush on Iron Man?”

“ _No_.”

Garrett cackled. “You _so_ do, oh my god.”

Anders shot him a glare, crossing his arms. “I do not. I just think he’s cool.”

“’Kay,” Garrett grinned. “I’m going to make some more popcorn, do you want some?”

Anders glanced at the time, sighing.

“I really shouldn’t be eating popcorn at two in the morning.”

Garrett shrugged. “You planning on sleeping soon?”

“No, I’m having fun. Come on, I’ll come with you.”

They both made their way to the kitchen, Garrett grabbing some more popcorn kernels to throw in the machine. Woofy trotted in after them and Garrett decided to let him outside while they waited.

Anders leaned against the counter, watching as the kernels started bouncing around.

“I can see why you and Beth call Carver the Hulk, now.”

Garrett grinned. “He’s very Hulk-like, isn’t he? Carver _smash!_ ”

Anders snorted, shaking his head. “Does that make Merrill Betty?”

Garrett made a face, turning to the machine to check on the popcorn.

“Don’t get me started on Bruce and his romances.”

Anders furrowed his brow as Garrett began pouring the popcorn into a bowl.

“Who’s Bruce?”

* * *

**_2 hours later…_ **

“I lied, Loki is my new favorite character.”

Anders grinned, turning to Garrett.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Loki?”

Garrett shrugged, looking perplexed. “I honestly thought you would like Thor more. He seems much more your type.”

“He reminds me more of you, actually,” Anders responded. “You both have that big muscly, handsome… _innocent_ , vibe about you.”

“What do you mean, ‘innocent’?”

Anders bit his lip, looking away.

“You know…you both sort of…sometimes clueless about things.”

Garrett frowned. “Are you calling me dumb?”

“No, of course not, love,” Anders said quickly. “I like it. You’re not angry and jaded like most people. It’s a _good_ thing.”

He smiled brightly, and Garrett just squinted his eyes at him again.

“If you say so…”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Anders said, eager to change the subject. “The part that stood out to me the most though was how much Heimdall reminded me of Justice. Couldn’t they be brothers?”

Garrett burst into laughter, looking at him in delight.

“Oh my _god_ , I never realized that!” he grinned. “Justice _needs_ to dress up as Heimdall for Halloween next year, it would make my entire life.”

“I’ll have to send him some photos,” Anders replied, also grinning. “It’s actually uncanny.”

“They even act similar, don’t they?” Garrett mused. “I could picture Justice as some mighty warrior, stoically protecting his realm.”

“I’d text him now if it wasn’t four a.m.”

“Speaking of which,” Garrett sighed, glancing at his phone. “Want to head to bed? The sun is going to be up soon.”

“Yeah.” Anders yawned and stood, stretching. “Our sleep schedules are going to be so fucked.”

Garrett chuckled, gathering up their trash.

“They totally are, but this was fun.”

Anders smiled, holding out an arm to stop Garrett as he walked by. He grabbed him by the hips, pulling him close and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“It was very fun, love,” Anders murmured. “Thank you for doing all this.”

Garrett grinned, leaning in to kiss him again.

“You’re welcome.”

As he walked into the kitchen, he looked back at Anders, smirking.

“And just think: we still have fourteen more movies to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another chapter that easily could have swelled to 5k or more, but I had several meetings today and got a migraine this evening, so I was on a time crunch. I'd love to write them going through the whole MCU. 
> 
> And for reference, since Caught Looking takes place in 2015, that means this fic is taking place in July of 2017. So at this point, the most recent movie (and likely the one they saw at the drive-in) was Spider-Man: Homecoming. Since I've already established in earlier fics that Marvel exists in this universe, I just ran with it lol. 
> 
> In case anyone reading this doesn't know for some reason, Idris Elba is my face claim for Justice, hence the Heimdall comments ;)
> 
> ALSO, I am ride-or-die for Phil Coulson and the no slander rule is def in effect in my house. Same with Maria Hill


	25. July 25 - State Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire gang visits the annual fair in Kirkwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Things go about as calmly as you'd expect lol. 
> 
> Super long chapter! Sorry for any errors, only did one quick edit.

**_Thursday, July 25_ **

“Beth said they’re going to be ready around six and we can meet everyone at her place,” Garrett said. He and Anders were attempting to get ready that morning, although Garrett had only gotten as far as taking his clothes out of the drawer.

“That’s fine,” Anders replied, nearly fully dressed. “Is everyone going?”

Garrett nodded, not bothering to look up from his phone as he tapped out a reply.

“Love?”

Garrett didn’t respond, thumbs flying over the screen.

“ _Love_.”

Garrett startled, looking up.

“What?”

Anders ran his fingers through his hair, looking a little unsure.

“Do you…think maybe we could invite Justice? Or would he be a third wheel?”

Garrett blinked at him for a moment before shrugging and looking back at his phone.

“I’ll ask Bethy.”

 **Garrett:** _Anders wants to know if Justice can come_

 **Bethany** : _UMMMMMM_

 **Bethany:** _I mean, I can’t really say no, right? that would be mean_

 **Garrett:** _you got along fine at the boardwalk_

 **Bethany:** _yeah but it’s JUSTICE_

 **Bethany:** _I’ve been away from him long enough that I’m terrified again_

 **Garrett:** _I’m just going to tell Anders yes_

“Beth is fine with it.”

Anders looked at him doubtfully.

“Are you sure?” he asked slowly. “Are _you_ fine with it?”

“Justice and I are BFF's now,” Garrett replied casually. “I think I like him better than you.”

Garrett felt a sock hit him in the face a second later.

“Hey!”

“Justice is uninvited,” Anders huffed, giving him a playful glare. “No one can compete with me for your affections.”

Garrett grinned, walking over to take him in his arms.

“You’re such a spoiled brat.”

“ _No_ ,” Anders insisted, trying to twist out of his grip. “That’s you.”

“ _I’m_ not jealous whenever you talk to someone else.”

“Pounce.”

Garrett rolled his eyes, letting him go so he could finally continue getting dressed.

“Pounce doesn’t count.”

“Maybe I like Pounce more than you.”

Garrett whirled around with a loud gasp.

“Take that back.”

Anders smirked, crossing his arms.

“See?”

They remained at a standstill, staring at each other for a few seconds before Garret deflated.

“Do you really not want Justice there?”

“ _I_ was the one who invited him,” Anders laughed. “I’m just teasing you, love. Well, not the part about you being comfortable with him there, but the rest of it.”

Garrett heard his phone buzz several times in a row and he ignored Anders in favor of picking it back up.

 **Bethany:** _GARRETT_

 **Bethany:** _you’re the worst_

 **Bethany:** _fine, yes, I’m fine with it_

 **Bethany:** _also I hate you_

Garrett held the phone up for Anders to look at.

“See? Beth says she’s okay with Justice coming and that she hates me. Everything’s fine.”

Anders just rolled his eyes. “Alright, love. I’ll text him now and see if he wants to come.”

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked up to see Garrett ignoring him, typing away and still standing with just a towel around his waist. He walked over and grabbed the towel, threatening to pull it away, while leaning close to his ear.

“And you better get dressed soon before I decide to have my way with you,” he whispered, punctuating it with a slap on the ass. Garrett yelped and tried to move away.

“I don’t feel like getting dressed a second time,” Anders grinned, walking away. “Now get your ass ready so we can have some breakfast.”

* * *

“Love, I say this in a totally nonjudgmental way, but did you remember to put on sunscreen?”

Garrett huffed and shot Anders a glare.

“ _Yes_ , I put sunscreen on,” he retorted. “But I also won’t have my shirt off so it shouldn’t matter.”

Anders sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You still have skin exposed. Did you put sunscreen on that?”

“I just told you yes.”

Anders squinted, studying him. He debated walking over and sniffing his boyfriend to see if he was telling the truth, but, in the end, Garrett was a big boy and would have to learn from his mistakes.

“I’m just saying,” Anders repeated. “You remember how bad it was the last time. I won’t tease you if you forgot; I just want your skin not burnt to a crisp.”

Garrett rolled his eyes.

“I will take full responsibility and blame for my charred skin,” he replied. “Can we just go now?”

As they drove over, something occurred to Garrett.

“Have you ever been to a state fair?” he asked, turning to glance at Anders.

“I think so,” Anders replied. “Maybe not one as big as this.”

“You don’t remember?”

“It’s kind of like a carnival, right? I’ve been to carnivals.”

“Sort of,” Garrett replied, thinking. “I mean, I’m not going to get into all the differences, but I guess for our intents and purposes they’re pretty much the same.”

Anders grinned, reaching over to pat Garrett on the leg.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m not completely clueless.”

They arrived at Leandra’s house a short time later where the rest of their friends were already waiting.

“Was Justice meeting us here or at the Fair?” Garrett asked as they got out of the car.

“Here, I thought,” Anders replied, glancing at his phone. “He said he was leaving about fifteen minutes ago so he should be here soon.”

“Well,” Garrett shrugged, “let’s go inside and say hi while we wait.”

They said hello to the others and made small talk for a bit. Beth kept shooting Garrett nervous looks until he finally took pity on her and gestured to the kitchen.

“I’m going to grab a glass of water really fast,” he said. “Be right back.”

Beth trailed behind him and Garrett turned on the faucet, looking at her in expectation.

“What’s your deal?”

She bit her lip, glancing back at the others in the living room.

“Is he coming?”

“Yes,” Garrett sighed, turning off the water. “You’re going to be fine, Beth.”

“I think Fenris is jealous.”

Garrett nearly choked on his water, whirling around to cough over the sink. Beth patted him on the back, shooting another worried look at the other room.

“You okay in there?” Bela called.

“He’s fine!” Beth shouted back. “Water went down the wrong way.”

Garrett got control of himself and shot her an incredulous look.

“Are you fucking serious?”

She grimaced, nodding her head.

“He just seemed…more surly than usual when I told him. It’s ridiculous, though, right?”

“Very,” Garrett agreed. “Maybe you should just like…not have a crush on Justice anymore.”

Beth rolled her eyes, throwing a hand in the air.

“I _don’t_.”

“You’re such a bad liar.”

“What does it even matter?” she cried, ducking her head when she realized how loud she was. “It’s not like Justice likes _me,_ and it’s not like I’m interested in breaking things off with Fenris. I don’t know how to get that through his head.”

Garrett sighed. “I’m not going to pretend I completely understand how your relationship works, Bethy, I’ve told you that before. But I think this is a talk you need to have with him. Does he dislike Justice?”

“No,” Beth admitted, biting her bottom lip. “I just don’t want things to get weird.”

“You’ll be fine, Beth,” he reassured her. “I’ll try to keep Justice with Anders and me. Fenris generally avoids Anders, anyway.”

Now it was Beth’s turn to roll her eyes.

“They’re a lot better now, and you know it.”

Garrett opened his mouth to reply when Anders stuck his head into the kitchen, looking between the two.

“Justice is here,” he said. “You two ready to go?”

“Yup!” Beth said with forced cheerfulness. She skipped past Anders and over to Fenris, who immediately put his arm around her waist. Anders stepped into the kitchen, looking at Garrett curiously.

“It’s a long story,” he groaned, rubbing his face. “Let’s just keep Justice with us tonight.”

They said goodbye to Leandra and made their way outside, where Justice was just now swinging his leg over his motorcycle. Bela ran over to the sleek black bike, running her hand over the back with a low whistle.

“ _Justice!_ ” she cried, turning to him. “ _Where_ were you hiding this baby?”

Justice chuckled, tucking his keys into his pocket.

“At my apartment, most likely.”

“I _love_ it,” she sighed dreamily. Garrett turned just in time to see Fenris glance over at his small sedan with a frown.

“Hey!” Garrett shouted, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “How about we head out? Carv, will you take a few people in your truck?”

Carver nodded, to Garrett’s relief.

“Everyone else can come with me. Let’s go!”

“We’ll go with Carver,” Beth said immediately, tugging at Fenris’s arm.

Garrett grinned, exchanging a glance with his sister before turning to the others.

“Guess that means Bela and Justice are with us.”

Bela immediately sidled up to Justice, linking her arm through his.

“ _Perfect_ ,” she cooed. “I want to hear all about that sexy rocket of yours.”

Justice just looked at her with amusement as they all walked over to Garrett’s SUV.

The fair wasn’t too far from the house, about a fifteen-minute drive with light traffic. The parking lot was already half full when they arrived, despite it being early evening on a Thursday. They all piled out of their vehicles, excitedly chatting with each other as they made their way to the ticket booth.

“Are these tickets like at the boardwalk?” Anders whispered to Garrett as they got closer. Garrett shook his head.

“You buy an admission ticket to get in,” he explained. “And then you can buy tickets inside for individual rides. Or you can buy a deluxe ticket and get your hand stamped to go on all the rides and pay the fee upfront. But games and food and stuff aren’t included.”

Anders frowned. “Which kind of ticket are you getting?”

They all got into line in front of the booth, examining the prices. Garrett shrugged.

“I usually get the deluxe pass, but I don’t have to if you aren’t planning on going on any rides.”

Before Anders could respond, Beth whirled around, pointing a finger in his face.

“You are _not_ going to buy any of our tickets tonight, you hear me?”

Anders grinned, holding his hands up.

“Whatever you say, Miss Hawke.”

“That doesn’t apply to me, though, does it?” Justice smirked, pulling a few large bills from his wallet. Beth shot Garrett a panicked look.

“Of course, it does,” Anders cut in, nudging Garrett lightly. “Unless you want to pay for _my_ ticket.”

He batted his eyes playfully at Justice, who grimaced.

“I was trying to do something nice, Anders.”

Garrett looked at Beth with wide eyes, shooing her forward so they could buy their tickets while Justice was distracted.

“I know you were, buddy,” Anders said, surreptitiously keeping an eye on the rest of the group. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “They just get weird sometimes about other people paying for them all the time.”

“Ah,” Justice said, face dawning in realization. “My apologies, then.”

“You can pay for me,” Garrett piped up, grinning. Anders rolled his eyes.

“I already have you covered, love.”

“That’s what he said!” Garrett shouted gleefully.

“Garrett,” Anders and Justice sighed at the same time.

“What!” Garrett cried. “Come on, don’t tell me I’m going to get double-teamed all night.”

His face lit up as he realized what he just said.

“That’s—”

“ _Don’t_ say it, love,” Anders warned, although his mouth was twitching up at the corners. He leaned closer. “I love Justice, but he is not going to be a part of any double-teaming.”

Garrett’s eyes widened, and he felt his face turn red as his cock twitched. This wasn’t a particular fantasy he had ever entertained and, as far as he was aware, Anders hadn’t either. At least not with him.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Garrett murmured. Anders just smirked.

“We can talk about it at home.”

“Too late, anyway!” Beth called from the other side of the booth, interrupting their conversation. “We’re already in!”

Justice chuckled. “I can see my money is no good. I will just spend it all on myself.”

He paid for his ticket and waited patiently as Anders paid for himself and Garrett.

“You can spend it on me,” Garrett said as they walked through the turnstile. “I don’t care what Anders says.”

Anders rolled his eyes, tucking his wallet back in his pants.

“You don’t need two sugar daddies, love.”

Garrett heard Beth cough behind him and he turned to see her looking away, red in the face as she cleared her throat. Fenris was standing to her right, frowning at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded, avoiding looking in Justice’s direction.

“Think a bug flew down my throat,” she coughed.

“Oh god, that’s revolting,” Carver said with a grimace. “Stay away from me.”

“What? You think I’m attracting bugs and they’re going to fly down your throat if you’re near me?” she snapped.

“Okay, okay,” Garrett said, stepping between them. “How about we make a game plan. Are we all going to stay together?”

“I want to eat,” Carver said immediately. A groan went up from the entire group.

“What?” he cried, looking around. “I’m hungry.”

Garrett sighed. “Okay, one vote for food. Anyone else?”

“I want to go on some rides, eventually,” Beth said. She turned to Fenris, smiling sweetly. “But I want Fen to win me something cute.”

Fenris grabbed Bela by the arm and pulled her over, putting Beth’s hand in hers.

“Here you go.”

“ _Awwwww_!” Both girls squealed at the same time, parting to hug him instead.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Carver grumbled, turning away. “I need to go find some food before I puke.”

Garrett turned away from the scene, looking at Anders and Justice instead. It was too sappy, even for him.

“What do you guys want to do?” he asked. Justice shrugged.

“I am fine with whatever.”

“You know I’m not super interested in rides, love,” Anders said. “Is there anything else?”

“Oh!” Garrett perked up. “There are shows and stuff we can go to. And the funhouse! Oh my _god_ , Anders, we have to go to the funhouse.”

Anders frowned. “Aren’t those scary?”

Garrett blinked at him.

“You went through a haunted foundry. I think you can handle this.”

Justice turned to Anders.

“When did you do that?”

Anders grinned. “Last fall. This one,” he gestured to Garrett, “got stuck in a cage because he thought it would be funny to scare me. We got kicked out.”

“It wasn’t my fault that old people were so much smaller than me,” Garrett replied defensively. “And it would have been _hilarious_ if it worked.”

Anders just patted him on the arm, giving him a patronizing smile.

“Of course, it would have, love.”

Garrett huffed, pulling his arm away. “Do you want to go to the funhouse or not?”

“I think it sounds like fun,” Justice said. Anders sighed.

“Two against one, I guess I’m going.”

“Okay.” Garrett raised his voice as he turned back to the group. “Carver and Merrill are going to get food. Beth, you three are going to the midway? The three of us are heading to the funhouse.”

“Ohhh,” Beth said, turning to Fenris again. “I want to go to the funhouse, too.”

“You are welcome to come with us,” Justice offered. Fenris’s face immediately clouded over.

“No, no,” Garrett said quickly. “She takes forever playing games, they should go there first.”

He shot Beth a quick look and she nodded her head, already tugging at Fenris’s arm.

“He’s right, I’m an idiot,” she said, dragging Fenris with her. “Fen, let’s go see if there’s something we can win for Stabby.”

Fenris’s expression changed almost immediately at the mention of the crab, and he turned away from the others to follow. Bela looked at them, then at Garrett.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on,” she said, “but you need to fill me in later.”

With that, she trotted after them.

Carver turned to Garrett next.

“I, on the other hand, have no interest in whatever’s going on,” he said. “We’ll see you guys later.”

He and Merrill departed, leaving Garrett, Anders, and Justice alone.

“Did I do something?” Justice asked after a moment.

“No!” Garrett and Anders cried simultaneously.

“Fenris is just…Fenris,” Anders said with a sigh. “I think he’s just always a little tense when I’m around.”

Garrett nodded. “He’s, uh…been under a lot of stress at work, too. He just needs a night to relax.”

Justice hummed, looking as if he didn’t quite believe them.

“Doesn’t matter,” Garrett said, shaking his head. “Let’s just go do some fun stuff.”

They made their way through the crowd and headed toward the funhouse first. The line was relatively long, but it seemed to be moving quickly. The two-story structure looked deceivingly small on the outside, but Garrett remembered how easy it was to get lost once you entered.

“We should probably stick together once we get inside,” he said, turning to the others. “Otherwise, one or two of us might escape and be waiting forever for the others.”

“’Forever,’ love?” Anders asked, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a little dramatic?”

“Do you remember how easy it was for me to sneak away in the foundry?” Garrett retorted. “And that wasn’t in a place _designed_ for people to get lost. I’m saying this for my own safety, Anders. We all know I’m the one who will get trapped.”

Justice snorted, trying to cover it as a cough.

“See?” Garrett nodded. “Justice agrees with me.”

“Fine,” Anders sighed with a smile. “Do you want to tie a shoelace to my belt loops? We could get a piece of string and tie it to each of our wrists.”

“You’re _soooo_ hilarious,” Garrett grumbled, rolling his eyes.

They neared the front of the line, and Garrett handed over the appropriate number of tickets for the three of them.

“Remember what I said,” Garrett said to them as they walked through the door. “Try and stick together.”

It took approximately ten seconds for Garrett to get separated from the group.

“Anders?” he called out, only slightly panicking. “Where did you go?”

“Over here,” Anders called back, voice coming vaguely from Garrett’s right. Garrett attempted to head in that direction, only to nearly walk face-first into a mirror. He turned in a slow circle, trying to figure out which way he came and was only greeted by his reflection in every direction.

“I don’t know where ‘here’ is,” he replied. “Do you see anything identifying?”

“Only Justice.”

“Oh, come on!” Garrett cried. “How did the two of you manage to stay together and I got lost?”

“You get distracted by shiny things, love.”

“That is _not_ true,” Garrett grumbled. He placed his hands on surfaces in front of him, trying to feel his way to an open hallway. Eventually, he found himself in front of a spinning, cylindrical corridor. Just the sight of it was making him dizzy.

“Anders?” he called out again. “Did you already go through the puke wheel?”

There was no answer this time. He leaned forward, trying to see if he could glimpse whatever was on the other side.

“Hell-oooo?” Still no response.

Garrett sighed, trying to brace himself. He would just need to be fast and try to run in a straight line to get out.

He made it about halfway before the spinning became too much and he fell flat on his ass, the tube jostling him around like he was in a washing machine.

“This hurts!” he called out, trying to stand. “My hair is going to be _so_ dirty after this.”

He eventually staggered back to his feet and stumbled his way through to the other side. There was still no sign of Anders or Justice, just a row of ten closed doors.

“Maybe if I just sit here, someone will eventually find me,” he mumbled to himself.

“Anders?” he called out again. “Justice?”

“Garrett?” came the faint reply. “Can you hear me?”

“There’s no Garrett here,” came a voice he didn’t recognize. Garrett bolted forward, opening the closest door, which only opened to a brick wall.

“Yes, there is!” he cried, banging on the wall. “There is definitely a Garrett here! And he is freaking out!”

He ran to each of the doors, flinging them all open. Some contained rooms with bizarre scenes inside of them featuring clowns and other scary-only-on-Halloween types of props. Others opened to bare walls, and others to more doors, which led to nowhere.

Eventually, he found the door that led him to the next room, where he came face-to-face with a person he didn’t recognize. He stopped short as they both stared at each other.

“Oh, thank god, someone else,” the man said. Garrett took a wary step back.

“If this were a horror movie, you’d be some kind of demon,” he said. “Or you’d try to kill me in about two seconds. Maybe you should just, like…go away.”

“What the hell, dude?” the guy said, looking at him in mingled confusion and anger. “I want to get out of here, just like you. I’m starving.”

Garrett squinted at him, debating whether or not he was telling the truth. He eventually decided on the truth.

“Okay,” he nodded. “You lead the way.”

The guy shot him another annoyed look and began walking to the opposite end of the room.

“I’ve already walked all over,” he said. “There’s no way out except the way we came in.”

Garrett walked the perimeter of the room, looking for a door. He began knocking on the walls, listening for something that sounded different but came up empty.

“I’m not cut out for these things,” he sighed. “Maybe if we just wait here, someone smarter will come along.”

“Hey, I’m plenty smart,” the guy replied indignantly. “I’m just…tired.”

“Whatever,” Garrett muttered, leaning against a wall and sliding to the floor. “Or you’re just…wait a minute.”

He felt around on the floor and found a small bump. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a button.

“Hey, not-murderer, I think I found something,” he said, waving the guy over.

“My name is Emile, you can at least call me that,” the man grumbled as he walked to where Garrett was sprawled on the floor. “What is it?”

“I think it’s a button,” Garrett replied. “Should I press it?”

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Emile sighed. “It’s not like this place is going to kill us.”

Garrett paused and looked up at him suspiciously.

“Yes…” he drawled, squinting. “That’s definitely not something a killer demon would say.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake…” Emile said, brushing Garrett’s hand out of the way and pressing the button himself. A section of the wall next to them lifted up, revealing the next room.

“See you later,” Emile said, dashing ahead. Garrett just stayed there for another few moments, blinking as the man disappeared before realizing he needed to move before the wall closed again.

Thankfully, the next room only contained a straightforward puzzle for him to complete, and he was led to the exit. He was assaulted by the sun as soon as he walked out the door and stood with his hand covering his eyes as he got used to the brightness.

“There you are.”

Garrett squinted to his left and saw Anders and Justice appear.

“How long were you out here?” he demanded. Anders just shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe ten minutes? I was ready to go back in for you.”

Garrett blinked a few times as his vision came back.

“I met a very rude man in there.”

“I’m still here, jackass,” Emile yelled, also reunited with his group a few feet over.

“Sorry,” Garrett hollered, waving at him before turning back to Anders, lowering his voice. “The guy was a total douche.”

Anders rolled his eyes, taking his hand.

“Well, I’m glad you survived, love,” he said. “I think we’ve given out about twenty autographs since we’ve been standing here.”

Garrett cringed, looking at them both guiltily.

“Sorry.”

“It is no problem, Garrett,” Justice reassured him. “Everyone has been very polite.”

Garrett bit his lip, looking around. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, but he didn’t want the two men to feel mobbed the entire time they were there.

“Love, really,” Anders said quietly. “It’s not a big deal. Let’s just go have some fun.”

“Okay,” Garrett sighed. “Should we get some food?”

They picked up a few food staples – namely corndogs, to Garrett’s delight – and wandered around a bit. Since it was a fair, there were more than just rides, food, and games to entertain them. One whole area was roped off as a farm animal petting zoo. Another area was set up for the contests that would take place that weekend, including several baking categories.

“Love, why didn’t you enter one of these?” Anders said, looking at the posters. “You could win any of these easily.”

“I don’t know,” Garrett hedged. “The people that enter these contests come from all over the Free Marches to compete. They take it way too seriously.”

“I don’t care,” Anders said, looking at him incredulously. “I’m telling you, you could beat any of those people. Your food is the best.”

Garrett blushed, looking down at his feet as he smiled.

“I must agree with Anders, Garrett,” Justice chimed in. “Your baked goods are exceptional.”

“Ah, I don’t need a fancy prize when I get praise like that,” he chuckled, shuffling his feet. “But thank you.”

Anders gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, squeezing his hand.

“Come on, love,” he said, leading them away. “I want to go win you a prize.”

* * *

They passed Carver and Merrill briefly, Merrill waving at them happily as Carver lugged a large, clear plastic trash bag full of stuffed animals over his shoulder.

“Look at all the prizes Carver won for me!” she squealed, pointing at the bag. Garrett just blinked in shock.

“Merrill, where are you going to _put_ all of those?”

“Oh,” she giggled. “I just keep a few of my favorites and then donate the rest to needy children.”

Anders shook his head in awe. “You really are the sweetest soul.”

“And all this work made me hungry again,” Carver sighed, flexing his bicep. Merrill giggled again. “So, we’re off to get some more food. What about you guys?”

“We are heading to the midway now,” Justice said. “Although I doubt we will be as successful as you.”

Carver beamed at the praise.

“I’m sure you both could do better,” he said eagerly. “You’re pros. I bet you could knock the stand over if you wanted.”

Garrett rolled his eyes, turning away. Anders just smiled patiently.

“Well, I’d rather we not destroy any property, but I’ll make sure Garrett films it if we do.”

Carver grinned, and after a few more minutes of small talk, they parted ways. Garrett whirled on Anders immediately.

“You need to win me more prizes than Carver won Merrill.”

Anders burst into laughter. “Are you kidding me?”

“Are you really going to go home knowing _Carver_ beat you at a bunch of games?”

Anders shrugged. “I honestly don’t care, love. I think it’s sweet how much he tries to impress her even though she’s clearly over the moon.”

Garrett sighed.

“ _Fine_. But don’t expect me to win you anything.”

Anders slung an arm over his shoulders, kissing the side of his head.

“I think I’ll live.”

They made their way over to the midway and surveyed the area. There were a wide variety of games to choose from, and both Anders and Justice seemed overwhelmed by the choices.

“So, my favorites were always the games that didn’t require me to knock things over,” Garrett explained as they strolled into the rows. “Like the ones where you fill up water balloons with a gun or try to get your target up to the top before anyone else.”

“Uh huh…” Anders said, examining the booths as they passed.

“But _you_ two can play whatever you want, probably,” Garrett continued. “I can’t imagine any of these rigged games can stand a chance against a 90 mile an hour fastball.”

“Well,” Anders said. “Why don’t you look for a prize you want and then we’ll try that game.”

Garrett studied each prize rack as they passed, not interested in most of the trinkets and tiny stuffed toys they offered. He saw many of the animals that Carver had won for Merrill as they walked by, and he tried to take note of which games he was actually able to win. If _Carver_ won, then there was no way Anders or Justice would lose.

And then, he found it. The perfect prize.

“I want that,” he said, pointing.

Anders sighed, and Justice chuckled next to him.

“I should have made a bet on this before we came in,” Anders deadpanned, looking at the giant stuffed dragon that was easily the size of Woofy. “I knew my fate was to walk out of this place with an obnoxiously large stuffed dragon.”

“ _Please_?” Garrett pleaded. “And look, it’s a ball toss! There’s _no way_ you’ll lose this.”

Justice turned to Anders, smirking.

“Shall we make it a competition?”

That seemed to perk Anders up, and he grinned at his best friend.

“Oh, you are so on.”

Garrett followed them, delighted, as they waited for a chance for the two men to take spots next to each other at the stand. The man running the booth barely glanced at them, seemingly unaware that his booth was about to be dismantled by two professional baseball players.

They handed over their tickets and took their spots, Garrett standing slightly behind them both to watch. Justice picked up a ball, tossing it lightly in his hand before leaning over to Anders.

“These do not feel like regulation baseballs.”

Anders burst into laughter.

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “They made them way lighter so they won’t hit the targets as easily. But they didn’t count on us.”

He winked at Justice as the other man just smirked again, turning his focus back to the targets in front of them.

“Alright, five balls, five chances to win a prize,” the booth runner said in a completely bored tone of voice. “Hit three, win a small prize. Hit four, win a large prize. Hit all five, you get your pick of anything in the booth. Everyone ready?”

“Yes,” Justice replied confidently, eyes laser-focused on the target. The man waved his hand and moved out of the way.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Anders and Justice both unleashed their balls at the same time, quickly hitting both targets they aimed for. Garrett let out a quiet cheer. Anders grabbed the next ball first and threw, hitting his second target with Justice following soon after.

“This is easy,” Anders scoffed, smirking. His third ball hit the target within a second, slightly shaking the bracket they were attached on. The owner looked more awake now, glancing at the two men as Justice hit his third, as well.

“Um…” he began.

“Nope,” Garrett cut in, wagging his finger. “No distractions. They’re working for their prizes.”

The man glared but listened, stepping back to his place. Anders turned to Justice, grinning.

“Should we knock this thing over?”

“Please don’t break my booth,” the owner said quickly. “Just…just finish your turns and then get out.”

“Oh?” Anders said, raising an eyebrow. “Is that how you talk to paying customers?”

He hadn’t _really_ been trying on the other throws, but the fourth ball he threw shook the entire booth, not just the targets. The owner’s eyes widened.

Unfortunately, the vibrations were just enough that the targets moved right as Justice threw his fourth ball. It missed by barely an inch, shaking the target but not knocking it over. Garrett could hear him curse quietly under his breath.

“Sorry,” Anders cringed, looking at him apologetically. “I didn’t mean to sabotage you.”

“It is fine,” Justice smirked. “But let me throw my ball first this time.”

He let it go and easily hit his fourth target, nodding to Anders to continue.

“You know, my boyfriend really wants that dragon,” he told the owner, tossing the ball between his hands. “I feel like maybe he should get to pick two prizes for your attitude.”

“You and your friend are already getting prizes,” the man growled. “Will you just throw the damn ball?”

All three pairs of eyebrows shot in the air at that, Justice’s expression quickly replaced by anger.

“There are children present,” he growled. “You would do well to watch your language.”

“I got this,” Anders said, waving him off. He threw the ball with such force that it not only knocked over the target but bounced back and hit the owner in the arm. He shouted in pain and whipped his head around to glare at Anders, looking like he was ready to charge.

“I don’t think so,” Garrett said, pulling himself up to his full height as he stood in front of Anders. He made sure to cross his arms and flex, staring down the man with the most menacing look he could muster. Anders called it his bodyguard stance and, although it was usually just used during some bedroom roleplay, it actually seemed to intimidate people who weren’t Anders. He was hoping that was the case now.

It seemed to work. The man grabbed the large dragon and thrust it in Anders’s direction before turning to Justice.

“What do you want?” he spat. Justice took his time as he surveyed the prizes. His eyes fell on the only other identical dragon in the booth.

“I believe I will take that dragon.”

The man scoffed. “You didn’t hit all five targets, buddy.”

“No,” Justice agreed with a nod. “But I believe, as my friend said, your attitude was worth an additional prize. I will just round my prize up to the next level, instead.”

They stared at each other for a moment, Justice raising an eyebrow in challenge. It didn’t take long for the other man to cave.

“Fine. Here,” he said, nearly throwing it at Justice. “Can you three _please_ just leave now?”

Anders grinned and gestured with his head for them to walk on. Garrett shot the man one last threatening look before catching up with the other two.

“That was so fucking awesome,” he said, bursting into laughter once they were out of range.

“You may have this dragon, too, Garrett,” Justice said. “Consider it my thank you for inviting me along.”

Garrett frowned, glancing at his boyfriend.

“But Anders—”

“Garrett was so insistent that you come hang out with us,” Anders interrupted quickly. “We’re really glad you agreed.”

Justice smiled, nodding. “I am happy to join you.”

Garrett felt a twinge of guilt as he caught Anders eye. Anders gave him a soft smile and Garrett couldn’t help but return it. He turned to Justice.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of fun having you with us,” he said, patting him on the back. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Well,” Anders sighed. “After that invigorating game, I don’t know if I feel like playing anymore. We can’t really top that, can we?”

“I don’t think we could fit anything else in the car,” Justice chuckled, Garrett joining in.

“Yeah, I think I’m pretty damn happy with this,” he sighed. “Let’s go find the others.”

* * *

“You won _two_ dragons?” Beth screeched when they all met up at the entrance. “What the hell?”

Garrett grinned, awkwardly hugging both dragons to his chest.

“Anders won me one and Justice won me the other. _Wait_ until I tell you this story.”

She just shook her head in awe before holding up a stuffed crab and stuffed lobster with a grin.

“Fenris won me these. I named the crab Stabby, Junior, and the lobster Pinchy.”

Garrett turned to Fenris with a pleading look.

“Ohmygod, can you _please_ buy a second hermit crab and name him Pinchy? _Please_?”

Fenris chuckled, shaking his head. Garrett noticed he had several smaller plastic toys in a bag. He could only surmise they would be used to decorate Stabby’s lair.

“I don’t know if Stabby would like a friend,” he replied. “But I’ll think about it.”

Garrett handed one of the dragons over to Anders, and they began their walk back to the car. Garrett nudged Bethany and gestured for her to lag behind.

“Things okay?” he murmured. Beth smiled, nodding.

“We talked,” she said. “I think he’s just a little intimidated. You know he has some confidence issues. I told him it was just a silly crush, like Chris Hemsworth. That seemed to calm him down a little.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Garrett shouted, stopping short in his tracks and causing the others to turn around.

“I forgot to tell you all about Anders’s crush on Tony Stark.” 

“Garrett,” Anders sighed. “Not now.”

“See!” Garrett cried, pointing. “He admitted it! Oh my god, I feel so vindicated right now.”

Anders rolled his eyes and continued walking to the car. Beth giggled next to Garrett and grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

“Come on, you dork. Let’s embarrass your boyfriend on the way home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anders, I want to hear your double-teaming explanation, please. 
> 
> This chapter was not intended to be this long originally, but OH WELL!


	26. July 26 - Temporary tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is a little confused by his boyfriend's colorful new body art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E. I also decided to expand a little on the double-teaming at the beginning lol. Not nearly in as much detail as I could ;) If you're not interested in (what's probably half-assed) smut, just skip to the line break.

**_Friday, July 26_ **

“Last night was fun, wasn’t it?” Garrett murmured as he burrowed a little more under the covers. He and Anders were still in bed, neither one having much desire to move until they had to.

Anders didn’t reply, so Garrett poked him in the side. Anders frowned but didn’t open his eyes.

“I guess you didn’t have fun,” Garrett sighed dramatically. “I’ll let everyone else know.”

“Can I please just sleep?” Anders mumbled, pressing his face into the pillow.

“No, because I’m awake now.”

Anders sighed and rolled over, facing away from him.

“Go play with yourself or something,” he grumbled. “Just give me a few more minutes.”

Garrett stayed quiet, watching Anders’s back expectantly. Eventually, the other man sighed loudly.

“What are you plotting back there?”

“Nothing!” Garrett cried, biting back a laugh. “I’m just lying here quietly like you asked.”

Anders looked at him over his shoulder, eyes squinting.

“You’re never quiet.”

“I was trying to be nice,” Garrett protested. “I swear I have no ulterior motive.”

Anders finally rolled back over, still studying him suspiciously.

“Well, I’m awake now.”

“Yay,” Garrett cheered. “Now. Wasn’t last night fun?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic.”

Anders sighed, pulling the covers mostly over his head. “I’m still sleeping.”

“The sex was great, though, wasn’t it?”

“Sex with me is always great,” came the muffled reply. “Now stop talking, or you won’t get any ever again.”

“That’s such an empty threat and you know it.”

“Nope,” Anders yawned. “No sex for you. I’ll buy a blow-up doll.”

Garrett burst into laughter and he could see (what he could see of) Anders’s face crinkle into a smile.

“How are you going to double-team me if you aren’t having sex with me?”

Anders’s eyes flew open.

“You remembered that huh?”

Garrett scooted closer, angelic smile on his face.

“Mmhmm. Care you explain yourself?”

“No.”

“I feel like this is a fantasy I’ve somehow never heard in our two years together.”

Anders scoffed. “I was just saying that to get you to stop being ridiculous.” His eyes looked everywhere except at Garrett.

“Love,” Garrett cooed, reaching under the blanket to run a hand down Anders’s bare side. “I think you’re lying.”

“ _Ugh!_ ” Anders cried, flopping on his back. “You’re impossible.”

Garrett propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised.

“I think the fact that you’re this worked up means I’m right.”

Anders was slowly turning red in the face and still refused to meet his eyes.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grumbled. “Maybe I’ve thought about it once or twice.”

“Hmmm,” Garrett hummed. He moved closer and curled around Anders, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “And who’s on the other end of this fantasy?”

“No one specific,” Anders sighed, draping an arm over his eyes. “Just some nondescript guy with a dick.”

Garrett reached under the covers and began running his fingers lightly over Anders’s cock, feeling it twitch at the attention.

“And was the dick big?” he murmured. “What did it look like?”

Anders was quiet for a moment, and Garrett took his now half-hard dick in hand, slowly stroking it.

“Yeah,” Anders eventually choked out. “Like my length and your thickness. Fuck, love, stroke harder.”

Garrett chuckled and obliged, trying to reposition himself now that his own dick was aching to be touched. He was concentrating on Anders now, though. He wanted to get the full description from his boyfriend now that he had him talking.

He leaned over to kiss his shoulder again as Anders’s breathing picked up.

“Were you the one fucking me?” he asked lowly. “Or were you using my mouth? I know you love both.”

Anders let out a small cry, hands now gripping the headboard as his back arched and he threw his head back.

“Both,” he gasped. “Depends on the day.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Garrett said in delight. “This is a frequent fantasy, then.”

Anders nodded, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Do you want me to use my mouth now?” Garrett purred, leaning in close. Anders nodded his head again.

With a smirk, Garrett slid down under the covers, replacing his hand with his mouth as Anders cried out in pleasure. It was more difficult to move with the blankets on top of him, but he felt Anders’s hand on top of the blanket a second later, pushing his head down as he thrust his hips up in return.

“Would love to see you like that,” he panted, the filter apparently removed now that Garrett wasn’t staring at him. “Me fucking you hard from behind and you not even able to cry out because your mouth would be so full of someone else’s cock.”

Garrett moaned as Anders began to thrust harder.

“Would you be into that, love?” he said, gasping at a particularly hard thrust. “Just think how filthy two cocks could make you instead of one.”

Garrett’s mind was reeling with possibilities, but he had to concentrate on just the dick in his mouth right now. Anders’s thrusts were growing increasingly frantic, and Garrett knew he wasn’t far from coming.

“Fuck, love, you’re so good to me,” Anders panted. “Gonna…gonna come now.”

With one more loud cry and hard thrust, he was coming in Garrett’s mouth, Garrett moaning as he swallowed as much as he could. As soon as Anders was done, he threw the blankets off and flung himself back on his pillow, taking himself in hand and jerking himself rapidly.

“Love,” Anders mumbled. “Wait a few seconds and I’ll—”

“No,” Garrett grunted, hand flying over his cock. “Don’t wanna wait.”

A few more strokes and he was coming all over his stomach with a loud groan. His hand flopped to the side when he was done, and he closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control.

Silence filled the room outside of their breaths, the air heavy now with the smell of sex. Eventually, Garrett’s head lolled to the side and he met his boyfriend’s eyes with a grin.

“This conversation isn’t done, you know.”

* * *

Anders stepped out of the shower a short time later and realized there were no more clean towels in the bathroom.

“Love?” he called, cracking the door open. “Can you bring me a towel? We’re out.”

“Uh…” came the reply. “Hold on a second.”

Anders frowned and stepped back on the bathmat as he waited. When a minute passed, however, he opened the door a little wider.

“Garrett?”

“Here you go.” Suddenly, Garrett’s arm thrust through the crack, pushing a towel in his face. The door was quickly shut behind him.

Anders stared at the door for a few seconds before drying himself off. Garrett was acting weird…weirder than usual, anyway. He could have just been distracted – maybe texting one of his friends or playing with Woofy – but he usually wasn’t so shady about it.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and paused, pressing an ear to the door to see if he could hear anything out of the ordinary. When he heard nothing, he assumed maybe Garrett had gone downstairs for breakfast since he had already showered.

His assumptions proved right once he opened the door and found an empty bedroom. He shrugged off the weird behavior and got dressed, debating what he wanted to eat for breakfast. It was already a little later in the morning than he liked to eat, thanks to his and Garrett’s earlier activities, but he needed to get something in his system.

“Hey, love,” he greeted as he walked in the kitchen. “What are you---wait, _what_ is on your skin?”

Garrett was standing shirtless in front of the counter chopping some fruit and appeared to be covered with little blotches of color. Anders walked closer, squinting his eyes as Garrett whistled and ignored him.

“Garrett?”

“Oh, hey love,” Garrett said, pretending to be surprised. “I was just cutting up some berries. Do you want cereal or oatmeal?”

“I want to know what the hell is all over your body. Is that…is that a _unicorn_?”

“Yes,” Garrett said defensively. “Do you have a problem with it?”

Anders did a slow walk around him, looking closely at all of the small designs that littered his arms and chest. He saw a myriad of animals, including turtles, dinosaurs, insects, and sea creatures, along with a bevy of different foods.

“I don’t know if ‘problem’ is the word I would choose,” Anders replied slowly. “More like what the hell?”

Garrett looked hurt for a brief second, but it cleared quickly.

“You didn’t see them handing out these sheets at the entrance last night? I grabbed a couple of them on the way out.”

“And…you felt the need to use them _all_? On yourself?”

Garrett looked at him like he had two heads.

“And who was I supposed to put them on? Woofy?”

“You could just like…not use them at all,” Anders suggested. “Aren’t they for kids?”

“I’m a kid at heart.”

Anders couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. There really wasn’t anything to argue about there.

“How long do they stay on?”

Garrett shrugged, examining a hamburger on his forearm. “Until I wash them off, probably.”

Anders sighed, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. At least he hadn’t thought to put any on his face.

“I’m glad we already had sex this morning, love,” he said, moving to grab a bowl from the cabinet. “I don’t think I could do you with Tommy the turtle staring back at me.”

Garrett’s eyes went wide and he gasped.

“Are _temporary tattoos_ the Anders libido-killer?” he cried. “I should have figured this out sooner! Blessed Andraste, my ass is saved.”

“Shut the hell up,” Anders said, bursting into laughter. He swatted Garrett’s ass as he walked to the fridge. “I seem to remember _you_ being the one to start things this morning.”

“And I seem to have ended it, too,” Garrett replied, grinning. “All thanks to forty-five temporary tattoos.”

“You have _forty-five_ of those damn things on you?”

Garrett nodded. “Fifteen per sheet and I grabbed three sheets. And I used them all. They were too cute not to.”

“Oh my god,” Anders mumbled. “Please tell me you don’t work today.”

“I go in at two.”

Anders threw his head back with a groan. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“The ones on my chest and upper arms should be covered by my shirt,” Garrett said, shrugging again. “I’m not wearing long sleeves around those ovens, you should know better than that.”

“You know what, it doesn’t matter,” Anders said, leaning against the counter. “As soon as your sister sees you, she’s going to throw a fit. I’m not going to waste my energy.”

Garrett grinned. “Bethy doesn’t work today.”

Anders groaned again, grabbing his bowl of cereal before sitting down heavily at the kitchen table.

“I don’t know what to do with you.”

Garrett joined him a few seconds later, placing a bowl of fruit between them along with his own bowl of cereal.

“I’ll shower tonight, love,” he said before shoveling a spoonful in his mouth. “Let me be a dork for a day.”

Anders snorted. “You’re a dork every day, I hate to break it to you.”

Garrett grinned, watching him for a moment before shrugging, looking back to his cereal.

“Yeah, well. You’re stuck with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems a little more rushed than usual (it's about the same length as most of the chapters, but it didn't feel like it!) I was busy most of the day and was writing in spurts when I had a free minute. Hopefully it's still okay! 
> 
> Down to the home stretch...5 to go! :(


	27. July 27 - Summer camp stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett, Carver, and Bethany reminisce on some of their summer camp memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T, I suppose
> 
> "Summer camp" was one of those summer prompts that I really wanted to write about but didn't quite work in this type of chronological fic series, so they're talking about their childhood instead. Eventually. Bunch of other stuff mixed in lol.
> 
> I need to do some word flow editing but it’s almost midnight and I’m tired

**_Saturday, July 27_ **

“So, what are you doing tonight?”

Garrett and Bethany were wiping down the counters while there was a lull at work that afternoon. Things had been busy since he arrived that morning and it was really the first chance they had to talk uninterrupted.

“Uh,” Beth paused, thinking. “Nothing, I think. Why?”

“I’m going to the game tonight since Anders is pitching and I haven’t been in a while. You wanna go?”

Beth perked up.

“Oh, sure! Did you ask anyone else?”

“Not yet.” Garrett shook his head. “Is Bela working tonight?”

“Oh,” Beth’s face fell. “Yeah, I think she is. I’ll text her anyway, just to be safe. Want me to ask Fen or do you?”

Garrett shrugged. “I’ll just send out a group text, it’ll be faster.”

He glanced at the door to make sure there were so arriving customers before pulling out his phone.

 **Garrett:** _hey guys, I’m heading to the game tonight if anyone wants to go_

 **Garrett:** _just let me know so I bring enough passes_

Things were so much easier now that he and Anders were living together. Anders still had his private suite in the ballpark, but instead of worrying about printed tickets they had plastic passes the size of a credit card to swipe in whenever they wanted. It made things much more convenient when planning random trips to the ballpark like this one.

 **Bela:** _BOOOOO, I’m working tonight :(_

 **Bela:** _have a beer for me though_

“Yep, Bela’s working,” Garrett relayed.

“I’m in the chat too, dork,” Beth grinned. “I think she switched her schedule around so she could go to the fair with us.”

Garrett nodded. “Worth it, though.”

 **Carver:** _I want to go, but Merrill doesn’t feel well_

 **Merrill:** _I’m sorry, Garrett :( I’ve had a fever all day_

“Poor Merrill,” Beth said. “She started feeling bad last night. Carver texted me in a panic.”

“About what?” Garrett snorted. Beth grinned.

“He didn’t know what to do to help her feel better. I told him to go buy her some soup.” She paused. “And then I had to tell him to _heat up_ the soup because I’m pretty sure he just handed her a can.”

Garrett doubled over with laughter. He had to grip the edge of the counter to keep himself from falling over as Beth burst into laughter with him.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard in my life.”

He wiped the tears from his eyes and finally glanced back down to his phone.

“So, does that mean he’s not coming, or what?”

Beth shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe you should text him privately.”

Garrett sighed. He responded to Merrill first.

 **Garrett:** _I’m sorry Merrill :( feel better! Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you_

 **Merrill:** _thank you, Garrett! ^u^_

He smiled at the message and then switched over to one for Carver.

 **Garrett:** _so…does that mean you’re coming or not?_

 **Carver:** _I feel bad leaving her_

 **Garrett:** _well, just let me know for sure by 6_

 **Carver:** _k_

“He has no idea,” Garrett said, rolling his eyes. Beth just shook her head.

“I’ll message him. Did you hear from Fenris?”

“Not yet.”

A couple walked through the door just then, so they both quickly stashed their phones back in their pockets. A steady stream of people followed that and Garrett had to push the game to the back of his mind.

With only about forty-five minutes until closing, he finally had a chance to recheck his phone, seeing several missed messages.

 **Fenris:** _are you going?_

 **Fenris:** _sorry, that was supposed to be for Beth_

Garrett frowned.

“Why doesn’t Fenris want to hang out with me if you’re not there?” he asked out loud.

“Huh?” Beth furrowed her brow, taking out her phone. “Oh, he messaged me, too. He just wanted to make sure I didn’t make plans for us tonight before he answered you. I told him I was going.”

Garrett exhaled, feeling slightly guilty for his defensiveness. He looked back to the other messages.

 **Merrill:** _Garrett! I need you to help me_

 **Merrill:** _I can tell Carver wants to go to the game but he won’t listen to me when I told him I’ll be fine_

 **Merrill:** _can you please tell him it’s okay?_

Garrett chuckled, and Beth looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Merrill is trying to convince me to convince Carver to come with us,” he grinned. “She keeps telling him to go and he won’t listen.”

Beth snorted. “He’s probably hovering over her constantly. I bet she just wants a break.”

Garrett chuckled, shaking his head as he responded to Merrill.

 **Garrett:** _I’ll do my best lol_

Just as he was getting ready to message Carver, a message from Fenris popped up.

 **Fenris:** _sorry for taking so long, I was checking with Bethany_

 **Fenris:** _I’ll come_

“Fenris just messaged me, he’s coming.”

“Yeah, he told me,” Beth responded. “I’m going to start cleaning up, we’re at the thirty-minute mark.”

Garrett nodded and went back to his phone.

 **Garrett:** _awesome! I’ll meet you all at my mom’s house_

 **Fenris:** _sounds good_

Now…Carver. He hoped Carver had his phone on him and wasn’t so busy falling all over his sick girlfriend that he ignored it.

 **Garrett:** _Carv, you should come with us_

Thankfully, it seemed he did.

 **Carver:** _I told you, Merrill’s sick_

 **Garrett:** _yeah, but maybe it’ll be nice for her to rest for a bit. In quiet_

 **Garrett:** _and then you won’t go stir-crazy from sitting in the house all day_

There was a pause and, after waiting a few minutes with no reply, Garrett decided to help Bethany clean. The faster they got done, the faster he could get home and get cleaned up himself. They were going to be cutting it close getting to the game as it was.

“Carver texted me,” Beth announced a bit later with a grin. “He wanted to know if you were trying to trick him.”

“Oh my god!” Garrett cried. “He should know better. I would never be purposely mean to Merrill.”

“Good point,” she replied as she typed back. Garrett felt his phone buzz a few seconds later.

 **Carver:** _Merrill said she’ll be fine so I guess I’ll go_

 **Carver:** _Anders is pitching, right?_

 **Garrett:** _yep. And she’ll be fine. You can get her a little gift to bring home_

 **Carver:** _oh my god you’re right_

 **Carver:** _okay meet you at mom’s_

“K, so it looks like it’s me, you, Carver, and Fenris,” Garrett said, putting his phone away. “I’ll pick you all up at your place around six-thirty?”

Beth gave him a thumbs up. “We’ll be ready.”

* * *

Garrett arrived at Leandra’s house a few minutes before six-thirty, having rushed through his shower and driving a tad bit over the speed limit to get there. When he arrived, everyone was already waiting outside.

“Wow, am I the late one?” Garrett grinned as he pulled up. “I think this is the first time ever.”

“I may have threatened them,” Beth replied as they got into the car. “Mostly Carver.”

“Hey!”

“Well, whatever, I’m impressed,” Garrett said. “Wait. Beth, are you wearing an Anders jersey?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Carver?”

Carver gave him a confused look. “Yeah.”

Garrett chuckled. “We’re going to be an Anders squad walking into the park. We look like a gang. Fenris, we need to buy you one.”

Fenris just raised an eyebrow and gave a slight shake of his head. To his credit, he had a Champions t-shirt on, but with no one’s name or number.

“I’m good, Hawke.”

They arrived at the park with about ten minutes to spare before the game started. Luckily, because of their seats, they were able to use the private entrance to the suites and skip the lines. Garrett greeted all of the employees as he passed.

“Hey, Brett!” he said, shaking the hand of the host who opened the entrance door for them. The elevator was to their right as they entered, another man appearing.

“Hey, Paxley!” he grinned as they stepped inside. “Moustache is looking awesome, as usual.”

Security guards were waiting at the suite level when they arrived, and Garrett stopped to shake their hands, as well.

“Hey Salit, hey Jeven,” he greeted. “We getting a win today?”

“I’m not betting against it with your boy pitching,” Salit laughed.

They made their way to the suite and Garrett punched in the code on the lock to get in. It was already stocked with food and drinks, the televisions turned to the game broadcast and a note from their suite attendant that she would be back around to check on them shortly.

Carver made a beeline to the food, the others slowly following. Garrett paused for a minute to watch the broadcast since they were showing Anders warm up.

“You know, Gare,” Beth said as she squeezed some ketchup onto her hot dog. “I know we’ve been to a bunch of games this season, but it’s still so weird watching you walk around here like you own the place.”

“With as much as Anders is making, he practically does,” Carver mumbled through a mouthful of food. Garrett just rolled his eyes.

“I just like to be friendly,” he replied, somewhat defensively. “And everyone that works here is really cool. Plus, we’re one of the few suites that aren’t corporate-owned, so I think they like seeing the same faces around.”

When Garrett wasn’t coming to a game, Anders often offered the tickets to other teammates for their family or friends. Cassandra would sometimes use them for some of the foundations Anders donated to. But the majority of the time, it was Garrett.

“Oh, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” she said. “It’s super cool. It’s just still jarring.”

Garrett shrugged, turning away from the TV so he could grab his own food before the game started. The others were already sitting outside by the time he joined them, just as the lineups were ready to be announced. He quickly made his way to the front row, grinning as he watched Anders and Justice make their slow walk from the bullpen to dugout.

Once the lineups were done and the anthem was sung, they settled back into their seats for the first pitch. It didn’t matter that they had been dating for two years now and he had been to countless games, Garrett still got a thrill knowing that that was _his boyfriend_ on the mound. Forty thousand people were here cheering his boyfriend’s name and his chest swelled with pride. He still had no idea how he had gotten so lucky.

“How’s Anders feeling today?” Carver asked after the first batter went down on strikes. Garrett shrugged.

“Fine, as far as I know,” he replied. “He didn’t complain about anything, anyway. And he slept about ten hours last night so he shouldn’t be tired.”

Carver snorted, taking a sip of his drink.

“I don’t think I could sleep that long if I tried,” Beth said. Fenris gave her a look.

“Yes, you could.”

She swatted him on the arm, grinning.

“You’re such a liar,” she pouted. “And _no,_ I couldn’t, because _someone_ snores so loud it wakes me up.”

Fenris shook his head. “You shouldn’t insult Isabela when she isn’t here to defend herself.”

Carver barked out a laugh before shoving several fries in his mouth. He seemed much more relaxed than usual, and Garrett felt like it was a welcome change. He could get used to his brother acting like a normal person.

“Why are there so many dumb kids here?” Carver asked a second later.

 _And now it’s gone_ , Garrett thought to himself with a sigh. 

“Carver!” Beth scolded. “It’s a fucking baseball game, why wouldn’t there be kids here?”

Fenris pointed to the Jumbotron in left field.

“It says right there that it’s summer camp night,” he said. “Probably also why so many of them are wearing matching shirts.”

“Oh,” Carver said. “Huh.”

Garrett just rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment. But Beth didn’t seem ready to let it go.

“Carv, remember that one year when Mom thought it would be a good idea to send us to that art camp?” She grinned, and Carver shot her a glare.

“Shut it, Beth.”

“And we got there late on the first day and couldn’t pick our class…”

“ _Beth_.”

“…and you ended up in the pantomime class?”

Fenris spit out his drink, bending over in his seat as he tried to cough up whatever he accidentally inhaled. Beth burst into laughter, patting his back as she tried to help. Carver, meanwhile, had turned dark red and was slumped in his seat. Garrett actually felt bad for him for once.

“Hey, Beth,” he said, turning to her and smiling sweetly. “Wasn’t that the camp where you got so hopped up on sugar before your dance recital that you twirled off stage and broke that kid’s arm?”

This time it was Carver who burst into laughter while Fenris erupted all over again. Garrett couldn’t help but grin as he glanced over at his brother, who gave him a surreptitious thumbs up.

“Oh, _haha_ ,” Beth huffed. “I got hurt, too, if you remember. I had a bruise on my leg for two weeks!”

“That’s because the kid you fell on was holding a tuba,” Carver retorted.

Beth just looked at him incredulously. “I still _fell_.”

The crowd began to clap, and Garrett finally turned his attention back to the game. Anders had gotten the first three batters out and they were now switching sides.

“Anyway,” Beth continued. “We weren’t lucky like you, Garrett. _We_ had to go to camp together every year until we were fifteen while you got to go to that cool baseball camp.”

“Yeah,” Garrett grinned. “That was pretty cool.”

“I never thought that was fair,” Carver added, frowning. “Garrett got to go play with real baseball players and I was stuck being a fucking mime.”

“No, well, there was that one camp that was pretty fun,” Beth argued. “The one where we went camping in the Southron Hills?”

“Were all these camps from when you lived in Ferelden?” Fenris interrupted.

“No, some were up here,” Garrett replied. “But the ones they’re talking about were all in Ferelden.”

“Do I _remember_ it?” Carver cried. “That was the year I got poison ivy so bad they were going to airlift me out of there!”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad,” Beth scoffed.

“Yeah,” Garrett drawled, thinking. “I remember Dad having to rush out there to find you guys and Mom calling my camp to warn the counselors I might have to come home in case you died.”

“ _What?_ ” the other three cried.

“I didn’t know that!” Beth said, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Seriously?” Garrett blinked, turning to look at her. “I was so freaked out I wanted to go home anyway! The camp director called me into his office and gave me the message and I burst into tears.”

He turned to Carver, giving him a mock glare.

“He didn’t tell me it was _poison ivy_ ,” he grumbled. “I thought you got bit by a bear or something.”

Carver fumbled to pull out his phone, pressing something and then holding it in front of Garrett.

“Can you please repeat that?” he cackled. “I need it on record that you, Garrett Hawke, cried over me, Carver Hawke, your little brother. _Please_.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Garrett replied innocently.

“Did any of you have _normal_ summer camp experiences?” Fenris asked with a sigh.

“Oh, sure,” Beth grinned. “I’d say most of them were pretty normal and boring. Camping in the woods, telling scary stories around the fire. We went to one on Lake Calenhad that had a lot of swimming and boating.”

“Yeah, then when we moved here they got a lot crappier,” Carver added. “I think we had that one cool one at the beach about sea creatures and stuff. But most of them were boring.”

Garrett shrugged, grinning. “I only went to baseball camp.”

Fenris snorted, rolling his eyes with a smile.

“Then why aren’t we watching _you_ on the field instead of your boyfriend?”

Garrett burst into laughter. “I never said I was _good_.”

“What about you, Fen?” Beth asked, wrapping her arm around his. “Did you ever get to experience the joys of summer camp?”

“Fortunately, no,” Fenris replied, smirking. “I spent most of my summers watching my sister and trying to stay out of trouble.

“Hmm, funny, so did I,” Carver said wryly. Beth reached across Garrett and tried to smack him, but Carver moved out of the way in time.

“Please, no fighting over my hot dogs,” Garrett cried, covering the tray with his hands. “And look, Anders is up to bat!”

Somehow over the course of their conversation, they missed an entire inning and a half and several hits, and now, in the bottom of the second with two runners on base, Anders was stepping to the plate.

“I hope he actually tries to hit this time,” Beth said, clutching her hands nervously.

Anders somehow managed to walk and they all collectively exhaled in relief.

“Okay, no more talking until the inning is over,” Garrett announced. “I don’t want to miss this.”

The top of the order was back up, and Garrett was on the edge of his seat. He knew Anders hated to be on base, but it would also be really nice if he had some run support this early in the game, especially with two outs. But right now, he looked like he was too busy chatting with the other team’s first baseman as they waited.

Whatever conversation they were having was cut short as the crack of the bat signaled a hard-hit ball that fell into deep right field. One run scored but that was it, as the next batter went down on strikes.

Garrett sat back with a sigh and turned his attention back to his food. After a few minutes of everyone quietly eating, Fenris leaned forward to look their way.

“So, Carver,” he began casually. “Any chance we’ll get to see some of that mime action tonight.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Carver shouted with a grin, balling up a napkin to toss his way.

They all laughed and continued to rib Carver about his supposedly hidden talent. Garrett grinned as the warm summer air drifted across his face and the sounds of the crowd cheering and his family’s laughter filled his ears. He met Bethany’s eyes and she winked, grinning at something else Carver said. He turned to his brother and smiled. 

"So, Carv...tell us about that year you dragged Beth to cowboy camp." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what baseball season ticket passes look like (I've only caught glimpses of oversized tickets in lanyard plastic ID pockets) so I just went based on my NBA season ticket passes, which _are_ little credit card-sized passes lol. You all know by now I get fixated on details that no one actually cares about so this took up way too much of my time. 
> 
> All of the people working at the stadium are characters from DA2! When I worked at the Phillies stadium I used to love working in the "fancy seats" cause I would see some of the same people every single day. Most of those seats really are bought by companies, though, so it's usually a different group of people every game. 
> 
> Carver is 100% mother hen-ing Merrill and she honestly just wanted a minute's peace lmao. But she's too nice to say so. 
> 
> And I haven't said it in a while, but THANK YOU again to everyone who has been on this journey with me for the last 3+ weeks! I appreciate you! <3


	28. July 28 - Late night walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is antsy before bed and convinces Garrett to talk a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Slightly angsty chapter thanks to Anders's insecurity. This went in a different direction than I had originally planned, but everything is annoying me today and I think I funneled that here instead of taking it out on other people. So yay for that, but I'm also sorry it's not a happy-go-lucky chapter

**_Sunday, July 28_ **

Garrett was lounging in bed, flipping through the channels on the television when Anders emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

“Love?”

“Hmm?” Garrett responded, not bothering to look away from the screen.

“Are you busy?”

“Just looking for something to watch.”

Anders walked over to Garrett’s side of the bed and sat down. Garrett still hadn’t turned his attention away from the TV, but he reached out a hand and rested it on Anders’s knee, squeezing it gently.

“Wanna go for a walk or something?” Anders asked.

Garrett frowned, finally looking at him. “Now?”

“Why not?” Anders shrugged. “It’s a nice night out and I don’t really feel like going to bed yet. I thought maybe a short walk down the road or something would be nice.”

Garrett’s brow furrowed as he thought. He wasn’t really tired, either, and he wondered if the semi-boredom that he was trapped in tonight was rubbing off on his boyfriend. While he was content to find an old movie and just gaze at it until he dozed off, Anders usually needed to be tired out before he went to bed. And the fact that he wasn’t suggesting his _normal_ method of tiring himself out had Garrett intrigued.

“Sure,” he responded. “Just let me get some shoes on.”

Anders grinned, standing up to allow his boyfriend room to get out of bed. They both quickly changed back into more suitable clothes and grabbed their phones before heading out.

“Should we take W-o-o-f-y?” Garrett murmured as they walked down the steps.

“Nah, he can guard the house,” Anders said, taking Garrett’s hand. “We shouldn’t be long, anyway.”

Garrett must have appeared confused, because Anders squeezed his hand, smiling.

“I just thought it would be romantic, the two of us, without stopping every five seconds for Woofy to mark his territory.”

“Good point,” Garrett chuckled.

The air was much cooler than it had been during the day, providing them with a comfortable breeze and none of the oppressive humidity that made being outside feel like a sauna.

“Where do you want to walk?” Garrett asked as he locked up the house. Anders just shrugged, looking around.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I know you don’t like walking through the trees at night, so maybe just down the road a bit? We could turn one of our phone flashlights on so we’re not in the pitch black.”

“Well…” Garrett hedged. “We’re a little more familiar with the path to the lake now. And I think we have a bottle of bug spray on the porch. We could just take a walk around the lake and come home? Then we wouldn’t have to worry about cars or running into people or anything.”

“Sure.” Anders smiled.

Garrett had taken Woofy down to the lake a few times since his and Anders’ swimming adventure a few nights back, mostly so he could become more familiar with the territory. He had cut out a little path and marked some trees with cloth to make the trek down there easier. He had been meaning to bring Anders back again so they could discuss putting in the dock, but between both of their schedules they hadn’t quite gotten around to it. It wouldn’t exactly be best to do that in the dark, but maybe it would kill two birds with one stone.

After generously applying some bug spray, they made their way down the path.

“I hate the way this stuff smells,” Garrett said, crinkling his nose. “Can’t they make nice-smelling bug spray? They do it for sunscreen.”

Anders laughed. “And how would _you_ know what sunscreen smells like? It’s not like you ever use it.”

“Oh, shush,” Garrett mumbled, smiling.

They walked quietly for a bit, just enjoying the sounds of nature and being together.

“You did some work down here,” Anders remarked after a while. “It looks good.”

“Thanks,” Garrett replied with a smile. “We still have some more to clean up to make it into a proper path, but I think it’ll be nice.”

“I love it.” Anders turned to him and smiled, squeezing his hand.

Garrett couldn’t help but notice as they walked that Anders looked distracted. He seemed to be a second or two late when Garrett asked him a question and his eyes continually roamed the area. It put his mind into overload, wondering if something was wrong.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked quietly right as they reached the lake. Anders startled a bit, looking at him in confusion.

“Yeah, why?”

Garrett shrugged. “I don’t know, you just seem a little…distracted.”

Anders just shook his head. “I’m fine.”

He let go of Garrett’s hand and walked away, closer to the water. Garrett frowned, watching him go but not following. Anders put his hands in his pockets and just stood at the edge of the water, overlooking it. It was a beautiful sight, in all honesty, with the way the moonlight silhouetted his body. Garrett wished he had half of Fenris’s photographic talent so that he could capture it adequately.

Instead, he pulled out his camera and tried to take a couple of shots. He didn’t consider himself artistic, but a good phone camera and a little bit of patience helped.

Eventually, Anders looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and smiled.

“Are you going to join me?”

Garrett nodded, tucking his phone away to go stand next to him. Anders didn’t say anything else, however, turning back to stare at the water.

“So,” Garrett began, clearing his throat. “I was thinking we could start the dock over there.” He pointed to a spot about ten yards away. “That way it would line up pretty well with the path.”

“Are you happy?” Anders asked abruptly, turning to him. Garrett was taken aback, staring at him dumbstruck for a minute.

“What?” he eventually got out. “Yes, of course. What are you talking about.”

Anders shrugged and turned away again. Garrett’s heart was now racing in his chest, absolutely no idea what brought on this train of thought.

“Anders…”

“I was just listening to some of the guys today,” Anders interrupted as if Garrett hadn’t said anything. “And I just…realized how lucky I am.”

He exhaled deeply and walked a few paces away, sitting on a large rock on the edge of the shore. Garrett followed wordlessly and sat down next to him.

“These guys…they have whole families that they either barely see or they have to uproot every couple of years. They miss birthdays and anniversaries and graduations and…I don’t know.”

He sighed again and reached out, lacing their fingers together.

“We don’t even have to worry about half that stuff, but I still worry. Do I ask too much of you?”

Garrett shook his head vehemently. “Anders, what are you—”

“You don’t have to say it just to make me feel better,” Anders interrupted again, now getting worked up. “I know I’m a pain sometimes. I’m spoiled and demanding and want everything my way. I know there are people out there that could treat you better than I do and not leave you alone for what amounts to months every year, and—”

“Anders, can you shut the fuck up for a minute?” Garrett demanded. He had to take a couple deep breaths to calm down before speaking, but he appeared to have shocked Anders enough that he could afford the few extra seconds.

“With all due respect,” Garrett said after a moment, voice still shaky, “what in the actual fuck are you talking about?”

Anders ran his fingers through his hair before resting his head in his hands. Garrett reached out to run a hand soothingly down his back and found him shaking. What the fuck had rattled his boyfriend so much?

When Anders didn’t respond, Garrett just decided to continue.

“I have no idea what brought this on,” he said softly. “But I can assure you with my entire heart that I am beyond happy right now, and have been for the last two years.”

He heard Anders let out a shaky breath and went on.

“You sit here and put yourself down, but you don’t seem to remember that _I’m_ all of those things you described, too.” He smiled, nudging Anders gently. “I should be the one asking how you put up with _me_ all the time.”

Anders shook his head minutely and Garrett thought he heard a quiet chuckle. It was enough to keep him going.

“Do you really not think I ask myself every day how I ended up with someone as amazing as you? I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes and expect to be in my old bed in my own apartment. And then I hear you snoring next to me and I remember that this is real.”

“I don’t snore,” Anders mumbled.

“Yeah, and I don’t still have twenty-seven fake tattoos stuck on my body,” Garrett sighed. Anders jerked his head to the side at that, giving him a confused smile.

“You _still_ have that many left?”

Garrett grinned, shrugging. “I can’t reach them all.”

“Then how did you get them on in the first place?” Anders sat up straight, completely befuddled. “Where the hell are they, on your ass?”

Garrett took the chance to swoop in and press a kiss to his startled lips. Anders relaxed and eventually returned it before Garrett pulled away, still smiling.

“The fact that _that_ was your reaction should be proof enough that we’re perfect for each other.”

Anders couldn’t help but chuckle, giving him a slight shove.

“No, but seriously,” Garrett said sobering. “What brought this on?”

Anders sighed and looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers together.

“Just…one of the guys was bummed out tonight cause his kid took her first steps and he wasn’t there to see it,” he replied. “His wife sent him a video, and I swear he watched it about twenty times before we went on the field and I could tell it was killing him not to be there.”

He grimaced, exhaling with a shrug as he turned to look at Garrett again.

“But what can you do?” he said. “I know we don’t have that exact situation to deal with, but it just got my mind going, and I realized I focus so much on _my_ feelings when I’m away and I don’t stop enough to ask you how you’re doing.”

Garrett took a deep breath and looked out over the water, resting his hand on Anders’s leg. Eventually, he turned back, giving him an apologetic look.

“I have something to confess.”

If he could have seen the color in Anders’s face, he was sure it would have disappeared right then. His expression went from alarmed, to confused, to that blankness that Garrett hated so much.

“The other day…” Garrett began, fighting to keep a neutral expression. “The other day…I thought Pounce was so adorable that I pet him and he _purred_.”

Anders’s eyes widened, and he stared back in legitimate shock. Garrett could only hold back his grin for another few seconds before he was biting back a laugh, watching the confusion and awe on his boyfriend’s features.

“I’m so glad I’m sitting down because I think I might have fainted,” Anders murmured, shaking his head. “Did you say _Pounce_ and not Woofy?”

Garrett cleared his throat, nodding his head gravely.

“It’s true. The one and only time.”

“You know, I think this might be more momentous than the moon landing.”

Garrett couldn’t hold back any longer and burst into laughter, Anders joining him a second later. It felt good to see the tension leave his body and Garrett scooted closer, wrapping an arm around him.

“I can’t believe I told you that,” he said, wiping his eyes. “I swore I would take it to the grave.”

“You’re holding out on me, Garrett Hawke,” Anders murmured, resting his head on Garrett’s shoulder. They were quiet for a minute, both relaxing again as they watched the lake.

“Thank you.”

Anders said it so quietly Garrett wasn’t sure he said anything at all. He didn’t ask him to repeat it, just pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I should be the one thanking you,” he replied. “My life has been infinitely better from knowing you.”

“I’ll let you get away with stretching the truth just this one time,” Anders said, pulling back. He smiled, giving him another kiss. “But only because I’m tired and I’d really like to go cuddle with my incredibly sweet and handsome boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Garrett drooped. “Well, tell him I said hi. I guess I’ll just sleep here on this rock.”

Anders chuckled, standing and holding out his hand, which Garrett took.

“Come on, you dork. I want to hear exactly how adorable Pounce was the other day. In detail.”

Garrett groaned but couldn’t help but smile as they made their way back up to the house, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know every time I show this side of Anders (or Garrett, for that matter) everyone is in disbelief that they can _still_ doubt the other person's feelings for them, but like...Anders has never dealt with any of his past trauma and it's not really something that's just going to go away, even though Garrett is CLEARLY not going anywhere. And sometimes I feel like I need to show that. And I just saw an interview the other day with a player whose wife just had their second kid and he was saying how much he wished he could be there with her, especially in these early days, and how much it sucked to miss so much of his kids' childhood. But, I mean, millions of dollars are nice, too. I guess it's all relative. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	29. July 29 - Summer foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett wants to spoil Anders and make him a huge meal of his summer favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

**_Monday, July 29_ **

When Anders awoke the next morning, it was to a large arm and leg draped across his body and his head cradled on his boyfriend’s shoulder. While he was notorious for sprawling _himself_ like that across Garrett, he didn't usually wake up that way. This seemed more like Garrett's doing.

“Can I help you?” he managed to get out with his face pressed to Garrett’s chest. He heard Garrett yawn somewhere above his head.

“No, I’m good.”

“I can’t move my arm, love.”

Garrett quickly disentangled himself, shooting Anders a somewhat guilty look.

“Sorry,” he said. “I just felt like cuddling.”

Anders made himself more comfortable and gave him a sleepy smile.

“You can cuddle without suffocating me. Come back over here.”

Anders rolled over on his opposite side so Garrett could snuggle up behind him in a much more reasonable position. They laid like that for a few minutes, breathing evening out to the point where Anders was pretty sure Garrett had fallen back asleep.

“I’m going to cook for you today,” came the muffled voice behind him.

_Okay, maybe not_ , Anders thought with a small smile. He ran his fingers along the arm draped around his waist.

“I can get my own breakfast, love. It’s not a bother.”

Garrett pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

“Not breakfast,” he murmured. “I want to cook you a nice, big dinner. All your favorites.”

Anders smiled, feeling happiness well in his stomach. He had felt somewhat better after their conversation last night, but he could tell Garrett was trying hard to calm his fears. He felt guilty – after all, it was _him_ worrying that he didn’t do enough for Garrett – but he knew that Garrett wouldn't let up until he was satisfied.

“Can I help?” he asked instead.

“Yes,” Garrett replied. “You can keep Pounce out of the kitchen while I work.”

Anders burst into laughter, Garrett’s arm tightening around him as their bodies shook with the force of it. Anders finally lifted it up so he could roll back over and face his boyfriend.

“But I thought you and Pouncey were best friends now,” he teased, giving him a peck on the nose. “I can buy him a little chef hat if you want.”

Garrett groaned, closing his eyes.

“Stop trying to make him sound cute! I told you, that was a one-time thing.”

“He told me he wants to be a baker like his dad.”

Garrett rolled his eyes, smirking. “That’s funny, he told _me_ he wants to be a rally cat and hang out with his _real_ dad at the ballpark.”

“Nope.” Anders kissed him on the lips. “He loves you. But I’ll tell him he has to stay on top of the fridge.”

“Right,” Garrett snorted. “Like he understands you.”

“We have a bond.”

“Mmhmm. And I can talk to trees.”

Anders smacked him lightly on the chest, grinning.

“You’re so rude. But anyway, what did you have in mind?”

“What do you want to eat? Whatever you want, I’ll make it.”

Anders blinked at him in surprise. He just figured Garrett would throw some chicken on the grill or filet a few steaks; things that were staples in their diets that Anders enjoyed. He didn’t realize he could literally have anything he wanted.

“I have no idea,” he said after a minute of thinking. “I thought you were going to give me a few choices and I could pick.”

Garrett shrugged slightly. “I mean, I _can_. But I figured I’d give you the chance to pick something fun.”

Anders bit his lip as he thought, a hundred different ideas racing through his mind. If he could pick anything he wanted, what would it be? Did he want something extravagant, like a multi-course meal? He could search out a rare recipe or something he had eaten in another region while he was away. Or should he choose something simple but homey that he knew would also make Garrett happy?

The last idea was honestly the most appealing. Something that the two of them could work on together and enjoy. He had an off day and wasn’t needed at the ballpark, so they could spend the day crafting and perfecting their meal.

He smiled, running his fingers across Garrett’s chest.

“I think…” he began. “That we should do a summer picnic.”

Garrett frowned.

“I offer you anything, and you want to have a _picnic_?”

“Not just a ham and cheese sandwich kind of picnic, love,” Anders chuckled. “A fancy one. We make a bunch of bite-sized foods, maybe mix up a few drinks? I’ll even let you spread out a blanket in the backyard if you want.”

Garrett grinned, the idea clearly appealing to him.

“Do you have any specific foods you’re thinking of?”

“Something with chicken?” Anders suggested, giving half a shrug. “Maybe a pasta salad? I don't know, you know this stuff better than me.”

“But I don’t want to pick something you won’t eat,” Garrett insisted. “So let me think for a bit. I’ll come up with a menu and you can yay or nay, and then we can go to the market. Sound good?”

“Yes,” Anders said with a definitive nod. “And I still want to help.”

“Well, if we’re going to be making half of what I think we are, I could use the help. And to start, we should get out of bed.”

He tossed off his side of the blankets and began to roll over, but Anders grabbed his arm and tugged him back. Garrett just looked at him in amusement and Anders smiled, cuddling up once more.

“Maybe we can stay here a little longer.”

* * *

Several hours - and one very long trip to the store - later, and Anders and Garrett were standing in the kitchen, surrounded by bags, boxes, and a whole lot of ingredients. Garrett pulled on his apron and turned to Anders, one eyebrow raised.

“Now,” he began. “I’m happy you want to help, but you know I have two kitchen rules. Do you remember what they are?”

“Yes, love,” Anders said with a roll of his eyes. Garrett just looked at him expectantly, and Anders sighed.

“Don’t tell you how to cook and make sure Pounce keeps his adorable little feet away from the food.”

“I don’t remember including ‘adorable’ in that rule, but you’re right,” Garrett said in satisfaction. “Are you ready?”

“No. Where’s my apron?”

Garrett furrowed his brow and shook his head.

“You don’t have an apron. You don’t cook.”

“I help you cut up food sometimes,” Anders replied defensively. “I want an apron, too. You look so handsome in yours.”

He gave Garrett a sweet smile and Garrett couldn’t help but blush, even though he knew Anders was just trying to butter him up.

“Fine. Let me find you an apron.”

He went to the pantry and dug through a box on the top shelf that held his spare aprons. He usually rotated one or two, depending on whether he was cooking inside or outside, but he had one, in particular, he wanted to find.

“Here you go,” he said, cheerfully handing over the fabric. Anders took it, giving him a suspicious look, then burst out laughing once it unfolded.

“Perfect,” he nodded. He quickly put it on, turning to Garrett for inspection once he was finished. The apron featured the cliché “kiss the cook” line, but also featured an arrow pointing down to his crotch. Garrett had gotten it as a gift from Isabela a few years ago and was always too mortified to wear it.

“I love it,” Garrett replied with a grin. “Now, let’s get cooking.”

They had decided on a mixture of foods. Anders agreed with most of the suggestions Garrett had offered but added a few of his own once they were in the store.

“I’m going to start melting the chocolate for the fruit,” Garrett said, turning to a bowl already sitting on the counter. “Since that will need to chill in the fridge for a while after. Can you start peeling the potatoes for me?”

Anders nodded in determination, going to the drawer Garrett pointed at to find the potatoes. He pulled out the appropriate amount and set them on the counter.

“Where’s the peeler?”

“In the drawer to your right,” Garrett replied without looking over. He already had two pots on the stove and was filling up a third with water. “Don’t forget to rinse them off before and after you peel them.”

Anders stared at him for a moment, confused.

“Why do I have to wash them twice? That's stupid.”

“Rule number one!” Garrett shouted. Anders bit back a laugh, nodding.

“Sorry, love.”

He went to working cleaning, peeling, and then cutting up the potatoes into the appropriate-sized chunks, feeling especially proud of himself. Garrett was bustling around the rest of the kitchen, working on several dishes at once. Anders was content to stay out of his way and work on his task, happy to contribute.

“How are those potatoes coming?” Garrett asked after a while. He came over to inspect, wiping his forehead.

“Take a look,” Anders beamed, pointing at the large bowl he was putting them in. Garrett smiled, giving him a quick peck on the head.

“You’re doing great, love,” he said. “I’ll need them in about five minutes.”

Garrett, meanwhile, had already finished two dishes – a fresh corn and chickpea salad and a batch of coleslaw. He had no idea how his boyfriend worked so fast (other than years of training) but it was always impressive watching him work.

“I’m done,” Anders announced after a minute. Garrett came over and gave him another kiss before taking the bowl.

“Do you think you can handle dipping the fruit?” he asked as he dumped the potatoes into a pot.

“I think so,” Anders nodded. He went and looked at the fruit sitting in the fridge before giving Garrett a shy smile.

“Do you think you could show me, though? Just once.”

Garrett smiled and grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate, bringing it over to the center island.

“I already washed the fruit, so you just need to dip and place it on the tray with the wax paper,” he explained. “If the chocolate starts getting too thick to work with, let me know and I’ll fix it.”

Anders nodded as Garrett picked up a strawberry, holding it out to him.

“It’s really easy, love,” he said. He demonstrated how to dip and let just the right amount drip off so that the berry was covered but not overloaded. Then he handed one to Anders and nodded.

“You try.”

Anders was much slower but still successful.

“Is that right?” he asked nervously, placing it down on the tray.

“Exactly right,” Garrett reassured him with a smile. “Go ahead and do the rest, I’m going to check on these potatoes.”

They quietly worked on their food, Anders trying his best to both stay out of Garrett’s way and get his fruit dipped before the chocolate hardened. Despite his slowness, he thought he was doing a good job.

“Okay, that’s done, that’s done, that’s done…” Garrett muttered to himself as he swept around the kitchen. “Let me make the punch real fast and then get the bacon cut…”

“Are you okay?” Anders asked.

“Yup,” Garrett said, not looking at him. He was in the zone, singularly focused on what he needed to get done. Anders glanced at the time, realizing it was nearing five p.m. He finished dipping his last few pieces of fruit and then wiped off his hands.

“Love?”

“Hmmm?” Garrett replied, cutting up strips of bacon.

“I’m going to feed the animals,” Anders said. “Will you be alright for a minute?”

“Yeah. Don’t forget Woofy’s chicken in the fridge.”

“How could I?” Anders smirked, grabbing the special Tupperware container of chicken on the top shelf. Garrett boiled a fresh chicken breast every other day to mix in with the dog’s food. He was pretty sure some days Garrett cooked him entire fresh meals.

When he returned, Garrett was putting together the sandwiches and quartering them, placing them on a rustic wooden serving dish Anders didn’t even realize they had.

“What else do you need me to do?” he asked, observing over Garrett’s shoulder.

“I have the watermelon ready to be cubed over— _Pounce!_ ”

Garrett cried out, rushing over to the opposite counter where Pounce had suddenly appeared – apparently either done his dinner or dissatisfied with it – and was lapping at a halved watermelon waiting to be cut.

Anders bit back a laugh at Garrett’s reaction and couldn’t help but think how cute Pounce looked.

“Anders!” Garrett cried, turning to him. “Get your cat! Rule number two!”

“Sorry, love,” he apologized, trying to keep a straight face. “Can you just give me one sec…”

He pulled out his phone, to another anguished cry from Garrett, and snapped a few quick pictures before gently grabbing the cat and cradling him in his arms.

“Now I can’t use that melon,” Garrett sighed. “I’m not eating cat-melon.”

“You’re being too dramatic,” Anders said, scratching Pounce’s belly. “He’s not a dirty cat.”

“I don’t care,” Garrett pouted, picking up the half Pounce was licking and putting it in the fridge. “I’ll cut it up later and give it to Woofy—”

“ _And_ Pounce.”

Garrett glared. “Whatever, we’ll just have to make do with this half.” He sighed. “Come on, I’m almost finished.”

Anders shooed Pounce into the other room and went to set the table outside. He figured Garrett needed a few minutes to calm down, as hilarious as his overreaction was.

“Should I start bringing things outside?” he asked as he reentered the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Garrett replied with another sigh. “Everything but dessert. I'll improvise with the melon later.”

Anders brought out the corn and chickpea salad, the coleslaw, the potato salad, and a plate of freshly sliced tomatoes and mozzarella cheese. Garrett followed shortly with the tray of turkey bacon avocado club sandwiches and a pitcher of what he called “picnic fruit punch.” Anders went back inside to fetch the platter of deviled eggs and grilled chicken lettuce wraps while Garrett examined the table.

“This is a lot of food,” he admitted as Anders set down the last two trays. “For two people, at least.”

“Two people who aren’t Carver,” Anders added with a grin as he sat down. “It all looks and smells amazing, though, love.”

Garrett nodded and joined him, although he still looked anxious.

“I’m not going to eat until you tell me what’s wrong,” Anders chuckled.

“Now I’m looking at it and wondering if it’s enough,” Garrett sighed. “Are you _sure_ this is what you wanted?”

“Garrett,” Andes groaned, rubbing his face. “This is _more_ than I could ever want. You didn’t have to do any of this, but now I get to stuff my face and go to bed with a stomach ache because you decided to spoil me. So let’s just shut up and eat some food.”

Garrett grinned, blushing, and nodded his head before gesturing to the food in front of them.

“You first, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to note that I would not eat anything they're having outside of the deviled eggs, but I would have to make them myself lmao. And the chocolate-dipped fruit, but who wouldn't want that? 
> 
> Garrett is totally going into overload trying to reassure Anders. Anders just had the unfortunate timing of having a day off right away so he got to spend an entire day with Garrett hovering lol.
> 
> I can't believe we're almost done! :(


	30. July 30 - Summer rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random summer shower puts doubt on that evening's game, throwing both boys into a cranky mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> I know we already had a thunderstorm prompt, but this one I was picturing more as a sunshower. One of those really lazy days with a steady rain, some sun still peaking out, where you just want to curl up with a book and do nothing. Or make fun of your boyfriend.

**_Tuesday, July 30_ **

Garrett sat glumly at the kitchen table, chin resting in hand as he stared out of the patio windows. His coffee sat untouched in front of him, and the only sign of anyone else in the room was the clanking of the spoon from Anders’s bowl of cereal.

“Cheer up, love,” Anders said after a few. “The rain is supposed to be out of here by this afternoon, nothing to really worry about.”

“I know,” Garrett sighed. “It just makes me want to go back to sleep.”

Anders took another bite of his cereal and shrugged.

“So, why don’t you? You’re not working today, right?”

“No, but if I sleep too long then I wake up all disoriented and cranky, and that’s not pleasant for anyone.”

Anders smiled as he chewed, watching Garrett sigh forlornly again.

“It’s watering your garden,” he said in hopes of raising his boyfriend’s spirits. “That’s a good thing.”

“True…” Garrett relented.

“And it’s not supposed to storm, so you don’t have to worry about Woofy,” Anders continued. “All we have to do is hope it stops before the game.”

Garrett grimaced and turned his attention to Anders.

“Can you tell them to cancel the road trip this weekend?”

Anders snorted, shaking his head.

“I don’t think I can do that, love.”

“But I _hate_ when you go out to Orlais,” Garrett whined, clearly already in his cranky phase. “The games are so much later and I barely get to talk to you.”

“Well, get used to it,” Anders sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. “Because after Halamshiral we head to Val Royeaux and then Ghislain.”

“ _Nooooo_!” Garrett put his head down on the table with a low moan.

“At least we’re getting it all out of the way at once?” Anders suggested. “Better than there and back and there and back.”

“You’re going to be gone for so many days,” Garrett mumbled with his head still down. “Like _fifty_ days.”

“Try eleven, love,” Anders chuckled. “And you know I hate being away for that long, too. But we just have to deal with it.”

Garrett propped his chin on his hands, still resting on the table. He stared at Anders silently for a few moments as he finished his cereal.

“I can tell you’re staring at me,” Anders smirked, not looking up from his bowl.

“I’m just trying to memorize your face so I don’t forget what you look like while you’re gone.”

“Oh my god, Garrett,” Anders dropped his head into his hand, laughing.

“Stop covering it, you’re ruining my mental image.”

Anders just laughed harder, peeking through his fingers to see his boyfriend pouting at him from across the table. Once he realized Anders was looking, he pouted harder, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“Love, I’m sorry I have to leave you,” he said eventually, wiping the tears from his eyes. “But I promise I’ll send you a picture of my face every day just so you don’t forget me. You can add it to the other four thousand photos you have of me.”

“Just your face?”

“And maybe my neck, if you're good.”

Garrett rolled his eyes but he sat up, smiling. “You spoil me.”

Anders turned his attention to the windows now, watching as the rain beat down on the wooden slats of the porch.

“We really should cover at least part of the porch,” he mused. “Then we could go eat out there on mornings like this and enjoy the rain.”

“I’ll fall asleep in my cereal.”

Anders rolled his eyes, turning back to Garrett.

“I don’t see you asleep right now,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think being five feet closer is going to magically make you pass out.”

“You don’t know that,” Garrett replied. He pointed his spoon at Anders, squinting. “It could be like one of those ticky things that doctors use.”

Anders stared at him blankly for a moment, racking his brain.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know,” Garrett said, wagging his pointer finger. “They tick back and forth and are really obnoxious, but they make people fall asleep like this.” He snapped his fingers, looking at Anders expectantly.

“I think you’re thinking of a metronome, love,” Anders said slowly. “And they’re used by musicians to keep time. They’re not magic.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re magic.”

Anders folded his hands, pretending to seriously study his boyfriend.

“And how exactly is that the same as the rain?”

“You know,” Garrett said, waving his hand. “They both just repeat the same sound, so it lulls you to sleep. That’s why I love when it rains at night and I can hear it on the roof. _Not_ in the middle of the day when I’m trying to be productive.”

Anders said nothing and pulled out his phone, tapping a few times before reading something on the screen. His eyebrows raised and he glanced over at Garrett, impressed.

“You’re actually right, love,” he said, putting his phone down. “They do use them for sleep.”

Garrett gave him a befuddled look in return.

“Of course I’m right. Did you think I just pulled that out of my ass?”

Anders burst into laughter again and got up, making his way over to Garrett and sitting on his lap, one arm looped around his neck. They kissed gently, Anders smiling at him.

“No,” he murmured. “Sometimes I just forget all the amazing things you know.”

Garrett smiled, appeased, and Anders gave him another kiss before standing.

“Now drink your coffee before it gets cold,” he scolded. “I have to get ready for work.”

* * *

A few hours later and a dozing Garrett felt his phone vibrate from where he left it resting on his chest. He had turned on a loud action movie, hoping the sounds of guns firing and car crashes would help drown out the sound of the rain once Anders left.

He jolted awake at the buzzing, yawning widely before looking at it.

**Anders:** _you’re not asleep, are you love?_

Garrett frowned, glancing at the time. He had only dozed off for half an hour, but it felt like half the day had gone by. The rain had slowed to a steady drizzle in the meantime.

**Garrett:** _of course not_

**Garrett:** _I’m watching a movie and I definitely have my eyes open_

Take that, Anders.

**Anders:** _were you dreaming of my handsome face?_

**Garrett:** _NO, because I wasn’t dreaming_

**Anders:** _what movie are you watching?_

Garrett had to scramble for the remote, not even sure what it was he had turned it.

**Garrett:** _Triple Vengeance_

**Anders:** _what’s it about?_

_Why_ was he asking so many questions? All Garrett knew was that it was the third movie about some sort of ex-soldier seeking vengeance…about something.

**Garrett:** _I’m not going to spoil it for you! What if we want to watch it someday?_

He quickly changed subjects before Anders could grill him further.

**Garrett:** _I’m done watching it, anyway_

**Garrett:** _I’m going to finally cut up the Pounce-melon so I can get it out of the fridge_

**Anders:** _ooooooh don’t feed him any until I get home, I want to watch!_

**Garrett:** _I wasn’t planning on feeding him any anyway_

**Garrett:** _he doesn’t like watermelon, he was just being obnoxious_

**Anders:** _you don’t know that, he might love watermelon_

Garrett rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch. Now that he was actually awake, he might as well do the thing he told Anders he was doing.

**Garrett:** _I know. Trust me_

**Anders:** _because you’re best friends now?_

“Oh my _god!_ ” Garrett cried out loud. Anders was doing his best to torment him today.

The noise caused Woofy to lift his head and look at Garrett in confusion.

“Sorry, buddy,” he sighed. “Your dad is teasing me, and it’s rude.”

Woofy didn’t seem to care, stretching his legs before rolling over and going back to sleep. At least _he_ was able to sleep uninterrupted.

He hadn’t realized he hadn’t replied to Anders yet, and the phone buzzed again in his hand, making him jump.

**Anders:** _I’m going to take your silence as a yes_

**Garrett:** _it’s most definitely a NO_

**Garrett:** _Pounce_ _told me he wanted to move in with Beth_

**Garrett:** _he had a little bindle and ran away_

**Anders:** _what the fuck is a bindle_

Garrett snorted.

**Garrett:** _you know…one of those little blanket sticks that hobos carried_

**Anders:** _MY SON IS NOT A HOBO_

Garrett burst into laughter, looking around to see if Pounce was anywhere close. He wasn’t, naturally, so Garrett turned his attention back to his boyfriend, who had sent him a string of about twenty sad faces.

**Garrett:** _don’t be sad, love. Beth will be nice to him_

Just as he hit send, the cat in question appeared, strolling over to Garrett like he knew he was being talked about. He sat at Garrett’s feet and looked up, meowing. Garrett sighed, kneeling down and taking a quick photo. Pounce looked decidedly unimpressed.

**Garrett:** [attachment]

**Garrett:** _I lied, he came back_

**Anders:** _YAY!_

**Anders:** _tell him he’s very handsome and I love him_

**Garrett:** _k, I told him_

**Anders:** _you’re such a liar_

Garrett made a face at the cat, who was ignoring him in favor of licking his paw. He walked over to the patio doors, watching the rain as it slowly fizzled out.

**Garrett:** _shouldn’t you be doing baseball stuff?_

**Anders:** _I’d rather be doing you ;)_

Garrett snorted.

**Garrett:** _what else is new?_

**Garrett:** _you don’t get paid to do me, though, so go! Do work!_

**Anders:** _the tarp is still on the field and I already worked out_

**Anders:** _I’m just killing time and Justice is being rude and ignoring me_

He was probably driving Justice nuts, Garrett thought. Didn’t he have anyone else to bother?

**Anders:** _Justice said he’s not ignoring me, he just doesn’t have anything to say_

**Garrett:** _are you babbling about Pounce again?_

**Anders:** _maybe_

**Garrett:** _there’s your answer_

**Garrett:** _is it raining there still?_

**Anders:** _you’re both so mean to me and Pouncey_

**Anders:** _how the hell should I know? I’m inside texting you_

Garrett rolled his eyes. Maybe being stuck indoors was getting to Anders, too.

**Garrett:** _well, it’s not raining here anymore so I’m going to take Woofy out_

**Garrett:** _maybe you should get off your cranky, lazy butt and go see if you’re playing a game today_

**Anders:** _why are you so mean to me_

Garrett grinned, tucking his phone in his back pocket as he whistled for Woofy. The dog shot up and bolted to the back door, wagging his tail frantically as he looked outside. The sunlight was shining through the trees and birds were beginning to land back in the yard, no doubt looking for some fresh bugs in the soil.

He walked out with Woofy as the dog pranced around in the wet grass, chasing the birds and trying his hardest to roll around and get completely soaked. Garrett just sighed, hoping he still had some towels nearby to dry him off.

As he went to check, his phone buzzed again.

**Anders:** _we’re playing and should be on time_

**Anders:** _happy now?_

**Garrett:** _I wasn’t not happy before lol_

**Anders:** _right. cause you were sleeping_

**Garrett:** _whatever gets you through the day, love_

**Anders:** _you’re so feisty today_

**Garrett:** _I’m full of energy from my nap earlier_

**Anders:** _I KNEW IT_

**Anders:** _I hate you_

**Garrett:** _that’s literally the opposite of how you feel about me_

**Anders:** _you got me there :(_

Garrett chuckled and finally called for Woofy before he became mud-covered and needed a bath. The dog reluctantly came trotting over, and Garrett dried him off the best he could, resigned to having a few damp spots in the house. As long as he stayed off the bed, it was fine.

By the time he got back inside, Anders had responded again.

**Anders:** _Justice told me to spot him in the weight room so I’m going_

**Anders:** _jokes on him, I can’t lift what he does_

**Anders:** _have a good night love <3_

Garrett grinned, although he did feel a brief rush of panic for Justice’s well-being.

**Garrett:** _please don’t let my real new BFF get crushed by a barbell_

**Garrett:** _see you when you get home <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only know what a bindle is cause - what seems like many, many years ago - when I taught US History 1, I did a unit on different types of migrant workers in the late 1800's-early 1900's. It's actually really fascinating lol. They had their own system of symbols and I would have the kids write their own code and hang it up around the class for the others to figure out. They loved that unit. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Enough about Pounce the adorable hobo (although technically he would be a bum - there's a difference!) I feel like Anders is in a super good mood considering how things with him and Garrett have been the last couple days. And I made sure to time his next road trip after the series ends so we got plenty of him these last few days :)


	31. July 31 - Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Garrett make plans for their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> I'll save all my comments for the end notes!

**_Wednesday, July 31_ **

“Hey, love.”

Garrett got up from lounging on the couch to greet Anders at the door. “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Anders smiled, giving him a kiss. “It smells good in here.”

“I ran out to the farmer’s market today and they had the biggest cranberries I’ve ever seen,” Garrett replied. Anders dropped his bag near the steps and followed him into the kitchen.

“I figured we’d had enough cookies and muffins and stuff to last a while, so I made a cheesecake.”

Garrett opened the fridge and took the cake out with a flourish, watching for Anders’s reaction.

Anders chuckled quietly. “You _know_ I shouldn’t be eating cheesecake, love. But how am I supposed to say no to that?”

Garrett grinned, looking pleased with himself.

“A small piece won’t kill you,” he huffed, putting it back in the fridge. “You can have it for breakfast tomorrow before you leave.”

“I can’t wait to tell all the guys on the plane,” Anders teased. He leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms as he smiled at his boyfriend. “ _You all had lame old cereal and eggs, but_ my _boyfriend made me eat half a cheesecake_.”

“A small slice of cheesecake!” Garrett cried. “And it has cranberries; it’s good for you.”

“I love your logic,” Anders grinned. “I’ll make sure I run a few extra miles tomorrow to work it off.”

Garrett just rolled his eyes, walking over to wrap his arms around Anders’s neck.

“You knew what you were getting into, dating a baker.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Anders murmured, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Oh!” Garrett’s face lit up. “I had the contractor guy come over to talk about the dock. He said he could do your hammock, too.”

“Did he give you any sketches?” Anders asked eagerly. Garrett stepped away and sifted through a few sheets of paper on the counter.

“Just a couple,” he replied, handing them over. “He said he would draw them up in more detail and then send us some price options and we could decide.”

Anders looked them over quietly, seemingly pleased.

“How much?”

“For the hammock, he said it would depend on the wood we chose and how big it is. Just for the structure itself, based on what I told him, he was thinking around two or three thousand. That’s without the hammock and plants and all that.”

Anders nodded, flipping over to the sketch of the dock.

“And this?”

Garrett leaned over his shoulder, pointing out details.

“I didn’t know what shape we wanted, so he gave us a few options. I kinda like this one here that branches out on the sides.”

“I love that,” Anders agreed, smiling. “Plenty of room if we want to put chairs or a table out there.”

“Exactly what I was thinking. I told him we wanted a permanent dock and he thought it would be around thirty thousand.”

“So, we’re probably looking at around forty thousand between the two, once it’s all said and done.” Anders nodded, thinking it over. “Definitely doable.”

“I figured you would want to wait until you got home before they started,” Garrett added. “I can forward you over any other plans or whatever while you’re gone.”

“You can start when you want, love.” Anders shrugged, putting the papers down. “I trust your judgment, and it’s your house, too.”

“Yeah, but it’s your wallet.”

Anders grinned. “One that you have open access to. So do what you think is best.”

“You just want to come home to a surprise,” Garrett chuckled. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think we’ll get both of those done in less than two weeks.”

“I have faith,” Anders replied, giving his ass a quick squeeze. “Let’s go down there now, I want to look.”

Garrett sighed. “Anders. It’s night. Again.”

“So turn on the backlights,” he scoffed. “I want to look at my hammock sanctuary first.”

“I don’t think that’s what it’s called.”

Anders raised an eyebrow and walked to the door.

“It’s _my_ hammock sanctuary and I’ll call it whatever I want.”

After some debate, they decided to walk to the lake first and then come back to the backyard. There honestly wasn’t much to look at on the water, especially considering they had been down there several times in the last week. Anders mostly wanted to see where they thought the dock should start and exactly how far out into the water it would reach.

After Anders got his fill, they slowly made their way back up to the yard.

“Your garden looks nice,” Anders commented as they walked by it, hand-in-hand. “The rain really did help.”

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded. “I can’t wait until next year when I can start in the spring and have the huge one I imagined.”

Anders smiled and turned to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

“You know, taking care of a garden that big is full-time work,” he murmured. “You sure you’re going to have time for it?”

Garrett scoffed, although he was smiling, too.

“Stop trying to make me into a house husband,” he scolded. “If I don’t bake at work, imagine how much food you’d come home to every day just so I can get it out of my system.”

“It’s a long con, love. What do you think my end goal is?”

Garrett burst into laughter and pushed him away, walking over to their tentative hammock spot.

“I always knew you were trouble,” he teased. “Now come over here and look at your hammock sanctuary.”

They looked over the spot Anders had in mind, going back and forth over exactly how big the structure should be.

“I think it should be pushed back more,” Garrett argued. “We can clear out a little space further into the trees. What if we put in a pool? You might want to use this space.”

“Well, why don’t we put in the pool now, then?”

Garrett burst into laughter.

“Do you know how long that takes? It’ll be cold by the time we can even use it.”

Anders grinned.

“So we get a heated pool.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “Let’s save the pool for next year’s project. The dock and hammock are enough for me for this summer.”

“You’re no fun,” Anders sighed. “Come here, lie down with me.”

“On the grass?”

Anders blinked at him.

“As opposed to…?”

"I don't want to get grass and bugs in my hair." 

"You don't--"

"Hold on." Garrett made a face and jogged over to their outdoor storage bench, pulling out a blanket. He walked back over to Anders and spread it out on the ground, gesturing to it when he was finished.

“ _Now_ we can lie down.”

“Why do you have this blanket out here?” Anders asked as they both made themselves comfortable. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Anders gave him a funny look but didn’t question it further. As soon as Garrett was settled, Anders scooted over so he was cuddled up against his side. They remained that way for a few minutes, silently staring up at the star-filled sky as a soft breeze swept across their skin.

Anders let out a contented sigh, nuzzling against Garrett.

“You’re like a cat.”

Anders grinned, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at his boyfriend, who was giving him a sleepy smirk in return.

“Pounce is cuter than me.”

“That’s debatable.”

Anders gave him a small shove.

“I expect you two to get along while I’m gone. And daily photos.”

Without warning, Garrett rolled over so he was on top of Anders, and then rolled back onto his back, taking Anders with him. Anders looked down at him from his new position, hair a mess, and a completely befuddled look on his face.

“What just happened?”

“I just wanted to cuddle properly with my boyfriend,” Garrett replied innocently. Anders raised an eyebrow.

“This isn’t our usual cuddling position.” Then it dawned on him, and he looked down at Garrett in delight. “Are we finally going to have sex in the backyard?”

Garrett groaned and rolled him onto the blanket, covering his eyes as his body shook with laughter.

“I should have known better,” he sighed. “I really just wanted you to stop talking about the cat.”

Anders pouted, cozying back up to his side.

“That’s so rude.”

They lapsed into silence again, seemingly content to just lie there in each other’s arms for a while longer. Garrett eventually broke the silence.

“Anders?”

“Hmm?” Anders replied, partially asleep. Garrett bit his bottom lip, debating now whether he wanted to say anything.

“Is this what you imagined for us?”

“What do you mean, love?”

He was awake now, brow furrowed as he waited for Garrett to continue.

“I mean…when we first started dating. Or, I guess, when we knew this was serious. Did you think we would be here?”

“’Here’ as in, lying on our future hammock sanctuary? Definitely not.”

Garrett chuckled and rolled onto his side, facing Anders.

“I’m being serious,” he chastised.

Anders sighed. “Honestly? I thought you’d kick me to the curb after a few months and I’d keep living my life the way it had been for the last eight years. Why are you asking?”

“I don’t know,” Garrett said, settling onto his back again. “It just feels surreal sometimes, doesn’t it?” Anders hummed in agreement.

“When I met you, I figured it would take you about ten minutes before you realized what a dork I am and you’d make up some excuse to never see me again,” Garrett continued. “And then, even after we started dating, I kept wondering when you would realize I wasn’t as cool or sophisticated or whatever as all the other people you know.”

“Garrett…”

“And then suddenly we’re living together and building a house together and then moving _into_ the house together, and I just…” He stopped to catch his breath. “I wake up some mornings, and I can’t believe it’s been two years, and I stop and think ‘wow, I’m going to marry this man,’ and it just doesn’t feel like it’s real.”

Anders was stunned silent at Garrett’s words, and it took a minute for Garrett to realize what he had actually said. Anxiety raced through his body and he quickly tried to think of something he could say to distract them. Maybe he could pretend to get bit by a spider, that would be horrifying enough. He _did_ warn Anders about bugs crawling in his hair. 

Before he could say anything, however, Anders cleared his throat.

“You, um…” he began, voice breaking a little. “You really want to marry me?”

“Well, yeah.” Garrett frowned, confused. “We joke about it all the time, I thought you knew.”

“Right,” Anders replied slowly. “We _joke_ about it. I didn’t…I mean…you really…”

“Anders,” Garrett said softly. He cupped his boyfriend’s face and turned it to him, seeing his eyes shining bright with tears. “Of course, I was serious. I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“Oh.”

Garrett looked away, giving Anders some time to collect himself. His chest whirled with emotions and utter disbelief. He was so _sure_ Anders felt the same way, and now he was rushing it along.

“Did I think our relationship was more serious than it is?”

Anders burst out laughing, wiping his eyes before sitting up and pulling his legs up to his chest.

“You definitely didn’t, love,” he replied, smiling. “I’ve felt that way for a long time. I just didn’t want to get my hopes up in case you weren’t ready.”

Garrett looked at him in mock outrage, sitting up as well.

“And you were what? Never going to make an honest man out of me?" he demanded. "Anders! I’m not a free cow.”

Anders tilted his head, confused.

“Huh?”

“You know…why buy a cow when you can get the milk for free? I’m not a free cow!”

Anders shook his head, chuckling softly.

“You’re worth more than an entire dairy farm, love.” 

“Is that a lot?”

“I think so.” Anders grinned, standing. “You ready to go back inside? I’m ready to finish our cuddling in bed.”

Garrett stood as well, gathering up the blanket before shooting Anders a wary look.

“Please don’t make any milk jokes when we have sex,” he warned. “I’ll never be able to drink it again.”

Anders barked out a laugh, taking his hand.

“I’ll try my best.”

Garrett smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

“You always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett 1000% had that blanket out there in case Anders agreed to an impromptu backyard picnic.
> 
> SO. We are finally at the end of this fic :( First, I want to give super huge thank you's to all of you that have read it, liked it, and commented on it! <3 I did a really shitty job of promoting this fic and I know this fandom (or this pairing) isn't really all that active right now, so I wasn't sure if anyone was going to even bother, but your comments totally helped me keep going this month. So THANK YOU.
> 
> Second, holy fucking shit, I can't believe I ACTUALLY posted a chapter on time every single day lmao. I didn't manage that with either of the other two 30-day challenges! So I will give myself a small pat on the back for that lol. And it has been an absolute blast writing this. It legitimately never felt like a chore and I never once sat down and thought "ugh, I need to bang this out so I can move on." Which was a treat, especially after not writing for so long. I'm hoping I can keep this going and get a bunch of other chapters/WIPs done in the next few weeks before my schedule gets busy again. 
> 
> Third, there is still a TON of life and future content for this world. The main fic still has several more chapters to go, I have about 15 prompts to tackle, and I am still 100% sure I will be writing a wedding fic for them at some point :) I've been working on the whole Caught Looking series for over 4 years now, which is incredible, and I really appreciate and love all of you who have encouraged me along the way. 
> 
> Now...enough babbling from me. I have some baseball to watch and some fics to outline <3


End file.
